Between Near and Distance - Unter den Goldkiefern
by Raimei10
Summary: Bonanza, Warnung: Inzest unter Halbbrüdern, Boys Love Die Ponderosa wird von einigen Pumas belästigt, die Jagd auf die wertvollen Rinder der Cartwrights machen. Die Familie muss ihre Herden schützen und bald auch das Leben ihrer Mitarbeiter und sich selbst. Und wär das noch nicht Problem genug entwickeln sich Gefühle, zwischen Adam und Joe die man nicht mehr Brüderlich nennen kann.
1. Chapter 1

Hallo, ich freue mich sehr die Geschichte nun hochladen zu können. Sie ist ein wenig speziell. Neben Slash findet sich hier auch noch Inzest unter Halbbrüdern. Das erste Kapitel ist noch etwas kurz. Es wird immer wieder kurze aber auch längere Kapitel geben. Die Geschichte ist jetzt schon sehr lang und dabei bin erst in der Mitte.

Nun wünsche ich aber viel Spaß.

Raimei10

Die Wälder sangen endlich wieder. Der Winter war vergangen und nun konnte man das Singen der Vögel endlich wieder vernehmen. Joe genoss es sehr, dem Dämmerungsgesang der Singvögel zu lauschen. Er ritt wie so oft in den letzten Tagen alleine am Waldrand entlang und kontrollierte den Begrenzungszaun, welcher ihre Rinder schützen sollte.

Unglücklicherweise hatte es sich vor vier Tagen zugetragen, dass ein Berglöwe es geschafft hatte, eines ihrer wertvollsten Kälber zu erwischen. Also hatten die Cartwrights einen Plan aufgestellt, wonach sie sich im wechselnden Rhythmus gegenseitig ablösten, um ganz besonders nachts ein Auge auf ihre kostbaren Tiere zu haben. Joe war zu früher Mittagsstunde losgeritten und sah nun der Sonne dabei zu, wie sie sich für den heutigen Tag verabschiedete. Joe dachte bereits darüber nach, wie er seinen Abend gestalten sollte. Es war noch nicht allzu spät und bald würde er auch abgelöst werden. Und sein Körper spielte auch noch gut mit, da hatte er schon viel kräftezehrendere Dinge erlebt.

Joe hatte noch genug Zeit bis der Tag vollkommen zu Ende ging. Solange er vor Mitternacht zuhause war, gab es keinen Grund für seine Familie, sich zu Sorgen. Er könnte mal wieder in die Stadt reiten und sich etwas umsehen. Vielleicht traf er ja Wen nettes. Ja, das sollte er wirklich mal wieder tun. Er brauchte etwas frischen Wind. Joe liebte seine Familie über alles, aber er musste aus dieser Männerhöhle raus. Frauen waren klug, humorvoll und vermittelten sofort ein Gefühl von Geborgenheit. Und Joe genoss besonders gerne die Gesellschaft einer schönen reizenden Frau. Genau was er jetzt brauchte. Ja, er würde heute in die Stadt reiten und sich etwas Ablenkung vom Alltag holen.

Vorfreudig lenkte er Cochise auf zur letzten Runde am Zaun entlang und spähte konzentriert, vor allem in die dunklen Ecken des Unterholzes, und hielt Ausschau nach verräterischen Spuren oder vorbeihuschenden Schatten. Seine letzte Runde endete, wie die erste begonnen hatte: Ereignislos. Vom Pferd aus öffnete er das Gatter und dirigierte Cochise gekonnt hindurch, ehe er das Gatter von der anderen Seite aus schloss.

Nun musste er nur noch auf die Ablösung warten. Joe war gespannt, wer ihn ablösen kam. Er wusste, jeder der Cartwrights konnte nun auftauchen. Als er aufgebrochen war, hatten die Älteren an einem alternativen Plan gesessen und hin und her diskutiert. Es waren sich aber alle einig gewesen, dass Joe, da er schon fertig war mit seiner Arbeit, ruhig die Mittagsschicht übernehmen könnte. So ganz wusste er auch nicht, warum der Plan nun wieder geändert wurde. Es war gut gewesen wie es war. Den Anfang machte Hoss, dann kam Ben, schließlich Joe und als letzter Adam. Immer in derselben Reihenfolge und immer verschob sich die Schicht um eine Stelle, damit jeder jede Schicht durch machen musste.

Doch offensichtlich war das nicht optimal. Denn nur wenige Minuten später erkannte er den dunklen Chubb, anstatt den fuchsfarbenen Sport. Joe steckte seine Winchester zurück in den Sattelholster. Nun brauchte er sie ja nicht mehr griffbereit zu haben.

"Hey Hoss, wo ist Adam?"

"Hi Little Joe. Zuhause. Adam macht Pas Ablöse morgen früh."

"Verstehe. Und ich mache morgen so wie heute und löse Adam ab?"

"Yeah."

Hoss erreichte das Gatter und manövrierte Chubby ebenso elegant hindurch, wie zuvor Joe Cochise. Kaum drinnen zog der mittlere Bruder sein Gewehr aus dem Holster und balancierte es auf dem Unterarm aus.

"Hast du eins von den Viechern erwischt?" Hoss sah ihn voller Hoffnung an, dabei waren seine Augen so groß, dass Joe lachen musste.

"Nein. Vermutlich noch zu hell. Ich habe sie alle für dich übrig gelassen."

"Nicht zu glauben. Nun bewachen wir unsere Tiere schon ganze vier Tage und haben erst einen Puma geschossen. Pa meinte, es müssten mindestens fünf sein."

"Glaubst du das wirklich, Hoss? Pumas sind Einzelgänger. Warum sollten sich gleich fünf an unserem Vieh vergreifen? Vielleicht hat Pa ja ein paar Kälber mitgezählt."

Joe grinste. Vielleicht hatte Ben aber auch einen zu viel getrunken und sah nicht nur doppelt, sondern gleich fünffach.

"Ich glaube Pa." Verkündete Hoss und machte sich groß. Schließlich gab er ein kleines Signal seiner Schenkel an Chubb und begann seine erste Runde.

"Ich glaube Pa." Äffte Joe leise nach, so dass Hoss ihn nicht mehr hören konnte. Hoss klang immer mehr wie Adam. Und da Adam eigentlich dauernd wie Pa klang, machte sich Joe langsam Sorgen. Er musste echt mal aus dem Männerrudel raus, sonst klang er irgendwann noch wie Hop Sing. Denn wie Ben Cartwright würde er niemals klingen. Nur über seine Leiche - und dann musste erst noch die Hölle zu frieren.

Über seine eigenen Gedanken amüsiert schnalzte er kurz und brachte Cochise auf den Weg nach Hause. Und da Joe für den Abend Pläne hatte, war er nicht zimperlich und kam in kürzester Zeit bei der Ranch an. Das Haus lag im Dunkeln. Aber etwas abseits konnte er es immer wieder aufleuchten sehen.

Verwirrt ritt er näher. Tatsächlich brannte kein einziges Licht mehr im Haus. Scheinbar hatten sich sein Bruder und Vater schon hingelegt. Aber was dieses Leuchten war konnte er aus der Entfernung nicht erkennen, der Ursprung lag seitlich des Hauses und wurde von jenem noch verdeckt. Joe war nach wie vor wahnsinnig neugierig, doch der Stall lag näher und so brachte er seinen Paint zuerst in den Stall und versorgte ihn.

Zärtlich strich er Cochise über den Hals und rubbelte sein Pferd noch mit etwas Stroh ab. Es war zwar nicht so, dass er dampfte oder klatschnass war. Aber der Tag war doch sehr lang gewesen war und er hatte eben viel von ihm verlangt, da sorgte er lieber vor. Der Stall lag bis auf eine einzelne Lampe vollkommen im Dunkeln und erleuchtete die übrigen Boxen kaum. Doch Joe wusste das Buck und Sport da waren, er konnte sie hören. Also waren die beiden ältesten Cartwrights wirklich schon im Bett.

Nun, das sollte ihn eigentlich freuen. So konnte er nochmal in die Stadt und musste vor niemandem Rechenschaft ablegen. Kurz dachte er darüber nach, sich eines der beiden Pferde zu borgen, verwarf den Gedanken aber schnell wieder. Es war so ruhig, dass Joe seine eigenen Atemzüge hören konnte.


	2. Chapter 2

Nabend, nun präsentiere ich das zweite Kapitel.

Ist etwas länger und passiert auch ein bisschen mehr.

Have Fun

Raimei

Kapitel 2

Schließlich hielt er die Luft an und lauschte angestrengt. Schon das zweite Mal hatte er etwas gehört, das hier nicht hingehörte. Da war es wieder. Joe wusste beim besten Willen nicht was er da hörte. Dann erinnerte er sich an dieses Leuchten. Er gab Cochise einen Gute-Nacht-Klaps und verließ den Stall.

Das Geräusch wurde lauter, je näher er kam und bald schon erkannte er, was er da hörte. Aber richtig glauben konnte er es erst, als er es sah. Er bog um die Ecke und machte erst große Augen, bis er schließlich grinste.

Adam hatte einen Baumstamm neben das Haus geschleppt und saß auf diesem, dabei lehnte er so weit zurück, dass er wie im Liegestuhl lag. Scheinbar war die Hauswand als Lehne auch noch bequem. Vor ihm hatte er ein Lagerfeuer angemacht und darum herum lagen Teller und Töpfe. Sogar noch gefüllt, so wie es hier roch. Doch das allein war gar nicht das unglaubliche. Sein Bruder hatte außerdem seine Gitarre ausgekramt und spielte eine versonnene Melodie. So versonnen, dass Joe das Gefühl hatte, Adam spiele gar nicht bewusst.

So leise wie möglich lehnte Joe sich, wo er war an die Wand und lauschte dem Gitarrenspiel. Er kam nicht umhin festzustellen, dass Adam bei diesem Spiel offensichtlich gut abschalten konnte. Sein Gesicht war vollkommen entspannt und die Augen geschlossen. Joe hatte Adam schon lange nicht mehr so gelöst gesehen und irgendwie ging diese Ruhe und Harmonie auch auf ihn über.

Es verging eine ganze Weile in der Joe nur zuhörte, ehe er darüber nachdachte, ob Pa sie denn nicht hören konnte. Im Kopf ging er die Zimmer der Ranch durch und kam zu dem Schluss, dass sie unter Adams Zimmer saßen und so keinen stören konnten. Schließlich wurden die Töne immer leiser, bis sie nicht mehr zu hören waren und Adam die Gitarre absetzte.

Joe kam sich vor, wie aus einem Traum erwacht und stellte sich aufrecht hin. Adam bemerkte ihn und sah ihn entspannt an.

"N'Abend, kleiner Bruder. Du hast sicher Hunger, setz dich."

"Hi, Adam. Stör ich dich denn nicht? Du willst doch sicher wieder alleine sein."

"Wenn das so wäre, hätte ich dich schon als du gekommen bist weggeschickt."

"Ach, ich dachte du hättest mich gar nicht bemerkt."

Joe grinste und setzte sich schließlich neben Adam. Hungrig nahm er sich von dem Essen, welches eindeutig nicht Hop Sing zubereitet hatte, und blickte Adam zunächst skeptisch an.

"Hast du das gekocht?"

"Mir blieb nichts Anderes übrig. Kurz nachdem du weg warst hat Hop Sing den Streik ausgerufen, du kannst dir sicher denken wieso."

Adam schmunzelte und griff, auf Joes skeptischen Blick hin, dessen Löffel, nahm sich ein wenig von Joes vollem, unangerührtem Teller und aß es selbst.

"Siehst du, nicht vergiftet." Dann gab er Joe den Löffel zurück.

Joe klappte der Mund auf und schwungvoll drehte er sich von Adam weg.

"Dann kannst du dir ja selbst noch was nehmen." Meckerte er und schlang das Essen gierig herunter.

Und verschluckte sich prompt.

Adam lachte und klopfte Joe auf den Rücken, bis er wieder normal atmen konnte.

"Das kommt davon."

Eine Weile war es still und so konnte sich Joe darauf konzentrieren ohne weitere Zwischenfälle aufzuessen. Adam hatte sich währenddessen erneut seine Gitarre auf den Oberschenkel gelegt und zupfte eher leise vor sich her.

"Und? Hast du denn einen erwischt?"

"Hä? Einen was?"

"Puma." Schmunzelte Adam und amüsierte sich wieder mal über Joe.

"Achso. Nein, leider nicht, ist keiner aufgetaucht."

Nach seinem zweiten Nachschlag legte er sein Besteck schließlich weg und lehnte sich neben Adam an die Wand. Das hatte gutgetan. Joe hatte über den Tag gar nicht gemerkt, wie hungrig er geworden war. Und zudem war Adams Essen auch noch sehr lecker gewesen.

Eigentlich müsste er nun gehen. Wenn er heute noch in die Stadt und auch heute noch wiederkommen wollte, dann hatte er keine Zeit mehr zu vertrödeln.

"Pa schläft schon?"

"Eine Weile. Er übernimmt den ersten Teil der Nachtschicht. Da sollte er sich zuvor ausgeruht haben."

"Und du bist noch nicht müde?"

"Nicht ganz. Zu wach um zu schlafen, aber zu müde für die Bücher." Joe linste zu seinem Bruder und sah, dass dessen Augen wieder geschlossen waren, auch sein Gitarrenspiel war wieder eine Spur lauter geworden.

Aber eigentlich konnte er auch hierbleiben. Zumindest im Moment war es ziemlich entspannt zwischen dem ältesten und dem jüngsten Sohn. Das sollte er nutzen, bevor es wieder zum nächsten Streit kam. Der nächste war nie weit weg. Joe seufzte lautlos und klappte seinen Kragen hoch, um sich tiefer in die Jacke zu mummeln. Das Feuer wärmte zwar, aber wenn der Wind mal etwas stärker vorbei wehte, fröstelte er doch etwas. Prompt schob Adam einen Fuß nach vorne und kickte gekonnt, über die kurze Distanz, einen Scheit Holz ins Feuer - und das ohne abzusetzen oder sich im Ton zu vergreifen!

Joe war so überrascht, dass er Adam entgeistert ansah.

"Wer bist du und was hast du mit meinem Bruder gemacht?"

Adam spielte in aller Ruhe weiter und schmunzelte auf Joes Frage hin nur.

Schließlich änderte er die Melodie ein wenig, er spielte lauter und auch etwas schneller und fing an zu summen. Joe vergaß seine Frage und entspannte langsam bei den Klängen. Eigentlich konnte er doch froh sein, dass sein Bruder etwas lockerer drauf war.

Adam summte die Strophe zu Ende, dann begann er die Melodie erneut und sang leise, aber trotzdem verständlich.

Just a melancholy echo

Lingering when the day is through,

It's the call of the canyon,

Once again I'm dreaming of you.

Every night I search the moonlight

Up and down the river shore

It's the call of the canyon,

Maybe I will find you once more.

Adam stieß sich von der Hauswand ab ohne sein Gitarrenspiel zu unterbrechen und beugte sich über sein Instrument. Sein Hut rutschte dabei etwas nach vorne und verdeckte einen Teil seines Gesichts. Trotzdem hatte er Joe vollkommen in seinen Bann gezogen und spielte mit einem leichten Lächeln die nächste Strophe.

Standing there alone by the ashes

Of the fire we said would never die,

Will I ever find an ember burning

From the days gone by.

Adams Stimme wurde ein wenig leiser, bis er fast flüsterte. Seine Finger flogen nur so über die Seiten.

Then I hear a lonely whisper

As a little spark I see

It's the call of the canyon,

Bringing back your answer to me.

Adams Gesang stoppte und kurz darauf auch die instrumentale Begleitung.

Joe brauchte einen Moment. Er hatte seinen Bruder zuvor schon singen gehört, aber es war immer wieder schön und mitreißend. Vergessen war seine innere Unruhe, tatsächlich fühlte er sich so entspannt wie schon lange nicht mehr.

So entspannt, dass er versonnen ins Nichts blickte und seinen Bruder nicht sah, der vor ihm stand und belustigt auf ihn herabschaute.

"Schläfst du schon, Kleiner?"

Joe zuckte erschrocken zusammen, sprang sofort auf und klopfte sich den nicht vorhandenen Dreck von seiner Hose.

"Ich bin jetzt müde genug. Wenn du noch hierbleiben willst, sei bitte nicht zu laut. Und denk dran das Feuer zu löschen."

"Ähm ja, klar. Gute Nacht, Adam." Meinte Joe verwirrt und setzte sich wieder.

"Gute Nacht."

Adam lächelte ihm kurz zu und ging nach Joes Antwort hinein.

Ja, nun war er hier alleine auf Adams improvisiertem Lagerplatz. Aber irgendwie hatte das Ganze was. Es hatte diese Lagerfeuer-Romantik und es war nicht von der Hand zu weisen, dass Adam es geschafft hatte, ihn vollkommen einzulullen. Nun hatte er doch bekommen, wonach er sich gesehnt hatte. Geborgenheit. Und das verursacht durch seinen Bruder.

Joe bemerkte eine weitere Lichtquelle, diesmal schien sie aber von hinten zu kommen, genauer gesagt von oben. Adam hatte Licht in seinem Zimmer gemacht. Kurz darauf hörte Joe wie Adam das Fenster öffnete, wie jeden Abend. Joe nutzte die Gelegenheit und legte den Kopf in den Nacken.

"Hey Adam." Flüsterte er hinauf.

Prompt tauchte sein Bruder im Fenster auf und beugte sich hinab, um Joe sehen zu können.

"Ja?"

Joe konnte genau sehen, dass Adam das Hemd bereits ausgezogen hatte, doch der Morgenmantel fehlte. Er grinste kurz.

"Gibst du mir eine Decke ab?"

"Jetzt? Ich bin schon halb im Bett."

"Lass sie einfach runterfallen, ich fang sie schon."

Adam seufzte.

"Joe..." Adam seufzte. "Na gut, aber nicht in den Dreck fallen lassen."

"Ich würde mir ja eher Gedanken ums Feuer machen, aber wenn du meinst, lass ich sie nicht in den Dreck fallen."

Adam war mit dem Oberkörper eigentlich schon wieder im Zimmer gewesen, doch schnellte er sofort wieder hinaus und blickte Joe eindeutig mahnend und wenig begeistert an. Joe lachte leise und ignorierte den erhobenen Finger. Als ob. Und lange musste er auch nicht warten, da tauchte Adam wirklich mit seiner Lieblingsdecke auf.

"Was macht denn meine Decke bei dir im Zimmer?" Fragte Joe besorgt. Sofort stand er auf, die musste er wirklich unbedingt fangen.

"Die liegt bei mir, weil das meine ist. Und die will ich wiederhaben. Verstanden?"

"Ja, kriegst du wieder", murmelte Joe und konzentrierte sich auf die Decke, die Adam noch immer in den Händen hielt.

Adam verdrehte die Augen. Da glaubte er doch nicht wirklich dran. Aber wenn sein Bruder da unten fror, dann musste er ihm doch eine Decke geben. Adam zielte genau auf Joe, ließ die Decke erst etwas hinab und dann los.

Joe reagierte sofort und streckte seine Arme nach dem Stoff aus. Tatsächlich schaffte er es sie zu fangen, bevor sie in die Nähe des Bodens kam.

"Gute Nacht Joe."

"Nacht Adam."

Zufrieden wickelte sich Joe in die Decke ein und tippelte zurück zu dem Baumstamm, auf den er sich fallen ließ.

Tatsächlich versuchte Joe so leise wie möglich zu sein. Irgendwann bemerkte er, dass Adam sämtliches Besteck mit reingenommen hatte, die Gitarre aber lehnte noch am Baumstamm.

Leise nahm sich Joe die Gitarre und zupfte an ein paar Seiten. Müde schloss er die Augen und ließ sich von seinem eigenen Spiel einlullen.

Das Licht bei Adam war schon vor Stunden gelöscht worden als er behutsam an der Schulter gerüttelt wurde.

Es fiel Little Joe verdammt schwer wach zu werden. Er fühlte sich wie gerädert und doch erholt zugleich. Schließlich aber war er wach genug, um seinen Vater zu erkennen.

"Joe. Geh doch auf dein Zimmer."

"Nee, ich will noch hierbleiben."

Nun sah Joe sich um und entdeckte, dass das Feuer schon so gut wie ausgebrannt war, da glühten noch die letzten Reste, aber eine Flamme suchte man vergeblich. Wie lang hatte er denn geschlafen?

"Geh ins Bett, mein Junge. Hoss kommt auch gleich Heim, ich gehe ihn jetzt ablösen."

Joe nickte stumpf und kämpfte sich aus den Fängen seiner Decke frei. Anschließend knüllte er sie in seinem Arm zusammen und nahm die Gitarre in die andere Hand.

"Machst du das Feuer aus?" Murmelte Joe leise und versuchte nichts fallen zu lassen.

"Natürlich mein Sohn. Gute Nacht."

"Nacht Pa, oder eher guten Morgen."

Ben löschte das Feuer und wartete, bis Joe drinnen angekommen war. Schließlich lief er zum Stall. Als er das nächste Mal am Haus vorbeikam, war nun auch das Fenster bei Joe offen. Ben stieg auf und gerade als er von der Ranch ritt ging auch bei Joe das Licht aus.


	3. Chapter 3

Hallo. Es ist Donnerstag, also gibt es nun das neue Kapitel. Have Fun

Raimei

Kapitel 3

Verwundert öffnete Joe die Augen und brauchte einen Moment, um zu realisieren warum er nun aufgewacht war. Er hätte schwören können, ein lautes Geräusch gehört zu haben. Als die eintretende Stille jedoch anhielt, tat er es als Traum ab. Bis es wenige Minuten später wiederkam. Aus einiger Entfernung aber deutlich hörbar erklang ein Schuss.

Joe saß nun senkrecht im Bett. Die Decke fegte er weg und war mit einem Satz auf den Beinen. Hopsend quälte er sich in die Hose und zerrte sich das Nachthemd vom Körper. Er machte sich erst gar nicht die Mühe ein frisches Hemd rauszusuchen, er nahm eben das Hemd, dass er vor kurzem erst ausgezogen hatte und schloss bloß zwei Knöpfe in der Mitte, es kam eh eine Jacke drüber. In die Schuhe kam er zum Glück sehr schnell.

Joe stürmte gerade aus dem Zimmer, da ging auch Adams Zimmertür direkt neben ihm auf und auch aus Hoss Zimmer hörte man lautes Gerumpel.

"Adam!"

"Ich weiß. Geh runter und zäun die Pferde auf."

Joe wollte widersprechen, aber als er sah, dass Adam die Treppe bereits runter polterte und zum Waffenschrank ging, beeilte er sich ebenfalls hinaus zu kommen. Im Laufen zog er den Hut auf und die Jacke an. Er schaffte es sogar noch, einen weiteren Hemdknopf zu schließen, bevor er gegen die Stalltür lief.

"Verflucht."

Energisch riss Joe die Tür auf sodass Chubb, Sport und Cochise vor Schreck erstmal scheuten. Zuerst beruhigte Joe Chubb und Sattelte den Wallach zügig. Danach eilte er zu Sport und zog diesem bloß die Trense über. Zuletzt kam er zu seinem Cochise und legte auch diesem eine Trense an. Joe war versucht sein und Adams Pferd auch noch zu satteln, doch blieb ihm dafür keine Zeit mehr. Er hörte die Haustüre knallen und schaffte es grade noch rechtzeitig, die Pferde aus ihren Nischen hervorzuholen.

Schneller als Joe gucken konnte, waren seine Brüder schon im Stall. Hoss trug drei Winchester und wirkte ziemlich übermüdet. Wer weiß wie lang er schlafen konnte. Trotz allem schaffte der mittlere es, die Gewehre festzuschnallen, damit sie nicht rutschten und hievte sich in den Sattel.

Joe, wie auch Adam bevorzugten da eine andere Aufstiegsvariante. In die Knie und dann wie eine Sprungfeder hochspringen und das Ganze noch schnell und natürlich, ohne auf den Rücken des Pferdes zu plumpsen.

Joe drückte instinktiv die Oberschenkel fest an Cochise Rücken. Er musste ihn auch gar nicht mal groß antreiben. Cochise sah Chubb und Sport losrennen und hechtete sofort nach. Joe ritt zwar nicht oft ohne Sattel aber er tat es gerne. Er liebte es geradezu Cochise Muskeln unter seinen Beinen zu spüren, aber da es nicht gut für das Pferd war, tat er es nicht allzu oft. Also war es eigentlich etwas schade, dass er es im Augenblick nicht wirklich genießen konnte.

Die drei Brüder fegten über den Pfad hoch zum Weidegrund der Rinder. Sie waren schon fast da, da hörten sie aus geringer Entfernung einen Schuss.

"Joe!"

Rief Adam, um so dessen Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen. Der Älteste reichte Joe eine Winchester und musste sich dabei ganz schön an Sports Mähne festklammern. Scheinbar ritt der Älteste nicht sehr oft ohne Sattel. Bevor Joe sich jedoch weitere Gedanken darüber machen konnte griff er sich das Gewehr. Schließlich packte er Cochise Zügel etwas fester und trieb ihn zu noch mehr Tempo an. Er hatte da etwas vor sich entdeckt. Zum einen sah er die Rinder ganz hinten, zum anderen sah er, dass der Zaun kaputt war, schon wieder. Und er steuerte direkt auf diese Stelle zu. Aber das Wichtigste war, dass er zwischen der Bruchstelle und den Rindern Buck stehen sah. Ohne Ben.

Für Joe war das Grund genug rauszufinden, ob sein Cochise springen konnte. Die untersten Latten des Zauns standen nämlich noch, weswegen ein sprungscheues Pferd dort nicht so einfach drüber springen würde. Joe wusste, dass es in anderen Ländern Pferde gab, die sowas sehr gut konnten, doch er selbst hatte damit leider noch nicht so viel Erfahrung. Er wusste nur, er durfte nicht mit vollem Tempo darauf zu brettern. Zudem hatte er ein Gewehr in der Hand und ritt ohne Sattel. Er musste wirklich verrückt geworden sein.

Der Zaun war schon sehr nah, als Joe ganz unbewusst Cochise etwas verlangsamte. Dieser handelte unerwarteter Weise ganz nach seinem Instinkt und setzte zum Sprung an. Zu Joes Glück bockte er danach nicht, sondern ließ sich wieder antreiben. Nur ganz nebenbei bekam Joe mit, dass seine Brüder dieselbe Idee hatten. Schließlich erreichten sie Buck und stoppten die Pferde.

Adam rutschte sofort von Sport herunter und griff in Bucks Zügel.

"Er scheint nicht verletzt." Adam blickte sich nun in der näheren Umgebung um.

"PA?"

Sie lauschten aber es blieb totenstill. Nur das Vieh war noch zu hören.

Adam sprang sofort wieder auf Sports Rücken, während er Buck als Handpferd mit sich nahm.

"Wir teilen uns auf. Hoss, du nimmst die linke Seite und ich reite rechts. Joe, du bleibst in der Mitte. Wer Pa findet gibt zwei Schüsse ab."

Joe wendete sofort um und begab sich zur Mitte der Weide. Die Weide war so riesig, dass er Adam und Hoss schon bald nicht mehr sehen oder hören konnte. Sein Vater konnte überall sein, also durfte er nicht zu schnell reiten, sonst übersah er ihn womöglich noch. Wachsam überblickte er also seine Umgebung. Jedoch musste er feststellen, dass ihm seine Nachsicht hier nicht viel bringen würde. Also rief er nach seinem Vater.

"Pa? Bist du hier? Sag doch was!"

So langsam bekam Joe es mit der Angst zu tun. Warum hatten sie Buck alleine gefunden? War Ben angegriffen worden? Joe tastete nach der Sicherung seiner Winchester, sie war umgelegt. Im selben Moment erklang ein Schuss. Joe untersuchte erneut sein Gewehr, nein er war das nicht gewesen. Aber der Schuss klang nah. Sogleich erklang noch ein zweiter.

Dass war das Zeichen! Und es kam von links, also hatte Hoss ihn gefunden. Joe erschreckte wahnsinnig als von rechts Adam auf Sport angaloppiert kam, Buck im Schlepptau.

"Hast du ihn Little Joe?"

"Nein, das war Hoss."

Sofort preschten sie zusammen, durch die Finsternis auf den Zaun zu. Beinahe hätten sie sogar den dunklen Chubb übersehen, welcher am Zaun festgebunden war. Zeitgleich rutschten sie von ihren Pferden und machten sie ebenfalls, grob am Zaun fest.

"Pa? Hoss?" Rief Adam und versuchte in der Dunkelheit, irgendwas erkennen zu können.

"Hier!"

"Das kam von da unten!"

Joe stürmte auf den Zaun zu und sprang mit einem Satz hinüber. Er landete zwar sicher auf der anderen Seite, doch sah er sofort was passiert war.

Direkt hinter dem Weidezaun ging es bergab. Nicht besonders steil, trotzdem kullerte man erstmal ein paar Meter herunter, sollte man hier wegrutschen.

Und das schien passiert zu sein, denn endlich sah er seinen Vater. Ben saß auf der Erde und wurde von Hoss gehalten, welcher hinter ihm kniete.

Nicht weit entfernt, lag ein toter Berglöwe.

Vermutlich war Ben weggerutscht, als er nachsehen wollte, ob der Löwe auch wirklich tot war.

Joe ging leicht in die Knie und schlitterte den Hang herunter. Adam war direkt hinter ihm.

Zusammen kamen sie bei den beiden an.

"Was ist passiert? Pa, bist du verletzt?"

Ben verzog schmerzvoll das Gesicht, er schien nicht aufstehen zu können.

"Mein Fuß. Ich bin diesem Viech hinterher und habe es am Zaun endlich erwischt. Als ich nachsehen wollte ob es tot ist, bin ich in ein Loch getreten und hier runter gerollt."

Adam sah sich Bens verletzten und schuhlosen Fuß an, während Joe aufstand und zu dem Löwen ging.

Joe erschreckte jedoch fürchterlich, als Ben ihm nachschrie.

"Fass ihn nicht an! Er hat ganz sicher Tollwut. Ich habe Schaum am Maul gesehen."

"Oh, ok."

Vorsichtig näherte sich Joe dem Kadaver und schnappte sich einen nahen Stock, mit dem er das Tier zunächst sachte an stupste bevor er ihn schließlich umdrehte. Joe war beeindruckt. Trotz der Finsternis, hatte sein Vater den Löwen direkt zwischen den Augen erwischt. Joe war sich sicher, dass das Tier so schnell hinüber war, dass es den Schuss gar nicht richtig bemerkt hatte.

"Er ist tot."

"Gut, dann komm wieder her Joe. Wir bringen Pa nach Hause und dann kümmere ich mich um den Puma." Rief Adam herüber.

Hoss hatte bereits ihren Vater auf den Armen und machte sich an den Aufstieg. Joe und Adam blieben nah bei ihnen, damit sie einen eventuellen Sturz verhindern konnten. Oben angekommen hoben sie Ben, so gut es ging, zuerst auf die andere Seite des Zauns und dann irgendwie möglichst schmerzfrei, auf Buck.

Sofort waren auch die anderen, mehr oder weniger auf ihre Pferde geklettert und brachten ihren Vater in schonendem Tempo, den ganzen Weg bis zur Ponderosa.


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4

Daheim angekommen, sprang Joe als Erstes ab und eilte an Bens Seite. Zusammen gelang es ihnen, Ben vom Pferd zu bekommen. Anschließend nahm Hoss ihren Vater lieber auf seine starken Arme, um ihn vorsichtig ins Haus zu bringen. Ben versuchte bereits kläglich mit ersten Befehlen, seine Schmerzen zu verbergen.

Kaum wollte Joe ihnen folgen, da hielt Adam ihn auf.

"Bring die Pferde in den Stall, Little Joe. Und sattel Sport bitte. Ich reite gleich wieder hoch."

"Aber was ist mit Pa?"

"Hoss und ich kümmern uns um ihn. Wir bringen ihn ins Bett und du solltest auch noch etwas schlafen. Mach nur bitte vorher, was ich gerade gesagt habe."

Joe grummelte verstimmt. Adam behandelte ihn wieder wie ein kleines Kind. Versorge die Pferde und dann ab ins Bett.

Mit unnötig viel Elan nahm Joe die gereichten Zügel und brachte die Pferde zum Stall. An jeder Hand zwei Tiere.

Als Erstes brachte er Sport zurück in seine Nische und zog sein Halfter über die Trense, damit er die Möglichkeit hatte, sich noch etwas zu stärken oder zu trinken. Dann brachte er alle Anderen, wie sie waren, in ihre Nischen und befreite Einen nach dem Anderen vom Leder. Joe rieb Buck gründlich mit Stroh ab, denn der Buckskin war ordentlich verschwitzt und schien Einiges an Leistung gebracht zu haben in der kurzen Zeit. Bei der Gelegenheit untersuchte Joe ihn gründlich. Hoss verstand sich zwar am Besten von ihnen auf Pferde, doch glaubte er, dass Buck auf dem Rückweg etwas gelahmt hatte.

Vorsichtig tastete Joe jedes Bein ab und entdeckte tatsächlich eine empfindliche Stelle am linken Hintermittelfuß. Geschwollen war das Fesselgelenk ebenfalls.

"Na klasse. Du musst Pa das mit dem Fuß doch nicht nachmachen."

Leise seufzend richtete Joe sich auf und beschloss Sport zu satteln, bevor Adam zurückkehrte.

Danach suchte Joe ein paar alte Tücher zusammen und tunkte diese in einen Eimer kaltes Wasser ein. Damit ging er zu Buck in die Nische und wickelte das Bein vom Sprunggelenk aus nach unten ein, umfasste das gesamte Fesselgelenk und nahm sogar noch etwas von der Fesselbeuge mit. Schließlich fixierte er das Ganze mit einem trockenen, dehnbaren Verband. Gerade knotete er alles fest, als er neben sich eine Bewegung ausmachte.

Adam kniete sich neben ihm ins Stroh und in seinem Blick lag Sorge.

"Buck also auch? Hm, das ist nicht gut."

"Er hat keine starken Schmerzen. Er reagiert aber schon etwas und das Gelenk ist auch schon dick."

"Das hat uns gerade noch gefehlt. Die Arbeit kam so schon zu kurz wegen der Mistviecher und jetzt fällt auch noch Pa weg."

"Was hat Pa denn?"

"Der Knöchel ist verstaucht und, so wie es aussieht, ist er damit nicht der Einzige. Hoss bleibt etwas bei ihm. Du kannst dich jetzt also wieder schlafen legen."

"Ich lass Buck damit nicht alleine. Einer muss dafür sorgen dass es immer gekühlt wird. Ich schlafe hier im Stall."

"Von mir aus. Ich werde morgen sowieso nach Virginia City reiten und ein paar Leute einstellen, die uns bei den Pumas helfen. Da Pa nun wegfällt und einer immer hier sein sollte, bleibt uns nichts Anderes übrig als auf Andere zu vertrauen."

Ein ernstes Nicken war die stumme Antwort auf Adams Worte, während Joes Blick unfokussiert an dem bandagierten Bein des Hengstes haftete. Schief lächelnd folgte Adam seinem Blick. Als er aufstand, streifte seine Hand wie beiläufig die Wange Joes. Eine flüchtige Berührung an der Wange war der klägliche Rest ihrer einstmals intensiven Nähe. Doch seit Joe volljährig geworden war, war alles seltener und immer weniger geworden. Adam hatte eine Abneigung gegen Körperkontakt, schon immer. Nur Joe war die Ausnahme gewesen. Aber auch er hatte seinen Stolz und ein gewaltiges Ego. Diese eine Berührung wär für Adam beinahe schon eine Umarmung und Joe kannte ihn gut genug um das zu erkennen.

"Der Verband sieht gut aus. Besser als der, von Hoss, an Pas Fuß.", lobte Adam und entlockte Joe erst ein verwirrtes Blinzeln, ehe er selbstbewusst grinste.

"Klar, ist ja auch von mir. Vielleicht sollte ich Hoss mal zeigen, wie das richtig geht."

"Mach das. Also bis später, kleiner Bruder."

"Bis dann."

Joe sah Adam nach, wie er zu seinem Pferd ging und Sport rausholte. Er war fast aus dem Stall raus, als Joe was einfiel.

"Adam!"

Sport scheute, als Adam plötzlich stehen blieb und den Kopf wieder in den Stall streckte.

"Ja? Was ist, Joe?" Joe hörte einen kleinen Anflug von Panik in Adams Stimme.

"Kann ich deine Decke zum Schlafen haben?"

Ein dumpfes Geräusch ertönte, als Adams Kopf den Türrahmen traf. Er hatte sich sonstwas ausgemalt und sein Bruder wollte nur so eine dusselige Decke haben.

"Joseph. Du machst mich wahnsinnig.", jammerte Adam halbherzig und rieb sich die Stirn.

Joe grinste schuldbewusst.

"Ja, ich weiß. Also?"

Ein Seufzen erklang, als Adam sich den Hut richtete.

"Von mir aus. Aber wehe ich krieg sie dreckig wieder. Du machst sie wieder sauber, wenn du sie nicht mehr brauchst."

"Mach ich."

Grinsend stand Joe auf und folgte Adam nach draußen. Adam nahm mit einer Hand seine Zügel und griff, nachdem er einen Fuß in den Steigbügel gestellt hatte, mit der anderen Hand ans Sattelhorn, um sich schließlich abzustoßen und mit Schwung in den Sattel zu schwingen. Doch dazu kam er garnicht. Denn plötzlich hatte er Joes Hände an seinem Gesäß, welche ihm weit mehr Schwung gaben, als er brauchte. Beinahe wäre er auf Sports anderen Seite wieder herunter gepurzelt, wenn er sich nicht fest gehalten hätte. Joe grinste selbstzufrieden. Dafür sollte er doch Anerkennung bekommen. Stattdessen fing er sich einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf ein.

"Mach keinen Unsinn.", mahnte Adam noch einmal, ehe er sich auf den Weg zur Weide machte.

Er war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob er Joe auf die Anderen loslassen konnte, wenn der seine verspielten Launen hatte. Aber er wusste auch, dass Joe mittlerweile kein Teenager mehr war. Größtenteils war Joe sehr verantwortungsbewusst und machte eigentlich gar keinen Unsinn mehr. Nur ab und zu hatte er noch ein paar schelmische Minuten. Adam hoffte sehr, dass er sich nun ausgetobt hatte.

Wo hatte er sie denn hingetan? Joe suchte schon seit fünfzehn Minuten Adams Decke. Bisher suchte er nur im Erdgeschoss, denn er war sehr sicher, dass er sie hier unten irgendwo hingelegt hatte und nicht mit rauf genommen hatte. Aber so langsam glaubte er, dass Adam sie wieder in sein Zimmer gebracht hatte. Also musste er doch rauf. Joe ging flott die Treppe rauf und betrat, nach einer Sekunde des Zögerns, Adams Zimmer.

Als Kind war er oft zu seinem großen Bruder ins Zimmer gekommen. Tags, Nachts und dazwischen auch oft genug. Aber nun war es so selten, dass es eigentlich schon garnicht mehr vorkam. Immerhin war er nun erwachsen und selbstständig. Er hing nicht mehr so sehr an Adam. Auch wenn der die wichtigste Bezugsperson gewesen war, als seine Mutter Marie gestorben war. Nicht Hoss und erst recht nicht sein Vater. Ben war viel zu sehr durch seine eigene Trauer betäubt gewesen, um sich um ein fünf-jähriges Kind zu kümmern.

Joe schüttelte den Kopf, um den Gedanken wieder loszuwerden. Tatsache war aber, dass sich Joe gut aufgehoben gefühlt hatte. Auch wenn Adam schon zwei Jahre später durchs College die Familie verlassen musste. Aber er war ja zurückgekommen. Zu dumm nur, dass Joe in der Zeit ohne ihn hatte auskommen müssen und ihre enge Bindung, die sie zuvor aufgebaut hatten, völlig untergegangen war.

Inzwischen war Joe so alt, dass er sie auch nicht mehr brauchte. Eigentlich. Doch jetzt, wo er wieder daran dachte, da tat ihm sehr Leid, dass sein rebellisches Wesen in der Pubertät voll durchgeschlagen war, nachdem Adam zurückgekehrt war. Die Folgen waren ihre immer wiederkehrenden Streitereien. Doch ganz besonders an Tagen wie heute, da wünschte er sich nichts mehr als Ruhe, Frieden und Geborgenheit.

Joe entdeckte die Decke schließlich auf Adams Bett am Fußende. Schnell schnappte er sich die Decke und schlug die Tür beim Hinausgehen unnötig fest zu. Das Zimmer weckte zu viele Selbstvorwürfe und Zweifel in ihm. Er atmete tief durch und sah sofort Hoss aus Pas Zimmer kommen.

"Joe du bist es. Warum knallst du denn die Tür so laut zu? Pa ist gerade eingeschlafen."

"Entschuldige Hoss. Ich wollte eigentlich nur Adams Decke borgen."

"Das wird Adam aber nicht gefallen, dass du seine Decke einfach so aus seinem Zimmer nimmst."

"Das geht schon ok. Ich habe gefragt, ob ich die Decke haben kann."

"Wozu brauchst du denn die Decke? Mir ist inzwischen schon mit meiner eigenen zu warm."

"Ich nehme sie mit in den Stall. Buck hat ein dickes Bein. Ich bleibe bei ihm, um es zu kühlen."

"Was? Bucks Fuß ist auch verletzt? Na so eine Pleite. Das wird Pa garnicht freuen."

"Ich glaube bis Pa wieder laufen kann, ist Buck auch wieder fit. Kommst du denn klar mit Pa? Dann geh ich jetzt in den Stall und leg mich da schlafen."

"Ja, klar komme ich mit Pa klar. Gute Nacht, Little Joe."

"Gute Nacht, Hoss."

Sorgsam legte Joe die Decke auf die Pritsche, in einer Ecke des Stalls, ab und ging mit einem Becher und einem Eimer Wasser zu Buck. Zuerst trank der Buckskin und ließ sich genüsslich von Joe die Mähne kraulen. Schließlich füllte Joe den Becher mit dem Wasser und schuf sich vorsichtig eine kleine Lücke an Bucks Verband, um genau an dieser Stelle Wasser einzugießen. Sobald der Becher leer war, füllte er ihn erneut und schuf an anderer Stelle am oberen Rand eine Lücke, um ein weiteres Mal Wasser einzugießen. Das tat er so oft, bis er glaubte, jede Seite des Beins mit dem Wasser benässt zu haben.

"So das wars Junge. Nun muss ich noch etwas schlafen. Sonst verschlaf ich jeden Puma auf der Weide und das will ja keiner. Also seid schön ruhig." Leise schlich Joe zu der Pritsche, denn er wollte Chub und Cochise nicht wecken. Er hatte mitbekommen, dass die Beiden nicht mehr herumscharrten oder vom Stroh fraßen. Also lag die Vermutung nahe, dass sie schliefen. Ganz leise schüttelte er die Decke und das alte, flache Kissen auf, ehe er sich auf die Kante setzte.

Gemächlich schlüpfte er aus den Schuhen und mummelte sich gemütlich ein. Fast sofort war er eingeschlafen.

Joe schaffte es zwei Mal aufzustehen, um Bucks Verband kühl und nass zu halten. Eigentlich wollte er noch ein drittes mal aufstehen, doch wachte er zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht auf und schlief durch.


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5

Es war bereits Mittag, als Adam die Ponderosa erreichte. Er war mehr als müde, sehr hungrig und ausgelaugt. Er wollte nur noch nach seinem Vater sehen und dann sofort ins Bett. Doch zuerst sollte er Sport in den Stall bringen. Zu Adams Überraschung war Joe nicht gekommen, um ihn abzulösen. So musste er notgedrungen die Rinder alleine lassen und ohne Ablöse nach Virginia City reiten.

Wenigstens fand er dort sehr schnell drei Männer, die geeignet waren, auf die Rinder aufzupassen. Ganz besonders geeignet waren sie, weil Adam sie bereits kannte und sie schon einmal für die Ponderosa gearbeitet hatten.

Jedenfalls hatte er Einen von ihnen direkt bei der Weide abgesetzt und die anderen Beiden bei den Mitarbeitern einquartiert. Nun war das Tagewerk zwar noch lange nicht erledigt, doch Adam war der Meinung, alles Andere konnte noch warten. Und außerdem hatte er ja noch zwei Brüder.

Adam stieg aus dem Sattel und streckte den Rücken durch. Schwer seufzte er und führte Sport schließlich in den Stall, um ihm die Ausrüstung abzunehmen. Kaum hatte man ihn vom letzten Teil befreit, ging Sport, ganz von selbst, in seine Nische, wo ihn bereits Wasser und Futter erwarteten. Adam brauchte ihm nur noch das Halfter überziehen, womit der Fuchs festgebunden wurde. Eigentlich wollte Adam dann reingehen, doch war er auch neugierig, wie es Buck nun ging. Vielleicht konnte Joe ihm schon etwas Neues sagen.

Also ging er auf die andere Seite des Stalls, wo Buck und Cochise ihre Plätze hatten. Vor Bucks Nische stand ein Eimer, gefüllt mit gut ein viertel Wasser. Daneben stand ein Becher. Adam konnte sich sofort denken, wie Joe das Bein behandelt hatte und nahm den Eimer mit zu Buck.

Zuerst checkte er den allgemeinen Zustand, ehe er sich um das Bein kümmerte. Der Verband war innen zwar noch feucht gewesen, aber kühl war anders. Also hatte Joe nicht ganz so zuverlässig nachgegossen, wie dieser sicher vorgehabt hatte. Adam brachte es nicht über sich, deswegen einen Groll zu entwickeln. Dazu war er viel zu müde.

Aber wo war Joe eigentlich?

Adam beendete seine Tätigkeit und stellte den Eimer wieder vor die Nische. Anschließend ging er den Stall ab und erblickte Joes Schlafplatz ganz hinten in der Ecke. Adam hatte erwartet, dass jener verlassen war und war somit erstaunt, als er Joe dort wirklich liegen sah. Und das auch noch schlafend.

Nun hatte er doch einen Grund zumindest etwas verstimmt zu sein. Doch verpuffte das sofort als er sah, wie Joe dort schlief. Sein Kopf lag komplett auf der Decke und das Gesicht hatte er tief in ihr vergraben. Das Kissen lag verschmäht auf der Erde. Die Decke schien Joe lieber gewesen zu sein. Und sein Gesicht war so entspannt. Er lächelte sogar etwas und grub das Gesicht noch enger in die Decke.

Adam ging das Herz auf, als er Joe so innig mit seiner Decke schmusen sah. Unwillkürlich stellte sich ihm die Frage: War es falsch sich von Joe zu distanzieren? Je älter der Jüngste wurde, desto mehr Zärtlichkeiten stellte er als Ältester ein. Aber konnte es nicht sein, dass es zu schnell für Joe ging? Dass er Adam noch brauchte? Vielleicht immer brauchen würde? Warum sollte er sonst so auf Adams Decke bestehen und sie garnicht mehr hergeben wollen? Und rührten ihre vielen Streitigkeiten auch vielleicht daher? Vermutlich wollte Joe ihm mehr damit sagen, als er tatsächlich aussprach. Vielleicht vermisste Joe etwas und wusste es selber nicht wirklich.

Er würde Joe niemals im Leben darauf ansprechen. Jedenfalls nicht so eindeutig. Aber vielleicht gab ihm Joe die Antwort auch auf andere Weise.

Behutsam setzte sich Adam auf die Kante der Pritsche und beobachtete Joe eine Weile. Er wirkte so entspannt. Was er wohl träumte? Ganz behutsam schob Adam die Decke über Joes Kopf etwas hinab. Sofort entlockte ihm das Hervorspringen von Joes Locken ein kleines Lächeln. Er versuchte sogleich die Locken etwas glatt zu streichen. So, wie Joe sie zu tragen pflegte. Doch schien das nicht auszureichen, denn sie sprangen zurück in ihre chaotische Form.

Joe schien den Kampf zwischen Adam und seinen Haaren zu spüren, denn er drehte den Kopf leise murrend weg. Adam schmunzelte, als dadurch Joes Pony nach vorn rutschte und ein Auge verdeckte. Er würde Joe vorschlagen zum Barbier zu gehen.

Behutsam strich er seinem Bruder die störrischen Haare aus dem Gesicht, dabei spürte er an den Fingerspitzen als er Joes Stirn berührte eine gewisse Hitze. Hatte er sich die Hitze eingebildet?

Besorgt und nachdenklich strich er erneut mit den Fingerspitzen über Joes Stirn und seine Wangen. Nun fühlte er sich wieder ganz normal an. Recht bald sah Adam, wie Joes Augen einen Spalt aufgingen und ihn ansahen. Doch davon ließ er sich nicht stören. Er fuhr fort seinen Bruder ein wenig zu streicheln. Indem er sich ein wenig hinab beugte, konnte er direkt in Joes verschlafene Augen sehen. Sie waren klar und weit von glasig entfernt. Adam atmete erleichtert durch. Er wüsste nicht was er nun täte, wenn Joe auch noch krank werden würde.

Joe hatte beim erwachen sofort Adams steife Haltung bemerkt und die Sorge in Adams Blick sofort erkannt. War etwas nicht in Ordnung? Der Jüngere Begriff ein paar Sekunden später schon, dass Adam sich selbst wieder beruhigt hatte und entspannte sich. Es war eigentlich sehr angenehm, so umsorgt zu werden. Joe schloss die Augen wieder und drehte den Kopf ein wenig, um etwas bequemer zu liegen. Augenscheinlich genoss er diese Behandlung. Und Adam hatte einen Kloß im Hals angesichts dieser Hingabe. Warum hatte er damit aufgehört, wo Joe es doch so genoss? Stand er zwischen Joe und sich selbst? War seine dezente Abneigung gegenüber Körperkontakt Schuld? Joe hatte immer jede Sekunde ihrer Kuschelstunden hingebungsvoll genutzt.

Adams Finger fuhren an Joes Wange entlang, zu dessen Nacken und blieben dort, um nur noch mit dem Daumen über Joes Wange zu streicheln. Leicht spürte er die ersten Stoppeln bereits durchkommen. Joe musste zum Barbier und sich zusätzlich rasieren lassen. Lächelnd beugte sich Adam erneut zu Joe hinab. Sein Daumen kreiste weiter über Joes Wange, während er einen kleinen Kuss auf dessen Stirn hauchte. Adam spürte, wie Joe tief die Luft einsog und für wenige Sekunden anhielt. Dafür befreite Joe seine Arme aus der Decke und legte sie um Adams Nacken. Adam blieb vorn über gebeugt. Er ließ sich von Joe umarmen und spürte wie sein kleiner Bruder das Gesicht an seiner Halsbeuge vergrub.

Früher hatten sie stundenlang so sitzen können. Nicht selten hatte Adam ein Buch dabei aufgeschlagen und war mit seinem Hobby beschäftigt gewesen. Nun hatte er aber kein Buch dabei und er spürte so langsam auch wieder seine Müdigkeit. Er sollte diese Kuschelminute beenden, bevor sie peinlich wurde oder er einfach auf seinem Bruder einschlief. Adam räusperte sich leise und richtete sich langsam auf. Er hatte eigentlich damit gerechnet, dass Joe nun loslassen würde, doch dem war nicht so. Joe hatte sich festgeklammert und wurde bei der Aufwärtsbewegung mit dem Oberkörper mit gezogen. Schnell schlang er einen Arm um Joe, um ihn zu stützen.

"Ähm, Little Joe?"

Unbeholfen fuhr Adam durch Joes Haare und wartete darauf, dass der Jüngere wieder los ließ.

"Ich hab dich lieb, Adam.", nuschelte Joe gedämpft gegen Adams Hals und bereitete seinem großen Bruder eine Gänsehaut. Wahrscheinlich traute sich Joe nur zu das zu sagen, weil Niemand sein Gesicht dabei sah. Würden sie sich dabei ansehen, wäre es mit Sicherheit sehr peinlich. Adam würde es nie zu geben, aber jetzt war er überfordert. Ja, er wollte wieder mehr Nähe zu seinem Bruder, aber doch nicht jetzt alles auf einmal. Wie kam er da wieder raus, ohne sich bloßzustellen? Er schluckte.

"Ich hab dich auch lieb, Joe."

Erneut schluckte er. Sein Hals war auf einmal furchtbar trocken. Das war ziemlich unangenehm.

Endlich ließ Joe los und sah Adam ins Gesicht. Adam erbleichte vor Entsetzen, als er Joes schelmisches Grinsen sah. Er musste sich sehr zusammenreißen, Joe nicht einfach loszulassen und hinklatschen zu lassen. Joes Augen leuchteten nur so vor Schalk. Adam musste den Blick abwenden. Jetzt war es doch peinlich geworden.

"Darüber macht man keine Witze.", zischte Adam und fühlte sich emotional schutzlos ausgeliefert.

"Ich lache nicht über das, was du gesagt hast. Ich finde nur witzig, welche Mühe es dir gemacht hat. Wenn du es öfter sagen würdest, dann wäre es für dich auch nicht mehr so schwer."

"Können wir bitte das Thema wechseln, Joe?"

"Natürlich können wir das, liebster Bruder. Aber denk daran, was ich gesagt habe."

Adam seufzte und ließ Joe langsam los. Anschließend stand er von der Pritsche auf und trat ein paar Schritte zurück.

Nun fiel Adam auch wieder ein, dass er eigentlich böse mit Joe war.

"Wieso kamst du mich nicht ablösen? Bucks Bein war auch warm als ich rein kam. Und als Krönung komme ich hier rein und du pennst noch. Wir haben Mittag und Nichts auf der Ponderosa ist erledigt."

"Schon Mittag? Oh, dann habe ich wohl verschlafen. Ich war bei Sonnenaufgang noch einmal bei Buck und muss dann nicht mehr aufgewacht sein. Tut mir leid."

Adam seufzte.

"Ich war in der Stadt und habe Männer für uns besorgt. Einer von ihnen hat schon angefangen, da mich ja ein gewisser Jemand nicht abgelöst hatte. Ich schlage vor, du tust jetzt was auf der Ranch und nimmst heute die Nachtschicht. Und vergiss nicht, ab und zu nach Pa und Buck zu sehen."

Joe streckte sich und fuhr sich träge durch die Haare.

"Und was machst du?"

Adam ballte eine Hand zur Faust und vergaß jeden liebevollen Gedanken, den er eben noch für Joe hatte.

"Ich geh schlafen. Denn ich bin müde bis zum umfallen. Ich hatte fast eine Doppelschicht auf der Weide und davor schon kaum geschlafen."

"Jaja, schon gut. Tut mir leid."

Nun stand Joe ebenfalls auf und machte ein entschuldigendes Gesicht.

"Leg dich hin, Adam. Ich sorge jetzt für alles. Ich kriege das hin."

Resigniert ließ Adam den Kopf nach vorn fallen und massierte sich den steifen Nacken.

"Ich hoffe es, Joe."

Zusammen gingen sie hinüber ins Wohnhaus. Joe ging sich auffrischen und Adam wollte nun endlich wissen, wie es seinem Vater ging, bevor er sich hinlegte.


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitel 6

Auf leisen Sohlen schlich Adam sich in das Zimmer seines Vaters. Sollte dieser schlafen, wollte er ihn auf keinen Fall wecken. Allerdings schlief Ben nicht. Stattdessen musterte dieser seinen Ältesten verwirrten Blickes.

"Was genau tust du denn da, Adam?"

"Hallo Pa. Nun ja, ich wollte dich nicht wecken. Ich wollte nur sehen, wie es dir geht."

"Ich habe nur ein verstauchtes Gelenk, keine Lungenentzündung."

"Trotzdem darfst du erstmal nicht rumlaufen."

Adam stellte sich an Bens Fußende und betrachtete den verbundenen Fuß. Sah ähnlich aus wie bei Buck. Dick eingepackt und ziemlich feucht.

"Also wie geht es dir Pa?"

"Bis auf die Tatsache, dass ich bei nichts behilflich sein kann und mich noch nicht mal umdrehen kann, geht es mir fabelhaft." Ben rollte mit den Augen und Adam verschränkte die Arme.

"Es ist ja nur für ein paar Tage. Außerdem hat Buck ebenfalls ein verletztes Bein. So viel hättest du also garnicht tun können."

"Seid wann brauche ich ein Pferd um Holz zu hacken oder die Zäune zu reparieren. Und außerdem haben wir doch mehr als vier Pferde. Was ist eigentlich aus dem Berglöwen geworden?"

"Was schon? Ich habe ihn weggeschleppt und verbrannt."

"Und die zusätzlichen Männer, die du anheuern solltest?"

"Sind unter Vertrag. Einer ist schon auf der Weide."

"So schnell? Wollten wir nicht bis Morgen damit warten?"

Adam überlegte. Das war tatsächlich der Plan gewesen, aber da Little Joe nunmal verschlafen hatte, musste er ja irgendwen da hin schicken.

"Wo ist eigentlich Little Joe? Ich habe ihn noch garnicht gesehen. Hilft er dem

Neuen auf der Weide?"

Adam begann zu schwitzen.

"Wie man es nimmt. Aber auf der Weide ist er nicht. Joe hat die Nacht über Bucks Bein gekühlt und tut nun was auf der Ranch. Er macht heute die Nachtschicht."

Ben runzelte schon so die Stirn. Er begriff das nicht. Adam begriff es selbst nicht. Er seufzte und rieb sich über die Schläfen.

"Er kommt sicher gleich noch zu dir. Ich habe ihm gesagt, er soll nach dir und Buck sehen."

"Bin ich jetzt gleich auf mit einem Pferd? Warum war er heute früh nicht hier? Hoss hätte ihn gut gebrauchen können. Und du kamst auch nicht als deine Schicht rum war. Ich habe das Gefühl meine Söhne meiden die Ponderosa."

Bens Ton wurde immer lauter und man merkte, dass sein Geduldsfaden wohl schon vor einiger Zeit gerissen sein musste. Adam hielt es für besser das Thema zu wechseln.

"Wo ist Hoss eigentlich?"

"In die Stadt gefahren. Er macht Besorgungen."

"Das heißt du bist alleine. Auch das noch." Adam vergrub den Kopf in seinen Händen und rieb sein Gesicht grob. Er wollte doch nur ein bisschen schlafen.

"Ach Adam, da ist noch etwas Wichtiges. Ich habe gestern ein lukratives Geschäft vorgeschlagen bekommen. Ein Bekannter will seine Rinderzucht aufgeben und hat mir seine Kühe angeboten, um sie für unsere Zucht zu verwenden. Ich wollte mit den Stammbüchern noch abgleichen, ob die Kühe mit unseren Bullen zusammenpassen."

"Und wo ist das Problem?"

"Sie sind nicht hier."

Adam legte eine Hand auf den Bettpfosten und sah seinen Vater ungläubig an.

"Und wo sind sie?"

"Du kennst doch sicher noch unseren Nachbarn, Isaiha Edwards."

"Du meinst hoffentlich einen anderen Isaiha Edwards. Denn unser Nachbar ist vor zwei Wochen nach Arizona umgezogen."

Mit einem Mal schoss Bens Oberkörper mit voller Wucht nach oben. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte er zunächst entsetzt Adam an, bis er den Schmerz spürte und sein Bein umklammerte.

"Verdammte...aaargh. So ein verdammter Mist aber auch. Unsere Stammbücher sind weg! Wie sollen wir ohne weiter machen?"

Voll Wut, auf wen auch immer, schlug Ben mit der Faust auf die Matratze.

Adam konnte ihn verstehen. Ohne die Bücher wär es hirnrissig weiter zu machen. Ihre Herde brauchte dringend eine Auffrischung. Wenn sie jetzt auf gut Glück weitermachten, riskierten sie kranke oder nicht lebenstüchtige Kälber.

"Pa beruhige dich. Sobald du wieder gesund bist, hole ich die Bücher. Sofort können wir die Kühe sowieso nicht holen. Das dauert doch auch wieder ein paar Wochen, bis alles durchgeplant ist. Außerdem hast du das Angebot erst gestern bekommen. So schnell erwartet doch Keiner eine Antwort von dir. Wir werden die Bücher und Kühe rechtzeitig bekommen.", versuchte Adam zu beruhigen und fasste vorsichtig nach Bens Arm. Langsam entspannte sein Vater seine Faust wieder und sah nun sehr erschöpft hinauf zu Adam.

"Leg dich hin. Ich werde Joe zu dir bringen, wenn er noch hier ist. Er bleibt dann etwas hier und muntert dich auf."

"Wo gehst du hin?"

"Ich würde mich gerne ausruhen, Vater."

"Dann geh. Ich komme zurecht."

"Ich suche lieber Joe. Bitte streng dich nicht zu sehr an."

"Ich bleibe ja hier." Ben verschränkte die Arme und sah sehr unzufrieden aus.

Adam konnte darüber nur lächeln. Schnell verließ er das Zimmer. Nun musste er Joe nur schnell finden. Schon wieder! Er sah es kommen. Er kam heute nicht mehr dazu sich auszuruhen.

Seufzend verließ er das Haus und schlurfte rüber zum Stall. Zu seinem Pech sah er Joe, wie er gerade vom Gelände ritt. Adam setzte sofort zum Spurt an und versuchte Joe noch einzuholen.

"JOE!" Er fuchtelte mit den Armen wie ein Besessener, doch es brachte nichts. Joe ritt in die falsche Richtung weg und konnte ihn dadurch nicht mehr sehen und wohl auch nicht mehr hören.

Wütend warf Adam seinen Hut auf die Erde und fuhr sich aufgebracht durch die Haare. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein. Jetzt war er hier ganz alleine mit seinem Vater und hatte keine Ahnung, wann Hoss oder Joe wiederkommen würden.

Ganz ruhig. Tief durchatmen. Er hatte Joe aufgetragen, sich um die Ranch zu kümmern. Das konnte nur bedeuten, dass Joe zu den Broncos geritten sein konnte. Denn die Rinder waren versorgt und alles Andere stand zwar schon an, aber noch nicht heute. Also würde Little Joe bald wieder da sein. Meistens schaffte er fünf Versuche bis er genug hatte. Das war zwar nicht sehr viel, doch war Joe auch nicht so belastbar wie er selbst oder Hoss.

Adam blickte zum Stall. Fünf Versuche dauerten nicht lange. Dann wartete er eben auf Joe. Er könnte sich derweil noch mal Bucks Bein ansehen und sich dann um Ben kümmern.

Mit flinken Fingern knotete er Buck ein Knotenhalfter um und führte den Buckskin langsam auf den Hof. Adam lauschte auf den Klang der Schritte und ließ den Hengst dann an ihm vorbei laufen, bis er das Ende des Stricks in der Hand hielt. Adam schnalzte und hob einen Arm. Buck reagierte sofort, begann um Adam herum im Kreis zu gehen und trabte auf sein Zeichen hin an.

"Das sieht nicht so gut aus, mein Junge.", sprach Adam mehr zu sich selbst.

Buck ging eindeutig noch lahm. Das hatte Joe gut erkannt. Seufzend parierte Adam Buck durch und führte ihn im langsamen Schritt einige Runden über den Hof. Die Runden wurden immer größer, sodass er bald schon um das ganze Haus herum ging.

Adam beendete gerade die letzte Runde und wollte Buck wieder in den Stall führen, da hörte er das bekannte Quietschen ihres Wagens.

Schon wenige Momente später sah er den Wagen anrollen. Hoss lenkte das Doppelgespann gekonnt bis vor die Türe und hielt genau vor Adam an.

"Hoooh. Guten Tag, Adam. Hast du Buck ein bisschen die Welt gezeigt?" Lachend sprang Hoss vom Wagen und kam herüber.

"Ich habe ihm das Haus von allen Seiten gezeigt. Er lahmt immer noch."

"Das ist nicht gut. Stell dir vor Pa ist eher gesund als Buck. Da wäre Pa aber sicher traurig, wenn er ein anderes Pferd nehmen müsste."

"Er wird da durch müssen. Aber bisher bin ich noch guter Dinge, dass Buck rechtzeitig gesund wird, solange wir regelmäßig sein Bein kühlen."

Abwesend kraulte Adam Bucks Nüstern und ließ zu, dass der Hengst seinen Kopf an ihn lehnte.

"Und was hast du jetzt mit ihm vor?"

"Ich bring ihn wieder in den Stall und mach das Bein nochmal nass. Das sollte dann erst mal reichen. Kannst du derweil nach Pa sehen? Er hat sich eben ziemlich über Etwas aufgeregt und könnte Ablenkung gut gebrauchen. Eigentlich wollte ich, dass Joe das macht, aber der ist knapp entkommen."

"Ja, na klar mache ich das, Adam. Und ähm, welches Thema sollte ich nicht ansprechen? Nicht, dass er sich nochmal aufregt."

"Oh, am besten du sagst garnichts über Rinder. Dann bist du auf der sicheren Seite."

"Das kann ich! Du machst die Pferde doch, oder?", fragte Hoss und war schon so gut wie durch die Haustüre.

Adam seufzte.

"Ja, geh zu Pa. Ich versorge die Pferde."

Schwups, da war Hoss schon drin und Adam stand da, wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt.

"Kommt mir das nur so vor oder mache ich hier fast alles alleine?"

Fragend sah er Buck an und erhielt von dem ein kräftiges Schnauben.

"Wenigstens du bist auf meiner Seite."

Adam seufzte und band schnell das Gespann an, bevor er Buck in den Stall brachte und sofort das Bein kühlte. Eigentlich wollte er die Tücher wechseln, aber er konnte den Wagen samt Pferde nicht länger alleine draußen stehen lassen.

Also eilte er hinaus und war erleichtert, dass die Pferde ganz ruhig auf ihn warteten. Seine Erleichterung verflog jedoch, als er sah, dass der Wagen voll beladen war. Ganze Säcke mit Mehl und Zucker und mehrere Paletten Eier, die in einer Decke eingewickelt waren. Adam wunderte sich, dass Hoss es geschafft hatte, keines zu zerbrechen. Unzählige Konserven und eine irre Menge Kaffee. Und nun stand er da mit der ganzen Ladung. Aber was sollte er machen? Also spuckte er in die Hände und griff sich den ersten Sack.

Eine halbe Stunde später war die Speisekammer voll, der Wagen leer und Adam vollkommen am Ende. Er hatte zwischendurch nach Hoss gesucht, doch der war irgendwann durch die Hintertür wieder weg, um was auch immer zu tun. Adam fühlte sich nur noch veräppelt. Erschöpft lehnte er sich an den leeren Wagen und fächerte sich mit dem Hut Luft zu.

"Was für ein Tag, puh."

Die kleine Pause ging nicht lange. Die Pferde wurden langsam unruhig, weshalb er sie losband und zur Scheune brachte. Er führte die Pferde so hinein, dass der Wagen auf seinem üblichen Platz stand. Adam kratzte nochmal allen Elan zusammen und machte die Pferde vom Wagen los. Anschließend nahm er ihnen das gesamte Leder ab und führte Beide zusammen am Knotenhalfter zurück. Nur leider wusste er nicht, welche Pferde er da gerade hatte. Die Beiden kamen ihm nicht wirklich bekannt vor. Also brachte er sie in den Padock vor dem Stall und gab ihnen reichlich Wasser. Sollte Hoss sie doch dahin bringen, wo er sie her hatte. Nun brauchte er nur noch Bucks Tücher wechseln und er konnte sich endlich erholen.

Mit vollem Eimer betrat Adam Bucks Nische und stellte den Jenen erst einmal ab. Langsam kniete er sich neben das verbundene Bein und strich sanft über Bucks Schulter, um ihn nicht zu erschrecken, wenn er gleich an dem Bein rumfummelte. Leicht strich er an dem Bein hinab und löste den äußeren Verband, indem er ihn vorsichtig abwickelte und legte ihn anschließend neben sich ab. Dann nahm er nach und nach alle Lappen vom Bein und tastete das Bein ab.

Zu seinem Verdruss reagierte Buck noch immer druckempfindlich und dick war das Gelenk auch noch. Aber was hatte er auch erwartet. Adam seufzte und tunkte die frisch mitgebrachten Tücher ins Wasser. Leicht wrang er sie wieder aus und wickelte das Bein dann vorsichtig wieder ein. Genau so wie Joe beim ersten Mal fixierte er das Ganze mit der trockenen Bandage.

"Nun hast du es geschafft, Junge."

Ächzend kam Adam wieder hoch und streichelte zum Lob Buck am Hals und an der Stirn.

Nun konnte er sich endlich zurückziehen.

Er sammelte die Tücher ein und nahm den Eimer mit raus, ließ ihn aber neben Bucks Platz stehen. Die Tücher würde er später auswaschen und sicher nochmal verwenden.


	7. Chapter 7

Kapitel 7

Adam griff gerade nach seiner Decke, um sie mit rein zu nehmen, als er von draußen wildes Hufgetrappel hörte. Sogleich schmiss er die Decke zurück auf die Pritsche und eilte hinaus. Adam glaubte sein Herz bliebe stehen, als er Cochise angaloppieren sah. Alleine. Sofort kam er dem Paint entgegen und versuchte ihn mit Stimme und leicht geduckter Haltung zu beruhigen.

"Hooooh, Junge hoooh, ganz ruhig. Ich tu dir nichts."

Cochise stoppte direkt vor Adam mit einem Ruck und warf verängstigt den Kopf nach oben. Die Zügel hingen gefährlich zwischen den Vorderbeinen und Adam sah, dass Cochise nah dran war zu steigen. Also schnappte er sich die Zügel gerade noch rechtzeitig und ließ den Paint hoch gehen. Sobald Cochise wieder stand, zog er den Pferdekopf zur Seite und ließ Cochise eng um sich herum laufen. So beruhigte er sich langsam und kam nicht mehr dazu, zu steigen.

Kurze Zeit später konnte er Cochise sogar die Nase und Stirn kraulen, was ihn dazu brachte seinen Stress abzuschnauben.

"Wo ist dein Besitzer, Junge?", murmelte Adam und machte sich nun verstärkter Sorge um Joe, da Cochise beruhigt war.

Aus einem Reflex heraus stieg er auf Cochise und lehnte sich im Sattel zurück.

"Komm Junge, bring mich zu deinem Herren."

Adam schnalzte kurz, aber gab ansonsten kein weiteres Zeichen. Cochise sollte ihn zu Joe bringen und nicht von ihm dirigiert werden. Er wusste schließlich nicht, wo Cochise Joe verloren hatte.

Cochise lief dann auch tatsächlich los. Adam ließ die Zügel ganz locker und half nur beim Tempo nach. Eine Weile trabten sie den bekannten Pfad zu den Mustangs entlang. Adam erwartete jede Sekunde, dass Cochise den Pfad verließ und ihn irgendwo ins Unterholz oder mitten in die Walachei führte. Also war er sehr überrascht, als er schon bald Gejubel hörte. Erst leiser und dann immer lauter.

Cochise hatte ihn tatsächlich zu der Koppel und den Paddocks gebracht, wo sie die Broncos zuritten. Adam war verwirrt. Das legte sich allerdings schnell, als er ihren jüngsten Mitarbeiter auf sich zu rennen sah.

"Mister Cartwright, Gott sei dank. Sie haben Schocise gefunden. Ich hatte schon Angst die Pumas würden ihn kriegen, so schnell wie er in den Wald gerannt war."

Der Junge, Tom, kam bei ihm an und griff sofort in Cochise Zügel. Er schien aufgeregt, aber auch erleichtert zu sein.

"Wo ist Little Joe?"

"Äh, müssen wir es Mister Joe wirklich sagen? Er wird sicher sauer werden."

"Ich will sofort wissen, wo mein kleiner Bruder ist!", keifte Adam und spürte nun seinen Geduldsfaden reißen. Adam rammte die Hacken in Cochise Flanken und brachte den Hengst einen gewaltigen Satz nach vorne. Dafür erntete er ein verschrecktes Quietschen.

Aber wenigstens war er Tom los. Cochise hatte sich mit seinem Satz spielend leicht von diesem losgerissen und hatte sich auch schon wieder beruhigt.

Trotzdem ritt Adam im leichten Galopp zu dem Korall, wo der Jubel herkam, und sah Jemanden darin mit einem Pferd "arbeiten".

Adam erreichte mit Cochise den Zaun. Zeitgleich flog der Reiter des Broncos im hohen Bogen herunter und landete hart auf dem Boden direkt am Zaun.

Adam sprang sofort von dem Paint und schlüpfte zwischen den Latten hindurch. Sofort hatte er den Reiter unter den Armen gepackt und schleppte ihn mit sich. Adam hörte gefährlich nah hinter sich das Hufgetrappel des Broncos und setzte zum Hechtsprung an. Sie flutschten mit Glück genau durch die Latten, rollten gemeinsam auf den staubigen Weg und blieben genau vor Cochise Hufen liegen. Beide stöhnten vor Schmerz. Adam aber war sofort wieder klar und erhob sich auf die Knie. Wütend blickte er auf Joe hinab.

"Bist du verletzt?", fragte er durch zusammengepresste Lippen. Joe schüttelte leicht den Kopf und dann ging es los.

"Bist du eigentlich von allen guten Geistern verlassen?", keifte Adam und warf seinen Hut neben Joe in den Staub.

Joe sah völlig entsetzt Adam an und konnte garnicht begreifen, was denn nun los war.

"Adam, was machst du denn hier?"

"Das tut doch garnichts zur Sache! Warum kommt dein Pferd ohne dich nach Hause und warum zum Teufel bleibst du einfach liegen, wenn ein Pferd dich abwirft? Wie oft muss ich dir noch sagen, dass du dich durch die Latten raus rollen sollst. Willst du wirklich sterben? Das geht nämlich verflucht schnell, wenn du da einfach liegen bleibst. Mein Gott ich habe sonstwas gedacht, als Cochise ohne dich Heim kam. Irgendwann passiert dir nochmal was und dann bin ich vielleicht nicht schnell genug da, um dich weg zu ziehen."

Adam schimpfte nur so auf Joe ein. Es bildete sich sogar eine Zornesader auf seiner Stirn. Joe ertrug es und setzte sich immerhin auf. Einer Eingebung nach nahm er Adams Gesicht in beide Hände und brachte seinen großen Bruder augenblicklich zum verstummen.

"Halt die Luft an, Adam. Ich find es süß, dass du dich sorgst, aber du musst dich beruhigen. Und danke, dass du mir Cochise gebracht hast. Ich habe garnicht gemerkt gehabt, dass er sich losgerissen hat. Wenn du ihn nicht eingefangen hättest, wäre er bestimmt weg gewesen. Aber du musst dich jetzt beruhigen, ja? Es geht mir gut."

Adam seufzte schwer und ließ den Kopf hängen. Joe ließ das Gesicht los, angelte dafür aber nach Adams Hut. Mit größter Sorgfalt klopfte er den Dreck ab und platzierte den Hut einfach auf Adams Haar.

"Ist doch nichts passiert. Mir gehts wirklich gut."

Adam nickte kurz. Das hatte er ja verstanden, aber trotz Allem war er vollkommen fertig.

"Hey, willst du nicht warten, bis ich noch ein paar Mal abgeworfen wurde? Und dann gehen wir nach Hause."

"Joe. Was ist denn mit Pa und Buck?"

"Ich weiß was Besseres. Los, komm mit."

Joe stand auf und packte Adam am Arm, um ihn mit einem kräftigen Ruck hochzuziehen. Der Älteste strauchelte, aber schließlich stand er und klopfte sich den Dreck ab. Er richtete seinen Hut und nickte Joe zu.

Joe hob seinen Hut auf und ging voran. Im Vorbeigehen nahm er Cochise Zügel, damit der Paint sie begleitete. Joe führte ihn weg von den Gebäuden der Mitarbeiter und von den Koppeln. Schließlich kamen sie zu einer kleinen Baumgruppe mit einer mächtigen Weide. Und genau unter dieser großen Weide, umrahmt von ihren tief hängenden Ästen und Blättern, blieben sie stehen.

Joe machte sich an Cochises Satteltaschen zu schaffen und nahm ein Bündel heraus. Er gab es Adam zum festhalten und schnallte als nächstes den Sattel ab. Mit dem Sattel ging Joe zu der Weide und legte den Sattel vor den Stamm. Als Letztes tauschte er Cochise Zaum gegen ein einfaches Knotenhalfter mit langer Leine. Das Ende der Leine knotete er an den Knauf seines Sattels und stemmte nun zufrieden die Hände in die Hüften.

"So, perfekt. Also liebster Bruder, du legst dich hin, entspannst dich und isst was. Und ganz nebenbei passt du auf Cochise auf. Wenn ich fertig bin, reiten wir nach Hause."

Adam wollte sofort widersprechen. Doch kam er noch nichtmal dazu den Mund zu öffnen, da schob ihn Joe schon zu der Weide. Es brauchte noch nicht mal viel Kraft, da knickten schon Adams Beine ein. Und auf einmal saß er da, hinter sich den Sattel und vor sich Joe, wie er ernst auf ihn nieder starrte.

Joe zeigte auf das Bündel in Adams Händen.

"Das ist zwar nur Brot und Käse, aber besser als Nichts. Iss es ruhig auf. Ich habe schon gegessen."

Adam seufzte, aber er war einverstanden, denn er hatte wirklich mordsmäßigen Hunger.

"Gut. Bis später und lass mein Pferd nicht weglaufen."

Joe lachte und streichelte Cochise nochmal über Hals und Stirn. Dann ging er zurück zur Arbeit.

Adam blickte auf das Bündel und packte sein Mittagessen aus. Mit großem Hunger begann er zuerst ins Brot zu beißen und dann in den Käse. Immer im Wechsel bis es Nichts mehr gab. Gesättigt lehnte er sich zurück und warf noch einen prüfenden Blick zu Cochise. Der Hengst stand direkt neben ihm und graste friedlich. Außerdem stand in der Nähe ein Trog mit Wasser. Die Wurzeln der Weide wurden schließlich nicht zum ersten Mal zum Rasten genutzt.

Adam blickte träge zu den Koppeln und hörte leise das Jubeln der anderen Cowboys.

Er legte den Kopf schließlich in den Nacken und schob sich den Hut ins Gesicht. Selbst wenn er wollte, könnte er nun nicht nach Hause reiten, geschweige denn aufstehen. Er brauchte diese Pause nun wirklich mehr als dringend. So war es nicht verwunderlich, dass er nach nicht einmal zehn Sekunden einschlief.


	8. Chapter 8

Surprise!

Es gibt nun Montags und Donnerstags Kapitel. Die Geschichte ist beendet und kommt nun 2x die Woche bis alle 42 Kapitel on sind.

Have Fun

Raimei

Kapitel 8

Joe konnte jeden Knochen spüren, als er beschloss, dass es genug war. Er hatte insgesamt auf fünf Pferden gesessen und bei zweien war er erfolgreich gewesen. Das war für einen Tag recht gut. Wie oft er abgeworfen worden war, wusste er hingegen nicht mehr. Es war einfach viel zu oft gewesen.

Inzwischen war es Nachmittag und er wollte nun wirklich mal nach den zwei Patienten zuhause sehen und seinen übermüdeten Bruder ins Bett bringen, bevor er nach dem Abendessen zur Rinderkoppel ritt und seine Schicht antrat.

Joe verhielt sich leise und duckte sich unter den tief hängenden Ästen hindurch. Keiner hatte sich Adam genähert, dafür hatte Joe gesorgt. Demnach war es keine Überraschung, dass sein Bruder noch schlief. Cochise hingegen hatte ihn sofort bemerkt und kam ihm entgegen. Joe legte eine Hand auf Cochises Stirn, um ihn zu kraulen.

"Na Junge, hast du gut auf Adam aufgepasst?"

Joe sprach leise und betrachtete Adam, während er die Nüstern des Paints streichelte.

Eigentlich könnte Adam auch noch etwas länger schlafen. Joe wusste nicht genau wie lang Adam schon schlief, aber es konnte nicht länger als drei Stunden sein. Das war nicht sehr lang. Entschlossen ging er zu seinem ältesten Bruder und zog sich die Jacke aus. Ganz vorsichtig deckte er Adam damit zu und lächelte etwas.

Seine grüne Jacke stand Adam und das, wo der doch so gerne Schwarz mit Rot kombinierte.

Dann trat er leise zurück und verschwand wieder durch die Zweige.

Cochise schaute seinem Herrn eine Weile nach, bis er den Kopf senkte und wieder zu grasen begann. Der würde schon wieder kommen.

Eine ganze Stunde später kam Joe tatsächlich zurück. Er hatte sich das Pferd eines Mitarbeiters ausgeliehen, um Cochise für die Nacht zu schonen. Außerdem hätte er Adam wecken müssen, um sein Pferd zu satteln. Dabei war er eigentlich ganz froh, dass sein Bruder sich endlich ausruhen konnte. Er hatte sofort gesehen, dass es seinem ältesten Geschwisterchen nicht gut ging und da kam die Idee mit dem großen Baum gerade recht.

Nun hatte er Buck versorgt und sich mit seinem Vater eine Weile beschäftigt. Wodurch er natürlich sofort von dem Stammbuch-Problem erfuhr. Aber wenigstens konnte er verhindern, dass sein Vater sich erneut aufregte. Außerdem hatte Hop Sing glücklicherweise seinen Streik niedergelegt. Also konnte Adam sich gleich rund und dick futtern und dann endlich ins Bett gehen. Joe war besorgt gewesen und hatte mit Ben über Adam geredet. Hoss war dazu gekommen und hatte sich sofort Selbstvorwürfe gemacht, weil er nicht gesehen hatte, wie abgekämpft Adam bereits war. Er war schließlich nicht mehr der Allerjüngste. Zumindest Joe sah das so.

Endlich kam er an. Das Pferd war ungewohnt. Längst nicht so feinfühlig wie Cochise und trittsicher war es auch nicht. Joe war sich sicher, dass das Pferd nicht aus ihrer Zucht war. Dessen Besitzer Tom kam sofort angerannt und empfing ihn herzlich.

"Mister Cartwright! Sie sind wieder da. War er denn brav?"

Joe stieg ab und reichte die Zügel an Tom weiter.

"So brav wie ein Lämmchen, danke fürs Ausleihen."

"Sie können ihn jederzeit wieder leihen. Ihr Bruder kann ihn auch reiten, wenn sie gleich gehen."

Joe schritt schon zu der Weide, aber Tom lief ihm nach und bot ihm sein Pferd erneut an.

Joe bekam eine Gänsehaut und das sicher nicht, weil es kühler geworden war. Um nichts in der Welt, würde er noch einmal auf diesen Gaul steigen. Dass das Tier brav gewesen war, war auch der einzige Vorteil gewesen. Er beeilte sich zu seinem geliebten Paint zu kommen und tat so, als hätte er Toms Angebot nicht mehr gehört. Schließlich zog der Junge kommentarlos ab. So konnte sich Joe leise nähern.

Er durchbrach den Blättervorhang und sah als Erstes Cochises Kopf hoch gehen. Der Paint hatte neben seinem Sattel gegrast und offensichtlich Joes Kommen nicht sofort bemerkt.

Also war die Chance groß, dass Adam auch noch nichts gemerkt hatte.

Joe begrüßte Cochise und schob ihn dann zur Seite. Als er seinen Bruder erblickte, wusste er nicht, ob er lachen oder ob er Mitleid haben sollte. Adam hatte sich irgendwann von dem Sattel runter gerollt und lag auf der Seite im Dreck. Dabei hing einer seiner Arme immer noch über dem klobigen Sattel und sorgte für eine krumme Rückenlage. Joe wunderte sich, dass Adam so noch schlafen konnte.

Joe biss sich auf die Unterlippe und hob zuerst Adams Hut auf, der ihm vom Gesicht gerutscht war, um ihn über das Sattelhorn zu hängen. Indem er Adams Arm vom Sattel runterholte, bog er dessen Kreuz wieder gerade.

Schließlich kniete er sich hinter seinen Bruder auf den Boden und legte dessen Kopf auf seinen Schoß. Nun, wo er wieder gemütlich lag, konnte er ihn wecken. Joe hoffte sehr, das die Haltungskorrektur schlimmere Schmerzen abgewendet hatte.

Langsam und sanft begann er durch Adams Haare zu streichen.

"Adam, so langsam solltest du wieder aufwachen.", wisperte er und sah sofort wie Adam einen tiefen Atemzug tat. Joe konnte spüren, wie seine Muskulatur sich anspannte. Adam zuckte augenblicklich zusammen. Also hatte er Schmerzen. Diese Feststellung entlockte Joe ein leises Seufzen.

Seine Hände verließen den schwarzen Haarschopf und legten sich auf Adams harte Schultern. Sanft, aber bestimmt, knetete Joe die Muskeln durch und ließ den Älteren erneut zusammen fahren und aufstöhnen.

Adams Augen waren mit einem Mal weit aufgerissen und der Fluchtreflex war so groß, dass Joe sein Gewicht fast vollständig auf Adams Schulter stützen musste, damit der sich nicht aufrichtete.

"Bleib liegen. Du bist verrutscht und hast mit krummen Rücken geschlafen."

"Hah, verdammt."

"Ganz ruhig, ich krieg das hin.", beschwor Joe und knetete Adams oberen Rücken inbrünstig durch. Nicht selten brachte Joe seinen Bruder zum Stöhnen. Nach fünfzehn Minuten hing Adams Oberkörper wie ein nasser Sack auf Joes Knien. Joe hatte sich irgendwann aufgesetzt und die Beine angewinkelt links und rechts von Adam platziert, sodass der zwischen seinen Beinen ebenfalls aufrecht sitzen konnte. Als er fertig war, hatte Joe die Knie aneinander gelegt, um Adam die Möglichkeit zu geben, sich anzulehnen und sein Kreuz zu stützen, während der sich von der Massage erholte.

"Das hat ganz schön oft geknackt, liebster Bruder." Joe grinste verschmitzt und er war sich sicher, dass Adam es in seiner Stimme hören konnte.

"Nicht jetzt. Du kannst, wann immer du willst, auf mir rumreiten, aber nicht jetzt. Bitte.", hauchte Adam und klang noch immer außer Atem. Joe machte sich nun doch wieder Sorgen.

"Entschuldige. Ist es denn nun besser?"

"Woher kannst du sowas?"

"Von Hop Sings Cousin. Also geht es wieder?"

"Ich werde es überleben."

Joe lächelte. Das war doch fast ein Lob gewesen. Zufrieden lehnte er sich auf seine Ellenbogen zurück und fummelte nebenbei den Knoten auf, der Cochise an den Sattel gefesselt hatte. Er zuppelte nur kurz an der Leine, wodurch sein Paint sofort zu ihm getrottet kam.

Cochise blieb direkt neben ihm stehen und neigte den Kopf hinab, um über Joes Gesicht zu schnuppern. Joe lachte und schob den Pferdekopf weg.

"Geh zu Adam und knutsch den. Der braucht etwas Liebe."

Tatsächlich machte Cochise einen Schritt zur Seite und schnupperte nun an Adams Gesicht. Aber blieb es bei dem nicht beim Schnuppern, denn Cochise streckte die Zunge raus und leckte über Adams Wange.

"Cochise! Baah." Aufgebracht schob Adam Cochises Kopf weg und wischte sich die Pferdesabber von der Wange. Joe unterdessen hatte schon einen Lachanfall bekommen, als Cochise tatsächlich wie auf Befehl zu Adam gegangen war. Dieser war noch schlimmer geworden, als Cochise Adam knutschte.

Adam wurde rot vor Wut und Scham als er Joes Lachen hörte. Mit einem Ruck drehte er sich um und zwang Joes Beine auseinander, damit er dazwischen durch kam. Sein Bruder hatte sich noch immer nicht ganz eingekriegt und ahnte nicht, dass er vor der größten Abreibung seines Lebens stand. Adam schob sich an seinem Bruder hoch und fasste gerade sein Ziel ins Visier, da spürte er Joes Knie und Schenkel deutlich und mit hohem Druck an seinen Hüften. Er hatte ihn einfach festgeklemmt. Und jetzt hing er hier bewegungslos halb auf seinem Bruder.

"Beruhige dich Adam. Ich lache dich doch nicht aus. Gut, vielleicht ein bisschen. Aber ich fand es viel witziger, dass Cochise genau gemacht hat, was ich gesagt habe." Joe grinste und man sah ihm noch genau an den Lachtränen im Augenwinkel an, wie sehr er gelacht hatte. Adam seufzte und senkte den Kopf.

Joe lächelte nachsichtig und stützte sich auf. Der Winkel war perfekt, um seine Lippen auf Adams Stirn legen zu können. Der älteste Cartwright hielt still und lehnte seinen Kopf an Joes Schulter, als wieder von ihm abgelassen wurde.

"Kann ich dich wieder los lassen, liebster, großer Bruder?"

"Probier es aus."

Joe war mutig und nahm den Druck von Adams Hüften. Vielleicht hatte er nur das Glück, dass Adam zu müde war für solchen Kinderkram. Jedenfalls gab es nun doch keine Abreibung. Stattdessen rappelte sich Adam auf und zog Joe mit hoch.

"Wo hast du Sport gelassen?"

"Zuhause." Joe grinste verhalten und schwang den Sattel auf Cochise Rücken. Mit ein paar schnellen Handgriffen war der Sattel festgeschnallt und das Halfter gegen den Zaum ausgetauscht. Als Letztes setzte er Adam seinen Hut auf und zog sich seine Jacke an.

"Und wie komme ich nach Hause?" Adam war wohl noch nicht ganz wach.

"So, wie du hergekommen bist, großer Bruder."

Joe musste an sich halten, um nicht erneut zu lachen. Aber sein typisches Grinsen konnte er absolut nicht zurückhalten. Er nahm viel Schwung und schwang sich in Cochises Sattel. Kurz sortierte er seine angebundenen Kleinigkeiten am Sattel und rutschte im Sattel so weit nach vorne, wie es ging.

"Wie gut, dass du keinen fetten Hintern hast. Also komm, rauf mit dir."

Adam starrte Joe ungläubig an. Joe kam nicht umhin Vergleiche zu ziehen zwischen Adam und einem Esel. Der guckte auch so doof, wenn er etwas nicht verstand. Joe atmete drei Mal tief ein und aus. Dann hatte er keine Angst mehr, sofort loslachen zu müssen. Sanft dirigierte er Cochise an Adams Seite, sodass sein Bruder genau neben ihm stand.

"Cochise ist zwar nicht so kräftig wie Sport, aber er hat den ganzen Tag fast Nichts gemacht, außer Gras fressen. Und weit ist es auch nicht. Außerdem ist Cochise doch viel kleiner als Sport. Da kommst du ganz leicht rauf, mein armer, altersschwacher Bruder."

Joe schmunzelte herunter und Adam sah sofort, dass Joe ihn nur necken wollte und seine Sprüche nicht ernst meinte. Dennoch gefiel es ihm nicht, wieviel Respekt er eingebüßt hatte.

"Wir reden morgen mal darüber, wie man mit seinem älteren Bruder zu reden hat."

"Ah, tun wir das? Ich glaube, ich weiß nicht, was du meinst."

"Sehe ich etwas anders.", gab Adam seine reine, objektive Meinung kund und stellte den linken Fuß in den Steigbügel.

"Ich denke ich frage Hoss, wie er das sieht." Adam verdrehte bloß die Augen.

Joe zog die Luft ein und machte sich ganz dünn, so dass Adam sich am Knauf festhalten und hochziehen konnte. Dann nahm Adam Schwung und tatsächlich gelang es ihm aufzusteigen, ohne dass Joe nachhelfen musste oder Cochise zusammenbrach.

Und dann spürte Joe seinen großen Bruder genau hinter sich. Adam und Joe waren gerade noch schlank genug, um tatsächlich mit etwas Quetschen zu zweit in den Sattel zu passen. Es war zumindest bis zur Ponderosa auszuhalten. Dennoch blieben Joe alle Sprüche im Hals stecken, als er Adams Hüfte fest an seiner spürte. Hinzukommend legte Adam beide Hände auf Joes Oberschenkel, um nicht zu verrutschen. Adams Oberkörper drückte Joes nach vorne, wodurch dieser leicht krumm saß. So konnte er mit Sicherheit nicht lenken. Er würde Cochise durcheinander bringen. Also glitt er aus den Steigbügeln und hob die Zügel etwas an, damit Adam sie greifen konnte.

"Du gibst die Kommandos und lenkst. Ich würde ihn durcheinander bringen."

Adam nahm die Zügel zunächst kommentarlos und stieg mit den Füßen in die Steigbügel. "Wie du meinst."

Nun da Joe nicht mehr, als ein paar Kilos zusätzlich, auf dem Pferderücken war, konnte er die Beine deutlich weiter nach vorne schieben und machte so etwas mehr Platz.

Er war mit seinem Hintern zwar immernoch eng an Adam gepresst, doch wurde sein Oberkörper nicht mehr gebogen. Das war schon weitaus angenehmer. Und gegen Adams Arm, der sich um seine Taille schlang, um ihn festzuhalten, hatte er nichts.

Adam setzte Cochise in Bewegung und bemerkte wieder wie feinfühlig der Paint war. Er musste gut aufpassen, wie energisch er die Signale gab. Immerhin passte er nun auf sich und Joe auf. Adam wagte es auch nicht richtig Tempo zu machen. Die Galoppstrecken, die er nahm, waren allesamt in einem leichten federndem Gang und ohne irgendwelche Kurven. Joe hielt ihn für einen Hasenfuß, dass er bei jeder Kurve durchparierte, doch er ging lieber auf Nummer sicher.

Die letzte Strecke ging über eine freie und große Wiese, welche leicht abfiel. Joe lehnte sich zurück und hatte sofort Adams Hand auf seinem Bauch liegen, welche ihn zusätzlich hielt. Joe verdrehte, wie so oft in den letzen Minuten, die Augen. Doch musste er auch zugeben, dass es so an Adam gelehnt, eigentlich ziemlich gemütlich war. Er hatte es nicht erwartet, aber Adam hatte Cochise ganz gut im Griff. Er war jetzt nicht eifersüchtig oder neidisch. Cochise war sein Pferd und würde es immer bleiben. Für Adam war er sicher viel zu impulsiv und genau das war es, was Joe zu dem besseren Reiter für den Paint machte. Aber Joe war froh, dass Adam in Einzelfällen ein gutes Ersatzpferd hatte, weshalb er zufrieden lächelte.

Die Wiese hatten sie hinter sich und trotzdem hatte Joe sich noch nicht gerade gesetzt. Adam wunderte sich zwar, aber war es ihm dann auch eigentlich egal. Wenn sein jüngerer Bruder an ihm lehnen wollte, konnte er das tun. Sanft begann Adam Joes Bauch in kreisenden Bewegungen zu kraulen. Früher hatte er das immer getan, wenn Joe Bauchschmerzen hatte. Und das hatte er oft gehabt. Joe war als Kleinkind ein richtiges Leckermaul gewesen und hatte es mit Süßigkeiten immer übertrieben. Heute hatte Joe zwar keine Süßigkeiten gegessen, aber alte Gewohnheiten legte man so leicht nicht ab.

Umso überraschter war er, als er deutlich hörte und spürte, wie Joes Bauch deutlich rumorte und grummelte. Erstaunt lehnte er sich zur Seite um in Joes Gesicht zu sehen.

"Sagtest du nicht, du hast bereits gegessen?"

"Das ist doch schon Stunden her."

Joe war rötlich um die Wangen geworden und hatte Adams Hand dann einfach weggewischt. Der Ältere beließ es dabei, schmunzelte aber dennoch kurz und tätschelte zur Beruhigung kurz Joes Oberschenkel.

"Dann werde ich dir wohl meinen Nachtisch überlassen müssen."

"Wir müssen erstmal ankommen, liebster Bruder."

Adam sah das als Aufforderung und trieb Cochise noch einmal in den Galopp. Glücklicherweise gab es nur noch ebene Flächen bis zur Ranch.

Und nachdem der kleine Teil durch die Tannen geschafft war, passierten sie schließlich Stall und Scheune, ehe sie vor dem Haupthaus hielten.

"Na endlich." Joe atmete erleichtert durch und fing sich einen Klaps gegen den Hinterkopf.

"Es war doch deine Idee. Ich hätte mir auch einfach ein Pferd leihen können."

"Hätte, wäre, könnte. Hast du aber nicht und außerdem meinte ich doch, dass wir endlich essen können. Also echt Adam, was du gleich wieder von mir denkst. Ich könnte den ganzen Tag mit dir im Sattel verbringen." Joe drehte den Kopf so weit es ging, um Adam sein typisches Grinsen zu zeigen.

"Ich komme darauf zurück. Aber für einen ganzen Tagesausflug nehmen wir meinen Sport."

Über ihre Neckereien bemerkten sie garnicht, dass Hoss und ihr Vater heraus gekommen waren. Ben wurde zwar von Hoss gestützt und hopste mehr auf einem Bein, aber er war aus dem Bett raus. Und schließlich musste er doch seine Söhne begrüßen, wenn sie Heim kamen.

"Was macht ihr denn da? Das arme Pferd." Ben zog die Stirn kraus und fuchtelte mit einem Arm in der Luft herum.

"Ja Adam, wenn ihr zusammen reiten wollt, dann nehmt doch lieber Chub. Der bemerkt euch auch zu zweit nicht auf seinem Rücken."

Ben sah erstaunt zu Hoss auf und dann wieder besorgt zu Adam.

"Mein Sohn, warum hast du nicht deutlich gesagt, dass du erschöpft bist?"

"Ja Adam, dann hätte ich dich doch sofort ins Bett gebracht." Nun bekam Hoss diesen Blick von allen.

Joe schüttelte den Kopf und musste doch etwas schmunzeln.

"Hoss, leg mal Pa bei Seite und hilf mir runter."

"Ach, wer ist denn jetzt hier alt?", stichelte Adam sofort.

"Das hat viel mehr damit zu tun, dass du mich so fest gegen das Sattelhorn drückst, dass mir Körperteile taub werden."

Adam lachte los und rutschte dann doch auf den äußersten Rand des Sattels. Und Hoss war auch da, um Joe runter zu helfen, ohne dass er sich was einklemmte oder sonst wie verletzte. Und Adam? Der stieg ganz normal ab.

Joe schüttelte seine Beine aus und drehte sich von seiner Familie weg, um seinen Schritt zu richten. Musste ja keiner sehen. Und er nahm sich fest vor, nicht mehr Cochise für diese Duo-Ritte zu verwenden. Sein Sattel war zu schmal dafür. Ein klein wenig breitbeinig stakste er zu Cochise und nahm seinen Paint mit zum Anbindeplatz. Er musste nach dem Essen schließlich noch auf die Weide. Zusammen gingen sie dann hinein und genossen endlich wieder Hop Sings gutes Essen. Zu Hop Sings Freude waren alle Cartwrights endlich wieder am Tisch versammelt. Und keiner von ihnen verpasste es, Hop Sing für das köstliche Mahl zu loben und zu danken.


	9. Chapter 9

Kapitel 9

Pappsatt lehnte Joe sich zurück und rieb mit der Hand über seinen Bauch.

"Puh, war das gut." Joe grinste und beobachtete Adam, wie er ein Tablett mit Schnaps und vier Gläsern auf den Couchtisch stellte. Anschließend füllte Adam die Gläser und verteilte sie. Also hievte sich Joe aus seinem Stuhl, ging die paar Schritte zur Couch und ließ sich auf seinen Platz fallen. Auch die Anderen machten es sich am Feuer gemütlich und genossen ihren Absacker.

Joe hatte etwas weniger bekommen und kippte den Alkohol mit einem Mal runter. Trotzdem blieb er noch etwas sitzen und streckte die Beine aus. Er genoss die Ruhe und ließ den Blick ohne Fokus wandern.

Es ging an Joe vorbei, wie Hoss anfing mit Ben Dame zu spielen und auch, dass Adam ein Buch zur Hand genommen hatte. Dabei saß Adam unmittelbar neben ihm. Jedesmal, wenn der älteste Sohn eine Seite umblätterte, spürte Joe es an seinem Bein. Allerdings hatte er sich auch ziemlich breit gemacht. Und irgendwie kam es Joe so vor, als wären sie sich seit gestern Abend näher. Es hatte mit seinem Bedürfnis nach Entspannung und etwas Geborgenheit angefangen. Eigentlich hatte er deswegen nach Virginia City reiten wollen. Dann jedoch hatte er Adam entdeckt, wie er, völlig im Einklang mit sich und seinen Instrumenten, die schönsten Melodien spielte. Und von da an war seine Unruhe wie weggeblasen gewesen. Er war sogar draußen vor dem Haus eingeschlafen.

Joe seufzte leise und bemerkte nicht, dass jeder ihm aus dem Augenwinkel einen Blick zuwarf. Schließlich hatte sein Vater den Zwischenfall mit dem Puma gehabt. Seitdem hatte sich Etwas verändert. Joe hatte seine gewonnene Ruhe nicht verloren, aber dafür hatte Adam so viel Last aufgedrückt bekommen, dass Joe zu deutlich sehen konnte, wie hart und verschlossen Adam war. Und das, obwohl er seiner Lieblingsbeschäftigung nach ging. Er hatte versucht seinem Bruder etwas Schlaf zu gönnen. Aber wenn er ihn sich so ansah, war von der Pause nichts mehr zu sehen.

Joe zog grüblerisch die Brauen zusammen und beobachtete Adam so intensiv, dass er ihn schon anstarrte. Die braunen Augen glitten gleichmäßig über das geschriebene Wort. Aber Joe kam es so vor, als wären seine Augen trübe, müde und erschöpft. Er hatte jetzt nicht die schlimmsten Augenringe der Welt, aber trotzdem hatte Joe den Eindruck, als hätte Adam Mühe, sie richtig offen zu halten. Und es waren ja nicht nur die Augen. Seine Schultern waren stark hochgezogen und formten Adams oberen Rücken sogar zu einem Buckel. Joe sah das und spürte die Schmerzen bereits beim Anblick. Ohne es zu steuern, streckte er einen Arm aus und legte ihn um Adam. Sofort gingen die Schultern runter. Zufrieden wollte Joe den Arm wieder wegnehmen als er bemerkte, dass Adam von seinem Buch aufgeblickt hatte und ihn direkt ansah. Auch das Damespiel war unterbrochen worden, ob der seltenen und ungewöhnlichen Geste.

"Ähm, dein Rücken war krumm. Du hattest die Schultern zu hoch.", stotterte Joe sich eine Erklärung zusammen und machte sogar vor, wie Adam gesessen hatte.

Was zum Teufel war das denn gewesen? Hochrot drehte Joe den Kopf weg und zog den Arm eiligst zurück. Ging er jetzt etwa schon unter die Krankenschwestern? Das war ja hochgradig peinlich. Eiligst sprang er auf und eilte zur Tür, wo er den Hut aufsetzte und sein Holster umschnallte.

"Ich habe Nachtschicht. Wartet mit dem Frühstück nicht auf mich."

Joe wollte gerade die Tür öffnen, um schleunigst zu verschwinden, da erhob sich Adam und legte sein Buch auf den Tisch.

"Warte, ich komme mit raus."

Joe verwirrten die Worte so sehr, dass er verblüfft zusah, wie Adam sich ebenfalls den Hut aufsetzte und den Revolver anlegte.

"Wie, du kommst mit? Du sollst dich endlich mal hinlegen. Oder glaubst du, ich kann nicht auf so ein paar Rindviecher aufpassen?", blaffte Joe Adam an und baute sich großspurig vor ihm auf.

"Ich sagte, ich komme mit raus. Ich sagte nicht, dass ich mit auf die Weide komme."

"Und wo willst du jetzt noch hin?"

"In den Stall."

Damit war für Adam die Diskussion beendet. Er öffnete die Tür und war raus, bevor Joe den Mund zum Widerspruch öffnen konnte.

"Und was willst du im Stall?", rief er ihm durch die offene Tür nach.

Doch auf die Antwort, konnte er lange warten.

"Er möchte bei Buck übernachten. Wegen seines Beins.", gab Hoss endlich Auskunft.

Joe sah zu seinem Bruder und Vater.

"Warum denn das? Er soll sich hinlegen! Er sieht grauenvoll aus."

"Adam wird wissen, wo seine Grenzen liegen und was er sich zumuten kann.", mischte sich nun Ben ein.

"Adam ist schon groß und muss nicht mehr bemuttert werden, Joseph."

"Das ist ignorant.", murmelte Joe und hatte auf so eine Diskussion keine Lust.

Also machte er, dass er rauskam und schloss die Tür gerade so sanft, dass sie nicht zuknallte. Na toll, nun war er schlecht gelaunt. Er stapfte zu Cochise und band ihn los. Eigentlich wollte er sofort aufspringen, um diesen Ort so schnell wie möglich zu verlassen, aber irgendwie fühlte er sich vom Licht im Stall angezogen.

Er wollte nicht wieder streiten und er wollte auch sicher nicht, wie eine Glucke um Adam herumflattern. Das würde eh nur in einer peinlichen Situation enden. Warum war es nur so schwierig, Adam nah zu sein.

Aber nun stand er im Stall und konnte Adams Schatten in Bucks Nische erkennen. Leise ging er hinein und schimpfte sich gleich nach dem ersten Schritt einen Idioten. Er führte ein Pferd hinter sich her. Das war viel zu laut, um sich in irgendeiner Weise anzuschleichen. Aber so hatte er zumindest einen Grund, weshalb er nochmal in den Stall gekommen war. Zügig legte er Cochise das Halfter über und gab ihm Futter und Wasser, ehe er zu Buck ging.

Der Buckskin stand entspannt in einer Ecke und hatte das Maul tief in einem Eimer mit Futter vergraben. Adam hockte an dessen verletzten Bein und gab aus einer dunklen Flasche eine ebenso dunkle Flüssigkeit in den Wassereimer. Schließlich rührte er das ganze um. Langsam ließ sich Joe ebenfalls in die Hocke gleiten und rümpfte die Nase, ob des Geruchs, der ihm entgegen kam.

"Was ist denn das?"

"Pflanzenmixtur als Vorbeugung gegen Entzündungen."

"Ist es echt so ernst? Ich dachte, er wäre bloß umgeknickt."

"Auch ein umgeknickter Fuß kann sich entzünden, wenn man ihn nicht richtig behandelt. Ich gehe nur auf Nummer sicher."

"Und was ist das nun?"

"Lorbeer, Silberweide und Mädesüß."

"Ah."

Was sollte er auch sonst sagen. Joe ließ sich ganz hinunter und setzte sich auf die Erde, während er sich gegen den Pfosten lehnte.

Schweigend sah er zu, wie Adam das dunkle Wasser vorsichtig in den Verband kippte.

"Du bist sauer auf mich."

Das wollte er doch garnicht sagen! Und so wie Adam ihn ansah, hatte der damit jetzt auch nicht gerechnet.

"Nein, bin ich nicht.", äußerte er und nahm seine Tätigkeit wieder auf.

Doch Joe wusste, dass es nicht ganz wahr war.

"Doch irgendwie schon. Ich weiß doch wie du aussiehst, wenn du mich auf den Mond wünschst."

"Ich wünsche dich auch nicht auf den Mond, Joe."

"Warum bist du dann eben einfach weggelaufen?"

"Ich bin nicht weggelaufen. Du wolltest zur Weide reiten und ich hatte schon beim Essen beschlossen, mit dir zusammen wieder raus zu gehen."

"Wann hast du denn bitte die fixe Idee bekommen, dass du heute Nacht Bereitschaft bei Buck hast? Warum machst du das? Ist das die Strafe, weil ich verschlafen habe? Es tut mir Leid, ok? Es tut mir leid, dass du nicht schlafen konntest und eine Pflicht nach der Anderen kam. Es tut mir leid, dass du dich mies fühlst. Aber gerade darum verstehe ich nicht, warum du dich nicht endlich zur Ruhe legst."

"Little Joe, das Ganze hat viel weniger mit dir zu tun, als du denkst." Adam schmunzelte und stellte den leeren Eimer zur Seite. Schließlich stand er auf und packte Joes Arm, um den mit einem Ruck hinauf zu ziehen. Joe flog nur so nach oben und stand nun direkt vor Adam. Unmittelbar! Er schaffte es nicht den Blickkontakt zu halten und sah weg. Adam ignorierte das oder er bemerkte es nicht.

"Schau. Hoss ist ausgeruht und außerdem stark genug, um Pa mal eben durch die Gegend zu tragen. Für ihn ist es ok, wenn er sich nun mehr um Pa kümmert als du oder ich. Dafür sehen wir zu, dass die Ponderosa weiter läuft. Außerdem habe ich nach dem Abendessen nachgefragt, wie es diese Nacht für Buck ablaufen soll. Wir waren uns einig, dass er diese Nacht alle drei Stunden frisch gekühlt werden sollte."

"Aber warum machst du das dann?", meckerte Joe zwischenrein.

"Weil ich das richtig einschätzen kann und zeitig aufwachen kann."

"Du sollst doch nur einmal richtig schlafen."

"Joe, wir leben auf einer Ranch. Was glaubst du denn, wieviele Stunden Schlaf nötig sind? Zumal ich es garnicht anders kenne?"

Joe atmete aufgebracht ein und aus und suchte nach einem entwaffnendem Argument.

Ihm fiel keines ein.

"Es schmeichelt mir, dass du dir so intensive Gedanken, um meine Gesundheit machst. Aber glaub mir, wenn ich sage, dass mich das nicht umbringt. Eigentlich kratzt es mich kaum. Das siehst du spätestens morgen früh. Und jetzt geh."

Joe seufzte und Adam lächelte ihn beruhigend an.

"Na fein. Bis Morgen, Adam."

"Bis Morgen, Joe, und pass auf dich auf."

Joe wendete sich ab und winkte nur noch knapp über die Schulter. Er hörte genau, wie Adam daraufhin leise lachte. Mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen band er seinen Paint los und brachte ihn hinaus, wo er aufsaß, um zu seiner Schicht aufzubrechen.

Drei mal schaffte es Adam, Bucks Bein zu kühlen. Und er war sehr froh darüber. Insgeheim hatte er Angst gehabt, dass er einfach durchschlief. Doch, da er es geschafft hatte aufzustehen, konnte er beruhigt bis zum Morgen die Augen schließen. Es war zwar nicht mehr sehr lange bis dahin, aber für Adam zählte nur, dass er sein Möglichstes getan hatte. Vollkommen zufrieden gönnte er sich nun noch die letzten paar Stunden bis zum Sonnenaufgang. Sein Schlaf war nochmal sehr tief geworden. Denn eigentlich wurde Adam sehr schnell wach. Diesmal hörte er noch nicht einmal, wie Joe bei Sonnenaufgang heimkehrte und natürlich den Stall betrat.

Joe rechnete garnicht damit, dass sein Bruder noch im Stall war und war deshalb auch nicht gerade leise. Umso verwunderter war er, als er nach der Versorgung seines Pferdes nochmal nach Buck sehen wollte und Adam auf der Liege vorfand. Schlafend! Joe war überrascht. Sehr überrascht.

"Hey Adam. Wach auf."

Keine Reaktion.

Joe seufzte und beugte sich hinunter zu seinem Bruder. Kurz atmete er ein und pustete hinterhältig etwas Luft in Adams Ohr. Natürlich war Adam anschließend sofort wach und saß senkrecht auf seiner Pritsche.

"Morgen Bruderherz. Was machst du noch hier?"

Adam rieb sich mit beiden Händen durchs Gesicht und warf seinem kleineren Bruder einen tadelnden Blick zu.

"Wie spät ist es?"

"Etwas nach fünf, würde ich sagen. Die Sonne geht gerade erst auf."

"Mhm, gut. Dann ist es Zeit ans Frühstück zu denken. Möchtest du noch mitessen?"

"Bis Hop Sing fertig ist, liege ich im Koma. Der schläft doch auch noch."

"Ich sprach auch nicht davon, dass Hop Sing das Frühstück macht."

Adam warf die Decke zurück und schob die Beine über den Rand. Kräftig streckte er sich und stand dann auf. Zügig schlüpfte er in die Schuhe und nahm im Vorbeigehen Eimer und Tasse mit zu Buck.

Womit er nicht gerechnet hatte war, dass Joe ihm sofort nacheilte und ihm das Wasser abnahm.

"Lass mich das machen. Sonst falle ich noch ins Koma, ehe du das Frühstück fertig hast."

"So frech und doch so freundlich. Na fein, dann mache ich eben Frühstück."

Adam sammelte seine Decke auf und ging schnurstracks vom Stall ins Haus. Seine Decke legte er einfach im Vorbeilaufen auf dem Sofa ab, um in die Küche zu gelangen.

Als Erstes brachte er das Feuer wieder in Gang und setzte einen Topf mit Wasser auf, um Kaffee zu machen. Dann deckte er den Tisch und briet anschließend Speck und Eier. Auf Einmal spürte er ein Gewicht auf seiner Schulter und unverkennbar eine vertraute Präsenz hinter sich. Joe hatte sich hereingeschlichen und sein Kinn auf Adams Schulter abgelegt, um ihm zuzuschauen. Kurz blickte Adam seinen Bruder an und konzentrierte sich dann wieder auf seine Pfanne.

"Die Küche steht dir. Du darfst mir jeden Morgen Frühstück machen. Soll ich Hop Sing mal nach einer Schürze fragen?"

"Du darfst gerne mal nachsehen, ob das Wasser für den Kaffee heiß ist."

Joe schnaubte und löste sich dann von Adam, um nach dem Wasser zu sehen. Und wenn er gerade dabei war, konnte er den Kaffee direkt in der Kanne aufgießen.

"Wir bekommen heute Mittag im übrigen Besuch. Hop Sing soll für Fünf kochen. Der Besuch isst mit uns.", informierte Joe und brachte die Kanne auf einem Tablett zum Esstisch. Dann kam er zurück in die Küche und lehnte sich mit der Hüfte an die Arbeitsfläche direkt neben Adam.

"Und wer gibt uns die Ehre?"

"Danny. Er hat mich eben abgelöst. Aber zur Mittagszeit sollte er fertig sein. Er sagte im Übrigen, dass ein paar der Arbeiter freiwillig die Nachtschicht übernehmen wollen. Dann bleibt weniger von der Hauptarbeit liegen."

"Ich werde es Pa vorschlagen und Hop Sing informieren. Geh mal zur Seite." Adam hob die Pfanne ein Stück an und gab Joe einen kleinen Klaps auf den Hintern, da der nicht schnell genug aus dem Weg war. Denn erst als Joe einen Satz nach vorne machte, kam Adam auch an den Pfannenwender ran. Nun konnte er Ei und Speck auf zwei Teller verteilen.

"Hier bitte. Brot und alles Weitere findest du auf dem Tisch." Adam reichte Joe seinen Teller und ging mit seinem eigenen an seinem jüngeren Bruder vorbei, um sich an den gedeckten Tisch zu setzen. In aller Ruhe setzte er den Teller ab und goss sich zunächst von dem Kaffee ein, damit dieser abkühlen konnte.

Joe setzte sich unmittelbar nach ihm auf seinen Platz und tat es Adam gleich. Zunächst aßen sie schweigend. Bis Adam seine Tasse anhob, gründlich pustete und einen Schluck nahm. Sofort verzog er das Gesicht und musste sich zusammen nehmen, um das Zeug nicht sofort wieder auszuspucken.

Mit viel Überwindung schluckte er runter und blickte entgeistert Joe an.

"Wieviel Kaffee hast du denn da rein gekippt? Der ist viel zu stark.", seufzend rieb sich Adam über die Stirn und schwenkte seinen Kaffee in der Tasse hin und her. Warum war ihm vorher nicht aufgefallen, dass das Gesöff mehr mit Teer gemein hatte als mit Kaffee?

"Zu stark? Wirklich?"

Natürlich musste Joe das überprüfen und nahm nun selbst einen Schluck. Sofort spuckte er alles zurück in die Tasse und stellte sie weit weg.

"Ist ja widerlich. Ich habe aber genau so viele Löffel reingetan wie immer. Fünfzehn Löffel."

Adam stöhnte frustriert auf.

"Ich habe aber nur halb so viel Wasser aufgesetzt, damit es schneller fertig ist."

"Oh. Na wenigstens bist du jetzt wach." Joe grinste frech und sammelte den missglückten Kaffee ein, um ihn zu entsorgen.

Adam seufzte und stand schnell auf, um Joe das Tablett abzunehmen.

"Geh ins Bett, Joe. Ich mach das schon."

"Es war aber mein Fehler. Ich hätte sehen müssen, dass es zu wenig Wasser war."

"Du bist müde und hast es vermutlich deshalb garnicht bemerkt. Also los, rauf mit dir."

Joe gab sich geschlagen und gab das Tablett an Adam ab.

"Dann bis später, Adam. Gute Nacht."

Tatsächlich ging Joe hinauf und schien sich hinzulegen. Zumindest kamen keine Geräusche mehr von oben. Adam nahm sich Zeit dafür frischen Kaffee aufzusetzen. Er hatte noch genug Zeit, ehe irgendwer in diesem Haus aufstand. Der Kaffee war bald fertig und wurde wieder in eine Kanne gefüllt. Diesmal aber stellte Adam die Kanne direkt neben den Ofen, damit der Kaffee warm blieb.

Danach ging er hinauf, wusch sich und wechselte seine Klamotten. Kurz lauschte er an den Zimmertüren und ging wieder hinunter, um direkt nach draußen zu gehen und Chubb, sowie Sport zu satteln.

Dann ging er erneut hinein und lauschte ein weiteres Mal. Inzwischen konnte er Geräusche aus der Küche vernehmen und auch oben lief Jemand herum. Gut, dann konnte er nun Hop Sing informieren bezüglich des Gastes, bevor er aufbrach.

Diesen fand er tatsächlich in der Küche. Sogleich teilte er ihm mit, dass Einer mehr beim Mittagessen dabei sein würde. Und auch, dass er Hoss oder Ben darüber informierte, dass nun mehr Personal für die Nachtschicht zur Verfügung stand. Hop Sing versprach es auszurichten und so konnte sich Adam auf den Weg machen.


	10. Chapter 10

Kapitel 10

Die erste Station war das Sägewerk. Neben dem Handel mit Rindern, Pferden aus eigener Zucht und Silber, stellte auch das Aufarbeiten des Gelbkiefer-Holzes ein lukratives Standbein der Ponderosa dar. Strenge Auflagen besagten, dass nur eine gewisse Anzahl an Kiefern jährlich gefällt werden darf. Heute wollte Adam die Zahlen endlich mal wieder überprüfen.

Adam merkte sofort, dass Etwas nicht stimmte, als er ankam. Die Arbeiter standen in einer Gruppe zusammen und diskutierten, anstatt ihrer Arbeit nachzugehen. Ohne lange zu zögern, ritt Adam zu der Gruppe und beugte sich herunter.

"Guten Morgen. Was ist denn hier los? Warum arbeitet keiner?"

Ein älterer Mann löste sich aus der Gruppe und kam zu ihm herüber. Adam kannte ihn gut, denn er war ihr Vorarbeiter.

"Mister Cartwright, die Arbeiter haben Angst. Kurz vor Sonnenaufgang, als die ersten Arbeiter an ihre Plätze gingen, hat ein Berglöwe einen unserer Arbeiter angegriffen und verletzt. Gut, dass sie da sind. Ich wollte sowieso gleich zu ihnen rüber reiten, um ihren Vater zu benachrichtigen."

Adam war erschüttert und der Mann wohl noch um Einiges mehr, denn der eigentlich ruhige Mann war ziemlich nervös.

"Nicht nötig. Wir haben bei unseren Rindern auch ein Berglöwen-Problem. Mein Vater hat in der vorletzten Nacht einen erlegt und sich dabei verletzt. Er wird die nächste Zeit die Ranch nicht verlassen können. Aber ich werde dafür sorgen, dass Wachposten an der Waldgrenze aufgestellt werden und Patrouillen geritten werden. Ich müsste dafür nur bei der Silbermiene Leute beschaffen."

Sein Vorarbeiter war nun wirklich erleichtert und wirkte gleich ein wenig ruhiger.

Adam schob sich den Hut weiter in den Nacken und rieb sich über die Stirn. So langsam wurden diese Berglöwen mehr als lästig. Zuerst die Rinder, nun die Waldarbeiter. Beide Punkte lagen nah am Wald. Demnach müssten die Arbeiter bei den Broncos und in der Silbermiene eigentlich sicher sein. Dennoch wäre es eine Überlegung wert, alle Mitarbeiter der Ponderosa stärker zu bewaffnen.

"Wann hat der Puma angegriffen? Habt ihr ihn erwischt? Und was wurde aus dem Verletzen?"

"Den Verletzten haben wir auf dem Wagen zu einem befreundeten Arzt gebracht. Er wurde bereits behandelt, aber darf für mindestens zwei Wochen nur leichte Arbeiten erledigen. Der Puma ist nach dem Angriff zurück in den Wald getürmt. Sah mir nicht so aus, als wäre das Tier hungrig gewesen."

Adam zog die Stirn nachdenklich in Falten und nahm die Zügel wieder auf.

"Ich werde mich dort mal umsehen. Kannst du mir in der Zeit die aktuellen Zahlen zusammen fassen, damit ich planen kann, was wir dieses Jahr noch an Arbeit erbringen können?"

"Ja sicher, mach ich. Danke, Mister Cartwright."

Adam nickte dem Mann zu und ritt dann geradewegs auf den Waldrand zu. Je näher er den Bäumen kam, desto weniger Arbeiter traf er an. Die Sorge stieg. Schließlich erreichte er die großen Kiefern und dirigierte Sport zu dem Pfad, welchen die Arbeiter nahmen, um in die Mitte des Waldes zu gelangen.

Normalerweise traf er immer Irgendjemanden, wenn er hier lang ritt. Doch heute war die Umgebung wie ausgestorben. Als wäre der Wald vollkommen verlassen. Nicht einmal ein Singvogel wollte ihn mit einem Ständchen erfreuen. Und doch, trotz der Stille, fühlte Adam sich sofort beobachtet. Auch Sport schien deutlich angespannt. Adam sah sich genauestens um. Er war sich sicher, dass der Puma noch hier war. Doch war es klug, sich diesem Tier alleine zu stellen? Vielleicht war es auch von der Tollwut befallen und tötete aus krankhaftem Trieb und Schmerz heraus. Langsam nahm Adam seine Winchester aus dem Sattelholster und stützte den Lauf auf dem Unterarm ab, während er den Pfad entlang ritt.

Bald kam Adam auf einer Lichtung heraus. Auch dort ritt er den kompletten Rand ab. Doch das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden, hatte sich verflüchtigt. Scheinbar hatte der Puma bemerkt, dass er Adam nicht so leicht überrumpeln konnte und hatte sich lieber davon gemacht. Zur Sicherheit ritt Adam eine weitere Runde und als er am Ende dieser Runde immer noch nichts entdeckt hatte, ritt er den Pfad wieder zurück. Bald kam er wieder am Lager an. Immer wieder warf Adam Blicke über die Schulter zurück. Doch es blieb ruhig. Es wäre ihm lieber gewesen, wenn er dieses Tier schnell erledigt hätte. So blieb die Gefahr. Seufzend schob er das Gewehr zurück ins Holster.

Auf dem Weg zu den wartenden Arbeitern, formte sich ein Plan in seinem Kopf. Der Vorarbeiter wartete schon mit einem Haufen Papierkram auf ihn. Er verstaute das Ganze gerade in einer Ledermappe, als Adam neben ihm anhielt.

"Vielen Dank. Ich habe leider nichts entdecken können. Aber ich werde sofort losreiten und ein paar Männer zusammen trommeln, die ich dann mitbringe und die auf euch achten werden, während ihr im Wald arbeitet. Bevor ich zurück bin, sollte Niemand den Wald betreten. Irgendwas ist dadrin und das gefällt mir garnicht."

Die Arbeiter waren sofort einverstanden. Also machte sich Adam gleich auf den Weg. Joe hatte ihm berichtet, dass es Männer gab, die sich wegen der Pumas als Wachen, Patrouillen und Jäger anboten. Aber das konnten nur Männer sein, die mit den Pferden oder den Rindern zu tun hatten. Mit den Bergarbeitern hatte Joe Nichts zu tun und daher keinen Grund dort aufzutauchen. Adam hingegen brauchte auch die aktuellen Zahlen der Silbermiene und bei der Gelegenheit konnte er direkt prüfen, ob er von dort Unterstützung zu erwarten hatte.

Der Weg zu den Silbermienen war im Vergleich zum Sägewerk ziemlich weit. Wenn er daran dachte, dass er nochmal zum Holzlager musste und erst danach zur Ponderosa zurück konnte, wurde ihm flau. Eigentlich wollte er heute nicht das Mittagessen ausfallen lassen. Zumal er Hop Sing zugesichert hatte, dass sie heute mit fünf Mann essen würden.

"Tut mir Leid Junge, wir müssen uns heute beeilen. Dafür hast du morgen frei.", versprach Adam mit einem schlechten Gewissen und trieb seinen Fuchs zu einem schnelleren Tempo an.

Durch das verschärfte Tempo blieb Adam gut in der Zeit. Ihm war tatsächlich gelungen sechs Arbeiter davon zu überzeugen, dass Puma-Jagd sich mehr rentieren würde, als im Stein zu graben. Das Gehalt wurde natürlich aufgestockt. Und sein Mienenchef sicherte ihm außerdem zu, dass er ein paar Leute weniger verschmerzen konnte. Die Ausbeute bisher war nämlich überdurchschnittlich gut, was sich auch in den aktuellen Zahlen widerspiegelte.

Also ritt Adam mit sechs Männern gemischten Alters zurück zum Holzlager und hatte direkt die Bewaffnung aufstocken können. Tatsächlich schienen sich die Meisten der Männer auszukennen, was Adam Hoffnung gab, dass sie dieses Problems Herr wurden. Kurz vor Mittag hatte er die Männer abgeliefert und alles Nötige mit beiden Arbeitergruppen besprochen. Die Waffen waren verteilt worden und ein Crashkurs durchgeführt für Jene, die tatsächlich noch nie oder selten eine Waffe in den Händen gehalten haben.

Adam war zufrieden. Aber er war wirklich schon spät dran. Erneut musste er Sport über Stock, Stein und Staub jagen. Ihm blutete das Herz dabei. Das wurde erst besser, als er die Ponderosa erblickte und das Tempo nun verringern konnte. Sport schnaufte und dampfte, aber er gehorchte. Es war ja nicht so, als wäre er ein alter Klappergaul. Er war durchaus fit und da war es garnicht so schlimm, wenn er einmal richtig gefordert wurde. Nur durfte das so bald nicht wieder vorkommen.

Adam war erleichtert dass Sport bei der Ranch angekommen wieder runter gekommen war, also hatte er zeitig abgebremst. Also brachte er Sport nun in seine Nische und entfernte sofort die schwere Ausrüstung, um ihn anschließend gründlich mit Stroh abzureiben. Eine Weile rieb er den Fuchs ab, bis ihm nichts Anderes übrig blieb, als eine dünne Baumwolldecke über den Fuchs zu legen, welche den Schweiß aufsaugen würde. Er musste nur später die Decke wieder abnehmen, sonst riskierte er, dass sein Pferd krank wurde.

Zärtlich liebkoste er den Hals seines Hengstes und verabschiedete sich vorerst von ihm. Kurz kontrollierte er im Rausgehen noch Bucks Bein. Doch das war nass und kalt. Also hatte sich Jemand darum gekümmert. Nun konnte er sich entspannen und den Rest des Tages mit seiner Familie genießen und ausklingen lassen.


	11. Chapter 11

Kapitel 11

Adam öffnete die Haustür und wurde sofort von Joes wohlklingendem Lachen empfangen. Er blieb in der offenen Türe stehen und lächelte glücklich, als er das Bild, das sich ihm bot, betrachtete. Ben und Hoss hatten wohl wieder Dame gespielt. Joe aber war anscheinend langweilig gewesen und hatte einfach mitgemacht. Offensichtlich auf ihres Vaters Seite. Denn Hoss hatte haushoch verloren und wurde inbrünstig von ihrem Bruder ausgelacht.

"Little Joe, das ist nicht fair. Wie soll man auch gegen zwei gewinnen. Und außerdem kann man Dame doch nur zu zweit spielen.", schmollte Hoss und verschränkte dabei auch noch niedlich die Arme. Adam lachte leise und hing den Hut an den Haken, nachdem er die Türe geschlossen hatte.

"Warum lässt du ihn dann mitmachen? Damit hättest du doch rechnen müssen, Hoss."

"Weil ihm langweilig war und er Buck schon fertig versorgt hatte.", meinte Hoss selbstverständlich.

"Achso, das ist natürlich ein guter Grund.", meinte er ironisch und legte nun ebenfalls den Waffengurt ab.

"Ist Danny noch nicht da?"

Paff, Fettnäpfchen. Sofort verdüsterte sich Joes Miene und Adam fing sich gleich zwei tadelnde Blicke ein. Seufzend fuhr Joe sich durch die Haare.

"Er kommt nicht. Bei den Broncos gab es einen kleinen Unfall. Sie brauchten ihn überraschend. Er kam aber immerhin kurz vorbei und hat Bescheid gesagt. Sogar entschuldigt hat er sich bei Hop Sing."

"Das tut mir leid. Danny ist dein bester Freund. Da schmerzt es sicher doppelt, wenn der keine Zeit für einen hat."

Joe seufzte erneut und sackte richtig in sich zusammen. Adam schnürte der Anblick den Hals zu.

"Ich hab Zeit. Heute und morgen.", bot er überraschend an. "Ich bin zwar nicht Danny, aber sicher fällt dir was ein, das du mit so einem alten Knacker wie mir anfangen kannst."

Joe blickte ihn aus aufgerissenen Augen überrascht an.

"Heute und morgen? Sicher, dass du morgen Zeit hast? Was ist mit der Rinderwache? Und der Arbeit auf der Ponderosa?"

"Die Rinderwache musste ich aufgrund neuester Vorkommnisse wieder ändern. Jetzt ist es eine Rinder- und Waldarbeiter-Wache. Heute früh wurde ein Arbeiter am Waldesrand durch einen Puma angegriffen. Ich habe die Gegend zwei Mal abgesucht, aber nichts gesehen. Daraufhin bin ich zu dem Mienenarbeitern und habe sechs Mann mitgenommen zum Holzlager. Die Männer bewachen tags die Waldarbeiter und nachts teilen sie sich die Stunden so ein, dass immer mindestens zwei bei den Rindern sind. So müssen wir und die Bronco-Leute nur noch tagsüber die Rinder bewachen. Außerdem habe ich mir die Zahlen der Bestände und der Ausbeute von Holz und Silber aktualisieren lassen und die Papiere dabei. Wenn ich morgen Etwas tue, ist es Papier- oder Kleinkram hier auf dem Gelände. Die Wache muss ich morgen eh ausfallen lassen. Sport musste heute Etwas mehr laufen als üblich. Er hat sich einen Tag Ruhe verdient."

Ben wollte zwischenquatschen, Adam sah bereits wie rot Bens Gesicht war und vermutete mal eine große Menge Wut, doch Hoss war schneller.

"Dann nimm Chubb, der langweilt sich schon. Und mit ihm könnt ihr zusammen die Wache übernehmen. Dann kann Cochise sich auch etwas ausruhen. Und du kannst was zusammen mit Little Joe machen."

Adam wie auch Joe sahen Hoss zuerst verdattert an und mussten dann beide leise lachen.

"Einverstanden.", schmunzelte Joe und zwinkerte Adam keck zu. Adam schüttelte grinsend den Kopf und sah dann abwartend zu ihrem Vater. Sogleich platzte die Bombe.

"Wie kommst du dazu einfach sechs Mann bei den Mienen abzuziehen? Die Männer haben wir nicht dorthin geschickt, um sie nach Belieben wieder zu verteilen. Die brauchen wir dort! Und wieso erfahr ich erst mittags davon, dass früh morgens ein Arbeiter von einem Puma getötet wurde? Seid wann lungern die überhaupt am Holzlager herum? Was wollen sie dort? Da gibt es keine Rinder zum Fressen. Du hättest sofort zu mir kommen müssen, damit wir uns überlegen können, was zu tun ist!", schimpfte Ben drauf los und ließ jeden seiner Söhne bereits aus Reflex den Kopf einziehen. Bis auf Adam.

"Also zum Einen wurde der Mann nicht getötet. Er ist sogar arbeitsfähig, wenn auch nur für leichte Tätigkeiten. Zum Anderen musste ich sofort handeln, weil die Männer aus Angst den Wald nicht betreten wollten. Ich habe Sport zwischen den Lagern hin und her gehetzt, damit die Holzarbeiten keinen ganzen Tag stillstehen. Desweiteren liegen die letzten Ergebnisse bei der Silbergewinnung über dem Durchschnitt und unser Bergbauleiter hat mir die Männer quasi aufgezwungen, als er hörte, welche Probleme wir haben. Außerdem habe ich auch noch veranlasst, dass die Waffenbestände der Waldarbeiter aufgestockt wurden und einen Crashkurs über die Bedienung einer Schusswaffe abgehalten."

Adam war während seines Berichts zu den Anderen gegangen und stand nun genau vor seinem Vater, schenkte ihm einen starren Blick durchtränkt von eisernem Willen.

Ben bemerkte sofort, dass er mal wieder übers Ziel hinaus geschossen war und rieb sich mit beiden Händen übers Gesicht. Er entschuldigte sich zwar nicht, aber das verlangte Adam auch garnicht von ihm.

"Ich geh mich waschen."

Und damit verschwand er ins untere Badezimmer, um sich Salonfähig zu machen. Im Bad nahm er die volle Karaffe mit Wasser und füllte die bereit stehende Schale, sammelte sich Seife, Waschlappen und Handtücher zusammen und zog das Hemd aus.

Die ganze Zeit über bemerkte Adam nicht, dass ihm Jemand gefolgt war. Erst als er das Hemd in die Hand nahm, um es wieder anzuziehen, fiel ihm auf, dass er nicht alleine im Raum war. Ruhig drehte er sich um und blickte Joe fragend an. Der Jüngere sah ihn ernst an und schien nun erst einmal von Adams feuchtem Oberkörper sowie Haar abgelenkt zu sein. Das verging erst als Adam das Hemd anzog und ihn ansprach.

"Was gibt es, Joe?"

"Pa meinte das nicht so. Er war den ganzen Tag schon nervös, weil du als Einziger nicht zuhause warst. Es macht ihn verrückt, dass er nicht einfach losreiten kann, wenn Einem von uns Etwas passiert und ist noch nervöser, wenn wir außer Haus sind."

"Das kann ja alles sein, Joe. Schön und gut. Aber ich bin schon groß. Ich kann logisch denken und den besten Lösungsweg schnell zusammen stellen. Selbst Pa hätte das Problem nicht anders gelöst. Zumal es eigentlich nur ein Mittel zur Problemlösung war. Das Vieh lebt noch. Ich glaube, der Puma beim Holzlager hat auch Tollwut. Ein Angriff auf einen Menschen, ohne die Absicht zu fressen, ist unüblich."

"Wenn du ihn jagen willst, komm ich mit dir."

"Mir ist nicht wohl dabei." Adam sah Joe besorgt an, welcher die Stirn runzelte.

"Denkst du mir ist wohl dabei, wenn du alleine tollwütige Pumas jagst? Nicht nur Pa war besorgt darüber, ob du überhaupt wiederkommst.", meinte Joe und folgte dann einfach seinem Gefühl, trat auf Adam zu und umarmte seinen Bruder etwas steif.

Überrumpelt, aber doch erleichtert, legte Adam seine Arme um Joe und ließ den Jüngeren sich an ihn schmiegen.

"Tut mir leid.", murmelte Adam und legte seinen Kopf auf Joes ab, der sein Gesicht in Adams Halsbeuge vergraben hatte. Wenn Adam vorhin schon geglaubt hatte, sein schlechtes Gewissen Sport gegenüber wär groß gewesen, nun dann sprengte das hier gerade jede Skala.

Seine Brust und Hals waren wie fest zugeschnürt. Immer wieder versuchte er durch Schlucken das Gefühl wegzukriegen. Doch immer, wenn ihm Joes Geruch in die Nase stieg, tauchte es erneut auf. Diese verfluchten Pumas machten ihn zu einem Weichei! Und Joe gleich mit.

Oder aber sie brauchten genau sowas, um sich darüber klar zu werden, wie wichtig sie einander waren und das nicht, wie sonst, zu ignorieren oder einfach für selbstverständlich zu halten. Adam räusperte sich leise und fuhr unbeholfen mit der Hand durch Joes Locken.

"Ich will euch nicht sorgen. Und auch keine Angst um dich haben müssen. Diese Puma-Sache, gehen wir die als Team an?"

Ruhig hatte Adam damit begonnen sanft durch Joes Haar zu streicheln. Nach einer Weile legte er die Hand in Joes Nacken, um ihn am Haaransatz zu kraulen. So spürte er auch das knappe Nicken.

Adam seufzte erleichtert und lächelte leicht.

"Du kannst noch nicht reden, oder?", fragte er selbst mit dünner Stimme und lachte unsicher, als Joe wieder nickte.

Joe hatte sich wirklich den ganzen Tag über unwohl gefühlt. Und dass Danny nicht kam, drückte auch noch auf seine Stimmung. Doch jetzt gerade war er nur noch erleichtert. Alle drei hatten heute ein merkwürdiges Gefühl gehabt. Allerdings hatte Niemand sagen können, auf was es sich bezog. Nun, da Adam von dem Berglöwen am Sägewerk erzählt hatte, war Allen klar geworden, dass sie die Gefahr um Adam herum irgendwie gespürt hatten. Und darum waren sie nun Alle froh, dass Adam endlich zuhause war. Ben konnte seine Erleichterung nur schwer als solche wiedergeben. Hoss hingegen hatte man sofort angesehen, dass seine Anspannung restlos abgefallen war, als Adam das Haus betreten hatte.

Und Joe? Joe hing, wie ein weinendes Schulmädchen, in den Armen seines Bruders und bekam kein Wort mehr durch seine vorlaute Klappe. Das ärgerte ihn maßlos. Sonst zog er Adam immer wegen seiner reservierten Art und seiner Abneigung über Gefühle zu sprechen auf. Und nun wurde er selbst durch seine Emotionen aus der Bahn geworfen.

Er war nur heilfroh, dass Adam nun den Mund hielt. Seine dämliche Frage war eigentlich schon zu viel gewesen. Und als er dann auch noch gelacht hatte, wollte Joe sich losreißen. Doch dann hatte Adam ihn noch fester an sich gedrückt und ihm einen Kuss auf den Haarschopf gedrückt.

Joe hatte geseufzt, tief durchgeatmet und den Kopf dann einfach auf der breiten Schulter Adams abgelegt. Er drehte den Kopf so, dass er Adam ansehen konnte und spürte langsam den Druck auf seiner Brust weniger werden. Sein Bruder hatte damit begonnen, seinen Rücken auf und ab zu streichen. Joe würde es nie zugeben, aber das war ungemein beruhigend.

Joe spürte die Anspannung von sich abfallen und dadurch, dass das Adrenalin ihn wieder verließ, fühlte er sich nun unglaublich schwach. Er krallte seine Finger in den Stoff von Adams Hemd und suchte daran Halt. Aber dadurch, dass Adam es nicht geschafft hatte, es zuzuknöpfen, gab es keinen Halt und so zog Joe das Hemd bloß von Adams Schultern. Schließlich hing es nur noch auf Hüfthöhe. Ganz runterrutschen konnte es nicht, da Adam Joe nicht losließ und die Arme noch in den Ärmeln steckten.

Adam schloss Joe noch enger in seine Arme und betrachtete besorgt dessen Gesicht.

"Hey Kleiner, bist du in Ordnung?"

Joe atmete tief durch und hob schwerfällig den Kopf.

"Ja. Ich hab nur nicht mehr ausgehalten, wie dein Hemd müffelt. Unglaublich, dass du das noch mal anziehen wolltest.", murmelte Joe. Er hatte zwar noch eine recht dünne Stimme, aber dafür war der Inhalt seiner Worte wieder gewohnt aufmüpfig. Und offensichtlich ließen sich seine Emotionen wieder an ihre regulären Plätze verschieben, nämlich weg von der Oberfläche. Joe brachte ein halbes Grinsen zustande und ließ Adam dann los.

Doch Etwas war da noch, das Adam nicht benennen konnte. Eine Art Unsicherheit in Joes Augen. Weswegen er den Kleineren noch einen Moment festhielt und ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange hauchte, ehe er tatsächlich langsam los ließ.

"Du könntest dich mal wieder rasieren.", war seine Meinung dazu. Die Worte hatte er aber so sanft ausgesprochen, als hätte er Joe ein liebes Kompliment gemacht.

Joe lächelte und nickte bloß. Dann straffte er die Schultern und verließ das Bad um zurück zu gehen. Adam sah ihm kurz nach, ehe er das Hemd ganz auszog und in den Wäschekorb schmiss. Dann musste er sich eben doch ein frisches holen gehen. Zügig durchquerte Adam den Wohnbereich und joggte die Treppe rauf. Im Zimmer angekommen, öffnete er direkt den Schrank und nahm sich ein hellblaues Hemd heraus. Eines der wenigen Hemden, welches nicht schwarz oder rot war. Ausgenommen natürlich die weißen Hemden. Doch das war Sonntagskleidung und zählte nicht.

Er schloss die Knöpfe schnell und schob den Stoff dann in die Hose. Die oberen zwei Knöpfe waren wie immer offen. Nun konnte er sich wieder blicken lassen.

Seine Familie saß nun am Esstisch, also gesellte er sich dazu und setzte sich auf seinen Platz. Er war gerade noch rechtzeitig gekommen. Denn er saß noch keine Minute, da kam Hop Sing breit grinsend mit einem großen Topf aus der Küche und platzierte den Topf genau in der Mitte des Tisches. Noch zwei Mal ging Hop Sing und kam mit neuen Töpfen wieder.

Um Ben etwas zu trösten, gab es seine Leibspeise und Hop Sing hatte sich dabei selbst übertroffen. Jeder der Cartwrights haute ordentlich rein. Hop Sing war zufrieden und räumte, ein Lied singend, den Tisch ab, als alle aufgegessen hatten.

Vollgefuttert trollten sie sich hinüber und machten sich auf Sesseln und Sofas lang.

Hoss verteilte den Schnaps und dieses Mal bekam Joe dieselbe Menge, wie alle anderen auch. Er war ja auch ein großer Junge.

Und während Adam noch einmal haarklein berichten musste, machte Joe es sich gemütlich und klaubte sich das Buch, das Adam tags zuvor gelesen hatte, vom Tisch auf. Keine Zusammenfassung am Buchrücken, teurer Ledereinschlag. Und natürlich keine Bilder, wie er beim durchblättern erkannte. Das bedeutete aber auch, dass es nichts über Architektur war. Er blätterte zurück zum Anfang und las sich die erste Seite durch. Mehr wollte er eigentlich garnicht lesen. Doch er machte weiter. Über Seite zwei und immer weiter. Tatsächlich las er eines von Shakespeares Bühnenstücken. Adam las sowas sehr gerne. Joe war das für gewöhnlich zu langweilig, doch dieses fesselte ihn so sehr, dass er nicht mitbekam, wie Hoss Ben irgendwann raufbrachte und dann hinaus ging.

Übrig war nur noch Adam, der aber Joe nicht stören wollte und sich seiner Unterlagen nun annahm. Joe wusste nicht genau, was ihn aus seinem Lesefluss riss, aber als er realisierte dass er wohl ziemlich weit weg gewesen war, klappte er das Buch zu und legte es weg.

"Wo sind denn Pa und Hoss?"

Adam, der direkt neben ihm saß und entspannt in der Ecke des Sofas eingekuschelt war, hob den Blick und sah Joe erstaunt an.

"Das hat länger gedauert, als ich gedacht habe. Pa ist wieder oben und Hoss ist vor, mh, etwa zwei Stunden raus, um nach Buck zu sehen. Ich schätze, er wird ihn Etwas bewegen."

"Und warum hat mir Niemand Bescheid gesagt?", moserte Joe und spürte seine Wangen heiß werden, verschämt blickte er weg.

"Das haben wir, aber du warst zu tief drin." Nachdenklich betrachtete Adam ihn und schob seine vielen Unterlagen, die rund um ihn und auf seinem Schoß verteilt waren, zusammen und rückte zu Joe auf, um das Buch in die Hand zu nehmen.

"Ich leihe es dir, wenn es dich interessiert. Ich habe es schon einmal durch gelesen. Es ist eines meiner Lieblingsstücke."

Unsicher sah Joe ihn an und sah dann auf das Buch. Zögerlich streckte er die Hand aus und nahm das gereichte Buch entgegen.

"Ich geb es dir bald wieder, versprochen.", beteuerte Joe.

Adam lächelte nachsichtig.

"Es bleibt ja in der Familie. Bisher kam noch alles zu mir zurück."

Joe nickte eifrig und blickte dann auf Adams Papierhaufen.

"Und was tust du?"

"Oh, ich? Die Buchhaltung. Bestände, Unterhalt, Gehälter, Futter, Materialkosten, Pacht, Einnahmen. Dieser ganze Kram. Alles was uns Geld kostet oder uns Geld einbringt. Das hier ist aber nur aus dem Sägewerk und den Silbermienen. Tatsächlich fehlen mir die aktuellen Zahlen der Rinder und Pferde. Pa meinte zwar die Zahlen wären noch aktuell, ich sehe das aber etwas anders."

"Und bis wann musst du die haben?", fragte Joe und lehnte sich entspannt zurück, das Buch legte er erstmal zur Seite.

"Mit den Beiden hier bin ich vielleicht zwei Tage beschäftigt. Danach würde ich gerne, den Rest in Angriff nehmen."

"Und wenn du sagst zwei Tage..."

"Dann meine ich ungefähr fünf bis sechs Stunden, die ich daran arbeite. Ich habe auf der Ranch ja auch noch Arbeiten zu erledigen. Und natürlich noch unser Puma-Problem. Außerdem muss ich bald eine kleine Reise antreten. Mister Edwards hat unglücklicherweise unsere gesammelten Unterlagen über die Abstammung unserer Rinder bei seinem Umzug nach Arizona mitgenommen. Und ohne die Unterlagen können wir keine Rinder verkaufen oder neue in die Herden lassen."

"Also reist du nach Arizona?", wollte Joe erschüttert wissen und hatte sich ruckartig aufgesetzt. Dafür erntete er einen überraschten Blick.

"Das wird so schnell nicht gehen. Zuerst einmal muss ich Mister Edwards neuen Wohnsitz rausbekommen und ihn dann anschreiben. Und bevor die Plage hier nicht vorbei ist, kann ich sowieso noch nicht weg. Dann müssen wir vorerst eben mit den Rindern Arbeiten, die wir hier haben. Allerdings müsste die Poststelle in Virginia City die Anschrift rausbekommen können. Ich schreib gleich mal eine Anfrage."

Nun schob Adam einen großen Haufen Papier von sich und nahm einen neuen Briefbogen zur Hand. Er legte ihn auf dem Kaffeetisch ab. Da der Tisch sehr niedrig war, musste Adam sich vorbeugen und die Beine einknicken, um überhaupt vernünftig schreiben zu können.

Joe betrachtete ihn dabei, wie er sich Alles zurecht schob und den Füllfederhalter schließlich ins Tintenglas tupfte, um mit dem Schreiben zu beginnen. Der Rücken war so stark gebeugt, dass das Hemd spannte und man jeden Muskel zucken sah. Und dann war das Hemd auch noch hell, wodurch man das Muskelspiel noch genauer betrachten konnte.

Herr Gott, musste Adam sich denn genau heute so körperbetont kleiden? Joe konnte nicht anders, als zu starren. Dabei setzte Adam nicht einmal mit der Feder ab, außer um Tinte aufzunehmen. Er hatte die Worte schon vollkommen geordnet im Kopf und hatte den Brief in einem Rutsch fertig gestellt. Joe bewunderte ihn dafür. Wenn er einen Brief schreiben wollte, brauchte er unzählige Versuche. Anschließend verschloss Adam das Glas und lehnte sich zurück, um die Tinte trocknen zu lassen.

Erst da konnte sich Joe wieder zusammen raufen und fuhr sich aufgebracht durch die Haare.

"Ist alles ok mit dir, Joe?" Adam sah ihn besorgt an und hatte die Arme verschränkt.

Joe sah nur, wie das Hemd über seiner Brust spannte. Dadurch konnte er die ersten Brusthaare seines Bruders erspähen.

"Ich gehe mal an die frische Luft.", antwortete er, sprang sogleich auf und war auch schnell durch die Tür nach draußen geflohen.

Joe spürte das Blut durch seine Ohren rauschen und fühlte sich leicht flatterig, weswegen er ein paar Schritte ging und schließlich beim Stall ankam. Drei von vier Pferden waren dort, wo sie hin gehörten. Nur Buck fehlte. Also hatte Adam wohl Recht gehabt und Hoss hatte sich Buck angenommen. Was garnicht verkehrt war, war Hoss doch eindeutig derjenige von ihnen, der sich am besten auf Pferde verstand. Chubb schien zu dösen, während Sport und Cochise Stroh fraßen.

"Wer hat dir denn bei der Hitze ne Decke gegeben?", schmunzelte Joe und ging zu Sport hinein, um ihm den Stoff abzunehmen. Die Decke war reichlich klamm und voll Schweiß gesogen. Der Fuchs dafür war beinahe trocken.

"Also war es keine Übertreibung, dass du ein wenig rennen musstest. Armer Kerl."

Joe nahm ein Büschel Stroh und rieb den Hengst an den noch feuchten Stellen ab. Anschließend nahm er einen Schwamm und wusch mit wenig Wasser die trockenen Schweiß- und Dreckflecken aus dem roten Fell.

"Adam hat dich bestimmt vergessen, sonst würde er sich dadrin nicht mit Papierkram rumschlagen. Der soll sich schämen gehen. Aber du hast ja noch mich.", plapperte er und wusch sorgsam den Schweiß aus, während er sich am Pferd entlang arbeitete und sich unbewusst selbst beruhigte. Was auch immer das gewesen war, das ihn auf einmal so nervös hat werden lassen. Vielleicht wurde er ja krank.

Joe wechselte bald vom Schwamm zu Striegel und Bürste und ging richtig darin auf Sport zu striegeln. Und auch als der Hengst blitzte und glänzte, fand er immernoch Etwas. Er musste ja irgendwie auch seinem Ruf gerecht werden und seinen großen Bruder ab und an doch mal aufziehen. Also nahm er einen Kamm und viele kleine Gummis und begann Zöpfe in Sports Mähne zu flechten. Adam mochte das eigentlich nicht. Es war kindisch und weibisch seinem Pferd die Mähne zu flechten. Er hatte Cochise einmal die Mähne geflochten, danach nie wieder. Er war ja weder ein Kind noch ein Mädchen. Doch er fand Adam hatte eine kleine Abreibung verdient, wenn er schon sein Pferd versorgte.


	12. Chapter 12

Kapitel 12

Sports Mähne war zwar deutlich kürzer als die von Cochise, aber auch dichter. Demnach dauerte das Kunstwerk schon etwas länger. Als Letztes nahm er sich den Schopf auf der Stirn des Pferdes vor. Dann hatte er es geschafft. Keine Sekunde zu früh, denn schon hörte er ein Pferd schnaufen und direkt darauf ging die Stalltür auf. Hoss führte Buck hinein und brachte ihn in seine Nische. Anschließend kam er zu Sport und Joe und stützte die Hände in die Seiten, während er skeptisch Joes Werk betrachtete.

"Das wird bestimmt Ärger geben, Little Joe."

"Ach und wenn schon. Ich finde Sport macht nun richtig was her. Außerdem habe ich ihn gewaschen und gestriegelt. Dann darf ich auch die Frisur bestimmen.", lachte Joe leise und tätschelte noch einmal Sports Hals, ehe er zu Hoss auf den Mittelgang trat.

"Wie geht es Buck?"

"Überraschend gut. Er lahmt inzwischen fast garnicht mehr. Nur wenn er länger laufen muss, sieht man es im Trab doch wieder. Die Kräuter, die Adam gestern ins Wasser gemischt hat, haben wirklich gut gewirkt. Gut, dass uns das noch eingefallen ist. Vielleicht haben wir dann wirklich Buck und Pa zeitgleich wieder auf den Beinen.", erklärte Hoss und löste sogleich seine strenge Haltung, während er stolz von Bucks Fortschritten berichtete.

"Pa macht auch Fortschritte. Wenn er aufpasst, kann er sogar gehen, ohne sich irgendwo festzuhalten oder abzustützen. Ich denke aber, er sollte sich noch zwei Tage schonen. Mindestens. Dann können wir bestimmt auch sicher sein, dass Alles wieder verheilt ist.", meinte Joe und trat zu seinem Hengst, um Cochise die Nüstern zu kraulen.

"Meinst du jetzt Pa oder Buck?", fragte Hoss verwirrt und ging zu Buck zurück, denn die Tücher mussten gewechselt und anschließend mit dem dunklen Wasser befeuchtet werden.

"Beide.", lachte Joe und schlüpfte zu Cochise in die Nische. So konnte er den Schecken ebenfalls etwas striegeln.

Hoss schnaubte kurz belustigt und tat es seinem Bruder dann nach. Er striegelte zuerst den Buckskin und machte dann bei seinem Chubb weiter.

"Wo hast du Adam eigentlich gelassen?", fragte Hoss irgendwann plötzlich und ließ Joe kurz innehalten.

"Zuletzt war er drin und hat Papierkram erledigt.", informierte er knapp und bückte sich, um Cochise die Hufe reinigen zu können.

"Und dabei gingst du ihm auf die Nerven, so dass er dich bat, Sport zu versorgen?", riet Hoss ins Blaue.

"Auch wenn das schon oft vorkam, aber nein, heute nicht. Ich glaube, er hat ihn sogar bereits vergessen. Später wird es ihm einfallen und er wird wie ein aufgeschrecktes Huhn in den Stall rennen. Zu gern würde ich sein Gesicht sehen, wenn er die ganzen Zöpfe entdeckt und die Tatsache begreift, dass jemand Anderes für ihn an Sport gedacht hat.", grinste Joe und setze den sauberen Huf ab. Anschließend fuhr er sich durch die Haare, welche nach vorn gerutscht waren. Dann wanderte er für den nächsten Huf einmal um Cochise herum und nahm diesen auf.

"Ich wollte wissen, was er da tut und da hat er mir erzählt, dass er mit den Zahlen arbeitet, die er heute bekommen hat. Gewinn, Futter, Arbeitsmaterial und so weiter. Dann schrieb er einen Brief an die Post und dann bin ich rausgegangen. Ich wollte eigentlich nur kurz Luft schnappen und bin irgendwie im Stall gelandet."

Erneut setzte Joe den Huf ab und krabbelte geduckt weiter zum nächsten. Schweigend reinigte er auch diesen, ehe er den letzten aufnahm.

"Und du meinst wirklich, dass er Sport vergessen hat?", sprach Hoss ihn wieder an und stand nun genau hinter Joe auf der anderen Seite der Abtrennung. Joe setzte den letzten Huf ab und stand auf, um sich zu seinem älteren Bruder umzudrehen.

"Ehrlich? Ich habe keine Ahnung. Die Decke war triefend nass. Länger hätte Sport sie nicht tragen dürfen. Er scheint mit dem Kopf schon einige Tage weiter zu sein. Er plant bereits seine Reise zu Mister Edwards. Sagt aber im nächsten Satz, dass er sowieso nicht abreist, bis die Berglöwen Sache erledigt ist."

Hoss sah ihn grübelnd an und kratzte sich unsicher an der Stirn.

"Vielleicht hat er zu viel im Kopf und vergisst dabei das Wichtigste."

"Warum denkt er dann nicht daran, Anderen die Probleme zu überlassen? Ich meine, Pa hat sich nur den Knöchel verstaucht und keine Gehirnerschütterung. Und wir Beide können doch sicher auch mehr tun. Aber nein, Adam will alles alleine machen.", wetterte Joe und hangelte sich unter dem Brett hindurch aus Cochises Nische hinaus.

"Ist etwas gewesen, Joe? Habt ihr gestritten?", fragte Hoss schließlich besorgt.

"Nein. Ach, man.", schimpfte Joe und verließ stapfend den Stall. Ins Haus konnte er nicht. Da war Adam. Also lief er drum herum, ließ sich auf einen der Stühle auf der Veranda fallen und nahm sich Cochises Zaumzeug, um es zu reinigen und anschließend zu fetten.

Danach putzte er den Sattel und weil er sich noch immer etwas aufgekratzt fühlte, reinigte er zuerst Bucks Ausstattung, anschließend Chubbs und als letztes Sports.

Als er Alles erledigt hatte, fühlte er sich gut, aber eindeutig erledigt. Man putzte nicht jeden Tag die Reitausstattung von 4 Pferden. Außerdem waren seine Finger steif und die Schultern taten ihm von den immer selben Bewegungen weh.

Auf jeden Fall war er jetzt entspannt genug, um seiner Familie wieder unter die Augen treten zu können. Er räumte nur schnell Alles weg und ging sich die Hände an der Hose abreibend wieder hinein.

Hoss war nicht zu sehen. Dafür saßen Adam und Ben zusammen an den Unterlagen. Allerdings nicht mehr auf dem Sofa, sondern am Schreibtisch, wo diese Art Arbeit auch hingehörte. Die Beiden waren ziemlich versunken über ihrem Papierkram und demnach so leise, dass er Hoss in der oberen Etage singen hören konnte. Joe schmunzelte, sein Bruder nahm also gerade ein Bad. Hoss sang nur in der Badewanne oder wenn er wirklich gut gelaunt war. Adam konnte man schon etwas häufiger dazu überreden. Sogar noch besser, wenn der Andere gute Laune hatte.

Eigentlich wäre das gerade genau das Richtige. Ein richtiges, schönes Lied vorgetragen durch Adams wohlklingende, melodische Stimme. Er musste nur auf den passenden Moment warten. Denn bis jetzt wirkten Bruder sowie Vater hoch konzentriert. Also leistete er zumindest schon einmal Vorarbeit und holte die Gitarre aus Adams Zimmer. Mit der Gitarre in der Hand setzte er sich zurück in den Wohnbereich auf seinen Platz auf dem Sofa und testete den Klang der Seiten.

Prompt bekam er einen Seitenblick vom Schreibtisch aus. So viel zur kostbaren Konzentration. Joe zwinkerte Adam zu und schenkte ihm noch sein typisches, freches Grinsen. Wegsehen tat der Ältere aber erst, als er Bens Ellenbogen in die Rippen gerammt bekam. Joe unterdrückte ein leises Lachen und zupfte leise ein wenig vor sich her. Ein wenig konnte selbst er spielen. Aber für ein richtig schönes, gefühlvolles Lied brauchte es schon einen Adam Cartwright.

Joe spielte alles was er kannte einmal querbeet durch. Von tieftraurig über quietschfidel lebendig zu schmalztreibend romantisch zurück zu einer Melodie, die sekündlich die Stimmung wechselte, so dass man sie nur wirr nennen konnte. Und als der letzte, viel zu hohe Ton verklang, wurde ihm endlich die Gitarre aus der Hand genommen.

"Little Joe, bitte, wenn du schon spielst, dann bleib doch bei einer Musikrichtung und spiel nicht alle zeitgleich.", belehrte Adam, welcher nun deutlich genervt neben ihm stand. Scheinbar fand der Joes Gitarrenspiel nicht so toll wie der Jüngere. Kurz zog der Jüngere eine Flunsch, aber dann fiel ihm Etwas ein.

"Seid ihr fertig?"

"Ja, mit den Nerven."

"Prima, dann hast du doch jetzt sicher die von dir versprochene Zeit, oder?"

"Die was? Joe..."

"Du hast dich angeboten. Jetzt steh auch zu deinem Versprechen.", forderte Joe nun nachdrücklich und verschränkte die Arme.

"Joseph hat recht. Du hast dich zur Verfügung gestellt und du musst zugeben, er hat uns wirklich viel Zeit gegeben.", stimmte nun auch Ben zu und hopste auf einem Bein hinüber zu dem Sofa, wo er sich neben Joe niederließ.

Adam seufzte und fuhr sich nun mit einer Hand über den Nacken.

"Also, was möchtest du, Joe?"

Joe schmunzelte und reichte seinem großen Bruder dessen Gitarre.

"Ein Lied, liebstes Brüderchen."

Adam sah verwundert auf die Gitarre und ließ sich dann einfach aufs Eck des Kaffeetisches nieder.

"Ein Lied also. Ein bestimmtes?", fragte er zwar, war aber gedanklich schon bei seinem Repertoire an möglichen Liedern.

"Überrasch mich.", meinte Joe und lehnte sich bequem zurück. Eigentlich wollte er wirklich nur ein wenig rumspielen, aber wenn er Adam so dazu bekam, selbst zu spielen, würde er sich nicht beschweren.

Adam überlegte anscheinend angestrengt, während er bereits spielte und immer wieder die Melodie änderte, bis ihm eine gefiel. Gerade rechtzeitig kam auch Hoss in den Wohnraum zurück und konnte sich noch einen guten Platz ergattern, ehe Adam die Melodie noch einmal anspielte und schließlich leise zu singen begann.

Some folks like to sigh,

Some folks do, some folks do;

Others long to die,

But that's not me nor you.

Long live the merry, merry heart

That laughs by night and day

Like the Queen of mirth,

No matter what some folks say.

Sanft flogen seine Fingerspitzen über die Seiten und ließen sie klingen. Sein Gesang wurde ein wenig lauter und das Tempo etwas schneller.

Some folks fear to smile,

Some folks do, some folks do;

Others laugh thro' guile,

But that's not me nor you.

Long live the merry, merry heart

That laughs by night and day

Like the Queen of mirth,

No matter what some folks say.

Nun grinste er. Gesang und Tempo steigerten sich noch mehr. So, dass es fast schon fetzig klang.

Some folks fret and scold,

Some folks do, some folks do;

They'll soon be dead and cold,

But that's not me nor you.

Adam sah nicht noch mal auf. Aber das musste er garnicht. Alle wussten dass er breit grinste. Es folgte nun ein schnelles Gitarrensolo, ehe er die letzte Strophe im Sturm nahm.

Long live the merry, merry heart

That laughs by night and day

Like the Queen of mirth,

No matter what some folks say.

Die Melodie spielte er noch ein wenig und ohne langsamer zu werden weiter, ehe er einen letzten Akkord spielte, ihn eine Sekunde wirken ließ und dann einfach Schluss war.

Joe war überwältigt. Er hatte mit irgendeiner Liebesschnulze gerechnet, die sein Bruder öfter mal gerne spielte. Aber nicht so etwas fröhliches Lautes. Auch Ben und Hoss schienen sehr verwundert. Und doch hatten alle Drei ein strahlendes Lächeln im Gesicht.

"Das war toll, danke Adam.", strahlte Joe und tätschelte das Knie seines Bruders, der direkt vor ihm saß. Als er jedoch merkte wie nahe sie sich waren, zuckte er ob der Erkenntnis etwas zurück. Er bekam aber keine Zeit darüber nachzudenken, denn Adam begann wieder zu spielen. Nichts Bestimmtes. Er spielte nur einfach eine Musikrichtung nach der anderen durch.

Dabei legte er aber so viel Gefühl in sein Spiel, dass man eigentlich direkt mitheulen oder lachen könnte. Es war einfach ein ganz anderes Niveau, als Joes stümperhaftes Gezupfe zuvor. Nichtsdestotrotz genoss er es sehr seinen Bruder wieder spielen zu hören.

Eine geschlagene Stunde bekam man Adam von seiner Gitarre nicht los. Zwischendurch sang er auch noch mal. Aber eher kurze und sehr bekannte Lieder. Die Lieder waren nichts Besonderes. So wie Adam sie sang, war allerdings jedes für sich wie ein Kunstwerk. Joe liebte Adams Gesangsstimme und wenn er nun ganz, ganz ehrlich zu sich war, dann liebte er auch seine übliche Stimme.

Schließlich endete das Spiel. Adam legte die Gitarre zur Seite, öffnete und schloss seine Hände, während er Joe entschuldigend anlächelte.

"Ich glaube, das muss für heute genügen, kleiner Bruder."

"In Ordnung, spielst du bald wieder für mich?"

"Wenn du das willst und ich Zeit habe, ja."

Joe strahlte mit der untergehenden Sonne um die Wette, als er das hörte. Und als er sah, dass Adam das Lächeln offen und herzlich erwiderte, waren Hoss und Ben vollkommen vergessen.

Die Luft um ihn wurde schwer und fühlte sich auf der Haut wie ein Knistern an. Joes Puls erhöhte sich und auf den Armen bildete sich eine Gänsehaut. Dann tauchte ein Bild vor seinem inneren Auge auf. Sport, mit Zöpfen. Nein das ging nicht. Nicht nachdem Adam eine Stunde für sie gespielt und gesungen hatte. Übermütig wie ein junges Reh sprang Joe auf und hätte Adam dabei fast noch umgerissen. Doch das bemerkte der garnicht mehr, als er schon zur Tür hetzte und sie aufriss.

"Ich muss nochmal in den Stall!" Bamm, die Tür war zu.

Eilig rannte er rüber und riss die Stalltüre auf. Sofort war er bei Sport und fing an mit zittrigen Fingern die Zöpfe zu öffnen. Joe wollte schnellstmöglich seine neuste Missetat ungeschehen machen, doch leider ging das, so zappelig wie er war, nicht sehr gut. Und der feinfühlige Fuchs spürte das auch noch und begann ebenfalls unruhig auf der Stelle zu treten.

"Joe, ist alles in...Ordnung?! Joe!", ertönte es zuerst besorgt und dann tadelnd von der Tür. Joe erkannte sofort, dass er geliefert war und machte sich ein wenig klein.

"Hähä, hi Adam. Ähm...sorry?"

"Sorry? Mehr hast du nicht dazu zu sagen?" Adam seufzte und trat nun neben Joe. Sport kam sogleich wieder näher und schnupperte am Hemdkragen seines Besitzers. Worauf Adam nun doch etwas weich wurde und die weichen Nüstern seines Hengstes streichelte.

Anschließend schob er Joe etwas zur Seite, so dass der Jüngere nun am Widerrist des Fuchses stand und die ganzen tollen Zöpfe, vor der Nase hatte. Adam selbst stand am Genick und hob nun selbst die Arme, um die Zöpfe zu öffnen.

"Machen wir einfach kein Drama draus.", meinte Adam und blickte ihn trotzdem enttäuscht an, weswegen Joe sofort die Händ hob und unten anfing die Zöpfe zu öffnen, während Adam sich von oben zu ihm vor arbeitete.

"Hast du ihn gestriegelt?", brach Adam irgendwann überrascht das Schweigen.

"Und gewaschen und die Decke abgenommen. Ja."

"Und warum die Zöpfe? Du weißt, dass ich das nicht mag.", fragte Adam nun etwas ruhiger.

"Ja, ich weiß. Genau darum ja. Ich wollt dich nur ein bisschen ärgern...das Übliche eben.", gab er schließlich zu und fühlte sich noch etwas elendiger.

"Dann versteh ich nicht, warum du sie jetzt schnell rausmachen wolltest."

"Es fühlte sich falsch an." Kurz blickte Joe zu Adam rüber und bemerkte, dass der Ältere nun deutlich näher war. Lag vermutlich daran, dass Adam schnell im Zöpfe öffnen war.

Seine Finger glitten routiniert die Zöpfe entlang, streiften das Gummi sanft ab und teilten die feinen Strähnen dann auf, um sie anschließend zwischen den Fingern durchgleiten zu lassen und so etwas gerade zu kämmen.

Joe betrachtete ihn fasziniert. So, als würde er zum ersten Mal sehen, wie das ging. Dabei bewunderte er die langen, schlanken Finger und die filigrane Fertigkeit dieser. Dann hörten die Finger auf. Joe sah verwirrt in Adams Gesicht und erkannte, dass Adam ihn wirklich merkwürdig musterte.

Hochrot blickte er nun starr auf den fast genauso roten Pferdehals und öffnete ebenfalls einen Zopf nach dem anderen. Adam zögerte kurz und wollte nach dem nächsten greifen. Allerdings war dies der letzte Zopf und den hielt Joe bereits in einer Hand. Also griff Adam nicht den Zopf, sondern Joes Hand.

Little Joe zuckte erschrocken zusammen, doch anstatt loszulassen griff er noch fester den Zopf. Und Nichts auf dieser Welt konnte ihn jetzt dazu bringen, Adam anzusehen. Erstrecht nicht, als er deutlich spürte, wie heiß er im Gesicht wurde. War es eigentlich gesund, andauernd wie ein Schulmädchen zu erröten? Joe war erstarrt.

Also übernahm Adam es das Gummi abzustreifen. Vorsichtig entflechtete er den Zopf, kam aber ab Joes Hand nicht weiter. Und ein Blick in dessen Gesicht zeigte, dass der Andere erstmal nicht ansprechbar war. Also was blieb ihm nun? Er konnte warten und das Ganze weit unter den Tisch kehren oder er tat Etwas.

Unsicher hob er eine Hand und strich federleicht mit dem Fingerspitzen über Joes Handrücken. Ganz vorsichtig glitt er daran auf und ab und versuchte die Hand durch Kraulen, dazu zu bringen, zu entspannen. Er wollte wirklich nicht, dass Sport Haare lassen musste, weil Joe, warum auch immer, sich an einer Strähne fest geklammert hatte. Tatsächlich brachte das Kraulen bald Etwas und Joe ließ die Mähne los. Dafür aber drehte er die Hand und legte sie mit dem Handrücken an den Pferdehals. Und da Adam bis dahin nicht aufgehört hatte, über die Hand zu streichen, tat er dasselbe nun an der Innenfläche von Joes Hand.

Warum hörte er nicht auf? Joe hatte los gelassen. Sie hätten lachen können, es ignorieren und so tun, als wäre nichts gewesen, um dann einfach reinzugehen. Doch das taten sie nicht. Sie standen nebeneinander an der Seite seines Pferdes und Joe ließ sich das Händchen von ihm streicheln. Adam war verwirrt. Doch musste er durchaus zugeben, dass es nicht unangenehm war. Es war peinlich. Aber es sah sie ja keiner.

Es war zu viel. Es war alles viel zu viel. Sein Magen tanzte Hulla, Samba, Tango und Lambada. Joe war schlecht, so richtig übel. Aber es war keine schlimme Übelkeit. Es war nur so eine, wo man genau wusste, das man definitiv gerade Nichts die Speiseröhre hinunter bekam, weil die fest zugeschnürt war. Die Luftröhre allerdings auch. Irgendwie war Alles vom Kopf abwärts fest zugeschnürt. Genau wie vor einigen Stunden im Bad konnte Joe nur mit Mühe richtig atmen. Und was das Sprechen betraf? Joe war wortgewandt, aber dazu fiel ihm nichts ein. Und selbst wenn, würde nichts weiter aus ihm raus kommen, als ein hilfloses Krächzen.

Und obwohl er das alles fühlte, senkte er seine Hand ein Stück herab und verschränkte seine Finger mit denen Adams.


	13. Chapter 13

Kapitel 13

"Weißt du, warum Joe einfach getürmt ist, Hoss?"

"Ich habe eine Ahnung, Pa. Er wird wohl Sports Zöpfe raus machen."

"Sport hat Zöpfe?", wollte Ben überrascht wissen und setzte sich fast zu ruckartig für seinen Knöchel auf.

"Ja Pa. Ich denke es ist nur einer seiner üblichen Streiche. Er wird sie jetzt raus machen, weil er sich doch schuldig fühlt."

"Aber Adam ist ihm nachgegangen!", rief Ben und hielt angespannt den Unterschenkel mit einer Hand umklammert.

"Aaaach, Adam wird ihm schon nicht den Kopf abreißen.", winkte Hoss leichtfertig ab und war selbst total zuversichtlich.

"Soll ich mal nachsehen?", fragte er nach ein paar Minuten nach. Erste Sorge schwang in seiner Stimme mit. Hoss hatte sich von Ben verunsichern lassen.

"Glaubst du, Joe wäre lautlos dabei, wenn ihm der Kopf abgerissen werden würde?", fragte Ben.

"Wir reden von Adam, Pa."

Wieder Schweigen. Bis Hoss aufsprang.

"Ich gehe nachsehen."

"Ja, bitte tu das.", seufzte Ben erleichtert und lehnte sich beruhigt zurück. Hoss hingegen war nun angespannt und eilte zur Tür hinaus. Hoffentlich hatten sie sich noch nicht gegenseitig erwürgt. Mit verkniffenem Gesicht trat er durch die offene Stalltür ein und blieb verwundert stehen.

Lange gab es aber nichts zum Wundern. Hoss hatte gerade genug Zeit um zu erkennen, dass Beide, sogar sein großer Bruder, rote Gesichter hatten und ihre Hände an Sports Hals lagen. Die Finger der Beiden waren verschränkt. Es sah ziemlich idyllisch aus. Wenn sie sich dabei noch angesehen hätten, hätte es das Bild vervollständigt. So zumindest Hoss Meinung dazu. Leider war der Moment sehr kurz. Denn kaum dass Hoss sich durch unvermeidliche Geräusche verraten hatte, sprangen Adam und Joe auseinander, als hätten sie sich verbrannt. Verdammt heiß verbrannt.

Und dann musste Hoss auch noch schnell zur Seite springen, da Joe ihm entgegen gestürmt kam und ganz offensichtlich raus wollte. Es blieb ihm nichts Anderes übrig, als den Kleinen vorbeirauschen und zurück ins Haus eilen zu lassen. Die Haustüre knallte gerade zu, da erschien Adam neben ihm und seufzte hilflos.

"Soll ich ihm nach?", fragte Adam unsicher.

Hoss sah seinen älteren Bruder an und erkannte ihn kaum wieder. Adam fragte üblicherweise nicht nach. Der Ältere wusste stets und in jeder Lage, welche folgende Handlung die richtige war. Aber allem Anschein nach verunsicherte ihn Joes Handlung so sehr, dass er nicht mehr wusste, wie er darauf zu reagieren hatte.

Hoss war jedoch noch viel unsicherer. Zum Einen fehlte ihm Kontext und zum Anderen wusste er sowieso nicht, was zwischen seinen Brüdern in den letzten Tagen lief.

"Ich hab keine Ahnung. Little Joe läuft den ganzen Tag schon weg. Vielleicht hilft es ihm, allein zu sein."

Wieder seufzte Adam und fuhr sich mit beiden Händen übers Gesicht.

"Womöglich hab ich unseren Bruder kaputt gemacht, auch wenn ich nicht genau weiß wie."

Hoss runzelte die Stirn. Kaputt? Joe sah doch noch völlig ganz aus. Obwohl es vielleicht doch nicht ganz so gesund war, so rot im Gesicht zu werden. Aber was wusste er schon.

Tags drauf saßen Adam und Ben bereits am Frühstückstisch, als Hoss dazu kam. Joe war am Abend zuvor direkt auf sein Zimmer gestürmt und wurde seither nicht mehr gesehen oder gehört. Es hatte ihnen Sorgen bereitet. Doch wollte man Joe lieber erstmal in Ruhe lassen. Vielleicht war es nur etwas ganz Banales und Joe war heute schon wieder ganz der Alte. Hoss war sich ganz sicher, dass es so war und setzte sich gewohnt fröhlich auf seinen Platz.

Die Hoffnung wurde zerstört, als Hop Sing nur für drei Personen den Tisch deckte.

"Hop Sing, möchte Joseph nicht mit uns essen?", fragte Ben gewohnt freundlich.

"Little Joe ist vor Sonnenaufgang gegangen. Little Joe hat Hop Sing geholfen bei Frühstück. Hat gesagt, keine Zeit zum Frühstücken. Hop Sing hat Little Joe ein Frühstück zum Mitnehmen gemacht.", bestätigte Hop Sing und wirkte alles Andere als besorgt. Ben dagegen wirkte sehr besorgt.

"Hat er dir gesagt, warum er schon so früh los ist? War er irgendwie merkwürdig?"

"Nein Mistel Caltlight, Little Joe hatte gute Laune, ganz wie immer. Aber wohin geritten, nicht sagen."

"Schon gut Hop Sing, danke."

Hop Sing nickte und wollte sich zurückziehen, als ihm doch noch was einfiel.

"Little Joe vielleicht gesagt hat, dass nicht lang weg bleibt. Und ein Dummkopf mit zu viel Templament."

Darauf konnten alle nur zustimmend nicken. Außerdem war es ungemein erleichternd zu wissen, dass Joe nicht vorhatte, den ganzen Tag fern zu bleiben.

Zusammen betraten Adam und Hoss nach dem Frühstück den Stall. Cochise fehlte, ansonsten war alles wie immer. Also machten sie sich an die Arbeit. Während Hoss sich um Bucks Bein kümmerte, fing Adam an, das benutzte Stroh auszumisten und neues zu verteilen.

Adam und Hoss waren noch immer im Stall zugange, als man Pferde näher kommen hörte. Tatsächlich war es Joe, der zudem Danny dabei hatte. Ganz so wie immer gingen die beiden herzlich miteinander um und brachten scherzend Dannys Hengst Concho auf den Paddock. Danach kamen sie mit Cochise zum Stall und grüßten die beiden Älteren übertrieben freundlich.

"Ich sag es dir Danny, ich habe Recht. Ich habe bei Sowas immer Recht.", lachte Joe, brachte Cochise in seine Nische und nahm ihm das Sattelzeug ab. Dann wollte er eigentlich sofort Chubb satteln, doch blickte er erst Hoss an.

"Hey Bruderherz, steht dein Angebot noch Chubby auszuleihen?"

Hoss sah ihn verwundert an. Warum sollte er seine Meinung denn ändern?

"Ja natürlich. Er wird sich freuen. Was hast du denn nun vor?"

"Adam und ich wollten am Sägewerk nach Spuren suchen. Wenn sich was findet, sind wir vielleicht eine Sorge los. Ich kann dir wohl nicht sagen, wie lang wir weg sind. Aber keine Angst, du musst nicht mit Pa alleine bleiben. Ich hab dir Danny als moralische Unterstützung mitgebracht. Außerdem muss Einer darauf aufpassen, dass er nicht wieder abhaut, bis wir zurück sind."

"Du bleibst heute also hier?", fragte Adam und wendete sich dabei direkt an Danny.

"Meine Schicht ist vorüber, ich habe also Zeit. Eigentlich war der Plan gewesen, das verpasste Essen nachzuholen. Aber bis Mittag seid ihr sicher noch nicht zurück. Also bleib ich einfach bis zum Abend und helfe Mister Cartwright, Hoss und Hop Sing.

Inzwischen hatte Joe damit begonnen, Chubb zu satteln. Anschließend führte er den Dunkelbraunen hinaus, ehe er zu Adam sah.

"Also ich bin soweit. Komm in die Hufe.", scherzte Joe und lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen lässig an den großen Hengst.

Adam verdrehte die Augen und stützte sich auf den Griff seiner Mistgabel.

"Also zunächst einmal brauchen wir Essenspakete, dann Verbandszeug, Munition und Gewehre. Desweiteren siehst du doch, dass ich gerade noch beschäftigt bin. Also bind dein Pferdchen an und besorge, was noch fehlt."

Joe zog eine Flunsch und Danny lachte ihn zudem noch aus. Joe ließ den Kopf hängen und schob sich den Hut tief ins Gesicht, bevor er Chubb anband und ins Haus ging. Tatsächlich hatte er Alles recht zügig zusammen gesammelt. Also drapierte er das Zeug so auf Chubbs Rücken, dass noch zwei Personen Platz fanden. In der Zeit gelang es Adam die Boxen auszumisten und einzustreuen. Nachdem er im Haus verschwunden war, um sich zu waschen und frische Kleidung anzuziehen, kam er im gewohnten Schwarz wieder heraus.

Er setzte sich gerade den Hut auf, als er neben Joe hielt.

"Ich habe Pa Bescheid gesagt, dass wir nun losreiten. Wir sollen zurück sein, bevor es dunkel wird."

Anschließend reichte er Joe ein Paar Lederhandschuhe.

"Hier, ich habe gesehen, dass deine nicht mehr zu gebrauchen sind."

"Und welche benutzt du dann?", wollte Joe wissen, ehe er langsam die Handschuhe annahm.

"Ich habe mehr als ein Paar, Joe. Genau für solche Fälle."

Tatsächlich zog er ein weiteres Paar Handschuhe aus der Gesäßtasche und zog sie über.

"Am besten setzt du dich nach vorne, Adam. Chubb kommt mit deinem Gewicht nahe des Widerrists sicher am besten klar.", empfahl Hoss, welcher nun auch aus dem Stall zu ihnen herüber kam. "Ihr könnt ab und an tauschen, wenn ihr wollt. Aber mit Joe hinten schont ihr seinen Rücken."

Joe nickte sofort begeistert, während Adam die Augen verdrehte.

Hoss hielt die Zügel, während Adam als Erstes aufsaß und eine helfende Hand herunter reichte, um Joe hinauf zu ziehen. Genau wie bei Cochise gab es keinen existenten Abstand oder gar Privatsphäre. Anstatt aber selbst gegen Joe gedrückt zu werden, drückte sich der Jüngere nun gegen ihn. Augenblicklich verstand er, warum Joe der letzte gemeinsame Ritt öfter mal unangenehm gewesen war.

Aktuell schien der Jüngere aber höchst begeistert zu sein. Denn Joe bleib einfach nicht still sitzen. Andauernd spürte Adam, wie Joe sich gegen ihn presste und bei jeder Bewegung seine Hüfte an Adams Gesäß presste. Und als wäre das noch nicht Alles, war der Platz vorne auch deutlich begrenzt.

Joe amüsierte sich jedenfalls köstlich und schlang fest die Arme um Adams Oberkörper. Er drängte sich in der festen Umarmung, so eng es ging, an Adams Rücken.

"Na wie ist das, liebstes Brüderchen?", kicherte Joe. Adam griff beherzt und mit rotem Gesicht Joes Hände und versuchte den Klammergiff zu lösen.

"Joe, jetzt lass den Blödsinn.", schimpfte er und bekam zumindest Hilfe von seinem anderen, jüngeren Bruder.

"Jetzt lass ihn halt los und rutsch etwas zurück. Da ist ja genug Platz für noch eine Person.", lachte Hoss und reichte Adam derweil die Zügel. Und tatsächlich ließ Joe kichernd los und rutschte soweit zurück, wie es für ihn wohl bequem war. Tatsächlich spürte Adam Joes Körper hinter sich immernoch sehr deutlich. Allerdings wurde er nicht mehr gegen das Sattelhorn gepresst und konnte selbst noch ein wenig nach hinten rücken.

Danny lehnte am Zaun und betrachtete sich das Schauspiel mit einem ganz zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck. Hoss ließ die Zügel nun gänzlich los. Adam nahm die Steigbügel auf und nickte den beiden Heimbleibern zu, ehe er Chubb antrieb und langsam losritt.

Nach den ersten paar Schritten spürte er bereits eine Hand an seiner Hüfte. Scheinbar war die hintere Position nun doch nicht mehr so toll, wie Joe dachte. Adam schmunzelte, versuchte aber etwas schonendere Wege zu nehmen.

"Geht es, Joe?", fragte er und drehte den Kopf ein wenig nach hinten, um Joe halbwegs ansehen zu können.

"Ja, alles klar. Ich gewöhn mich schon noch dran. Ich melde mich, wenn ich Probleme habe.", meinte Joe. Adam konnte das deutliche Lächeln sehen und hören.

"Gut, das Sägewerk ist nicht gerade nah. Ich werde bald das Tempo anziehen müssen."

Als Antwort kam nun auch die zweite Hand auf Adams Hüfte zum liegen. Zudem schob Joe sich enger an ihn ran. Adam sah stur nach vorn, das leichte Lächeln auf seinen Lippen kam unbewusst.

Kurze Zeit später ritten sie um die letzte Kurve. Vor ihnen lag eine lange, ebene Fläche. Adam erinnerte sich, dass sie mit Cochise hier sogar galoppiert waren. Aber da hatten sie Beide sich schon an den Paint gewöhnt gehabt. Adam probierte also erst einen federnden Trab. Nachdem das ganz gut lief, trieb er Chubby noch weiter und erkannte, dass der leichte Galopp angenehmer war als Chubbs Trab. Des Komforts wegen blieben sie bei dem leichten Galopp und das über den ganzen Weg lang. Zwar wurde bei jedem Galoppsprung, Joes Hüfte gegen seine geschubst, aber das war weder schmerzhaft noch unangenehm. Außerdem hörte er noch keine Beschwerden von hinten.

Nur in kurvigen oder steinigen Gefilden parierte er in den Schritt durch. Es dauerte auch garnicht lange, bis Beide sich an Chubbs Gang gewöhnt hatten und prima die Bewegungen mit der Hüfte und Gewichtsverlagerung ausgleichen konnten. Sie harmonierten mit Chubb eigentlich ziemlich gut. Es lag sicher an dem größeren und breiteren Rücken des Hengstes, dass sie sich irgendwann auch nicht mehr beengt fühlten und hier Niemandes Körperteile taub wurden.

So hatten sie bald das Sägewerk erreicht. Zufrieden stellte Adam fest, dass einige Arbeiter aus den Silbermienen da waren. Langsam dirigierte er Chubb zum Anbindeplatz und ließ Joe zuerst runterklettern. Anschließend stieg er selbst ab. Sein Vorarbeiter kam wieder sofort angerannt.

"Mister Cartwright, ihr seid ja schon wieder hier. Was führt euch zu uns? Gibt es Probleme?" Adam hob sogleich die Hand und stoppte so den Redefluss des aufgeregten Mannes. "Dies ist mein Bruder, Joseph Cartwright. Wir sind hier, um uns im Wald genauer umzusehen. Gab es denn erneut Sichtungen oder Vorkommnisse?"

"Einer eurer Bergleute hat einen Puma gesehen. Der war dann aber zu schnell fort gewesen. Das war noch nicht mal drei Stunden, nachdem ihr weg wart. Seitdem Nichts mehr."

"Gut. Joe und ich werden lange im Wald verweilen und möchten, dass sich die Arbeiter aus dem Teil des Waldes für heute fern halten."

Der Vorarbeiter stimmte zu und war eiligen Schrittes schnell wieder fort.

Adam rieb sich kurz über die Stirn und wendete sich dann Chubb zu. Er nahm alles ab und legte dem Dunkelbraunen ein einfaches Halfter an, um den Hengst dann auf den kleinen Paddock zu bringen. Anschließend teilte er ihren Kram gerecht auf und gab Joe seinen Teil.

"Bereit?"

"Immer. Lass uns diese Plage endlich los werden."

Joe grinste ihn mit seinem typischen Grinsen an und folgte ihm, als Adam die Richtung angab. Bald hatten sie den Waldrand erreicht und luden zunächst die Gewehre, bevor sie überhaupt nur einen Schritt hinein wagten. Einige hundert Meter weiter sahen sie als winzige Pünktchen ein paar Arbeiter mit Geleitschutz arbeiten. Also waren die schon mal weit genug entfernt und konnten sicher nicht mit Pumas verwechselt werden.

Langsam machten sie sich los und folgten zunächst dem Weg. Der Blick von Joe war auf den Boden gerichtet und suchte am Rand nach Spuren, während Adam die Umgebung im Blick behielt. Immer wieder gingen sie vom Weg ab und mitten ins Grün, wenn sie Etwas sahen, das eine Spur hätte sein können.

"Wo wurde das Tier denn gesehen?", fragte Joe schließlich, hob den Blick aber nicht.

"Hier in dem Bereich, recht nah am Waldesrand. Und so weit drin sind wir ja noch nicht."

"Gut, denn Spuren gibt es hier zumindest keine. Die Biester sind zu schlau, um uns Spuren am Wegesrand zu hinterlassen. Ich schlage vor, wir suchen nach möglichen Futterplätzen oder Höhlen. Alles, wo sich so ein Puma wohl fühlt."

Joe sah Adam genau an, dass ihm nicht ganz wohl war. Dennoch nickte er und schlug sich ganz spontan ins nächste Gebüsch. Joe lachte leise und folgte ihm sogleich.

Eine Weile durchstreiften sie den Wald. Sie fanden immer wieder mal kleine Spuren, allerdings von allem Möglichen. In den Wäldern lebten ja nicht nur Berglöwen.

Joe war guter Dinge und fröhlich wie immer. Adam war angespannt und sah sich besonders in den dunklen Ecken gründlich um.

"Ich habe ein mieses Gefühl, Joe.", sagte er schließlich und brachte Joe dazu, ihn verwundert anzusehen und schief anzulächeln.

"Du und deine Gefühle, liebster Bruder.", scherzte Joe und verlor sein schelmisches Grinsen sofort wieder, als er Adams Blick sah.

Joe schluckte und hielt sich näher bei Adam.

"Was glaubst du denn?"

"Ich weiß nicht. Ich fühl mich nicht beobachtet, aber Irgendwas stimmt hier nicht. Es ist zu ruhig, die Luft steht still. Ich kann es nicht benennen.", murmelte Adam und legte das Gewehr langsam an. Joe schob sich augenblicklich hinter seinen Bruder und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

Adam spürte durch die Berührung, dass Joe nervös war. Aber dadurch ließ er sich jetzt nicht beirren. Konzentriert zielte er, aber er schoss nicht.

"Siehst du da was?", fragte Joe dann unsicher.

"Ich bin nicht sicher." Adam seufzte und nahm das Gewehr wieder herunter. Wenn er schon nicht erkennen konnte, was er sah, würde er unter Garantie auch sicher nichts treffen können.

Kurzerhand nahm er Joes Hand von seiner Schulter und hielt sie fest, um Joe kurz hinter sich her zu ziehen.

"Wir müssen näher ran, aber ganz leise."

Zusammen schlichen sie näher zu der Stelle wo Adam meinte, was gesehen zu haben. Dabei vergaßen sie natürlich nicht, auf ihre Umgebung zu achten.

Als sie schon ganz nah dran waren, blieb Adam allerdings abrupt stehen. Sofort griff er Joes Oberarm und hielt ihn fest, damit er nicht weiter ging.

"Adam?"

"Scht!"

Geduckt schlich Adam weiter und hatte das Gewehr sofort wieder angelegt. Joe folgte auf dem Fuße. Schließlich erreichten sie den Platz und sahen aus nächster Nähe, was Adam schon aus einiger Entfernung komisch vorkam. Direkt vor ihnen lag ein toter Berglöwe. Verdreckt aber nicht blutig. Maximal zwei Tage konnte das Tier tot sein. Adam war sofort klar, dass das kein natürlicher Tod war und auch geschossen war der Puma nicht worden.

"Der hatte bestimmt Tollwut. Was machen wir?", fragte Joe schließlich und ging nur ganz vorsichtig näher.

"Wir müssen ihn verbrennen, damit andere Tiere sich nicht an ihm infizieren. Zu dumm, dass er schon so lange tot ist. So kann er nicht der Übeltäter von gestern sein. Das heißt, es gibt oder gab mindestens zwei tollwütige oder zumindest auffällige Pumas."

"Also kommen wir morgen wieder?" Adam sah Joe auf seinen Vorschlag hin verwirrt an.

"Morgen?"

"Ja. Wenn das hier nicht der aggressive Puma ist, muss es noch einen geben und wenn wir den hier erstmal verbrannt haben, haben wir keine Zeit mehr um noch einmal den Wald abzusuchen. Also müssen wir morgen wiederkommen."

Adam seufzte und nahm zuerst einmal ein Stück Plane, welches er extra mit zum Verbandszeug gepackt hatte und wickelte den Puma, ohne ihn selbst zu berühren, darin ein. Anschließend schleppten sie das überraschend leichte Tier hinaus aus dem Wald und auf eine relativ freie Stelle nahe des Waldrandes. Dort schichteten sie Holz auf und steckten den Kadaver in Brand. Eine Weile sahen sie zu und drehten erst ab, als sie sicher waren, dass der Körper restlos verbrannt war.

Leider blieb ihnen nun wirklich keine Zeit mehr und so gingen sie zurück zum Holzlager. Ernüchtert berichtete Adam dem Vorarbeiter, dass sie zwar einen möglichen, tollwütigen Puma gefunden hatten, der aber leider schon tot war. Außerdem warnten sie alle Anwesenden, dass sie kein lebendes Tier hatten entdecken können. Es war womöglich also noch immer in dem Wald. Allerdings versprach Adam, dass sie am nächsten Tag sofort morgens wiederkommen würden und am besten heute keiner mehr den Wald betrat.

Die Arbeiter willigten ein und ein Teil der Bergarbeiter machte sich sogleich zu den Weidegründen der Rinder auf. Adam und Joe verfielen in frustriertes Schweigen und sattelten Chubb zusammen. Es gab keine Diskussion darüber, wer nun vorne sitzen durfte. Joe saß zuerst auf und Adam platzierte sich, ohne zu meckern, hinter ihm. Ebenfalls ohne zu meckern, reichte Joe die Zügel an Adam weiter und ließ ihm auch die Steigbügel.

Zuerst war Adam verwirrt, denn wenn Joe nichts weiter wollte als nur dazusitzen, dann hätte auch Adam vorne sitzen können. Doch als er merkte, wie Joe sich nach den ersten Schritten schon an ihn lehnte, da verstand er. Adam seufzte leise und legte den freien Arm um Joes Taille, um Stabilität herzustellen. Diesmal wählten sie von Anfang bis Ende Chubbys leichten, schwungvollen Galopp. Irgendwann hatte Joe einfach eine Hand auf Adams gelegt und streichelte mit dem Daumen über dessen Handrücken. Das ging nur, weil sie vergessen hatten, die Handschuhe anzuziehen.

Adam wollte es nun nicht mehr nachholen und Joe war froh, dass sie es vergessen hatten. Aber gesprochen wurde nicht. Und da es eh keine Möglichkeit gab, sich anzusehen, war es etwas weniger peinlich als am Vorabend. Kurz vor der Ponderosa nahm Joe seine Hand weg. Sofort vermisste Adam die Wärme, die von Joes Hand aus gegangen war.


	14. Chapter 14

Kapitel 14

Adam und Joe erreichten den Hof, nachdem auch die letzten beiden Kurven genommen waren. Im Hof war Niemand, also wurden sie noch nicht bemerkt.

"Da wären wir." Behutsam hielt Adam den Hengst an und ließ sich dieses Mal von Joe herunterhelfen. Dann sprang auch der Jüngere ab und griff sich die Zügel, um Chubby direkt in den Stall zu bringen. Adam folgte und nahm zuerst alles Schwere ab, ehe er den Hengst striegelte. Währenddessen gab Joe ihm Futter und Wasser. Dann nahm sich auch Joe einen Striegel und ging auf die andere Seite.

"Also, wann reiten wir morgen los?", fragte Joe und blickte Adam über den Rücken des Pferdes an.

"Ich habe da eigentlich keine Zeit für. Ich muss die Buchhaltung machen und außerdem fehlen mir auch noch wichtige Papiere, die ich anfordern muss.", meinte Adam zweifelnd und strich kraftvoll mit dem Striegel durch das staubige Fell.

"Und wenn wir Beides machen?"

"Wie Beides? Wie soll das denn gehen?"

Adam sah Joe sehr verwirrt an. Zu Recht. Doch der Jüngere grinste nur und deutete auf sein schlaues Köpfchen.

"Morgens, also bevor die Sonne aufgeht, reiten wir zum Sägewerk. Dann bleiben wir dort und legen uns bis Mittag auf die Lauer. Wenn wir bis dahin nichts finden, wird auch bis zum Spätnachmittag nichts mehr auftauchen. Pumas sind dämmerungsaktiv und meiden gerne die heiße Mittagshitze. Dann nehmen wir uns zwei Pferde. Ich reite zu den Broncos und du zu den Rindern. Dort fordern wir die Papiere und treffen uns anschließend wieder am Sägewerk."

Joes Plan klang gar nicht so übel, aber wies noch Schwächen auf.

"Und wie erklären wir Hop Sing, dass wir es wieder nicht zum Essen schaffen? Und vor allem, was tun wir, wenn wir die Papiere haben, bis zum Frühabend? Däumchen drehen?"

Adam hob spöttisch beide Augenbrauen und tauschte seinen Striegel gegen eine Bürste. Dasselbe tat Joe nach einer kurzen Denkminute dann ebenfalls.

"Dann machst du den Papierkram."

Joes Antwort kam so selbstverständlich, dass Adam vor Schock fast die Bürste fallen ließ.

"Ach. Du meinst also, ich mach mal eben so den Papierkram? Also im Holzlager, wo es keine Büros gibt und ansonsten auch immer laut zugeht. Und das Ganze noch während du um mich rumspringst. Kleinigkeit! Du hast vollkommen Recht, Little Joe!", rief Adam aus und fuchtelte wild mit der Bürste in der Luft rum.

Joe verfolgte die Bürste mit den Augen und rechnete jeden Moment damit, dass Adam sie fallen ließ oder in die Ecke warf. Tat er aber nicht. Also fixierte er Adams Gesicht.

"Nicht?"

"Nein, Herrgott! Ich brauche die Papiere bei uns im Büro, um vergleichen zu können. Außerdem benötige ich einen Rechenschieber und überhaupt mache ich selten die gesamte Buchhaltung ohne Pa."

"Ach du kannst das doch eh besser als er. Machs halt ohne Pa."

"Das würde ich ja gerne. Ohne ihn würde es sowieso viel schneller gehen. Das will er aber nicht!"

"Hm, und wenn ich dir dabei helfe und versuche zu machen, was Pa immer macht?"

"Joe, wenn du mit mir in einem Zimmer bist, während ich die Buchhaltung mache, mein lieber, kleiner Bruder, dann werden wir Beide oder einer von uns am Ende nicht mehr leben.", grollte Adam tief und hatte die Stirn schon übelst vor Stress verzogen. So langsam machte Joe sich echt Sorgen.

Nun musste er seinen tollen Plan noch einmal überdenken. Ihm war klar, dass sie viel effektiver arbeiten konnten, wenn sie sich einfach trennen würden. Aber das wollten sie ja eben nicht, weil es gefährlich war.

"Ich hätte heute schon nicht mitkommen sollen. Ich habe viel wertvolle Zeit verloren.", meinte Adam zwar ruhig, aber eindeutig genervt. Joe spürte einen Stich im Herzen.

"Und wenn wir noch früher losreiten und bereits im Dunkeln den Waldrand bewachen?", schlug Joe leise vor, hielt dabei den Kopf ein wenig gesenkt. Das fiel gerade auch nicht weiter auf, weil er sehen musste, ob er den Dreck vom Bauch des Hengstes entfernen konnte.

"Und dann, Joe?"

"Wir gehen rein sobald ein wenig Licht vorhanden ist und gehen raus, wenn wir bis Mittag nichts entdecken. Dann gehst du zu Rindern, ich zu den Broncos und wir treffen uns Zuhause wieder. Ich geb dir deinen Wisch und du kannst in dem Kram ertrinken.", erklärte Joe mit einem gewissen Unterton. Doch gerade war ihm egal, ob er großschnäuzig war. Adam hatte ja auch einfach gesagt, gemeinsame Zeit mit ihm wäre Zeitverschwendung.

Adam seufzte und ließ die Bürste in die Kiste fallen. Nun nahm er einen Kamm und einen Hufauskratzer raus. Da die Mähne auf Joes Seite war, reichte er den Kamm rüber, bevor er sich herab bückte, um Chubbs Hufe zu reinigen. Joe nahm den Kamm und warf seine Bürste dann auch gezielt in die Kiste, ehe er sich der Mähne widmete.

Nach den zwei Hufen auf seiner Seite reichte er den Hufauskratzer weiter. Dabei nahm er Joe den Kamm ab, um ihn in die Kiste zu legen. Als Letztes reinigte er mit einer weichen Bürste das Fell des Kopfes und wischte mit einem weichen Tuch die Augen und Nüstern ab. Da Joe noch mit den Hufen beschäftigt war, räumte Adam schon mal den ganzen Kram weg und ging anschließend zu Sport, um ihn zu begrüßen.

Der Fuchs hatte nicht gerade selten mit den Hufen gescharrt, um Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. Doch Adam hatte ihn einfach ignoriert und das doofe Pferd von Hoss geputzt. Aber jetzt war er zufrieden. Entspannt schnaubte Sport und drückte seine Stirn fest an Adams Brust. Adam lachte leise und streichelte ausgiebig Kopf und Hals.

Ganz nebenbei bekam er mit, dass Joe dasselbe mit Cochise tat. Außerdem hatte er festgestellt, dass bei Buck der Eimer verschwunden war. Und beim genaueren Hinsehen erkannte er, dass dessen Bein nicht mehr bandagiert war.

"Bucks Bein scheint verheilt zu sein.", informierte Adam und blickte kurz zu Joe. Der Jüngere entfernte sich von seinem Paint und krabbelte zu Buck in die Nische.

"Ist nicht mehr geschwollen, aber ein wenig feucht. Vermutlich haben sie eben erst aufgehört, es zu kühlen. Abwarten, was die nächsten Tage ist.", meinte Joe schließlich und verließ die Nische wieder. Adam löste sich nun doch von Sport und sah sich das Bein von außen an.

"Ja, abwarten." Adam nahm den Hut ab und rieb sich über die Stirn.

"Wann wolltest du morgen früh los?", fragte er schließlich vorsichtig.

"Um vier?", schlug Joe vor und ging zu Adam, welchen er ein wenig skeptisch musterte.

"Das bedeutet, früh ins Bett heute.", meinte Adam und sah Joe fest an.

Joes bester Freund wartete hier auf ihn. Sein Bruder würde sich niemals entgehen lassen, mit seinem Freund Zeit zu verbringen. Adam rechnete fest damit, dass Joe zurück ruderte oder ganz einfach verschlief.

"Dann ist das eben so. Wenn du heute nicht mehr tun kannst, was du eigentlich vorhattest, dann kann ich auch einmal verzichten.", meinte Joe schließlich und lächelte auch noch so, als würde er das Opfer garnicht so ungerne bringen. Beinahe ließ Adam seinen Hut fallen. War das wirklich noch sein kleiner Bruder? Kurz räusperte er sich und hob dann die Gewehre auf.

"Ich werde dich nur einmal wecken, Joe. Stehst du dann nicht auf, tuts mir leid."

"Einverstanden."

Warum grinste Joe nun, als wäre er debil oder hätte einen Zuckerschock? Irgendwas hatte er gerade verpasst. Auf jeden Fall hatte sich Joes Laune von fast zickig zu fröhlich schlagartig verändert. Adam kam da nicht mehr mit. Also schüttelte er darüber nur den Kopf und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt, um endlich ins Haus zu kommen. Joe lachte gut gelaunt und folgte ihm sofort.

Im Haus trafen sie die Personen an, mit denen sie gerechnet hatten. Hoss und Danny saßen vor dem Kamin und hatten unheimlich viele Stoffe und Papier auf dem Kaffeetisch ausgebreitet. Ben saß an seinem Schreibtisch und blätterte ebenfalls in einem großen Papierhaufen herum, doch auch bei ihm lagen Stoffe herum.

Adam und Joe sahen sich verwirrt an und blickten dann zurück zu den Anderen.

"Oh Pa, sie sind zurück!", rief Hoss und eilte sofort auf Adam und Joe zu. Die beiden Heimkehrer hingen die Hüte auf und legten die Revolver ab. Erst dann stellten sie sich dem brüderlichen Ansturm.

"Na? Nun sagt schon, habt ihr einen erwischt.", wollte Hoss aufgeregt wissen. Und auch Ben und Danny sahen interessiert herüber.

"Nein. Keinen lebenden. Wir haben aber einen gefunden, der wohl schon über zwei Tage tot war. Wir haben ihn verbrannt. Wir reiten morgen sehr früh wieder hin und hoffentlich erwischen wir dann einen.", erklärte Adam und blickte wieder auf die merkwürdigen Haufen.

"Und was tut ihr hier?"

Hoss begann zu strahlen. Und Joe verzog sich zu Danny, mit dem er ein paar leise Worte wechselte, die Adam aber nicht verstand.

"Pa möchte umdekorieren. Danny und ich sollten neue Vorhänge aussuchen und Pa guckt nach Teppichen."

Adam und Joe zeigten dieselbe Reaktion. Sie guckten ziemlich dumm aus der Wäsche.

"Aber wieso denn, Pa? Es ist doch alles schön, so wie es ist.", meinte Joe und eilte zu Ben, um sich auf dessen Schreibtisch zu lümmeln.

"Ich habe viel Zeit Zuhause und vor allem Drinnen verbracht. Dabei sind mir einige Schäden an unserer Einrichtung aufgefallen. Außerdem habe ich die Teppiche und Vorhänge satt. Hop Sing bekommt eine neue Küche und ihr dürft euch eure Zimmer auch neu gestalten, wenn ihr wollt.", erklärte Ben ruhig und blickte nur kurz missbilligend auf Joes Hintern, welcher mal wieder auf seinem Tisch thronte. Hoss und Adam taten das nur noch selten. Joe hingegen eigentlich immer.

"Aber Pa, haben wir nicht Besseres zu tun, als das Haus neu einzurichten?", meinte Adam und man sah ihm ganz genau an, was er davon hielt. Nämlich gar nichts. Joe konnte sich denken warum. Ben jedoch nicht.

"Derzeit habe ich gar nichts Anderes zu tun, als bloß nicht zu viel rumzulaufen. Ich darf noch nicht mal mein Pferd bewegen, damit es nicht steif wird."

"Wir haben jetzt keine Zeit für sowas, Pa. Wir müssen unsere Rinder und Arbeiter schützen und dafür sorgen, dass die Gefahr verschwindet. Ich habe heute noch nicht mal mehr Zeit, mich um die Buchhaltung zu kümmern. Dann werde ich mir sicher nicht Muster und Karten ansehen.", widersprach Adam energisch und sah bereits wie Ben mehr und mehr gereizter wurde. Aber es musste doch gesagt werden. Wenn sie jetzt rumlungerten, bekamen sie die Arbeit gar nicht mehr in den Griff.

"Eigentlich dachte ich, gerade du als Architekt könntest dich dafür am meisten begeistern. Aber bitte, wenn du willst, dass zuerst andere Arbeiten erledigt werden, werde ich mich um die Buchhaltung und die Herdenvergrößerung der Rinder kümmern." Plötzlich zögerte Ben einen Moment, ehe er weitersprach. "Oh Moment, das geht ja gar nicht. Weil die Zahlen der Rinder und Pferde fehlen und außerdem immer noch nichts unternommen wurde wegen der Stammbücher." Jetzt war Ben sauer.

Und Adam wurde immer sturer, so wie immer, wenn er mit seinem Vater auf keinen gemeinsamen Nenner kam. Gerade wollte er etwas erwidern, da sprang Joe dazwischen.

"Ich habe heute Morgen die Anfrage beim Postamt abgegeben. Mister Edwards neue Anschrift wird morgen im Postamt vorzufinden sein. Pa, ich werde morgen nach dem Essen die Anschrift haben. Also wieso schreibst du unserem alten Nachbarn nicht schon mal. Ich kann den Brief dann morgen direkt absenden."

Nun war die Luft raus. Sowohl Adam als auch Ben sahen Joe überrascht an. Dann stapfte Adam auf sie zu und zog eine Schublade des Schreibtisches direkt neben Joes Bein auf. Adam musste gar nicht erst wühlen. Er sah sofort, dass der Brief von gestern Abend weg war. Er wollte wirklich wissen, wieso Joe sich unerlaubt an seinen und Pas Sachen verging. Denn eigentlich hatten nur sie Beide Zugriff auf den Inhalt dieser Schubladen.

"Ich bin etwas eher aufgestanden und hab den Brief direkt beim Postleiter vorgelegt. Ich wollte, dass es schnell geht. Offensichtlich ist euch das ja wichtig. Und ich weiß, ich darf an das Zeugs in den Schubladen nicht dran. Tut mir leid."

Nervös pulte Joe an seinem Stiefelabsatz herum und schaute wirklich reumütig.

Adam seufzte und schob die Schublade wieder zu. Im nächsten Moment hatte er einen Arm um seinen Bruder geschlungen und drückte ihn an sich. Es war recht steif und noch immer ungewohnt. Aber sobald er Joes leises Lachen hörte und den Druck erwidert spürte, war es vollkommen ok.

Ben war zu erleichtert und gerührt, um darüber wütend zu werden. Es war zwar gegen die Regeln, aber Joe hatte die ja auch nur verletzt, weil er ihnen Arbeit ersparen wollte.

Ben ging das Herz richtig auf bei dem Anblick. Denn dass Adam Jemanden von sich aus umarmte, war seit vielen Jahren schon eine Seltenheit. Sein Ältester mochte es einfach nicht, hatte es noch nie wirklich gemocht. Für Joe hatte er schon viele Ausnahmen gemacht, weil sein Jüngster gerade als Kind ein richtiges Klammeräffchen gewesen war.

Durch Adams Studium war ihre früher so enge brüderliche Beziehung stark abgekühlt. Und als er wiederkam, steckte Joe mitten in der Pubertät. Nun schien es, als wäre Joe da hindurch und auch seine Frauenphase hatte sich ein wenig gelegt. Dafür knuddelte er wohl wieder gerne mit seinen Brüdern.

"Habt ihr euch wieder zusammengerauft?", fragte er also leise, damit Hoss und Danny nicht unbedingt alles mitbekamen. Joe räusperte sich verlegen und machte sich nur ein wenig lose. Dann blickte er Ben an. Das kurze Nicken und breite Grinsen sagte eigentlich schon alles.

"Wir versuchen es. Manchmal grummelt er noch. Aber das kann ich ab.", schmunzelte Joe frech und bekam gleich einen Klaps gegen den Hinterkopf.

Nun wendete sich Adam Ben wieder zu. Und zu Bens Verwunderung zierte auch sein Gesicht ein verlegenes Rosé.

"Es gibt Momente, da ist es wie früher. Aber dann macht er den Mund auf." Adam sah Joe aus dem Augenwinkel an. Joe sah es und grinste noch breiter, ehe er einen Arm um Adams Hals schlang und fürsorglich Adams Kragen richtete. Dann lehnte er sich lässig gegen Adam und sah lächelnd zu Ben runter.

"Das Geheimnis ist, rauszufiltern, was er wirklich meint.", verriet Joe sein Geheimnis leise flüsternd.

"Du filterst dir nur, was du hören willst.", verdrehte Adam sogleich die Augen.

"Nein, was du meinst.", beschwor Joe fest entschlossen.

"Und was mein ich?", hob Adam eine Augenbraue und drehte ihm das Gesicht zu.

"Dass du mich sehr gern hast.", flüsterte Joe und grinste ihn keck an.

Adam räusperte sich und blickte an die Decke um die Entgleisung seiner Mimik zu verbergen. Natürlich hatte Joe Recht! Aber warum in Gesellschaft? Gerade vor ihrem Vater! Das war so... Joe führte ihn vor!

Man sah Adam sein Gedankenchaos an. Ben kannte seinen Sohn gut genug, um zu wissen, dass man nun das Thema am besten sein ließ. Es ging hier um wahre Gefühle. Die Teile, die Adam gerne versteckte und nur für sich aufbewahrte und am besten selbst gar nicht beachtete. Aber allein dass Adam Joe noch nicht weggeschoben hatte, war neu und ließ wirklich Vaterstolz aufkommen.

Aber auch Joe kannte Adam immerhin ein bisschen.

"Entschuldige.", flüsterte er ganz leise an Adams Ohr. So leise, dass Ben sich wirklich anstrengen musste, um die Worte zu verstehen.

Adam nickte ganz leicht und nahm die Entschuldigung wohl an.

"Ich habe aber Recht, oder?", hauchte Joe nun viel mehr und Ben konnte die Worte eher erahnen als hören. Adam dagegen hatte sie ganz genau gehört und kniff Joe nicht gerade zimperlich in die Seite. Worauf Joe deutlich zusammen zuckte. Aber das leise "Ja" hörten Beide und ließ sie grinsen.

Dann erlöste Joe ihn und ließ los. Sein Herz klopfte ganz aufgeregt und in seinem Magen ging die Party ab.

"Hey Hop Sing! Was gibt es zu essen?", rief Joe überdeutlich zur Küche und hüpfte fröhlich vom Tisch, um sich in der Küche nach dem Essen zu erkundigen.

Adam und Ben blieben zurück. Ruhig sah Adam zu seinem Vater und erhielt wider Erwarten ein stolzes Lächeln.

"Ich bin froh, dass ihr wieder zusammenwachst und ich bin sehr stolz auf dich. Du machst den Kleinen wirklich glücklich. Er verehrt dich."

"Ja, ich weiß. Aber es ist schwer. Wenn man versucht sich anzunähern, ist man mit den Gefühlen sehr offen und hin und wieder kann jedes falsche Wort schmerzen." Adam überlegte kurz, ob er darüber mit Ben reden wollte, entschied sich aber dagegen. Dafür bekam er einen Geistesblitz und rieb sich stöhnend übers Gesicht.

"Verdammt."

"Adam? Was ist?"

"Ich habe Joe vorhin unabsichtlich suggeriert, dass der Tag mit ihm heute Zeitverschwendung war. Darum war er auch auf einmal so zickig."

"Dann solltest du das richtig stellen."

"Ich Pa... ich brauch ne Pause. Das eben war schon viel zu viel.", gab Adam überfordert zu.

"Du hast deinen Bruder verletzt. Also geh zu ihm hin und stell es richtig."

"Jawohl Sir.", seufzte Adam und schlurfte zur Küche.

Auf dem Weg kam ihm Hop Sing entgegen gerannt. Schnell musste Adam zur Seite springen, um nicht umgerannt zu werden. Aber zu ihm wollte der Chinese auch gar nicht. Dieser grüßte ihn nur kurz, aber überschwänglich, ehe er weiter eilte. Joe war also alleine in der Küche. Das war schon mal besser, als Hop Sing dabei zu haben.

Tatsächlich stand sein jüngerer Bruder am Herd und rührte mit einem Löffel in einem großen Topf herum. Dann schöpfte er etwas daraus und pustete es, ehe er Adam bemerkte.

"Ah Adam, komm her. Hop Sing hat Stew gemacht."

Adam kam zu ihm herüber und sah neugierig in den Topf. Es war schlicht, aber Joe und Adam standen gleichermaßen auf das gute Zeug, weswegen sein kleiner Bruder es auch nicht lassen konnte und direkt am naschen war.

Joe pustete noch etwas, so dass Adam seine Gedanken kurz sammeln konnte.

"Der Tag war nicht verschwendet. Wir habe einen Puma verbrannt. Das ist viel wert. Und außerdem... ich habe meine Zeit gerne mit dir verbracht. Papierkram ist nicht wichtiger als der Schutz unserer Rinder und Arbeiter oder du. Eigentlich bist du das Wichtigste von alldem." So, er hatte es geschafft.

Und Joe grinste wieder so. Er wollte ihm um den Hals fallen. Aber er tat es nicht. Es reichte, dass man sah, dass er es wollte, um Adam die Fassung zu nehmen. Unbeholfen hustete er und hielt sich eine Hand vor den Mund um ein eventuelles Rosé zu verbergen.

Das war ja noch besser.

"Ich weiß. Trotzdem danke, dass du es sagst." Joes grüne Augen glitzerten wie an Weihnachten. Was für ein Gedanke.

"Mund auf.", befahl Joe und pustete noch einmal, bevor er den Löffel in den geöffneten Mund schob. Adam nahm die Hand runter, räusperte sich, nahm das zum Glück abgekühlte Stew vom Löffel und schluckte runter.

"Lecker."

Wann hatte Joe seine Hand genommen? Adam zuckte leicht zusammen, als er einen leichten Druck von Joes Hand verspürte. Und wieder hüstelte er um Fassung. Ach, was solls. Adam seufzte. Aber er schüttelte die Hand nicht ab. Nein, er lächelte. Und er nahm Joe den Löffel ab, um nun seinen kleinen Bruder mit dem Stew zu füttern. Hoffentlich blieb dabei noch was für die Anderen übrig, wenn sich die Brüder weiter im Wechsel gegenseitig fütterten.


	15. Chapter 15

Kapitel 15

Joe hatte es tatsächlich geschafft sofort aufzustehen. Trotzdem war Adam eher fertig und sattelte bereits die Pferde. Sport und Cochise hatten nun einen Tag Ruhe gehabt und mussten mal wieder bewegt werden. Außerdem war es Jedem von ihnen lieber im Dunkeln das eigene Pferd zu gebrauchen. Ganz einfach deswegen, weil man sich mit diesem am besten auskannte und verständigen konnte.

Adam verstaute ihre Utensilien und führte Beide zusammen aus dem Stall raus. Lange musste er garnicht warten, da erschien auch sein geschätzter Bruder. Frisch rasiert und mit gestyltem Haar kam Joe in polierten Stiefeln heraus und zog seine makellos saubere, grüne Jacke über. Adam hob den Hut vorne etwas an, um besser sehen zu können. Ja, es war dunkel, aber im Hof war doch etwas Licht. Trotzdem war er sich sicher, er sah nicht richtig.

"Joe, hast du dich für die Berglöwen so hergerichtet oder habe ich etwas verpasst?", spöttelte Adam und fing sich direkt einen zickigen Blick ein.

"Pflege ich meine Ausrüstung nicht, meckert ihr, dass ich sie nicht pflege. Pflege ich sie doch, meckert ihr, dass ich zu dick auftrage."

"Schon gut, Bruderherz.", grinste Adam und saß kopfschüttelnd auf. Joe verdrehte die Augen, ehe er den Hut auf seinem glatten Haar platzierte und dann ebenfalls aufsaß.

Sie ritten langsam los, Adam mit seinem Sport vorneweg. Sie hatten nichts als Lichtquelle dabei, also mussten sie sich auf das Licht des Vollmondes verlassen. Es dauerte länger. Sehr viel länger. Aber dafür kamen sie sicher an.

Diesmal brachten sie die Pferde nicht auf den Paddock, sondern ritten, am Sägewerk angekommen, direkt durch zum Waldrand. Dort saßen sie links vom Weg, der in den Wald führte, ab und banden die beiden Hengste an einem niedrigen Ast an. Anschließend entzündeten sie ein großes Feuer und ließen sich nebeneinander mit Blick auf den Wald nieder.

Die Pferde blieben in ihrer Nähe, um am Verhalten der Beiden erkennen zu können, ob sich ihnen etwas näherte. Pferde hatten ein sehr gutes Gespür für Gefahr und wurden demnach früh nervös. Das Feuer war sowohl Licht, als auch Schutz.

Und dass Adam nun Brot, Käse und Wurst rausholt, war zum Einen ein Lockmittel und zum Anderen Frühstück. Er reichte Joe die Hälfte und während sie aßen, lagen die Gewehre geladen in Reichweite.

Dann hieß es abwarten. Irgendwann lehnte sich Joe an Adam und zusammen behielten sie den Waldrand im Blick, der Eine den rechten Teil und der Andere den linken. Falls sich ihnen etwas aus dem Wald näherte, würden sie es bemerken. Plötzlich langten Beide blitzschnell nach ihren Gewehren und zielten auf dieselbe Stelle. Ein paar Zweige hatten sich dicht über dem Boden, garnicht so weit von ihnen, bewegt. Joe sprang auf und machte einen Schritt auf das Gebüsch zu, bis Adam sein Handgelenk packte und ihn zurück hielt.

"Nicht, warte."

"Wieso? Er entkommt noch!", flüsterte Joe zurück und wollte sich gerade losreißen, als ein Wesen aus dem Gebüsch heraussprang und sofort eine Kehrtwende machte, kaum dass es die Pferde, die Menschen und vor allem das Feuer entdeckte. Schwupps war es wieder im Wald verschwunden.

Adam seufzte beruhigt durch und legte das Gewehr wieder auf Seite.

"Nur ein Kaninchen."

Joe ließ sich neben ihm nieder.

"Woher wusstest du, dass es nichts Gefährliches war?"

Adam brauchte nicht zu antworten, es genügte ein kurzer Blick zu den Pferden und Joe wurde sofort alles klar.

Die Pferde waren die Ruhe selbst. War doch klar, dass das nichts Gefährliches gewesen sein konnte. Aber so weit hatte Joe in seiner Aufregung mal wieder nicht gedacht.

Die Zeit verging, ohne dass sich noch einmal etwas blicken ließ oder die Pferde irgendein komisches Verhalten an den Tag legten. Schließlich nahm Joe die Zügel und brachte die Pferde zum Paddock, um sie vom Leder zu befreien und sie etwas laufen zu lassen.

Adam wartete derweil, bis Joe wieder an seiner Seite war. Zusammen betraten sie dann den Wald. Zuerst liefen sie lange geradeaus, bis es ein wenig steiler wurde. Erst dann verließen sie den Weg und liefen querfeldein. Adam wusste, dass es dort einen kleinen Bach geben musste und normalerweise lagerten Tiere gerne in der Nähe von Gewässer.

Der Bach war wirklich schnell gefunden. Von da an suchten sie nach Spuren.

"Hey Bruderherz, ich glaub, ich hab hier was.", rief Joe und kniete über einer Wasserpfütze. Adam eilte rüber und sah direkt, was Joe meinte. Spuren von großen Tatzen ohne Krallen. Eindeutig Puma. Die Spuren führten zum Bach und anschließend von dessen Ufern aus denselben Weg wieder zurück. Sie mussten dieser Spur nur folgen.

"Wir folgen ihr so lang es geht. Aber bitte Joe, sei unbedingt leise und stürm nicht auf jedes Geräusch sofort zu.", mahnte Adam.

Somit folgten sie der Spur. Bald schon gab es keine Tatzenabdrücke mehr, dann ging es um plattes Gras oder umgeknickte Äste. Auch Reviermarkierungen wurden aufgestöbert. Und so gelangten sie nach dem einen oder anderen Irrweg zu einer kleinen Höhle.

Adam wagte nicht zu sprechen, also legte er bloß den Zeigefinger vor die Lippen und schlich leise näher. In der Höhle war eindeutig etwas. Man hörte und roch es. Leise näherte sich Adam dem Eingang und spähte vorsichtig hinein. Die Höhle war winzig, viel mehr ein Überhang, und eindeutig auch zu klein für Berglöwen. So war es ein leichtes die gurgelnde und mauzende Katze zu erspähen.

Der Puma lag völlig zusammengerollt im hintersten Eck und litt offensichtlich. Und da er gurgelte, kam Adam die Vermutung, dass nun die Lähmungen eintraten. Das bedeutete, dass der Rachen der Katze inzwischen gelähmt war und damit das Schlucken unmöglich war. Daher sabberten und schäumten sie auch. Für Adam war die Lage klar. Das Tier war krank, es litt und es hatte eh nicht mehr lange. Also legte er an und zielte. Nicht einmal 3 Sekunden später erklang ein Schuss und die Geräusche der Kreatur erstarben.

Was er sich absolut nicht erklären konnte, war das Fauchen, das kurz darauf erklang. Aber das kam auch garnicht aus der Höhle. Adam schaltete viel zu spät.

"JOE!", schrie Adam.

Sein Bruder war etwas abseits geblieben und sollte ihm den Rücken decken. Adam beeilte sich, aus der Höhle raus zu kommen und eilte zu dem Platz, an dem er Joe gelassen hatte. Er kam an, da erklang gerade ein Schuss, dann ein Ächzen.

Adam sprang um die Ecke und erstarrte.

"Joe!"

Da lag er auf der Erde und auf ihm drauf ein ausgewachsener Berglöwe. Adam sah, dass an Beiden Blut haftete und schoss zwei Mal hintereinander auf das Tier, ohne zu bemerken, dass es sich zuvor schon nicht mehr geregt hatte.

Joe ächzte und schien irgendwie das Tier anheben zu wollen. Sein Kopf war vor Anstrengung schon knallrot. Aber er schaffte es nicht.

Sofort war Adam bei ihm, packte das Untier am Nackenfell und zerrte es von Joe herunter, um es direkt neben seinem Bruder wieder fallen zu lassen.

"Er war über der Höhle.", keuchte Joe und atmete erstmal tief durch.

Adam kniete sich neben Joe und packte den Jüngeren unter den Achseln, um ihn etwas hochhieven zu können. Schließlich lehnte Joes Oberkörper an dem sitzenden Adam. Nur langsam kam Joe wieder zu Atem, aber es bestand zum Glück keine Eile. Und solange Adam ihn weiter an Stirn, Wangen und durchs Haar streichelte, könnte er ewig hier liegen bleiben.

"Was ist passiert, Joe?", fragte Adam besorgt und bemerkte auf Hüfthöhe die blutigen Risse in Joes Hemd.

"Du bist in die Höhle und hast den Einen erschossen. Auf den Schuss hin erschien der Andere auf der Höhle und hat sich mit einem Satz auf mich gestürzt. Er ging wohl davon aus, ich hab geschossen. Ich hatte zum Glück mein Gewehr aber schon erhoben und habe auf gut Glück abgedrückt, bevor er mich umwarf.", erzählte er schließlich und richtete sich langsam etwas auf.

"Also war er vielleicht schon tot, als ich auf ihn geschossen habe?"

"Wäre möglich."

"Und das Blut? Hat er dich verletzt?"

"Auch das ist möglich. Das Vieh hatte ganz schön Schwung und war ziemlich schwer. Aber es ist sicher nichts.", beschwor Joe und stand zum Zeichen, dass es ihm gut ging, auf. Zwar hielt er eine Hand über dem kaputten Teil des Hemdes, aber da es nicht sehr doll zu bluten schien, ließ Adam ihm seinen Willen.

Also sammelten sie die Gewehre ein und kümmerten sich zusammen zuerst um den einen Puma und dann um den anderen. Und da ihnen der Weg hinaus zu lang war, verbrannten sie die Beiden direkt dort auf der Lichtung.

Da es noch früh war, nahmen sie die Suche nach weiteren Unterschlüpfen und Spuren wieder auf. Immer wieder rieb sich Joe über die Stirn und fächerte sich selbst mit dem Hut Luft zu. Joe dachte Adam würde es nicht merken, doch das tat er.

"Bist du in Ordnung, Joe?"

"Ja natürlich.", bestätigte Joe und marschierte übermütig voraus. Adam schwieg lieber. Immerhin schien die Verletzung an der Hüfte wirklich nicht schlimm zu sein, denn Joes Gang war gerade und straucheln tat er auch nicht.

In einem großen Umkreis durchsuchten sie die Gegend rund um die Höhle. Doch finden, taten sie nichts. Und so wie die Sonne nun stand, war es bald schon Mittag.

"Sollen wir morgen wiederkommen? Oder erst weiter suchen, wenn erneut Meldungen durch die Arbeiter kommen?", wollte Joe wissen und lehnte sich betont lässig an einen Baumstamm. Währenddessen beugte sich Adam hinab und benässte sein Halstuch in dem kleinen Bach, um sich abzukühlen und den Schweiß von der Stirn zu wischen. Obwohl es noch früh war, war es jetzt schon verflucht warm.

"Wir kommen morgen gegen Mittag nochmal her und wenn alles unauffällig ist, ziehen wir die Bergarbeiter übermorgen wieder ab.", meinte er und band sich das Tuch wieder um den Hals.

Sie gingen noch einmal zu den verbrannten Überresten und vergewisserten sich, dass die beiden Tiere restlos verbrannt waren. Erst dann verließen sie den Wald endgültig. Der Vorarbeiter war höchst erfreut als er hörte, dass sogar zwei Tiere weniger seine Männer bedrohten. Mit übertrieben viel Dank steckte er den Brüdern allerhand Proviant und anderen Schnickschnack zu.

Adam wollte ablehnen.

"Aber Mister Cartwright, anders kann ich ihnen doch garnicht danken.", erklang es dann sofort. Also nahmen sie es an und ritten anschließend aus dem Lager. Bereits an der nächsten Kreuzung würden sich ihre Wege trennen.


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry für die Verspätung. Weihnachten und Familie grätschten mir dazwischen. Nun aber wieder wie gehabt. Montag und Donnerstag

Raimei

Kapitel 16

"Und Danny hat den Bronco ganz einfach in den Griff bekommen. Natürlich hat er nicht erwähnt, dass ich ihn am Tag zuvor bereits geknackt hatte. Da ist keiner der Anderen dabei gewesen und wussten es demnach nicht. Man waren die überrascht. Danny ist vor Lachen fast vom Pferd gefallen, als er mir das erzählt hat.", lachte Joe und rieb sich über den Hinterkopf.

Adam lachte leise und lehnte sich dann vor. Die Hände stützte er dabei aufs Sattelhorn.

"Hier trennen wir uns. Reite vorsichtig und versuche dich nicht aufhalten zu lassen. Wenn wir zu spät kommen, verdonnert Hop Sing uns glatt zum spülen."

Joe nickte langsam und sortierte seine Zügel neu, ehe er Cochise in die richtige Richtung lenkte.

"Und du reite vorsichtig und futter mir nicht alles weg, falls du eher daheim bist.", gluckste Joe und trieb Cochise in einen flotten Galopp. Adam sah ihm zwar nach, bald schon aber sah man von ihm nur noch eine Staubwolke.

Leise seufzte er und brachte Sport schließlich auf den Weg, der ihn zu einem der Rindersammelplätze brachte. Eigentlich bevorzugten sie es die Rinder ganz ohne Zäune zu halten. Oft waren bloß zwei Cowboys bei den Rindern und passten auf, dass keines der Tiere wegkam. Aber wegen der Pumas hatten sie nun die wichtigsten Kühe mit ihren Kälbern auf die größte Weide gebracht, die sie hatten.

Da wollte er allerdings nicht hin. Zumindest nicht heute. Sein Ziel war ein provisorisches Lager, wo man sich um den Papierkram kümmerte und die Kälber gezüchtet wurden. Er sollte mit seinen Gedanken voraus eilen. In seinem Kopf geisterte aber, wie in einer Dauerschleife, das Bild von Joe umher, wie er unter dem Berglöwen lag. Und war es wirklich so, dass Joe sich öfter irgendwo anlehnte und sich häufig an den Kopf langte? Oder bildete er sich das ein? Ganz zu schweigen von den Verletzungen, die sich Beide immernoch nicht angesehen hatten. Joe ließ ihn einfach nicht dran. Immer nur "Später".

Adam sollte an etwas Anderes denken, doch sein stark ausgeprägter Beschützerinstinkt ließ ihm da keine Ruhe. Er bemerkte noch nicht einmal, wie er am Sammelplatz ankam und Sport bereits vor dem Paddock anhielt. Erst als ihn jemand rief, schreckte er hoch und blickte sich verwundert um.

"Adam. Wir hatten dich hier nicht erwartet. Wie geht es unseren Kälbern? Alle noch wohl auf?"

Ein großer, kräftiger Mann kam ruhig auf ihn zu und man sah ihm sofort an, dieser Mann saß schon verdammt viele Jahre im Sattel. Adam schätzte seinen Vorarbeiter sehr.

"Die Wache erfüllt ihren Zweck. Ein Glück sind die Arbeiter aus den anderen Lagern so hilfsbereit." Adam stieg ab und band Sport am Wassertrog an, ehe er mit seinem Vorarbeiter zu dessen Büro ging.

"Ich brauche die neuen und aktuellen Zahlen. Kannst du sie mir fertig machen?", fragte er vorsichtig und nahm das noch feuchte Tuch vom Hals, um sich damit über die Stirn zu wischen. Es war wirklich verflucht warm.

"Sicher sofort. Dein Glück, dass ich erst vor ein paar Tagen alles fertig gemacht habe. Als hätte ich geahnt, dass du kommst.", lachte der Alte und ging sogleich hinein.

Adam ging zurück zu Sport und sorgte dafür, dass sein Hengst noch ein wenig trank und gab ihm ein oder zwei, vielleicht auch ein paar Leckerchen mehr. Normalerweise war er damit streng, aber sein eigenes Pferd hatte ihn geknackt. Zum Glück setzte nichts davon an dem sportlichen Fuchs an. Er wurde dabei unterbrochen, als Hank mit einem nicht gerade kleinen Stapel Papiere zurück kam.

"Wirklich? Das alles?", fragte er verwundert und bekam ein ernstes Nicken zurück.

"Es gab allerhand Wechsel. Ein paar tote... du weißt doch, wie das ist." Adam seufzte und nahm die dicke Mappe entgegen und verstaute sie in einer der beiden Satteltaschen.

"Danke Hank." Schnell stieg er auf und trieb Sport bald in die schnellste Gangart, die der Fuchs kannte.

Ein Glück war der Sammelplatz nicht weit von der Ponderosa entfernt, so dass er seinen Hengst immer wieder in langsameren Gangarten verschnaufen lassen konnte. In der Ferne erblickte er bereits die wohlbekannten Gelbkiefern und wenige Teile der Ranch, als er eine dichte Staubwolke bemerkte, die sich ihm schnell näherte. Adam lächelte beruhigt und hielt sogleich an, um den stürmischen Bengel in Empfang zu nehmen.

Kurz bevor er Adam fast noch über den Haufen ritt, legte Joe die Vollbremse ein. Ein 1-a Sliding-Stop. Adam war beeindruckt.

"Hatte ich nicht gesagt, du sollst vorsichtig reiten? Es ist jetzt schon brütend heiß.", tadelte er absolut garnicht beeindruckt.

Joes Grinsen, das er bis eben noch aufgesetzt hatte, verschwand mit einem Mal.

"Maaaan Adam. Ich war vorsichtig. Ich habe Cooch erst angetrieben, als ich dich gesehen habe."

Adam seufzte. Dann trieb er Sport in einen langsamen, federnden Trab. Was würde Pa nun sagen? Er würde sagen, er solle sich entschuldigen. Das Band nicht gleich wieder auf die Probe stellen, das sie nun mühsam wieder geknüpft hatten. Er sah zu Joe, welcher neben ihm ritt. Amüsiert stellte er fest, dass Cochise zwei Schritte brauchte für einen Schritt seines Fuchses. Der Paint hatte wesentlich kürzere Beine und war eher ein prima Sprinter auf kurzen Strecken. Sport dagegen war ein Langläufer mit mehr Ausdauer als Speed.

Noch einmal sah er hinüber und sah prompt, wie sich Joe über den Hinterkopf rieb. Also doch. Aber er wollte nicht wieder streiten. Also musste er sich anders um ihre brüderliche Beziehung kümmern.

"Entschuldige. Ich ging wirklich davon aus, du hättest Cochise bei der Hitze wieder rennen lassen.", flüsterte er mehr. Aber da Joe spöttisch schnaubte, hatte er es wohl gehört. Erst nach einer Minute, in der sie fast schon angekommen waren, sah Joe ihn an.

"Es würde mir sehr helfen, wenn du mich erst fragst, anstatt dir selbst eine Meinung zu bilden. Meistens komm ich bei deinen Schätzungen irgendwie nicht gut weg."

Joe war verletzt. Schon wieder. Adam biss sich auf die Zunge. Das musste er auch wieder gerade rücken. Verflucht, wie er das alles hasste.

"Joe ich kann nicht mehr sagen, als dass es mir Leid tut. Und dass ich Besserung gelobe.", quetschte er sich heraus und hoffte, dass es genügte.

"Besserung geloben? Na da bin ich ja mal gespannt.", seufzte Joe und hielt sein Pferd vor dem Stall an. Sie waren da.

Zeitgleich stiegen sie ab. Adam aber war schnell und lief um Sport herum, um zu Joe zu eilen und den Jüngeren in seine starken Arme zu ziehen. Am Anfang war es ziemlich steif, doch dann entspannte sich Joe und legte den Kopf auf Adams Schulter.

"Ich weiß, ich bin manchmal unerträglich. Ich mach mir aber doch nur Sorgen.", sprach Adam leise und schob Joes Hut hinunter um durch dessen Haar zu streichen.

Joe stöhnte auf, als Adams kühle Hand seinen Kopf berührte und vergrub das Gesicht in dessen Halsbeuge.

"Ich frag nur einmal. Was ist los, Joe?"

"Ich denk, ich hab mir den Kopf angeschlagen, als der Puma mich umgerissen hat. Zuerst war garnichts, nun hab ich Kopfschmerzen und ein wenig Schwindel.", berichtete Joe und sah vorsichtig auf.

Entgegen Joes Erwartung, sah er in kein zorniges Gesicht. Dazu war Adam viel zu besorgt und sofort in Alarmbereitschaft.

"Geh in dein Zimmer. Ich werde dir Essen rauf bringen."

"Aber Adam...", wollte Joe widersprechen, wurde aber sofort wieder unterbrochen.

"Nein, kein Aber. Ruh dich aus. Überlass mir Cochise und geh rein. Leg dich hin.", sprach Adam ganz sanft und tastete vorsichtig Joes Kopf ab.

Langsam machte Joe sich los und gab seinem Paint einen liebevollen Klaps, ehe er tatsächlich ohne weiteres Gemoser rein ging.

Nun wollte Adam aber auch schnell hinein und beeilte sich besonders dabei die Pferde abzusatteln und in ihre Nischen zu bugsieren. Die Papiere klemmte er sich unter den Arm und eilte dann hinein.

"Adam, was ist denn mit Joe los?" Ben stand mit verschränkten Armen am Fuß der Treppe und war wohl kurz davor gewesen Joe nachzugehen. Adam seufzte und legte die Papiere zuerst ab und entledigte sich dann des Hutes und des Revolvergürtels.

"Er hat sich den Kopf angeschlagen und jetzt etwas Kopfschmerzen und leichte Schwindelgefühle. Ich habe ihn erstmal ins Bett geschickt. Das Essen werde ich ihm dann eben ans Bett bringen müssen. Mit dem Kopf ist nicht zu spaßen."

Besorgt sah Ben wieder die Treppe hinauf, blieb aber unten und schnappte sich sogleich die Papiere. Er schlug die erste Mappe auf und las ein wenig drüber, während er rüber zu seinem Schreibtisch ging.

"Und wie erfolgreich seid ihr gewesen, Adam?", fragte Hoss, welcher im Sessel saß und Stoffe und Papiere auf dem Schoß liegen hatte.

Adam ging zu ihm rüber und setzte sich in den anderen Sessel.

"Ich habe einen Puma erschossen, der ziemlich sicher erkrankt war. Und einen weiteren hat Joe erwischt. Bei dem war es in der kurzen Zeit nicht zu erkennen gewesen. Aber vielleicht haben wir jetzt auch die Gefahr für die Waldarbeiter aus der Welt geschafft."

"Werdet ihr morgen wieder hinreiten?" Ben sah von seinen Papieren auf und blickte fragend zu seinem Erstgeborenem.

"Erst Mittags. Wir wollen abwarten, ob sich noch Tiere blicken lassen. Wir hoffen aber, dass es das jetzt war. Dann können die Bergarbeiter ab übermorgen wieder an ihre eigentlichen Arbeitsplätze zurück."

"In Ordnung. Ich brauch dich sowieso Zuhause. Die Mappen sind viel umfangreicher als zuvor. Hach, zu dumm, dass sich Joe den Kopf angeschlagen hat. Dann bring ich den Brief an Edwards eben selbst nach Virginia City."

Adam sah ihn überrascht an.

"Bist du sicher, Pa? Was ist mit deinem und Bucks Bein?"

"Mir geht es gut und laut Hoss kann Buck wieder geritten werden. Tagesausflüge sollte ich wohl meiden, aber um langsam wieder anzufangen, dürfte es gehen. Den Weg nach Virginia City schafft er locker hin und zurück." Ben setzte sich in seinen Sessel und stützte beide Ellenbogen auf die Tischplatte. Anschließend strich er mit einer Hand über Kinn- und Mundpartie.

"Wenn es Joe nicht besser geht, reitet dafür Hoss mit dir zum Sägewerk. Und auf dem Heimweg bringt ihr Doc Martin mit."

Alarmiert sah Adam auf.

"Doc Martin?"

"Ja Adam. Einen Knöchel können wir noch selbst behandeln, aber wenn es um so etwas Wichtiges wie den Kopf geht, will ich, dass sich das ein Arzt ansieht."

Einen Moment noch schien Adam tief in Gedanken, ehe er plötzlich aufsprang, er rannte zwar nicht, aber es war klar, dass er nun nach Joe sehen wollte.

"Nur, wenn es nicht besser wird.", rief Ben hinterher, um Adam eventuell zu beruhigen. Doch da war sein Ältester schon oben angekommen.


	17. Chapter 17

Kapitel 17

Er lag erst seit ein paar Minuten im Bett und langweilte sich schon zu Tode. Es war garnicht so einfach gewesen, die Treppen hoch zu kommen. Und die Kleidung los zu werden, war irgendwie auch anstrengend gewesen. Joe war ziemlich verärgert darüber. Wieso waren so leichte Tätigkeiten auf einmal so schwer? Er hatte vor lauter Frust sich nach der Katzenwäsche, mit noch feuchter Haut und mit nichts an als einer Unterhose, ins Bett gelegt. Der Dreck musste ab, aber es war warm. Also musste er nicht unbedingt mehr Kleidung tragen, zumal er eh nur liegen sollte.

Sein Schwindel war stärker geworden, dafür der Kopfschmerz etwas zurück gegangen. Aber nun da er lag, hoffte er, dass sich auch der Schwindel legen würde. Es vergingen keine 5 Minuten, da klopfte es bereits an seiner Tür.

"Joe, ich bin's, Adam. Kann ich reinkommen?"

Joe seufzte und warf seine Decke über die Beine.

"Komm rein."

Die Tür öffnete sich und Adam kam herein. Sofort war der besorgte Blick auf Joe gerichtet. Joe sah den Blick und verdrehte die Augen.

"Oh bitte, guck nicht so. Meine Kopfschmerzen waren gerade etwas weniger geworden."

"Du hättest nie im Leben reiten dürfen."

"Und wie wären wir dann heim gekommen, du Schlaumeier? Zuerst war es nur dieser typische Schmerz nach dem Stoß und dann nichts mehr. Erst seit eben ist es ein hartnäckiges Ziehen, aber es wird schon weniger."

"Pa macht sich Sorgen. Hoss und ich auch. Ich nehme morgen Hoss mit, wenn es deinem Kopf nicht besser geht."

Joe seufzte.

"Ja, das dachte ich mir. Was wird mit Pas Brief?"

"Pa reitet später selbst nochmal in die Stadt. Er und Hoss sind der Meinung, dass es seinem und Bucks Bein wieder gut geht. Ich bleibe für den Rest des Tages Zuhause und Hoss ist auch noch da. Also, wenn etwas ist... wenn es dir schlechter geht... dann ruf einen von uns, dann holen wir Doc Martin.", meinte Adam besorgt und trat an Joes Fußende.

"Ich werde morgen wieder vollkommen fit sein. Ich habe nicht zum ersten Mal eins auf die Rübe bekommen. Und es wird auch nicht das letzte Mal gewesen sein.", betonte Joe entschlossen und verschränkte die Arme etwas. Adam seufzte, kam herum und setzte sich auf die Bettkante.

"Jetzt bitte ganz ehrlich. Wie geht es dir?" Kurz zögerte der Jüngste, dann nahm er die Arme auseinander und gestikulierte in der Luft.

"Ich habe Probleme bei der Motorik der Arme und Beine. Außerdem war es eben verdammt schwer die Treppe nach oben zu gehen. Ansonsten ist mir ein wenig schwindelig und ich habe ein bisschen Kopfschmerzen. Aber sonst geht es mir wirklich gut."

Adam fuhr sich mit der Hand über den Nacken und schien zu grübeln.

"Ist dir übel oder musstest du dich übergeben?"

"Nein. Nur, was ich eben gesagt habe. Ich habe vielmehr großen Hunger."

Adam lächelte etwas und nickte dann wohlwollend.

"Hop Sing wird noch nicht fertig sein. Ich werde dir sofort etwas bringen, sobald es etwas gibt. Und viel trinken solltest du."

Joe nickte brav, worauf Adam sich dann erhob und zu Joes Waschschüssel rüber ging. Er nahm einen sauberen Lappen und durchtränkte ihn mit Wasser, anschließend wrang er den Lappen gut aus und ging damit zurück zu Joe.

"Hier. Das hilft sicher etwas.", meinte Adam zuversichtlich und legte dem Patienten das Tuch auf die Stirn. Sofort verdrehte Joe die Augen und stöhnte erleichtert auf.

"Oh ja, das ist gut."

Adam strich ihm ein paar feuchte Strähnen nach hinten und mit den Fingerspitzen seine Wange entlang.

"Es tut mir leid, dass du angegriffen wurdest. Ich habe nicht darüber nachgedacht, dass ein Zweiter in der Nähe sein könnte."

"Nein Adam, ich war nicht aufmerksam. Ich habe mich nur auf dich und die Höhle konzentriert und meine Umgebung missachtet. Wenn einer die Schuld daran hat, dann nur ich." Zögerlich griff Joe nach Adams Hand und übte leichten Druck aus.

"Ich dachte, er bringt dich um. Als du am Boden gelegen hast, mit dem Puma auf dir, das war...", schluckte Adam und drückte Joes Hand. Adams Angst in dem Moment, war unmöglich in Worte zu fassen. Aber was brauchte es Worte, wenn die Angst überdeutlich in Adams Blick abzulesen war. Joe zog Adams Hand etwas hinab und hauchte einen beruhigenden Kuss auf den Handrücken.

"Er war da schon tot und wenn nicht, dann spätestens, als du auf ihn geschossen hast."

Adam betrachtete Joe einen kurzen Moment, den er auch brauchte, um seine Gefühle wieder in den Griff zu bekommen.

"Wir müssen die anderen Wunden behandeln. Es darf sich jetzt nicht noch was entzünden."

"So viel ist es nicht. Er hat mich kaum erwischt.", erwiderte Joe, aber schob doch die Decke auf die Seite, so dass Adam sich die Wunden ansehen konnte.

Joe hatte immer Verbandsmaterial im Zimmer, denn leider erwischte es ihn nicht so selten, wie er das gerne hätte. Also hatte Adam alles schnell zusammen gesucht und widmete sich dann der Behandlung. Dazu rutschte Joe näher an die Kante und Adam weiter aufs Bett. Zuerst reinigte er die kleineren Wunden, welche wirklich nur Kratzer waren und bestrich diese mit einer Heilsalbe.

Allerdings gab es eine Wunde, die ungünstig lag. Nämlich am Unterbauch. Der Bauch war immer eine schwierige Stelle, weil man dort den Verband nicht eng anlegen konnte, da der Bauch nunmal immer in Bewegung war. Außerdem lag der Schnitt fast auf der obersten Kante des Hüftknochens, was bedeutete, dass es Probleme mit dem Hosenbund geben könnte.

"Da hast du dir wirklich eine blöde Stelle ausgesucht.", meinte Adam unzufrieden und musste sogar den Bund von Joes Unterhose noch ein paar Zentimeter runter schieben, um den Bund mit dem Lappen nicht nass zu machen. Joe hisste leicht auf, als Adam versehentlich an die Wunde kam, doch grinste er auch schief.

"Dem nächsten Puma sag ich dann, wo ich die Narben haben will.", lachte er hohl.

Adam schüttelte den Kopf und begann vorsichtig die Wunde zu säubern. Joes Körper bebte und zuckte bei jeder Berührung, so dass Adam die freie Hand auf Joes unverletzte Seite legte und ihn durch leichtes Streicheln beruhigen konnte. Allerdings konnte er so auch gut verhindern, dass Joe sich zu stark bewegte. Joe hatte sein Gesicht in seinem Kissen vergraben, welches jeden Schmerzenslaut schluckte.

"Ich bin ganz vorsichtig. Ist nicht mehr viel.", murmelte Adam. Er beeilte sich zwar, aber versuchte auch ganz vorsichtig zu sein.

Die Wunde war zwar tiefer, als die oberflächlichen Kratzer zuvor, aber es genügte wohl, wenn man sie verband. Eine Naht war nicht nötig, aber nur ein wenig tiefer und es wäre unausweichlich gewesen.

"Damit wirst du keine großen Narben bekommen, zum Glück.", meinte Adam und legte den Lappen zur Seite, um nun wieder die Heilsalbe zu verwenden. Ganz vorsichtig verteilte er das Heilmittel auf der Wunde und fuhr damit fort, Joes Seite zu streicheln. Anscheinend brachte die Ablenkung ja ein wenig was, immerhin hörte er keine Schmerzenslaute mehr und zucken tat er auch nicht.

"Nähst du nicht?", fragte Joe schließlich verwirrt, als Adam die Salbe beiseite legte und nun zu den Verbänden langte.

"Ich denke es heilt auch so. Es blutet ja noch nichtmal mehr. Er hat dich wirklich kaum erwischt. Trotzdem musst du gerade an der Stelle aufpassen. Am besten du trägst die Hosen erstmal höher."

"So, wie das brennt, trage ich lieber gar keine.", scherzte er mit verzogenem Gesicht.

Erneut schüttelte Adam den Kopf und wickelte dann einen Verband so weit auf, dass er den einmal bequem um Joe rum legen konnte.

"Setz dich mal auf."

Wie befohlen kämpfte sich Joe hoch und stützte sich mit den Händen hinter sich ab. So gab es genug Platz für Adam, um um ihn herum zu wickeln.

"Hey, ich weiß ich habe inzwischen einen ganz ansehnlichen Bizeps bekommen, aber wenn du dich dennoch beeilst, wär das wirklich prima.", grinste Joe schief.

Adam rutschte neben Joe und legte sanft ein Tuch mit Salbe auf die Wunde, dann wickelte er Runde um Runde den Verband um Joes Hüfte. War garnicht so einfach, das Ganze musste ja stramm sitzen.

"Geht das so? Oder zu eng?", fragte Adam zur Sicherheit nach.

"Ist ok."

Also wickelte er Runde um Runde. Dabei glitt sein Blick über Joes Oberkörper. Sein kleiner Bruder hatte über die Zeit wirklich an Muskelmasse zugelegt. Was früher schlaksig war, war nun deutlich definiert. Und im Gegensatz zu ihm selbst, war Joe wirklich spärlich behaart. Aber das stand ihm. Adam gefiel es sogar.

Die sichtbaren Muskeln, nicht übermäßig ausgebildet, aber genug. Die Bräune der Haut, genau richtig. Daran sah man, dass Joe ein Kind der Sonne war und eben diese, wie kein Anderer, liebte. Und wenn er mit den Fingern beim Verbinden über seine Brust strich, dann war die Haut ganz warm und weich. Die wenigen dünnen Haare kitzelten seine Fingerspitzen, aber das Gefühl störte ihn nicht. Der Verband war dran, aber sobald das erledigt war, hatte Adam ihn vollkommen vergessen. So sehr war er abgelenkt.

Joes Arme begannen unter der Last seines Körpergewichts zu zittern. Das Zittern machte sich bald auch bei seinen Schultern bemerkbar und schließlich bebten auch die Muskeln, welche unter dem Verband verborgen lagen. Adam verknüpfte den Anblick mit keiner Information. Für ihn war es nur faszinierend. So faszinierend, dass er mit der Hand über Joes Oberkörper strich. Mit den Fingerspitzen, mit der Handfläche. Er war absolut fasziniert.

Joe sah zu und wunderte sich zu Anfang noch. Dann sah er die Anerkennung und Begeisterung in Adams Blick und war ziemlich stolz. Außerdem genoss er es sehr, so umsorgt zu werden. Nicht, dass er das jemals laut aussprechen würde. Aber so langsam wurde es anstrengend. Der Verband war dran. Und logisch betrachtet, gab es keinen Grund mehr für diese Nähe. Aber Joe hatte sowieso nicht so viel für Logik übrig.

Trotzdem musste er den Kopf bald in den Nacken legen und unterdrückte ein mühsames Keuchen.

Aber da spürte er auch schon Adams Hände in seinem Nacken und wie sie ihn nun stützten. Joes Arme ließen locker und Adam legte ihn ganz langsam wieder hin.

Joe atmete tief durch und entspannte sich nun wieder. Dafür schob Adam seine Unterwäsche wieder an seinen Platz und deckte dem Jüngeren fürsorglich bis zum Hals zu.

"Zu warm."

"Lass es erstmal so, ich will das Fenster auf machen, damit du noch etwas mehr Luft bekommst."

Joe schloß für nur einen kurzen Augenblick die Augen, aber als er sie wieder geöffnet hatte, da stand Adam schon am Fenster.

"Hey, langsam habe ich wirklich Hunger."

"Oh. Ja. Ich werde mal sehen, ob Hop Sing nun fertig ist."

Kurz blickte Adam noch aus dem Fenster, bis er dann direkt zur Tür ging. Kurz verharrte er.

"Wie hast du das gemacht? Vor einem Jahr als du noch zur Schule gegangen bist, warst du ziemlich schlaksig.", fragte er mit der offenen Tür in der Hand.

Joe lachte leise.

"Ich habe die Futtersäcke in der Scheune gestemmt. Und noch Einiges mehr, das mir schwer genug vorkam. Zuletzt waren es 50 Kilo, die ich über längere Zeit stemmen konnte. Und es werden sicher noch mehr.", erklärte Joe mit viel Stolz in der Stimme.

"Das ist beeindruckend. In der kurzen Zeit. Aber übertreibe es nicht. Ich finde so wie es jetzt ist, ist es beeindruckend genug."

Joes Grinsen verbreitete sich noch.

"Wenn du das sagst, liebster Bruder. Dann achte ich darauf."


	18. Chapter 18

Kapitel 18

Das Essen brachte ihm dann doch Hoss, welcher ihm erklärte, dass Pa bereits los geritten wäre und Adam sich an die Papiere gesetzt hatte. Aber natürlich waren alle für Joe da. Auch Hop Sing, der Hoss eine doppelte Portion für Joe mitgegeben hatte.

Also spielte er mit Hoss auf seinem Bett Karten und fühlte sich wohl. Wenn man mal das Ziepen am Bauch und den nervigen Schmerz im Kopf außen vor ließ. Joe war sofort aufgefallen, dass auch Hoss überfürsorglich war. Der große Kerl lief immer wieder mit Joes Lappen zur Wasserschale und machte ihn nass.

Das war fast noch mütterlicher als Adams dauernd besorgte Miene. Aber dafür war Hoss für einige Scherze offen. So vergaßen sie bald, dass Joe sich schonen sollte und brachten sich gegenseitig mit ihren Anekdoten zum lachen.

Bis Adam plötzlich im Zimmer stand.

"Joe bitte. Du sollst dich schonen. Ihr könnt euch ja unterhalten, aber nicht so viel lachen."

"Oh, der Herr Miesepeter verbietet uns das Lachen.", meinte Hoss schon ein wenig eingeschnappt, dabei wollte er Joe doch nur ablenken.

"Ich verbiete euch nicht das Lachen. Reduziert es nur etwas. Und Karten spielen ist auch nicht so gut. Macht etwas, wo man sich nicht für konzentrieren muss. Malt doch etwas."

Stille. Und dann.

"Malen? Adam! Wir sind keine zehn mehr!", schimpfte Joe.

Adam rieb sich mit beiden Händen übers Gesicht und schien sich was zu überlegen.

"Ich werde später wiederkommen. Bis dahin etwas weniger laute und anstrengende Dinge. Macht eines von Pas Puzzels. Oder, ach ich weiß doch auch nicht. Ich überlege mir was."

Und damit war Adam wieder draußen.

Kaum war die Tür zu, da stand Hoss auf und ging ebenfalls zur Tür.

"Hey, wo gehst du hin?", jammerte Joe. Hoss sollte jetzt nicht auch noch verschwinden. Dann starb er garantiert an Langeweile.

"Na ein leichtes Puzzle holen.", sagte der große Kerl selbstverständlich. Joe seufzte und winkte ab.

"Bitte. Aber lass dich nicht aufhalten.", gab Joe gnädig nach und wartete ungeduldig die zehn Minuten ab, bis Hoss mit zwei Schachteln wieder ins Zimmer kam.

"Oh." Joe war überrascht. Das waren nicht Pas Puzzels, dass waren Adams seine.

"Ich musste ihm versprechen, dass wir sehr gut darauf aufpassen. Besser wir verlieren kein Teil.", meinte Hoss.

Im Anschluss nahm er ein Tablett, welches er neben Joe aufs Bett legte und kippte die erste Schachtel darauf aus.

Es war ein Landschaftsbild, welches es zu puzzeln galt. Und laut Hoss war es ein leichtes. Zuerst sortierten sie die Eck- und die Randstücke aus und werkelten an dem Rand herum.

"Wie hast du denn Adam dazu bekommen, dass er sie rausrückt?", fragte Joe schließlich und setzte ein Teil ein.

"Gar nicht. Als ich runterkam, hockte er bereits beim Schrank und hat mir die Beiden direkt in die Hand gedrückt. Er meinte, die gehen leichter. Das wäre besser für deinen Kopf."

"Und dann?"

"Und dann sagte er mir, wir sollen aber sehr gut drauf aufpassen und hat sich wieder an den Schreibtisch gesetzt." Nun setzte auch Hoss ein weiteres Teil ein.

So ging das eine Weile hin und her. Das Bild konnte man schon bald erkennen, aber irgendwann verlor Joe die Lust daran und so trug Hoss das halbfertige Puzzle mit den Einzelteilen rüber und stellte es auf Joes Kommode ab. Bald darauf ging auch Hoss wieder und eine Zeit lang hatte Joe so eine immense Langeweile, dass er vor lauter Frust einfach einschlief.

Völlig geplättet schlug Adam die Mappe zu und sortierte seinen Stapel Papiere, um diesen in eine separate Mappe zu legen. Endlich war er fertig. Adam war sehr erleichtert, dass er die Konzentration dazu doch noch aufgebracht hatte. Es war sehr schwer gewesen, weil er sich andauernd Gedanken darum gemacht hatte, womit er Joe beschäftigen konnte. Er war zwar auch sehr erleichtert gewesen, als Hop Sing ihm irgendwann mitteilte, dass Joe eingeschlafen sei, aber es tat ihm auch leid.

Dafür hatte er nun auch ein paar Ideen. Also stand er auf und streckte zuallererst den Rücken durch. Hoss war weg geritten, sicher eine von Pas Aufgaben erledigen. Welcher auch noch nicht da war, was Adam zugegeben ein wenig besorgte. Er nahm sich fest vor, nach Ben zu suchen, falls dieser zum Abendessen nicht rechtzeitig zurück war. Aber bis dahin waren es noch ein paar Stunden.

Aber nun wollte er sich endlich um Joe kümmern. Sein Kleiner musste doch umkommen vor Langeweile. Also ging er etwas schleppend aus dem Haus und direkt in die Scheune. Tatsächlich waren bis auf Cochise und Sport alle anderen Pferde weg. Er strich Beiden kurz grüßend über die Stirn und ging dann hinüber zum Stroh. Dort rupfte er sich ein paar Büschel aus dem Ballen und schnitt von einer sehr langen Schnur ein langes Stück ab. Damit ging er hinaus und sammelte auf dem Hof noch ein paar dünne Zweige auf.

Adam sah auf seine Ausbeute und bekam nun doch leichte Zweifel. Joe war bald zwanzig und keine zwölf mehr. Hoffentlich gefiel ihm dennoch sein Einfall. Vorsichtig trug er alles nach oben und klopfte ein wenig umständlich, da er beide Hände voll hatte, an.

Zuerst hörte man gar nichts. Dann aber bat ihn Joes leise Stimme herein. Offensichtlich hatte er ihn geweckt. Wieder überkamen Adam Zweifel, aber er öffnete die Tür mit zwei Fingern und trat ein.

"Hey Joe.", lächelte er seinen Bruder liebevoll an und schloss mit dem Fuß die Tür hinter sich.

"Adam.", krächzte Joe verschlafen und rieb sich den Schlaf aus dem Augen.

"Entschuldige, dass ich dich geweckt habe. Soll ich dich wieder schlafen lassen?"

"Nein, schon ok. Ich bin nicht müde, ich bin nur einfach eingeschlafen. Gut, dass du mich geweckt hast. Was hast du denn da?", beruhigte Joe nun deutlich aktiver und setzte sich vorsichtig auf.

"Oh, naja ich weiß nicht, ob das eine gute oder schlechte Idee ist, aber ich weiß, dass du früher immer viel Spaß dabei hattest."

"Du hast Zweige, Schnur und Stroh. Sieht gut aus und ist besser als gar nichts.", lächelte Joe und Adam fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Also trat er ans Bett ran und legte sein Mitbringsel auf Joes Decke.

Joe sah sich alles an und fischte sogleich aus seiner Nachttischschublade ein kleines Messer.

Adam sah erst einmal zu und setzte sich auf Joes Bettkante.

"An was dachtest du, das ich basteln soll?", fragte Joe.

"Was du möchtest. Tiere, Engel, Sterne. Du kannst von mir aus auch Bälle machen."

"Dann mach ich Sterne. An unserem letztem Baum sind leider ein paar durch die Kerzen angekokelt." Voller Tatendrang griff Joe nach dem Stroh und sortierte zuerst die langen und kurzen Halme aus, bis er eine Vorstellung hatte. Dann legte er zuerst die langen in der richtigen Position zurecht, knickte, beugte und verknotete sie schließlich. Adam half tatkräftig mit ein paar extra Händen aus.

Zwischendurch kam Hoss wieder und wurde direkt dazu verdonnert, mehr Stroh, mehr Schnur und mehr Zweige zu holen. Schwer beladen kehrte der große Mann zurück und lud seine Ausbeute auf Joes Bett ab. Die Decke war nun voll und vor allem dreckig. Aber Joe war das egal. Was allerdings nicht egal war, war dass das Gekrissel irgendwie unter die Decke gerutscht war und der Jüngste sich immer wieder an den Beinen und dem Bauch kratzen musste.

Schließlich hatten seine Brüder sich das lang genug mit angesehen. Während Adam aufstand und ein langes Hemd organisierte, nahm Hoss die ganze Decke und schlug sie vorsichtig um, so dass er die Reste von Joes Matratze wischen konnte. Dann durfte sein kleiner Bruder wieder unter die Decke, aber nicht für lang, denn da erschien Adam schon wieder und zwang mit sanfter Gewalt Joe dazu, das Hemd anzuziehen und es auch zumindest zur Hälfte zuzuknöpfen. Adam konnte immer noch durch Joes Ausschnitt bis auf dessen Verband sehen, doch die Strohreste sollten sich nicht mehr bis auf die Haut verirren.

Und so ging das Arbeiten auch gleich viel besser. Zusammen fertigten sie zwölf Sterne für den nächsten Tannenbaum, was mehr als genug war. Und ansonsten bastelte Joe am liebsten Strohpferde. Hoss versuchte ein Vögelchen und Adam war zu Joes Belustigung an einem Strohhaus dran. Das war gar nicht so einfach, ganze Büschel Stroh zu verformen. Da waren die Sterne ein Klacks gegen.

Hoch konzentriert friemelte Joe an dem letzten Teil, dem Kopf des Pferdes. Also eigentlich war der Kopf ja soweit fertig. Er musste nur noch die winzigen, zwei Büschel einsetzen, die als Ohren dienen sollten. Doch langsam spürte Joe, wie ihn die vielen Strohbasteleien angestrengt hatten und so rutschte sein Pferd in seinen Händen immer dann zur Seite, wenn er es nicht gebrauchen konnte. Hoss war schon fast fertig mit seinem Vögelchen und fummelte selbst am Schnabel herum. Und Adam war sowieso in seiner eigenen Architektenwelt.

Joes Frust steigerte sich immer mehr, bis eine große, kräftige, von der Arbeit raue Hand sich in sein Blickfeld schob und den Pferdekörper fest hielt. Endlich konnte er die Öhrchen verknoten, wodurch die Schnur auch zum letzten Teil des Zaums wurde. Geschafft ließ sich Joe nach hinten fallen und sah mit leuchtenden Augen dankbar zu seinem Vater hoch.

"Danke Pa."

"Nicht dafür, Little Joe. Ihr bastelt also, anstatt dass mir einer antwortet, mhm."

"Du hast gerufen?", hob Joe eine Augenbraue. Er hatte nichts gehört.

"Ja, zwei Mal. Hop Sing sagte mir, dass ihr hier oben seid und dein Zimmer verwüstet."

"Wir räumen das gleich wieder auf Pa, versprochen. Aber schau mal, wir haben neuen Schmuck für den Tannenbaum gemacht."

"Ich seh's. Das habt ihr gut gemacht.", lobte Ben und lächelte seine Söhne stolz an, obwohl es doch ein wenig komisch für ihn war, seine Söhne fürs basteln zu loben, die zwischen neunzehn und zweiunddreißig Jahren lagen.

Nun da Ben zu ihnen allen gesprochen hatte, bemerkten auch Hoss und Adam ihn und erschreckten kurz darüber. So wie Joe hatten sie ihn nicht kommen hören. Und tatsächlich war Hoss fertig geworden. Das Vögelchen mit den Beinen und Schnabel aus Zweigen sah ziemlich gut aus. Auch Adams Haus konnte sich sehen lassen, auch wenn der noch ein wenig daran rumbasteln würde. Nur sein Pferd wirkte irgendwie nicht so ganz rund. Zweifelnd drehte und wendete Joe sein Pferd hin und her. Wo hatte er denn etwas falsch gemacht? Irgendetwas war komisch daran.

Ben grinste verhalten. Er sah den Fehler sofort und dass Joe nicht sofort darauf kam, bewies ihm, dass sein Jüngster nun doch eine Pause brauchte und vor allem Ruhe. Mit wenigen Handgriffen hatte er ein dünnes Bündel mit kurzen Gräsern zusammen gebunden und drückte eine Ecke ganz dicht zusammen, so dass das Ende eine Spitze ergab. Dann nahm er Joe das Pferdchen ab und setzte den Schweif an seinen Platz.

Joe blickte sofort verlegen auf die Decke. Dass er das nicht gesehen hatte! Wie peinlich! Es äußerte sich darüber aber keiner. Ben befahl nur kurz den Saustall aufzuräumen und so nahm Hoss, Joes Decke mit zum Fenster und schüttelte sie kräftig aus. Adam räumte dafür die fertigen Werke und das restliche Material erstmal in einen kleinen Karton und platzierte ihn unter Joes Bett. Derweil kam Hoss mit der Decke wieder und hatte wirklich fast alles abbekommen. Den Rest friemelten sie mit den Fingern ab und schon war das Bett wieder zum schlafen brauchbar.

"Gut, nun hattet ihr euren Spaß. Joe muss sich ausruhen."

"Aber Pa. Ich bin nicht müde und alleine ist's langweilig.", nörgelte Joe und kratzte sich über die Brust.

"Lass nur Pa. Ich will eh noch mal die Wunden kontrollieren. Ich bleib noch ein wenig.", intervenierte Adam und erntete ein erschöpftes, aber dankbares Lächeln seitens Joe.

"Na gut. Aber nicht zu lange.", gab er schließlich nach und verließ mit Hoss das Zimmer.

Auf dem Flur blickte Hoss seinen Vater fragend an.

"Warum sind wir jetzt raus gegangen, Pa?", flüsterte Hoss leise und beugte sich herüber.

"Weil sie alleine enger zusammen wachsen, als wenn wir dabei sind.", erklärte Ben leise und schlich leise zur Treppe.

"Und warum ist das nötig, Pa?", wollte Hoss wissen und huschte leise hinterher.

"Weil das Band nicht kaputt ist, wie ich immer dachte. Es hielt nur eine Art Winterschlaf. Mit etwas Zeit und viel Geduld können sie wieder so eng sein, wie früher. Ohne Streit und Zank und das wünsche ich mir sehr."

"Adam und Joe ohne Zank und Streit? Das kann ich mir nur schwer vorstellen.", meinte Hoss skeptisch.

"Doch, das gab es. Ganz besonders nach Maries Tod. Bis Adam ging, haben sie sich eigentlich sehr gut verstanden. Ich wunder mich, dass du das nicht mehr weißt."

"Ich denke, ich habe die Zeit verdrängt. Jedenfalls Teile davon.", beichtete Hoss und setzte sich aufs Sofa, als sie unten ankamen.

"Das macht nichts, Hoss. Es war für uns alle nicht leicht. Ganz besonders für Joe nicht. Ich bin froh, dass Adam ihn gesehen und angenommen hat. Vorher war Joe halt nur der kleine Bruder, das Küken. Aber als ich wieder in der Lage war, etwas Anderes als mich selbst zu sehen, da war es wie ein Wunder und ich hoffe, sie kommen noch einmal so weit."

Ben seufzte und Hoss erkannte, dass er etwas Wichtiges im Leben seiner Brüder verdrängt hatte. Aber für Hoss klang das so, als hätten auch die Beiden es verdrängt, sonst würden sie ja jetzt auskommen. Er würde abwarten und sehen, dass er die Beiden vielleicht öfter mal sich selbst überließ, anstatt sofort zu schlichten.

Adam stand also auf und trug die Wasserschale rüber zum Bett. Joe setzte sich bereits wieder auf und friemelte die Knöpfe seines Hemdes auf, um Adam Zugang zu seiner Verletzung zu gewähren. Ruhig nahm Adam die Schere aus dem Verbandskoffer und schnitt den Verband einfach vorne durch.

"Wie sieht es denn mit deinem Kopf nun aus? Noch Schwindel? Kopfschmerzen? Übelkeit? Oder eine verschwommene Sicht?", fragte Adam sanft und entfernte nun den Verband.

"Eigentlich nein. Ein bisschen träge fühle ich mich. Und ein kleines, nerviges Drücken im Kopf. Aber das merk ich kaum noch.", berichtete Joe und rutschte etwas an den Rand ran. Diesmal schob er selbst die Hose soweit runter, dass Adam bequem ran kam.

"Du schielst ein klein wenig. Ich hoffe, wir haben dich wirklich nicht überanstrengt.", meinte Adam schuldbewusst und wusch vorsichtig die Wunden aus.

Joe zuckte kurz, aber hielt ansonsten still.

"Da kann ich nichts zu sagen. Aber eigentlich hat das Basteln viel Spaß gemacht. Und es kam mir nicht so vor, als wäre das sonderlich anstrengend.", murmelte Joe und lehnte sich an sein Kopfende. Diesmal war er recht entspannt bei der Behandlung und sah interessiert zu. Auch wenn Adam nichts Anderes tat als zuvor auch schon.

"Vielleicht wäre es gar nicht schlecht, wenn du dich noch etwas ausruhst. Ich kann nachher ja nochmal rauf kommen und wir machen etwas Entspannendes.", schlug Adam vor und bestrich vorsichtig die Wunden mit der Salbe, während die andere Hand sanft Joes Bauch kraulte. Es war zu verlockend, er musste diese weiche Haut berühren und liebkosen.

Joe schmunzelte etwas und bemerkte nebenbei, dass sich eine Gänsehaut auf seinem Oberkörper bildete.

"Was Entspannendes? An was denkst du denn da?"

"Irgendwas, das dein Kopf gut vertragen kann.", äußerte Adam und wischte die Salbe von seinen Fingern ab.

Anschließend nahm er einen neuen Verband und legte den genau wie am Mittag an. Diesmal konnte Joe sich etwas länger halten und seufzte leise als Adam seine Streicheleinheiten nicht abbrach, sondern vom Bauch aus den ganzen Oberkörper kitzelte, streichelte oder leicht massierte.

Adam hatte nur kurz die Streicheleinheiten fortgesetzt, da war Joe schon in einen leichten Schlaf gefallen. Adam seufzte leise und knöpfte vorsichtig dessen Hemd zu und deckte ihn schließlich fürsorglich zu.

Was war das nur? Dieser Zwang, dieses Gefühl, das Unvermögen sämtliche Gedanken betreffend Joe über einen längeren Zeitraum aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen. Das Missachten von Selbstständigkeit und das Aufdrängen seiner eigenen Person, die Kraftlosigkeit, die seine Beine hinderte, einfach aufzustehen und zu gehen. Der Kontrollverlust, der ihn hinderte die Finger von seinem Bruder zu lassen. Das Versagen darüber diese Gefühle nicht vergessen und verdrängen zu können. Diese Schwäche. Ja, das war er. Joe war sein Schwachpunkt und seine größte Schwäche. Der junge Mann, der ihn vollkommen in der Hand hielt.

Das kleine Interesse entpuppte sich als ein Gefühl, das Adam willenlos zurück ließ und ihn berauschende Dinge fühlen ließ. Sein Magen und sein Herz arbeiteten mit einer Leistung, die er während des ruhigen Sitzens nicht erreichen durfte. Seine Sicht verschwamm, er hörte das Blut laut durch seine Ohren rauschen. Er hatte es vermutet, er hatte eine Ahnung gehabt. Doch das Erkennen traf ihn unvorbereitet.

Die Kraft kam in seine Beine zurück. Er stand auf, doch seine Knie waren butterweich. Noch immer schaffte er es nicht, die Augen von ihm zu nehmen. Es war ein Zwang, welchem er fassungslos zusehen konnte. Und es verleitete ihn dazu Joes Stirn mit den Fingerspitzen zu berühren und die vorwitzige Strähne aus dieser zu streichen.

"Hör auf.", krächzte er.

Diese Passion war nicht richtig. Adam ballte seine Hand zur Faust und verließ mit wild klopfendem Herzen fluchtartig Joes Zimmer.


	19. Chapter 19

Kapitel 19

Summend stand Ben vor dem Spiegel im Flur und fuhr sich mit einem Kamm durch die Haare. Hoss, der gerade die Treppe runter gepoltert kam, rannte ihn fast um.

"Pa! Warum stehst du denn im Weg?", schnaufte Hoss und war sichtlich erschrocken. Ben hob lächelnd die Hand und präsentierte den Kamm.

"Und wieso hast du es so eilig? Der Kaffee ist noch nicht fertig.", schmunzelte Ben.

"Ich will ja auch garnicht frühstücken. Ich muss die Pferde fertig machen."

"Aha, und warum hast du es so eilig? Musst du denn weit weg?"

"Nein, Blödsinn. Ich weiß nur, dass Adam mich eben aus dem Bett geworfen hat mit keinerlei Information außer, dass ich Sport und Chubb satteln soll. Und zwar sofort." Damit lief Hoss an ihm vorbei, war dann weg und ließ einen sehr verwirrten Ben zurück.

Hatten sie nicht etwas ganz Anderes ausgemacht gehabt?

Das konnte ihm nur einer beantworten. Also ging er hoch und hörte Geräusche aus dem Badezimmer. Auf gut Glück klopfte er zuerst an und ging dann hinein. Tatsächlich war es Adam, welcher schon völlig bekleidet war und nur noch letzte Handgriffe an seiner Frisur vornahm.

"Morgen Adam. Hoss erzählte mir, dass ihr losreitet. Vor dem Frühstück."

"Morgen Pa. Ja, das stimmt. Ich habe entschieden, dass es sicherer ist, wenn ich mich nochmal nach Spuren umsehe.", antwortete Adam und sah ihn durch den Spiegel an.

"Das ist sehr vernünftig, Adam. Aber ich mache mir nun doch etwas Sorgen. Geht es Joe denn schlechter?"

"Nein, das glaube ich nicht. Er hat nach keinem von uns gerufen, also wird es ihm wohl gut gehen."

"Schläft er denn noch? Wenn wieder alles gut ist, kann er doch sicher mit uns frühstücken, oder?", freute sich Ben.

"Ich weiß es nicht. Ich war nicht mehr bei ihm.", beichtete Adam und drehte sich noch immer nicht um.

Ben sah nun wirklich überrascht aus. Was sagte Adam da? Er hatte sich doch ganz freiwillig um Joe gekümmert und nun war er nicht mehr bei ihm gewesen?

"Was ist passiert? Hattet ihr Streit? Adam du weißt, dass Joe manchmal spricht, ohne nachzudenken."

Nun drehte er sich um, trotzdem sah er seinem Vater nicht in die Augen.

"Nein, kein Streit. Nur diese Dinge, die ich nicht kann. Ich wäre dir sehr verbunden, wenn du nach ihm siehst."

"Adam, mein Junge. Das ist keine Lösung. Meinst du nicht, dass ihn das auch verunsichert?", versuchte Ben ihn zu überzeugen und ging zu seinem Sohn, um ihm die Hände auf die Schultern zu legen. Adam hob den Blick, aber er sah an ihm vorbei. Was war nur los mit ihm?

"Da muss er wohl durch."

"Adam, bitte entschuldige. Aber das verstehe ich nicht. Es war doch alles in Ordnung. Ihr wart euch sogar wieder näher gekommen."

Adam zuckte zusammen, als wäre er geschlagen worden.

"Nicht so. Ich brauche ein wenig Zeit."

"Dann sprich mit ihm. Aber zeig ihm nicht die kalte Schulter. Du hast neulich noch selbst gesagt, wie sehr sowas verletzten kann.", sprach Ben einfühlsam, legte beide Hände an Adams Wangen und sah ihm nun endlich in die Augen.

Adams Blick war höchst ungewöhnlich. Öfter mal nachdenklich, hin und wieder stolz, aber nie so gehetzt, als wäre er auf der Flucht. Ben machte sich nun wirklich Sorgen.

"Adam bitte. Du hast keine Ahnung, wie glücklich ich war, euch einander wieder so nah zu sehen."

Ruckartig riss Adam sich los.

"Aber nicht so!", rief er und verließ schleunigst das Bad. Im Flur gab es an diesem Tag nun schon fast den zweiten Zusammenprall.

Joe war aus seinem Zimmer raus gekommen und wich gerade so noch aus, indem er sich an die Wand presste. Schmerzhaft stöhnte er auf und hielt beide Hände an seine blutende Hüfte.

Aufgrund des Schmerzlautes drehte sich Adam doch zu ihm um, obwohl er eigentlich nur noch weg wollte. Entsetzt blickte er auf die Blutlache auf Joes Kleidung und an seinen Händen. Auch Ben kam nun eilig angerannt und fing den stürzenden Joe schnell auf.

"Joe, was ist passiert?", fragte Ben besorgt.

"Gnh, ich hab mich im Schlaf wohl zu viel...hah...bewegt. Sie ist weiter aufgerissen.", keuchte Joe und stützte seinen Kopf gegen Bens Schulter.

"Was ist mit deinem Kopf? Noch Kopfschmerzen?"

"Nein, und selbst wenn, würde ich die jetzt nicht spüren."

"Adam, los komm, hilf mir.", befahl Ben und legte sich einen von Joes Armen um die Schultern. Adam kam sofort herbei und tat dasselbe mit Joes anderem Arm. Zusammen brachten sie den Verletzten zurück in dessen Zimmer und legten ihn zurück auf das Bett.

Sofort entfernten sie ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste das Hemd. Auch die Hose wurde ruppig herab geschoben.

Die Wunde war zwar noch genauso tief wie zuvor, aber nun deutlich länger. Der Riss reichte fast bis zum Bauchnabel.

"Himmel Joe, was hast du denn gemacht? Das muss genäht werden."

Wie auf ein Kommando sammelte Adam alles für seinen Vater zusammen, welcher sich die Hände ordentlich wusch und schließlich abtrocknete.

"Halt ihn fest, Adam.", befahl Ben erneut und reichte Adam ein Stück Leder, welches er Joe zwischen die Lippen schob.

Joe biss von selbst zu und beobachtete, wie sein Vater alles fürs Nähen vorbereitete. Adam derweil schlüpfte eilig aus den Schuhen, krabbelte hinter Joe aufs Bett und zog diesen an seinen Oberkörper. Joe lehnte sich an ihn und spürte sogleich die starken Arme seines Bruders, die ihn umschlangen und sicher an den kräftigen Körper drückten. Joe war verwirrt. Er hatte Teile der Unterhaltung noch gehört und war nun verunsichert, aber fühlte er sich auch sehr sicher in Adams Armen. Also entspannte er sich.

Adams Sorge war viel zu groß, um sich emotional abzugrenzen. Vielmehr ließ er es einfach zu und legte seinen Kopf auf Joes ab.

Ben stutzte kurz und besah sich das Bild. Adam klammerte an Joe, wie ein Ertrinkender an einem dünnen Zweig. Und aus Joes Gesicht war der Schmerz verschwunden, er hatte die Augen entspannt geschlossen. Hatte er wirklich gerade mit einer kleinen Kopfbewegung bewirkt, dass Adams Lippen seine Stirn berührten?

Trotz der ernsten Lage musste er lächeln. Er atmete tief durch, reinigte die Wunde und fing an zu nähen. Ben gab sich Mühe, Ruhe auszustrahlen und sicher die Nadel durch die Haut zu führen. Er brauchte vierundzwanzig Stiche, um die ganze Wunde zu verschließen.

Er war gerade fertig, da stürmte Hoss ins Zimmer.

"Pa! Wir haben zwei Tote!"

"Was?" Ben sprang auf und stieß dabei versehentlich Joes angewinkeltes Bein an, worauf der schmerzerfüllt aufjaulte. Sofort drückte Adam dessen Gesicht an sich und flüsterte ihm beruhigende Nichtigkeiten ins Ohr.

"Wie? Warum? Wer ist tot?", stammelte Ben und auch Adam hob nun den Kopf erschüttert.

"Bei den Rindern. In der Nacht haben Berglöwen die Wachen direkt angegriffen und zwei von ihnen getötet. Sie wurden eben erst gefunden. Es waren drei Männer. Der dritte ist verletzt, die anderen beiden sind tot.", erklärte Hoss hektisch.

"Diese verdammten Mistviecher.", fluchte Ben und zitterte vor lauter Wut.

"Wir müssen was unternehmen, Pa.", meldete sich Joe mit noch etwas schwacher Stimme und wollte aufstehen. Doch Adam war stärker und drückte den Jüngeren sofort an sich.

"Du gehst nirgendwohin.", meinte er leise, aber sehr bestimmt.

Ben drehte sich sofort zu den Beiden um und fuhr sich verzweifelt durch die Haare.

"Adam, Hoss, wir reiten in den Wald und schnappen uns die Biester. Adam verbinde deinen Bruder und komm dann runter. Und Joe, du tust genau das, was Hop Sing dir sagt."

Dann stürzte Ben sofort hinaus, Hoss folgte aufgebracht.

Adam sah kurz auf die sich schließende Tür und seufzte, dann drückte er Joe enger an sich.

"Wenn ich bleiben soll, musst du es nur sagen Kleiner."

"Nein, geh. Ich komme hier klar.", meinte Joe in einem abweisenden Unterton.

Adam hob eine Braue an und strich durch Joes Haar.

"Was hab ich jetzt wieder gemacht?"

Joe atmete tief durch und verspannte sich, worauf Adam ihn langsam los ließ.

"Ich habe euch kurz reden hören, dich und Pa. Also warum solltest du bleiben wollen? Ich bin dir doch eh nur eine Last."

Mit einem Satz war Adam von der Matratze gesprungen und stand nun vor seinem Bruder vor dem Bett. Mit steinerner Miene nahm er das Gesicht Joes in beide Hände.

"Du bist mir niemals eine Last. Hörst du? Niemals. Es ist nicht dein Fehler und nicht deine Schuld. Ich muss nur lernen mit etwas umzugehen, das mit mir selbst zu tun hat." Zärtlich strich er mit dem Daumen über Joes Wangen und sah ihm tief in die eingeschnappten, grünen Augen.

"Und deswegen musst du Pa beauftragen nach mir zu sehen, weil du mir nicht zu nahe kommen kannst? Und übrigens hast du gestern versprochen, dass du nochmal zu mir kommst. Du bist nicht gekommen." Forsch zog Joe sein Gesicht aus Adams Händen. Er wollte jetzt nicht betüddelt werden.

Adam seufzte und machte sich daran die frische Naht nochmal einzusalben und anschließend zu verbinden.

Als er damit fertig war, zog er die Schuhe wieder an und entsorgte zuerst das blutige Bettzeug und kleidete dann Joe neu ein.

"Ich weiß, ich habe dich enttäuscht Joe. Diese ganze Sache, die da zwischen uns abläuft, überfordert mich. Das ist zu viel auf einmal. Ich kann über Gefühle singen und dichten und erzählen, aber nur, wenn es nicht um meine geht.", versuchte er es nochmal und fuhr Joe sanft durch die Haare. Sein Kleiner saß mit verschränkten Armen da und versuchte ihn wohl zu ignorieren. Allerdings hielt er das nicht lange durch.

"Sag sowas nie wieder. Und wenn du mich nochmal sitzen lässt, wirst du es bereuen. Wenn ihr heute noch wiederkommt, will ich, dass du singst, eine Ballade oder so, heute Abend.", forderte Joe und blickte Adam richtig grimmig an.

"Warum gerade eine Ballade?", hob Adam eine Braue. Hatte Joe etwas mitbekommen?

"Vielleicht gewöhnst du dich so ja daran, dass es nicht Schlechtes ist, sich einfach mal fallen und Dinge passieren zu lassen."

Adam rieb sich übers Gesicht und nickte schließlich.

"Von mir aus. Aber nur, wenn ich heute Abend von Hop Sing keine Klagen höre."

"Abgemacht und jetzt geh."

Adam drehte auf dem Absatz und wollte auf die Tür zu marschieren. Er kam jedoch nicht einen Schritt vorwärts, da wurde er ruppig am Handgelenk gepackt und zurück gezerrt. Adam stolperte wegen des Schwungs und landete vor Joes Bett auf den Knien. Joes Blick hatte eine 180 Wendung hingelegt und endlich strahlten die grünen Augen wieder. Adam konnte nichts tun, als sich Joe herab beugte und ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange gab. Anschließend tätschelte Joe die Wange etwas und richtete sich ächzend wieder auf.

"Jetzt kannst du gehen."

Adam erhob sich und rieb sich abwesend mit einer Hand die Wange, ehe er es nun tatsächlich zustande brachte, das Zimmer zu verlassen. Joes miese Laune war mit einem Mal verpufft, er saß da und grinste, während er hörte, wie seine Familie das Haus verließ.

Nur im Erdgeschoss hörte er Hop Sing noch rumwerkeln.

Aber das war ihm egal. Wichtig war nur das verhallende Geräusch von Pferdehufen. Und im Geheimen galoppierte sein Herz ihnen nach. Es machte ihn fuchsteufelswild, dass er nun ans Bett gefesselt war. Endlich ging es seinem Kopf wieder gut, da machte ihm die Wunde einen Strich durch die Rechnung.

Nur langsam beruhigte sich sein Herz wieder, welches wieder zu rasen angefangen hatte, als er Adam den Kuss auf die Wange gegeben hatte. So langsam war diese Affinität etwas, das man nicht mehr ignorieren oder auf die leichte Schulter nehmen konnte. Er sollte sich Gedanken machen, wohin das Ganze führen sollte und ob er es seinem Bruder zumuten konnte, dafür die Verantwortung zu übernehmen.


	20. Chapter 20

Kapitel 20

Es lag Spannung in der Luft. Sie waren nicht zimperlich mit ihren Tieren und ritten um anzukommen, nicht zum Spaß. Jeder der Drei ritt einhändig, während die andere bereits das geladene Gewehr hielt. Bei der großen Weide angekommen, sprangen sie zuerst ab und überließen die Pferde zwei Männern, die ihnen entgegen kamen, um die Tiere zu übernehmen.

Ben eilte voraus, Hoss und Adam waren dicht hinter ihm. Fast hätten sie die zwei Haufen übersehen, welche neben einem Zelt lagen und verdächtig nach den Konturen von Menschen aussahen. Doch das war nicht ihr oberstes Ziel. Das Familienoberhaupt wollte zu dem Mann, der angeblich nur verletzt sein sollte.

Schon aus einiger Entfernung hörten sie das schmerzerfüllte Jammern und Schreien. Ben schlug die Zeltplane weg und enthüllte einen Anblick, der ihnen das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. Zwei Männer standen an einer Liege und hielten Jemanden auf dieser fest, während ein dritter damit beschäftigt war, den sich windenden Körper irgendwie notdürftig zu verarzten.

Ben sah sofort, dass es schlimm um den Verletzten stand. Die linke Seite wurde von einer großen Bisswunde geziert und an Bein und Brust sah man auch noch tiefe Kratzspuren. Er war erschüttert, dass niemand einen Arzt geholt hatte. Denn der Mann, der versuchte seinen Kameraden zu versorgen, war niemand Anderes als Joes bester Freund Danny.

Besagter bester Freund sah die Neuankömmlinge an und gab kurze Instruktionen an seine Helfer weiter, ehe er sich wieder auf den Verletzen konzentrierte.

Ein vierter Mann welcher ebenfalls im Zelt war, kam also zu ihnen.

"Zum Glück sind sie da. Es sind schon Männer in den Wald, um die Biester zu schießen, aber sie sind blind vor Wut und Trauer. Wir haben nun Angst, dass die Wut der Biester sich auch auf sie richtet."

"Wer sind die beiden toten Männer? Habt ihr einen Arzt rufen lassen? Ist noch jemand verletzt?", fragte Ben und konnte seine eigene Wut kaum zurück halten.

"Die Toten sind zwei Frischlinge. Thomas und Brian. Brian kam uns für die Nachtschicht zu Hilfe. Eigentlich arbeitete er mit Danny bei den Broncos. Und Thomas war unser Kuhflüsterer. Es ist wirklich schrecklich. Ein Mann ist auf der Suche nach einem Arzt in den nächst gelegenen Siedlungen, findet er da keinen, bringt er einen aus Virginia City mit", erklärte der Mann, er wirkte ruhig. Aber an den weiten Pupillen sah man ihm den Schock an.

"Wie ist das passiert?", wollte Ben nun wissen und nahm den Mann mit vor das Zelt, um die Anderen nicht zu stören. Adam und Hoss waren derweil zu den Toten gegangen und halfen mit, sie weg zu tragen. Da die beiden Toten keine Familie hier hatten, würden sie hier begraben werden. Ben gab kurz den Befehl die Gräber auszuheben, da waren auch schon alle kräftig dabei.

"Ich war nicht dabei. Aber so wie das klingt, war es wohl so, dass es mindestens drei Berglöwen gewesen sein müssen. Eigentlich wollten die wohl erneut Kälber reißen. Die Jungs müssen sie überrascht haben und anschließend in den Wald verfolgt. Wir haben die Pferde alleine in Panik am Lager ankommen sehen. Also waren sie wohl abgestiegen, wodurch sie in dem dunklen Wald natürlich noch leichter zu erwischen gewesen waren."

Kurz pausierte der Mann, um jemandem aus dem Weg zu gehen, der ins Zelt wollte.

"Kurz nach den Pferden kam Jeff blutend auf seinem Pferd bei uns an. Er erzählte, dass es zwei unserer Männer erwischt hat und er selbst nur knapp entkommen war. Er wollte uns die Stelle zeigen, doch wir behielten ihn hier. Auf gut Glück sind einige Männer in den Wald und haben die Beiden gefunden. Es ist nicht zu empfehlen, die beiden anzusehen. Es ist grausam."

"Wieviele Männer sind in dem Wald im Moment?", fragte Ben schließlich, nachdem er einen Moment geschwiegen hatte, um das ganze zu begreifen.

"Vier Mann. Die Männer, die eigentlich von jetzt bis Mittag auf die Herde aufgepasst hätten."

"Jemand muss mir die Personalakten der Beiden bringen. Ich werde ihre Familien benachrichtigen müssen." Damit wand sich Ben um und ging. Bald erspähte er die beiden frischen Gräber. Seine Söhne standen mit den anderen Männern zusammen und klopften mit Spaten die Erde fest. Zwei andere Männer bastelten bereits an Kreuzen und ritzten ihre Namen ein. Ben nahm seinen Hut ab und ging rüber. Vor den beiden Gräbern senkte er das Haupt und bat die Toten um Vergebung und den Herrgott um Schutz für ihre Seelen.

Nach einigen Minuten hob er den Kopf wieder und sah auf Hoss und Adam, welche als Einzige neben ihm standen. Die anderen Männer waren gegangen.

"Wir holen uns diese Biester und beenden diesen Spuk."

Entschlossen gingen sie zu ihren Pferden und saßen auf. Bis zur Waldgrenze war es nicht weit. Der Tag fing eigentlich mit schönem Wetter an, es würde heute wieder heiß werden, keine Wolke war am Himmel und die Sonne war jetzt schon fast zu warm.

Dicht beieinander passierten sie die Waldgrenze und drangen in ein Gebiet ein, welches nur auf dem Papier ihnen gehörte. Denn in Wirklichkeit hatte ein Haufen kranker Katzen hier die Oberhand und das ärgerte Ben maßlos. Sie suchten noch gar nicht lang, da fanden sie als Allererstes ein totes Kalb. Tot, nicht gefressen oder angenagt, einfach nur tot.

"Dieser Mistkerl", schimpfte Ben.

Adam sprang von seinem Fuchs herab und sah sich das Kalb gut an.

"Ich würde sagen, es ist seit zwei Tagen tot", meinte der Sohn Nummer Eins und ging zu seinem Pferd zurück, das sich schon aus Instinkt nicht genähert hatte.

Flink nahm Adam das Lasso vom Sattel ab und ging zu dem Kalb, um die Hinterbeine mit dem Lasso zu verknoten. Dann stieg er wieder auf sein Pferd und wickelte das Lasso ein paar mal um das Sattelhorn und ließ Sport anziehen. Vorsichtig zog Adam das tote Tier aus dem Wald hinaus, bis er auf freier Fläche das Kalb liegen lassen konnte.

Anschließend ritt er ohne Anhängsel wieder zurück in den Wald und musste ein paar Meterchen aufholen. Hoss und Ben hielten an einer kleine Höhle, als Adam wieder aufschloss.

"Was meinst du, Adam? Könnte das was sein? Oder doch eher zu klein?"

"Zu klein kann nicht sein. Den Kranken von gestern habe ich in einer noch viel kleineren aufgestöbert. Aber wie kommen wir dran?", fragte er und lehnte sich etwas nach vorne, um besser sehen zu können. Sein Pferd war dabei leicht unruhig, aber das war schon so, seit sie den Wald betreten hatten. Alle ihre Pferde waren unruhig. Sie spürten, dass hier etwas vorging, das nicht gut war und fühlten sich selbstverständlich bedroht.

"Wir könnten versuchen auszuräuchern, was drin ist, oder wir stellen am Eingang eine Falle auf", schlug Ben vor, worauf Hoss sofort abstieg.

"Dann tun wir das."

Gesagt, getan. Hoss kümmerte sich um eine Grubenfalle mit angespitzten Stöckern, während Ben dafür sorgte, dass sie einen mit Stoff umwickelten Ast zum brennen brachten. Adam brachte die Pferde derweil etwas außer Reichweite und band sie an. Als alle bereit waren, schoben sie den Ast weit in die Höhle und warteten mit erhobenen Gewehren rund um den Eingang verteilt.

Eine Weile passierte nichts. Doch dann hörten sie es im Inneren der Höhle kratzen und fauchen. Das Kratzen wurde lauter und schließlich quetschte sich ein beiger Katzenkopf hinaus. Die Männer erblickten sofort den Schaum und warteten garnicht mehr darauf, dass die Kreatur vollständig aus der Höhle kam. Ziemlich zeitgleich erklang drei Mal ein Schuß. Das Kratzen und Gurgeln erstarb. Dafür prangten drei dicht beieinander liegende rote Löcher auf der Stirn der Katze.

Adam handelte sofort und befestigte sein Lasso an einer Vordertatze, alle Drei zusammen zogen sie den Leichnam bis zu Sport. Und wieder zog der rote Fuchs ein totes Tier aus dem Wald hinaus. Den Puma schmiss Adam einfach neben das Kalb und beeilte sich dann wieder zurück zu kommen. So wie er seine Familie kannte, war die nicht mit einem erlegten Tier einverstanden. Und er war ganz ehrlich, er war es auch nicht.

Zusammen suchten sie weiter und trafen ganz plötzlich auf den nächsten Puma. Er stand auf einmal einfach vor ihnen, mitten auf dem Weg. Hoss hatte sofort das Gewehr erhoben, doch Adam war schneller und drückte das bereits erhobene Gewehr wieder hinab.

"Nein, den nicht. Sieh doch hin."

Hoss sah entgeistert zu seinem Bruder und den Moment nutzte die Wildkatze, um zu entkommen.

"Warum durfte ich nicht schießen?"

"Weil das Tier gesund war. Es war gut genährt, zeigte keinerlei Anzeichen einer Krankheit und außerdem standen die Zitzen heraus, sie hat Junge", erklärte Adam ruhig. Doch Hoss war nicht zufrieden.

"Und das Blut am Maul?"

"Sie hat ihre Beute fallen lassen, als wir sie überrascht haben", erklärte Ben und deutete auf ein Bündel Fell am Wegesrand. Es war ein Hase.

"Besser wir reiten weiter, damit sie es holen kann", meinte wieder Adam und erlangte sofort seines Vaters Zustimmung. Sie ritten also weiter, doch man merkte wie sehr Hoss sich nun schämte. Gerade er, der jedes Tier liebte, wollte einen unschuldigen Berglöwen erschießen.

Sie ritten tiefer in den Wald und kontrollierten mittels brennendem Ast jede Höhle, die sie fanden. Viele waren verlassen und aus einer kam ein ziemlich wütender Dachs angeschossen. Es tat ihnen zwar Leid, aber sie konnten nun keine Rücksicht mehr nehmen. Der Dachs war zum Glück nur wütend und nicht von dieser rasenden Wut befallen. Also ließen sie ihn in den Busch abhauen, er würde zurück kehren, sobald der Rauch sich verzogen hatte.

Sie waren schon ziemlich tief drin, als sie Rauch sahen, welcher ihnen entgegen wehte. Es war nur wenig und weit von dicht entfernt.

"Ich würde sagen, wir haben die anderen Männer gefunden", meinte Adam und fing sich einen verwirrten Blick seitens Hoss.

"Wie kommst du darauf, Adam?"

"Sie nutzen wohl dieselbe Methode wie wir, sie räuchern Höhlen aus."

"Und wenn das ein Waldbrand ist?"

"Dann wissen wir zumindest sicher, dass dort kein Puma mehr ist oder überlebt hat", erklärte schließlich Ben und ritt nun mit erhöhter Geschwindigkeit auf den Rauch zu.

Tatsächlich waren es die vier Männer, welche voraus geritten waren. Mit vor Ekel verzogenen Gesichtern erblickten sie zwei tote Berglöwen, welche an ein Pferd gebunden waren und wie von Adam gezogen wurden. Allerdings hatte Adam die Tiere direkt hinaus gebracht und nicht mit sich geschleppt. Dabei ekelte sie nicht der Anblick der Tiere selbst, sondern die Respektlosigkeit ihrer Mitarbeiter, welche die Tiere einfach durch die Gegend schleiften.

Die vier hatten in eine große Höhle einen brennenden Ast geschoben und warteten in einer Reihe nun vor der Höhle. Ben und seine Jungs wollten gerade absteigen und Informationen einholen, da raschelte es dicht neben ihnen. Aus dem Gebüsch kam ein Puma geschlichen, die Augen wahnhaft aufgerissen und das Maul geifernd. Dennoch war er beängstigend still und beachtete die Cartwrights garnicht. Der Puma hatte es auf die vier Männer abgesehen.

Plötzlich legte das Tier an Tempo zu und sprang mit gewaltigen Sätzen auf die Jäger zu. Hoss riss das Gewehr hoch und schoß. Doch er verfehlte.

"Verdammt."

Der Puma änderte seinen Plan und sprang nun doch auf die drei Berittenen zu. Voll Panik stieg Buck hoch, so dass Ben sich nur noch mit aller Kraft fest halten konnte.

"Pa!", rief Hoss voll Panik. Geistesgegenwärtig legte Adam an und schoss. Die Kreatur stolperte und sackte nur Zentimeter vor Bucks Hufen auf den Boden.

Ein letztes Gurgeln war zu vernehmen... dann war Stille.


	21. Chapter 21

Kapitel 21

Joe seufzte und lehnte sich vorsichtig zurück, während er den vierten, fertigen Strohstern hinlegte. Zum Glück hatte Adam vergessen, das Stroh wieder mit raus zu nehmen. So konnte er noch ein wenig basteln, nachdem er mit Hop Sing das Puzzle fertig gestellt hatte. Für das zweite Puzzle hatte ihm die Lust gefehlt. Vielleicht würde er das morgen anfangen.

Nun hatte er alles an Stroh, Zweigen und Schnur aufgebraucht, die er noch da gehabt hatte. Ihm war zwar nicht mehr akut langweilig, dafür schmerzte die Wunde durch das lange Sitzen. Es war bereits Nachmittag und allmählich machte sich Joe Sorgen. Eigentlich hatte er gehofft, dass seine Familie noch vor dem Mittagessen zurückkehren würde.

Für das Mittagessen hatte sich Joe sogar nach unten geschleppt. Er wollte zeigen, dass es ihm wirklich gut ging. Bis auf diese nervige Wunde versteht sich. Sie hatten eine Stunde gewartet, aber als dann noch immer niemand aufgetaucht war, hatten sie alleine gegessen.

Joe war weniger streng und hatte gerne Gesellschaft, darum hatte er Hop Sing dazu überredet, mit ihm zu essen. Danach hatten sie Dame gespielt. Hop Sing hatte ihn solange toleriert, bis er auf dem Sofa beinahe eingeschlafen wäre und sich durch eine unbedarfte Bewegung selbst Schmerzen zugefügt hatte. Ein Sofa wäre ja auch nicht zum Schlafen da. Also wurde er wieder ins Bett geschickt.

Langsam aber sicher bekam er ein schlechtes Gewissen. Er hatte gehofft, dass einer seinen Paint versorgte. Cooch musste vor Hunger beinahe schon umkommen. Und Hop Sing war zum nahen Bach aufgebrochen. Er war also tatsächlich auf sich allein gestellt. Er konnte sich ruhig verhalten und auf den Chinesen warten, wie man es auch von ihm erwartete, oder aber er kümmerte sich selbst um sein Pferd. Es war immerhin seines!

Joe wartete genau 10 Minuten, dann war seine Geduld aufgebraucht. Er war aber auch noch nie der Geduldigste gewesen. Langsam erhob er sich aus seinem Bett und stieg vorsichtig in Hose und Schuhe. Das Hemd war schnell zugeknöpft. Vorsichtig verließ er das Zimmer und noch vorsichtiger krabbelte er die Treppe runter. Hut und Revolver ignorierte er.

Cochise döste, als Joe den Stall betrat und sah seinen Besitzer erst an, als dieser die Hand an seinen Hals legte. Richtig eingeschnappt blickte der Paint ihn an und ließ sein schlechtes Gewissen in unermessliche Höhen steigen.

"Ich weiß, tut mir leid Cooch. Ich dachte, meine Familie wäre eher zurück."

Das schwarz-weiße Pferd schnaubte und blickte ihn abwartend an, worauf sich Joe beeilte und das Futter für sein Pferd anrichtete. Als Trostpflaster gab es die doppelte Portion Möhren.

Und weil er gerade keine Schmerzen hatte, nahm er sich Striegel und Bürste, krabbelte zu seinem Pferd in die Nische und striegelte den Hengst mit vorsichtigen Bewegungen.

Joe vermied es sich zu bücken und ließ die Beine seines Pferdes daher aus, was aber nicht weiter schlimm war, weil sein Pferd heute sowieso den ganzen Tag nur im Stall stand. Selbst das machte ihn kirre. Cochise war, wie er, am liebsten in Bewegung. Also machte er spontan sein Pferd lose, als er mit Putzen fertig war, und brachte ihn raus auf die Koppel.

Joe holte sich einen Stuhl von der Veranda und setzte sich neben den Zaun. Er wollte nicht unbedingt alleine sein und wenn Cochise nun noch etwas laufen konnte, hatten sie Beide, was sie wollten. Schwer amüsiert sah er zu, wie sein Hengst durch die Koppel düste und immer wieder übermütig bockte.

Es war so wunderbar ruhig. Seufzend hob Joe die Füße und legte sie übereinander auf einer Latte des Zaunes ab. Vielleicht hätte er doch seinen Hut mitnehmen sollen, die Sonne brannte ganz schön auf ihn hinab. Aber er hatte einen guten Engel. Hop Sing kam mit einem Eimer vom Bach zurück und kam sofort zu Joe, als er diesen erblickte.

"Little Joe, ins Bett gehen!", wetterte Hop Sing und stellte den Eimer mit einem lauten Krachen ab.

"Aber Hop Sing, da ist es langweilig. Außerdem muss ich auf Cochise achten. Der Arme wird noch fett, wenn er nicht rennen kann", verteidigte sich der jüngste Cartwright und schirmte mit einer Hand überm Auge die Sonne ab, während er den Chinesen ansah.

"Little Joe, galnicht aufstehen dülfen."

"Ich war vorsichtig. Guck, kein Blut", versprach Joe und hob das Hemd an, um zu beweisen, dass die Naht hielt. Tatsächlich war der Verband noch immer blütenweiß, was Hop Sing den Wind aus den Segeln nahm.

"Und walum Little Joe ohne Hut in Sonne sitzen?", fragte Hop Sing etwas ruhiger.

"Ich wollte nur kurz füttern und habe mich dann umentschieden."

"Hop Sing muss Kaltoffeln schneiden fül nächste Tag. Hop Sing holt Hut, wenn Little Joe helfen schneiden", schlug Hop Sing einen Kuhhandel vor und erntete sofort ein breites Grinsen von Joe.

"Klar helf ich dir, mach den Eimer voll Wasser und dann schneiden wir auf der Veranda."

Hop Sing eilte hinein und stellte den kleinen Tisch auf der Veranda ab. Joe erhob sich ächzend und schleppte den Stuhl nah genug an den Tisch, aber so, dass er noch in der Sonne saß. Zwei Mal lief Hop Sing noch hinein, bis Joe seinen Hut bekam und ihn als Sonnenschutz aufsetzte.

Für Joe waren die Körbe und Eimer schließlich so gelegen, dass er sich nicht bücken oder groß strecken musste. Also nahm er das Messer und die erste Knolle und schälte drauf los.

Es ging eigentlich ziemlich gut und so verging auch die Zeit. Irgendwann waren alle Kartoffeln geschält und als Joe sich erleichtert im Stuhl zurücklehnte, bemerkte er, wie die Sonne schon erheblich gesunken war. Bald würde es dunkel sein. Besorgt blickte er zu Hop Sing. Auch ihr chinesischer Koch hatte bemerkt, wie weit die Sonne schon gesunken war und sah ähnlich besorgt aus.

In Gedanken rieb Joe über seinen Verband. Wäre er nicht frisch genäht, wäre er schon längst auf seinem Paint und auf der Suche. Kurz warf er einen Blick auf Cochise. Sein Pferd sah frisch aus. Wie sollte es auch anders sein nach einem ganzen Tag Stall und ein bisschen Koppel.

Hop Sing sah seinen Blick und gab ihm einen Klaps gegen den Unterarm. Erschrocken blickte Joe zu Hop Sing.

"Little Joe warten. Zu gefährlich alleine zu suchen."

"Und wenn sie Hilfe brauchen?"

"Viele Menschen bei Lindeln. Wenn was passieren, jemand uns sagen", nickte Hop Sing zuversichtlich. Doch Joe war nicht beruhigt.

"Es weiß doch keiner, dass wir hier warten und selbst wenn, werden die Meisten davon ausgehen, dass ich das Bett hüten muss."

Das hätte er vielleicht nicht sagen sollen. Sofort sah Hop Sing ihn erschrocken an und zeigte sofort aufs Haus.

"Little Joe krank, muss ins Bett."

Joe verdrehte die Augen.

"Hop Sing..."

"Nein nein nein, Little Joe in Bett gehen", beharrte Hop Sing da nun felsenfest drauf. Joe seufzte und sah niedergeschlagen zu seinem Pferd. Cochise stand am Zaun und scharrte bereits. Sein Hengst hatte wohl keine Lust mehr auf die Koppel. Da kam ihm doch gleich eine Idee...

"Fein, ich bring nur eben Cochise rein." Joe wartete nicht auf Hop Sings Zustimmung, sondern ging sofort zur Koppel. Allerdings versuchte er die verletzte Seite zu schonen. Geschmeidig schob er sich zwischen den Balken hindurch auf die Koppel und nahm Cochise am Halfter, um ihn zum Tor zu führen. Noch einmal sah er zum blutroten Horizont, die Sonne war schon nicht mehr vollständig zu erkennen. Bald würde sie verschwunden sein.

Joe hatte einen Entschluss gefasst. Wie gut, dass Hop Sing nichts ahnte und die Kartoffeln rein brachte. Nun musste sich Joe beeilen. Er führte seinen Paint schnell in den Stall und beeilte sich, den Sattel auf Coochs Rücken zu heben. Das Zaumzeug hatte er ebenfalls schnell übergestreift und schwang sich noch im Stall auf den Rücken seines Hengstes.


	22. Chapter 22

Kapitel 22

Glücklicherweise hatte Joe im Stall noch ein Gewehr und etwas Munition entdeckt. Denn reingehen, um seinen Revolver zu holen, wäre nicht in Frage gekommen. Joe war sich sicher, hätte Hop Sing mitbekommen, dass Joe nun doch nicht ins Bett ging, dann wäre im Haus Sodom und Gomorra ausgebrochen.

Vorsichtig verließ Joe mit Cochise den Stall und ritt den Weg im Trab entlang. Als er Hop Sing rufen hörte, gab er Cochise die Fersen, um im Galopp zu entkommen. Nun galt es seine Brüder und seinen Vater zu finden. Zunächst ritt er Cochise auf einen nahen Hügel. Von dort aus konnte man schon sehr weit sehen. Und vor allem konnte man in jede Richtung sehen. Doch so sehr er auch Ausschau hielt, er konnte nirgends die Drei entdecken.

"Zu den Rinderweiden wollten sie, das liegt nördlich. Aber was, wenn sie dort schon garnicht mehr sind?", sprach er zu sich selbst und strich über Cochises Hals. Sein Hengst schnaubte und schüttelte den Kopf, Joe seufzte und sah sich weiterhin um. In einiger Entfernung sah er nördlich gelegen etwas Rauch, aber das könnte auch ein ganz normales Lagerfeuer sein.

Joe musste sich schnell entscheiden, denn das Tageslicht wurde immer weniger. Also folgte er seiner Intuition und ritt den Hügel in Richtung Norden hinab. Er versuchte auf der offenen Ebene zu bleiben und den Bäumen nicht zu nah zu kommen. Er machte sich nichts vor. Seine Verletzung war nicht harmlos. Bei jeder falschen Bewegung könnte seine Naht aufgehen. Und stark bewaffnet war er auch nicht. Er hatte ein Gewehr gefunden und wusste nicht, ob es überhaupt funktionierte und wie gut es gepflegt wurde.

Joe ritt schnell, aber nicht zu schnell und sehr vorsichtig. Er wollte nur seine Familie finden und dann sicher nach Hause zurück kehren. Er ritt dem Rauch entgegen und so weit war es auch nicht mehr, bis er notgedrungen durch einen kleinen Teil Wald musste. Aber bis dorthin musste er garnicht mehr. Joe brachte Cochise sofort zum stehen und atmete erleichtert durch. Aus dem Wald konnte er das helle Fell Bucks erkennen, dann bald das rote Fell Sports und als letzten, Chubb.

Zwischen ihnen lagen noch gut 400 oder sogar 500 Meter. Die Pferde waren noch Farbkleckse, die er auch nur erkannte, weil er nach ihnen Ausschau gehalten hatte. Joe blieb, wo er war, mitten in der Mitte der offenen Ebene. Die Farbkleckse kamen nur langsam näher, weswegen Joe sich nun schon wieder langweilte und den Blick träge schweifen ließ.

Da erkannte er etwas am Waldrand, was ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. Weit links im Unterholz jagte eine viel zu bekannte, beige Wildkatze. Und das schlimme war, sie hielt genau auf seine Familie zu. Er konnte den Puma sehen, doch die Katze wusste genau, dass ihr Ziel sie nicht sah. Und auch nicht sehen würde, weil die Bäume im Weg waren. Er musste etwas tun.

"Los Cooch, lauf", rief Joe und trieb Cochise so heftig, dass der Paint kurz ein wenig hochstieg, bis er sofort in einem starken Galopp lospreschte. Der Puma bemerkte sein Näherkommen nicht. Seine Familie sah ihn wohl schon näher kommen, da Cochise mit dem schwarz-weißen Fell auf offener Ebene nicht wirklich zu übersehen war. Doch sie gingen vermutlich davon aus, er wolle sie nur begrüßen.

Joe betete, dass er rechtzeitig in Reichweite war. Er wollte nicht, dass einer von ihnen verletzt wurde. Sein logisches Denken setzte aus. Er wollte nur noch diesen Puma erwischen, bevor der auf seine Familie traf. Cochises Hufe flogen nur so über den Boden und ließen ein regelmäßiges Trommeln ertönen. Der Puma war gefährlich nah dran, aber Cochise war schnell. Und als Joe den Schaum am Maul erkennen konnte, hob er das Gewehr und verlagerte mit einem Mal sein Gewicht nach hinten. Cochise reagierte und legte aus vollem Galopp einen Stop hin.

Sobald er stand, legte Joe das Gewehr an und schoss in dem Moment, in dem der Puma ihn entdeckte und wild anfauchte. Der Knall erklang. Das Tier rollte ins Unterholz. Na super. War er jetzt nur ausgewichen oder hatte er ihn erwischt? Obwohl ihm der Revolver fehlte, trieb er Cochise wieder an und ritt auf die Stelle zu. Inzwischen hatten seine Brüder und sein Vater wohl verstanden, weswegen er auf einmal wie ein Irrer auf sie zugeritten war und strebten nun dieselbe Stelle an.

Joe war erleichtert, selbst wenn der Berglöwe noch leben sollte, war seine Familie zumindest nicht mehr in Gefahr. Daher hielt er sich auch zurück, als Adam vor allen Anderen ankam und das Unterholz in Augenschein nahm. Anschließend schleppte er mit Sport das Tier am Lasso aus dem Gebüsch und entfachte schnell ein Feuer, um den Leichnam zu verbrennen.

Langsam kam Joe näher geritten und erreichte als Letzter den Platz. Sofort bekam er tadelnde, aber irgendwie auch dankbare Blicke.

"Mein Sohn, was tust du auf einem Pferd?"

"Ach Pa weißt du, da war Cochise und die Sonne und da dachte ich, das wäre doch eine gute Idee." Joe erwiderte die Blicke mit seinem typischen Grinsen und schaffte es damit mal wieder die Gemüter zu beruhigen. Hoss lachte, Ben seufzte. Nur Adam, der war nicht zufrieden. Sein Blick war angefüllt mit Angst, Sorge und auch einem gewissen Vorwurf.

"Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht, als die Sonne schon unterging und von euch jede Spur gefehlt hat."

"Wir hatten Probleme damit, einen Arzt zu finden. Wir mussten nach Virginia City reiten und einen auftreiben", erklärte Hoss und kam zu Joe hinüber. Joe war als Einziger nicht vom Pferd gestiegen. Er wagte es nicht, sein Glück weiter herauszufordern. Denn bisher verhielt sich seine Verletzung ruhig, trotz des wilden Rittes.

"Hey Kleiner, bist du sicher, dass du reiten solltest? Das heute Morgen sah doch schon sehr übel aus", meinte Hoss besorgt und legte eine Hand auf Joes Oberschenkel.

"Hält doch. Und momentan merk ich nichts, wirklich." Joe lächelte so strahlend, dass Hoss nicht anders konnte, als zurück zu grinsen.

"Was habt ihr da jetzt eigentlich vorgefunden?", fragte Joe nun und holte sich damit Adams Aufmerksamkeit, welcher ihm von dem Kranken, den Toten und den vier - nun fünf - toten Berglöwen berichtete. Joe war sehr betroffen, aber auch unsagbar froh, dass nichts weiter passiert war. Froh und erleichtert waren sie wohl alle.

Als das Feuer den Körper komplett verbrannt hatte, stiegen auch die anderen Drei wieder auf ihre Pferde und ritten zusammen mit Joe langsam zurück zur Ponderosa.

Je näher sie kamen, desto mulmiger wurde Joe. Sein Lied von Adam konnte er sich nun von der Backe schmieren. Hop Sing würde sich sicherlich noch zur Genüge aufregen können, weil er einfach so losgeritten war.

Und so war es auch. Kaum dass sie ankamen, kam Hop Sing aus dem Haus gestürmt und wetterte auf Joe ein, dass der sich am liebsten die Ohren zugehalten hätte. Nun kam auch wieder die allseits beliebte Drohung der Kündigung. Joe schluckte und entzog sich der Schimpftriade vorzeitig, indem er Cochise nun wirklich in den Stall brachte. Kurz nachdem er damit fertig war, brachten auch die Anderen ihre Pferde hinein und versorgten sie.

Joe war also mit Hop Sing alleine, als der Jüngste das Haus wieder betrat. Der Chinese stand mit verschränkten Armen direkt vor ihm und stierte ihn böse an.

"Hop Sing, ich weiß, es war dumm, aber ich musste gehen. Ich musste sehen, wo sie bleiben. Ich kann doch nicht hier rumsitzen, wenn sie in Gefahr sind. Ich würde gerne sagen, es tut mir leid, aber das tut es nicht. Ich würde es jederzeit wieder tun."

Hop Sing nahm die Arme auseinander und zeigte nun auf die Treppe.

"Ins Bett", zischte der Chinese mit einem Ton, der keinen Wiederspruch duldete.

Diesmal gehorchte Joe, denn ganz ehrlich, so wie Hop Sing schaute, war es schon ziemlich einschüchternd. Vorsichtig stieg er die Stufen hinauf und zog sich mit Bedacht um.

Joe konnte hören, wie sein Vater alles nochmal Hop Sing erzählte. Auch hörte er, wie seine Familie das Essen doch noch bekam. Vorsichtig drehte er sich auf die unverletzte Seite und stellte ein wenig verwundert fest, dass unten nur leise gesprochen wurde. Vermutlich wollte man ihn nicht wecken. Dabei war er noch nicht mal in der Nähe von Schlaf.

Den halben Tag hatte er sich gesorgt. Nun wo sie wieder zuhause und in Sicherheit waren, da hatte er das Bedürfnis von Nähe. Ganz spezielle Nähe. Adams Nähe. Wäre er doch zuhause geblieben, dann hätte er vielleicht noch ein kleines Lied bekommen. Aber wenn er wirklich zuhause geblieben wäre... hätten sie den Puma auch ohne ihn bemerkt? Oder wäre etwas wirklich Furchtbares passiert? Joe wusste es nicht.

Er wusste nur, dass es in seinem Bauch kribbelte. Und das schon nur, wenn er an Adam dachte. Und ganz besonders doll kribbelte es, wenn er sich vorstellte, wie Adam sang. Er liebte seine Singstimme wie nichts Anderes. Bei diesem Gedanken seufzte Joe kellertief.


	23. Chapter 23

Kapitel 23

Wie auf's Stichwort klopfte es an der Tür und Joe bat den Besucher herein. Die Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch flatterten aufgeregt, als tatsächlich Adam herein kam.

"Hey Joe, wie geht es dir? Hast du Schmerzen?", besorgt kam der Ältere näher und stellte den Verbandskasten neben sich, als er sich auf Joes Bettkante setzte.

"Hallo Adam, ich spüre nichts. Und ansonsten geht es mir gut", beteuerte er und schob sich bereits das Hemd hoch. Adam kam gleich näher und nahm eine Schere aus dem Kasten. Ein wenig musste Adam noch die Unterwäsche hinunter schieben, um nicht versehentlich in den Hosenbund zu schneiden. Dabei berührten seine Finger die Haut am Unterbauch und das auch noch an der Leiste.

Joe zuckte kurz und spürte ein intensives Kribbeln an der Stille. Tief atmete er durch und schloss kurz die Augen, um die aufsteigende Röte nieder zu kämpfen. Adam verstand den Laut glücklicherweise falsch und setzte ganz vorsichtig die Schere an, um den Verband abzuschneiden.

"Ich bin vorsichtig, versprochen." Adam konzentrierte sich voll auf die Wunde und reinigte sie mit einem feuchten Tuch. Joe krallte sich mit einer Hand in seine Decke und starrte auf Adams sanfte Hände, welche wirklich ganz vorsichtig waren. Natürlich ziepte es schon, wenn Adam ihn verarztete, aber viel intensiver waren die Gefühle, die sich in seinem Inneren abspielten.

"Du weißt hoffentlich, dass ich nicht gut finde, dass du einfach aufs Pferd gestiegen bist", sagte Adam schließlich und verteilte eine bewährte Heilsalbe auf der Naht.

"Ich kann es mir denken."

"Wir hatten eine Abmachung. Ich kann dich nicht belohnen, wenn du deinen Teil nicht erfüllst."

Joe seufzte. Er hatte es doch gewusst, kein Lied. Frustriert ließ er den Kopf in den Nacken fallen und stierte hoch an die Decke.

"Was hättest du denn an meiner Stelle gemacht? Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht."

"Genau genommen waren wir nicht zu spät. Es war nie die Rede davon gewesen, dass wir zum Mittag zurück sind. Wie kann ich sowas auch versprechen, wenn es um Leben und Tod geht?"

Joe schnaubte. Er war den ganzen Tag über umsichtig mit sich umgegangen und hatte getan, was Hop Sing ihm sagte, meistens zumindest.

Vorsichtig wickelte Adam einen neuen Verband um Joes Hüfte und befestigte ihn gut. Dann durfte der sich auch wieder anziehen und verkroch sich schmollend so halb unter der Decke.

"Joe bitte. Wir haben aus gemacht, dass du tust, was Hop Sing sagt und es heute Abend keine Beschwerden geben darf."

"Ich habe aber gemacht, was Hop Sing gesagt hat. Ich war den ganzen Tag drin und bin nur raus gegangen, um Cooch zu füttern. Und weil die Sonne schon unterging, wollte ich euch suchen. Jeder von uns würde dasselbe tun und wenn wir dabei den Kopf unterm Arm tragen müssten!", verteidigte er sich und schlug mit der Faust auf die Matratze.

Adam seufzte. Und irgendwie verstand er das Problem dabei nicht. Warum beschäftigte Joe das so? Es kam doch eigentlich eher selten vor, dass Hop Sing wirklich zufrieden zu stellen war und noch seltener, dass Joe wirklich alles tat, was man ihm sagte. War er vielleicht zu streng? Wenn man bedachte, dass er am Morgen noch felsenfest davon überzeugt war, dass er Abstand zu Joe brauchte, dann wohl schon.

Könnte er es denn wagen, seinem Bruder ein wenig entgegen zu kommen? Oder würde der dann wieder frech und dreist werden? Er müsste es auf einen Versuch ankommen lassen.

Allerdings wollte er jetzt nicht extra die Gitarre anschleppen. Das ging auch so. Also setzte sich Adam aufrecht hin und begann mit der nötigen Trauer in der Stimme klar und in tiefem Bariton zu singen.

In the pines, in the pines.

Where the sun never shines.

And you shiver when the cold wind blows

Mit großen Augen blickte Joe ihn an. Adam summte aufgrund der fehlenden Gitarre den Zwischenteil und lächelte ein wenig. Er war wirklich zu weich. Als er aber weiter sang, war das Lächeln sofort fort und seine Stimme von Verlust durchtränkt.

Tell me why, tell me why,

You went away without even saying good-bye

You cause me the grieve

You cause me the mourn

You left me here to cry

Wieder summte er den Teil, der eigentlich von der Gitarre kam, aber er sang nicht weiter und ließ den letzten gesummten Ton schließlich verklingen. Joe blickte ihn hoffend an. Aber er blieb hart. Immerhin fing Joe nicht wieder mit diesem kindischen Schmollen an.

"Wenn ich morgen alles mache, was ihr sagt... kann ich dann zwei Lieder morgen haben?", fragte Joe vorsichtig, was Adam gleich wieder seufzen ließ. Hätte er mal nicht nachgegeben.

"Nein, vielleicht eines. Kommt darauf an, was morgen ansteht. Aber nicht zwei."

"Schade." Joe seufzte. "Ich mag es sehr gerne, wenn du singst, Adam."

"Danke für das Lob."

Wieder musste Adam ein kleines Lächeln zulassen und das baute auch Joe wieder auf.

Schließlich stand Adam aber auf und nahm den Kasten an sich.

"Du gehst schon?" Joe zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Ja, ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen."

"Es ist fast Schlafenszeit. Und ich hatte wirklich kaum was von dir heute."

Adam seufzte.

"Was möchtest du denn von mir? Was soll ich tun, damit du zufrieden bist?", fragte Adam ein klein wenig gereizt. Was sollte auch dieses Gejammer heute.

"Bleib noch ein wenig. Nur ein bisschen."

"Und dann?"

"Danach kannst du gehen."

Adam rieb sich mit einer Hand übers Gesicht und stellte den Verbandskasten weg, dafür breitete er beide Arme aus und präsentierte sich Joe.

"Gut, du hast gewonnen. Also was willst du nun?"

"Setz dich hierher, neben mich", meinte Joe und zeigte dabei auf die freie Stelle neben seinem Kopfkissen am Kopfende an der Bettkante.

Adam tat wie gehießen und setzte sich so, dass er sich an das Kopfende lehnen konnte. Dann konnte er auch schon Joes Hände an sich spüren, wie er an ihm herumzuppelte und ihn so positionierte, wie er ihn wollte.

Schließlich hatte er ein Bein angewinkelt und zum Teil mit aufs Bett gelegt. Joe hatte sich mit dem Kopf auf seinen Schoß gelegt und ließ sich nun durch die Haare kraulen. Sein Kleiner hatte genüsslich die Augen geschlossen. Adam war das garnicht Recht, denn was er dabei fühlte, war jenseits von Gut und Böse. Es war nicht richtig und wenn Joe wüsste, wie es Adam dabei ging, dann würde er das nicht von ihm wollen. Dann würde sein Kleiner nie wieder seine Nähe suchen. Niemals wieder. Und eben deswegen verharrte Adam schweigend. Und im Geheimen genoss er diesen Moment sehr. Was er nicht wusste war, dass Joe es noch viel mehr genoss.

Allerdings war Adam wohl müder als er gedacht hatte. Es dauerte nicht lange bis er einschlief. Und auch Joe konnte sich nicht lange wach halten. Also blieben sie einfach so.

Irgendwann nachts war Adam wohl deutlich herunter gerutscht und irgendwie hatte er wohl auch seine Schuhe abgestrampelt, denn als er die Augen wieder öffnete, lag er vollends bei Joe im Bett. Zwar lag er auf der Decke neben seinem schlafenden Bruder. Aber er war sich sicher, dass er so nicht eingeschlafen war.

Neben ihm bewegte sich etwas und durch das taube Gefühl in seinem Arm dämmerte ihm, dass sein Bruder diesen wohl innig umklammerte. Adam drehte den Kopf und sah sofort Joes Gesicht direkt vor sich. Sein Kleiner hatte den Kopf auf Adams Schulter liegen und mit beiden Armen den tauben von Adam umklammert.

Er sollte aufstehen und in sein Zimmer gehen. Stattdessen befreite er seinen Arm, hob die Decke an und kroch ebenfalls darunter. Nun war Joes Kopf auf seinem Kissen gebettet und er lag auf seiner gesunden Seite. Adam legte sich Joe zugewand ebenfalls seitlich und legte vorsichtig eine Arm um Joe, um ihn ganz sanft an sich zu drücken.

Adam seufzte zufrieden, als er die Nase in Joes Haaren vergraben konnte und schloss die Augen wieder. Er konnte diese Bedürfnisse und Gefühle zu jeder Zeit verteufeln und verfluchen, aber jetzt wollte er auch einmal Joes Nähe genießen.


	24. Chapter 24

Hallo meine treuen Leser, erstmal freue ich mich für die Treue von euch, viele halten ja schon lange durch und fiebern mit den Charakteren richtig mit. Das find ich super und freue mich jedesmal darüber. Das heutige Kapitel ist die 24 und die ist ein wenig anders. Ich muss explizit darauf hinweisen dass die Geschichte ü18 ist und in dieser Geschichte Inzest vorkommt. Also für diejenigen die das bislang ignoriert haben und nicht lesen wollen, alle Mann raus hier.

Für diejenigen die das sehr genau wissen, es ist nichts wirklich großartiges das in dem Kapitel passiert, aber es ist körperlich, mehr als sonst. Ich warne nur lieber wegen des Inzest.

Vielen Dank eure Raimei

Kapitel 24

Joe erwachte und wusste nicht weshalb. Irgendwas hatte ihn geweckt, aber was? Dann hörte er, wie jemand über den Flur ging. Joes Hand glitt über die Matratze direkt neben sich und fühlte, dass die Stelle, wo Adam geschlafen hatte, noch warm war. Also war Adam leise aufgestanden und wohl gerade erst gegangen. Vorsichtig drehte Joe sich auf den Bauch und drückte sein Gesicht tief in das Kissen, genau an der Stelle, wo Adam gelegen haben musste.

Sofort nahm er Adams Duft wahr und inhalierte ihn förmlich. Glücklich seufzte er und setzte sich langsam auf, das Kissen umklammerte er dabei mit beiden Armen und hielt es weiterhin an sein Gesicht. Adam hatte bei ihm übernachtet, mit ihm in einem Bett geschlafen. Er hatte sich sogar zu ihm unter die Decke gelegt. Und das, obwohl Joe ihn extra nicht mit druntergenommen hatte, als er dem seeeehr verschlafenen Adam mitten in der Nacht die Schuhe ausgezogen hatte. Adam wirkte zu dem Zeitpunkt alles andere als klar und Joe wollte nichts tun, was Adam eventuell gar nicht recht war.

Hektisch nach Luft schnappend nahm er das Kissen nun von seinem Gesicht und ließ es fallen. Joe fühlte sich zittrig, ihm war heiß und alles kribbelte, dabei war er aber auch so energiegeladen, dass er das Gefühl hatte, er könne Bäume ausreißen. Er fühlte sich richtig hyperaktiv, als hätte er zu viel Kaffee getrunken. Und das alles nur, weil Adam über Nacht bei ihm geblieben war.

Breit grinsend stieg Joe aus dem Bett und streckte sich genüsslich. Dann schlenderte er zu dem offenen Fenster und sah hinaus auf den wundervoll sonnigen Tag. Die Vögel sangen ihre Lieder. Leise summte Joe und bildete sich ein, dass die Vögel auch nur für ihn sangen. So wie Adam gestern nur für ihn gesungen hatte. Gut, es war keine Ballade gewesen, es war weit von einer Ballade weg gewesen. Aber er hatte gesungen! Obwohl Joe die Abmachung nicht erfüllt hatte.

Joe seufzte und legte die Arme verschränkt auf dem Fensterbrett ab, um bequem hinaussehen zu können. Sein Fenster lag genau westlich und damit direkt in Stallrichtung und wenn er ganz leise war, dann konnte er die Pferde im Stroh rascheln hören. Allerdings hörte er auch durch die geöffneten Fenster im Erdgeschoss, dass sich dort auch schon Leben tummelte. Er konnte die tiefe Stimme seines Vaters vernehmen, ebenso wie das dröhnende Lachen von Hoss. Und nicht zu vergessen Hop Sings lautes Gemecker darüber, dass Hoss das Essen viel zu hastig aß.

Leider konnte er aber die Stimme, die er jetzt am liebsten hören würde, nicht heraushören. Entweder war Adam besonders still oder aber er war noch gar nicht hinuntergegangen.

Weg konnte er noch nicht sein, die Laken waren noch warm gewesen. Also konnte Adam noch nicht lange auf sein. Und was tat man, wenn man etwas nicht wusste, das man aber unbedingt wissen wollte? Joe richtete sich mit Schwung auf und schloss das Fenster. Auf dem Weg zur Tür kam er an seinem Spiegel vorbei und richtete sich kurz die Haare. Dann öffnete er die Tür und blickte direkt auf den Flur.

Wenn er etwas nicht wusste, dann sah Joe ganz einfach nach. Er lauschte und hörte bald etwas drei Türen weiter, wo das obere Bad lag. Schnell schnappte er sich noch ein Bündel frischer Kleidung, das perfekte Alibi. Dann schloss Joe leise seine Türe und schlich über den Flur zum Bad. Langsam hob er seinen Kopf an die Tür, so dass er besser lauschen konnte. Doch nun war es still. Joe runzelte die Stirn und richtete sich auf, um die Türe dann einfach zu öffnen.

Sie glitt auf, also hatte Adam nicht abgeschlossen. Und tatsächlich hatte er seinen großen Bruder gefunden. Adam stand mit eingeschäumtem Kinn am Spiegel und hielt in einer Hand ein Rasiermesser. Das sah Joe, doch etwas anderes erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit noch viel mehr. Adam hatte weder Schuhe noch Socken an den Füßen, die typischen schwarzen Hosen trug er zwar, aber der Gürtel stand ebenfalls noch offen. Ebenso offen war auch noch das schwarze Hemd.

Joe musste trocken schlucken, bis er den Blick gewahr wurde, den er durch den Spiegel von Adam bekam. Also straffte er sich und zeigte sein typisches Grinsen.

"Guten Morgen Adam. Entschuldige, ich dachte, hier wäre frei."

"Morgen Joe. Ich bin gleich fertig", murmelte Adam und zog mit großer Vorsicht das Messer über das schaumige Kinn.

Joe fand, dass es besser war, wenn er Adam dabei nicht störte und kam einfach herein und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Er machte sich nicht die Mühe, hinter dem Sichtschutz zu verschwinden, um sich zu entkleiden und den Verband abzunehmen. Sie waren immerhin Brüder und außerdem bescherte es ihm ein berauschendes Kribbeln, sich vor seinem Bruder zu entkleiden, selbst wenn der nicht hinsah.

Ganz in Ruhe begann Joe damit, sich auf einem Schemel zu waschen und wurde mehr oder weniger von Adam ignoriert. Joe musste zugeben, dass ihn das schon etwas kränkte. War er wirklich so leicht zu ignorieren? Doch da! Nun hatten sich ihre Blicke im Spiegel getroffen. Joes Grinsen kehrte zurück und ließ Adam die Augen verdrehen. Nun war alles wieder gut und Joes Ego mal wieder um einiges gewachsen.

Joe sparte die Wunde beim Waschen aus und trocknete sich vorsichtig ab, als er bemerkte, dass Adam wohl mit Rasieren fertig war und nun das Rasierwasser auftrug. Joe musste ein schmachtendes Seufzen unterdrücken. Er liebte Adams Rasierwasser. Keiner außer ihm nutzte es. Und genau dieses liebte Joe schon, seit Adam sich das erste Mal rasiert hatte. Schon oft hatte er es unerlaubt gebraucht, meistens, wenn sein eigenes plötzlich leer war. Und jedes Mal hatte er Ärger bekommen.

Nun aber ging es nicht ums Rasierwasser. Denn plötzlich beeilte sich Adam, das scharfe Wasser von den Fingern zu waschen und kam dann zu ihm. Er ging vor Joe in die Hocke und blickte an seine Seite.

"Nimm mal die Finger weg", bat Adam ruhig und Joe gehorchte. Er nahm die Finger weg, dafür aber klebte sein Blick auf Adams Brust, dem Bauch, und der offene Gürtel verleitete ihn dazu, auch die tieferen Zonen, wenn auch bedeckt, zu betrachten.

Dadurch realisierte er erst, als er es spürte, was Adam da eigentlich trieb. Der Ältere tastete die Haut rund um die Wunde ab und war seinem Blick nach zumindest schon mal zufrieden.

"Alles in Ordnung? Oder sterbe ich jetzt?", scherzte Joe und fing sich mal wieder einen tadelnden Blick ein.

"Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass die Naht so gut hält. Ich habe auch fast schon mit etwas Wundflüssigkeit gerechnet, aber scheinbar heilt es ganz gut."

Joe lachte unterdrückt und lehnte sich zurück, damit Adam zum einen den neuen Verband gut anlegen konnte, und zum anderen wollte er sich Adam noch offener zeigen. Denn der Jüngere trug gar nichts, bis auf ein kleines Tuch, welches nur seine allerintimsten Teile verdeckte. Und Joe war froh um jenes, sonst würde Adam vermutlich sehen, dass ihn das Ganze nicht ganz unberührt ließ. Es war nun nicht so, dass er wie eine Eins stand, aber es gab eventuell eine leichte Regung. Und nun, wo er wieder Adams Hände an seinem Körper spürte, kribbelte es wieder ordentlich an seinem Körper und wieso sollte genau der Teil nicht reagieren?

Die Gewissheit bekam Joe, als Adam unabsichtlich das Tuch berührte und der Stoff ein anderes Gefühl als üblich auslöste. Adam lehnte sich vor, um den Verband befestigen zu können, der untere Rand seines Hemdes berührte Joes Oberschenkel und so bekam der Jüngere endgültig eine Gänsehaut. Nun gab es nicht nur dieses Kribbeln in ihm, sondern auch ein gewisses Pochen, welches seinen Ursprung genau unter diesem einen Tuch hatte.

Joe wusste nicht wieso, aber dann hatte er seine Hand gehoben und auf Adams Brust gelegt. Die Haut war warm und weich, so wie auch die dunklen Haare weich waren. Sie kitzelten Joes Finger, aber es störte ihn nicht. Eigentlich gefiel es ihm. Also strich er langsam die Brust hinab und genoss das kitzelnde Gefühl unter seinen Fingerspitzen. Die Tour nach unten verlängerte sich auf den Bauch. Auch dort gab es weiche kitzelnde Haare und je näher er dem Hosenbund kam, desto intensiver wurde das Pochen unter seinem Tuch.

Adam hatte derweil den Verband befestigt und verharrte in genau dieser Position. Die brüderliche Hand hatte ihn zunächst innehalten lassen, aber als er bemerkte, dass Joe ihn nicht stoppen wollte, hatte er seine Arbeit beendet. Nun war er fertig und wagte es nicht aufzustehen. Zumal er es eindeutig genoss, so von Joe berührt zu werden. Seine Wünsche gingen genau in dieselbe Richtung. Und eigentlich könnte er doch. Ja, warum nicht, er hatte Joe doch auch die letzte Tage hin und wieder gestreichelt.

Also hob Adam eine Hand und legte sie auf die wirklich spärlich behaarte Brust seines kleinen Bruders. Joes Haut fühlte sich warm und verdammt weich an. Fast sofort bildete sich unter seinen tastenden Fingern eine Gänsehaut, aber das beirrte ihn nicht. Mit großer Sorgfalt glitten seine Finger über die Brustmuskeln Joes und glitten eigentlich durch Zufall über eine von Joes Brustwarzen. Sofort verhärtete sich diese und ließ Joe leise und definitiv unkontrolliert seufzen.

Da es keine Absicht gewesen war, nahm Adam von der Stelle wieder Abstand. Man sollte es nicht glauben, aber auch Männer waren an dieser Stelle empfindlich. Sanft wanderten seine Finger die Konturen von Joes Muskeln entlang. Adam war wirklich beeindruckt, Joe hatte mit seinen Übungen im Stall wirklich viel erreicht. Ihm gefiel das Ergebnis zumindest sehr. Langsam glitten seine Finger synchron mit Joes Fingern an dessen Körper hinab.

Joes Finger stoppten an seinem Hosenbund. Adams aber nicht. Er wanderte ein wenig tiefer, er wollte unbedingt mehr spüren. Eigentlich müsste beim Bauchnabel Schluss sein, aber da war noch vieles, das er noch ertasten wollte. Adam wusste, dass er dort nichts zu suchen hatte, aber der Reiz war so groß. Die Reaktion seines eigenen Körpers darauf viel zu intensiv, um einfach vorzeitig aufzuhören. Denn auch Adam fühlte es pulsieren.

Joes Reize waren viel zu berauschend, um nicht darauf zu reagieren. Allerdings musste er keine Angst haben, dass seine Reaktion entdeckt werden könnte. Es gab noch Platz und im Notfall würde das Schwarz die Erhebung genügend kaschieren. Das Wagnis hatte sich gelohnt, als er die harten Muskeln unter der weichen Haut sich anspannen und wieder entspannen fühlen konnte.

Er mochte es, dass Joe widerständig war und es ihm nichts ausmachte, wenn er mit etwas mehr Druck an ihn heran ging. Tiefer durfte Adam nicht gehen, dort begann das schützende Tuch. Aber auch die verführerische Spur aus feinem Haar. Adam wusste, dass die wenigen Haare auf Joes Körper weich waren. Weicher noch als sein eigener Pelz. Und er liebte seine Weichheit, aber auch die Härte seines männlichen Körpers. Joe war perfekt ausgewogen zwischen diesen beiden Attributen.

Adam dachte gar nicht weiter darüber nach. Denn als er nun auch Joes Finger unterhalb seines Hosenbundes über der Kleidung spürte, nahm er einfach die wenigen Zentimeter und touchierte mit den Fingerspitzen Joes Intimbehaarung, welche vorwitzig unter dem Tuch hervorlugte.

Es passierten zwei Dinge gleichzeitig, zum einen die Erkenntnis, dass es wirklich wahnsinnig weich war und zum anderen eine eindeutige Reaktion seines eigenen Körpers auf diese Erkenntnis. Herzlichen Glückwunsch Adam, du bist hart!

Joe schien dies nicht zu bemerken oder sich nicht daran zu stören. Vielleicht sah man es auch wirklich nicht. Doch Adam spürte es. Es war nun doch eng geworden. Und eigentlich war dies der Moment, in dem man vielleicht doch besser die Bremse zog, denn wo sollte es ab da noch hinführen?

Adam seufzte und lehnte sich weiter vor. Joe sah ihn an und lächelte zärtlich. Adam brauchte diese Absicherung, es war alles noch o.k. Also schloss er nun die Augen und lehnte seine Stirn sachte an Joes.

Adam sah es nicht, aber Joe hatte die Augen in dem Moment auch geschlossen. Die südlichen Regionen waren viel zu reizvoll, um nun einfach wieder nach oben zu wandern, als wäre nichts gewesen. Für Adam war das Tuch die Grenze und wo Joes lag, das wusste Adam noch nicht. Er konzentrierte sich nur noch darauf zu fühlen. Und was er fühlte, war ein Wirrwarr aus allem Möglichen.

Und vor allem spürte er Joes beschleunigten und heißen Atem im Gesicht. Adam machte sich nichts vor, er war bereits hart, selbstverständlich ging sein Atem auch nicht mehr ruhig. Joe schien das zu wissen, es war, als wollte er ihn noch weiter treiben. Denn Joes Hand ging tiefer. Unbewusst öffnete Adam seine Beine ein wenig. Selbstverständlich wollte sein Körper berührt werden! Entgegen aller Vernunft wollte er von Joe berührt werden! Er konnte sich nicht mehr darauf konzentrieren, die Haut unter seinen Fingern zu ertasten. Er verkrallte die Finger und legte die Faust auf Joes gesundem Hüftknochen ab.

Dann berührte Joe ihn. Seine Finger berührten Adams Härte, genau auf der sich empor ragenden Spitze. Er hätte auch nirgends sonst landen können, dadurch dass die Ausbeulung den Stoff angehoben hatte und die Spitze nun mal oben lag. Diese eine kurze Berührung schleuderte Adam Empfindungen direkt ins Hirn, die ihn aufkeuchen ließen. Vor seinen geschlossenen Augen sah er weiße Pünktchen, alles war schwammig und weich und heiß und viel zu intensiv. Und viel zu eng, vor allem zwischen seinen Beinen.

"Joe", hauchte Adam und drückte seinen Kopf stärker an Joes. Um etwas zu tun, das er selbst noch nicht wusste, denn er kam nicht dazu.


	25. Chapter 25

Kapitel 25

"Adam", klopfte es laut an der Badezimmertür. Adam erkannte sofort die väterliche Stimme, und das ließ ihn erschrocken die Luft anhalten und schlagartig versteifen. Joe hatte seine Finger direkt nach dem kurzen Kontakt wieder fortgenommen. Er hatte erkannt, dass er zu weit gegangen war. Und sobald Adam darüber nachdenken konnte, würde er ihn dafür vielleicht sogar schelten. Aber das Risiko war es auf jeden Fall wert gewesen.

Geräuschlos löste sich Joe und gab Adam einen leisen Kuss auf die Stirn.

"Adam ist schon weg, Pa. Du hast ihn verpasst", rief er und hielt eine Hand über sein kaum noch etwas verdeckendes Tuch. Natürlich hatte er nun ebenfalls ein Zelt! Er war auch nur ein Mann! Aber zumindest hatte er die Fähigkeit der Kommunikation nicht spontan verlernt.

"Morgen Joe, danke dir. Brauchst du Hilfe?"

Joe zuckte zusammen. Bloß nicht!

"Nein, ich komm klar. Ich komme auch gleich runter", rief er nach draußen.

Hoffentlich kam er wirklich gleich runter. Hier stand zu viel, um vernünftig darüber reden zu können.

Zumindest ihr Vater war beruhigt und ging nun von der Tür weg. Nun gab es nur noch ihn und Adam. Sein Bruder war inzwischen aufgestanden und zur nächsten Waschschüssel gewandert. Emsig warf er sich das kühle Wasser ins Gesicht und versuchte ganz offensichtlich wieder herunterzukommen.

Joe derweil erhob sich ebenfalls und schlüpfte in seine frischen Klamotten. Und als er wieder aufsah, war nichts mehr an Adam offen. Und zu Joes Bedauern war sein Gesichtsausdruck von allem am verschlossensten.

"Ich ... Adam. Das hätte ich nicht tun sollen, es tut mir leid. Ich wollte dir nicht zu nahe treten", entschuldigte sich Joe mit ehrlichem Bedauern und rieb sich unschlüssig den Nacken. Adam musterte ihn mit einem undefinierbaren, aber sehr intensiven Blick. Joe spürte, wie ihm unter diesem Anblick trotzdem wieder heiß wurde. Wie konnte Adam, selbst wenn er wütend war, so erotisch sein? Wie unfair, so kam er doch nie runter.

"Ich habe mitgemacht. Das war ebenfalls nicht in Ordnung. Also Schwamm drüber", meinte Adam und irgendwie klang es ein wenig gepresst. Joes Schuldgefühle schlugen seine Erregung mit aller Macht nieder. Irgendwie stand Adam auch ziemlich verloren neben der Türe. Dabei fiel Joe auch auf, dass die Beule aus Adams Hose verschwunden war - verdammt, wie machte der das nur?

Joe himmelte ihn nur noch mehr an. Und bevor es noch merkwürdiger wurde, öffnete Adam die Tür und schlich hinüber in sein Zimmer. Richtig, eigentlich war Adam ja schon weg. Joe wartete einen Moment ab, bis er Adams Schritte erneut auf dem Flur hörte. Dann fuhr er sich noch einmal mit dem Kamm durch die Haare und verließ das Bad ebenfalls.

Er war etwas nervös. Das eben Erlebte war eindeutig neu für ihn gewesen, es war merkwürdig, weil es auf einmal passierte, aber es war auch ein unglaubliches Gefühl gewesen. Er konnte sich einfach nicht beherrschen. Adam hatte ihn berauscht und gelockt. Allein der Moment, in dem Adam die Beine ein Stück weit geöffnet hatte ...

Joe wurde plötzlich knallrot im Gesicht und drückte sich an die Flurwand, direkt neben dem Treppenanfang. Gott, mit dem Gedanken konnte er da jetzt nicht runter gehen. Er durfte jetzt nicht an ihr kleines Miteinander denken. Hoss konnte er vielleicht täuschen, aber ihren Vater nicht und Adam würde seine Gedanken ohne Zweifel sofort erraten.

Trotzdem, Joe kam zu dem Schluss, dass Adam Sünde pur war. Was hatte der Ältere eigentlich vorgehabt, bevor ihr Vater sie unterbrochen hatte? Das würde Joe wirklich gerne wissen. Aber sollte er das auch wissen? Vermutlich nicht. Joe atmete tief durch und zwang sich, an sein Pferd zu denken und nicht an seinen wahnsinnig gut aussehenden Bruder.

Mit dem Kopf bei Cochise stieg er die Treppe hinab und begab sich zu seinem Platz. Die anderen hatten schon angefangen zu essen. Ben hatte dasselbe gefrühstückt wie immer und trank nun seinen Kaffee. Adams Teller war leer und sah so aus, als bestehe sein gesamtes Frühstück nur aus Kaffee. Hoss dafür hatte den Teller wie immer voll mit allem Möglichen.

Joe grinste und nahm sich vom Rührei.

"Morgen, Hoss, wie ich sehe, heute auf Diät?"

Er bekam zweimal ein in die Kaffeetasse gemurmeltes "Morgen" und einen fiesen Blick von Hoss.

"Pass auf, Little Joe, wenn dein Mundwerk schon wieder so gut funktioniert, kannste heute ja wieder mitarbeiten", motzte Hoss und wedelte mit seinem Buttermesser direkt vor Joes Nase herum.

"Ah, von mir aus gerne", meinte Joe sofort.

"Nein!", wurde er synchron von Ben und Adam unterbrochen.

"Schön", meinte er mit funkelnden Augen und sah jeden einmal kurz an. "Dann sorgt dafür, dass ich nicht doch raus muss, um Cooch zu versorgen. Wer weiß, unter welchen Umständen ich heute auf seinem Rücken lande."

Hoss warf sein Buttermesser weg und schien fertig zu sein. Zumindest sah er Joe alles andere als hungrig an.

"Ich nehme deinen heiß geliebten Hengst persönlich als Handpferd mit und führe ihn Gassi." Joe konnte es nicht verhindern, dass sein Blick bei dem 'heiß geliebten Hengst' zu Adam wanderte. Natürlich sah Adam seinen Blick sofort und verengte die Augen tadelnd.

"Wir brauchen sowieso ein weiteres Pferd, um Jeff zu transportieren. Cochise sollte ihn tragen können. Wäre das denn okay für dich, Joe?", fragte nun Ben und holte sich Joes verwirrte Aufmerksamkeit.

"Wie, wo, was? Wer ist Jeff?"

"Bei den Weiden unserer Rinder ist noch ein verletzter Mann zurückgeblieben. Wir wollen ihn zur Ponderosa transportieren, um ihn hier versorgen zu können. Bei den Rindern haben sie eigentlich keine Zeit dafür und solange du nicht reiten kannst, hast du doch eigentlich Zeit, dich um jemanden zu kümmern."

"Ich? Ich dachte ich bin verletzt und soll am besten gar nicht erst aufstehen", meinte Joe entsetzt und bekam gleich drei tadelnde Blicke, Adams schmerzte am meisten.

"Und doch sitzt du hier am Tisch, als wäre nie was vorgefallen", meinte Adam und sah ihn so bedeutsam an, dass Joe sich fragte, ob die Worte doppeldeutig waren. Joe schluckte und griff sich seine Tasse Kaffee.

"Von mir aus könnt ihr Cooch haben", sagte er dann und setzte die halbleere Tasse nun ab.

"Das klingt nach einem 'Aber'", meinte Hoss und schob seinen Teller nun endlich gesättigt weg.

"Nein, kein Aber. Ihr könnt ihn haben, nur bringt ihn mir gesund und unversehrt wieder."

"Keine Sorge, Joe, ich werde gut auf dein Pferdchen aufpassen", grinste Hoss und stand auf, um die Pferde zu satteln. Joe blickte ihm besorgt nach. Er fühlte sich, als hätte er seine Tochter an den Teufel verkauft.

"Ihr geht aber nicht wieder auf die Jagd, oder?", fragte er besorgt und sah zwischen seinem Bruder und Vater hin und her.

"Wenn es die Nacht über ruhig geblieben ist, nein. Dann bringen wir nur Jeff her und folgen dem normalen Tagewerk", beruhigte Ben und legte dem neben ihm sitzenden Joe eine Hand auf die Schulter.

"Wir werden Cochise nicht in Gefahr bringen. Wenn wir noch einmal losmüssen, dann lassen wir Cochise bei ein paar Männern. Versprochen."

"Wenn ihr wieder nach Höhlen sucht, dann nehmt aber mehr Leute mit. Ich weiß, wie schnell man von so einem Puma überrascht werden kann", murmelte Joe und rieb sich unbewusst über die Wunde.

Dann stand Adam plötzlich auf. Joe dachte erst, dass er etwas Falsches gesagt hatte und Adam nun einfach ging. Aber er hatte sich getäuscht. Adam ging nicht hinaus. Er kam zu ihm, stellte sich neben seinen Stuhl und blickte auf Joe hinab. Joe bekam eine Gänsehaut bei diesem intensiven Blick.

"Adam?", krächzte er und verschluckte sich fast an seiner Spucke, als sein ältester Bruder eine Hand in Joes Nacken legte. Es kribbelte und prickelte und ließ ihm das Blut ins Gesicht schießen. Langsam bückte sich Adam hinunter, so weit, dass Joe ihm durch den Ausschnitt des Hemdes bis auf den Bauch gucken konnte. Joe unterdrückte seine Begeisterung darüber und zwang sich, in das Gesicht Adams zu blicken.

Adams Blick war wie so oft tadelnd, aber auch amüsiert und auch etwas stolz.

"Wir werden auf uns achtgeben, kleiner Bruder. Und wenn dir das nicht reicht, werd schnell gesund, damit du mir wieder den Rücken decken kannst", sagte Adam leise und lächelte ihn mit einem halb hochgezogenen Mundwinkel an.

"Ich tue mein Möglichstes, um bald wieder hinter dich zu kommen, aber deine Vorderseite hat auch was", schmunzelte Joe zweideutig und war froh, dass Adam so tief gebückt war, dass Ben sie nicht sehen konnte. Adams Reaktion darauf war ein vorfreudiges Glitzern in den Augen, welches Joes Ego erheblich pushte. Adams Daumen kreiste über die Haut zwischen seinem Hals und Kiefer, dann beugte er sich ganz hinunter und drückte Joe einen Kuss auf die Wange und noch einen auf die Stirn.

"Ich pass auf mich auf, gib aber auch du auf dich acht." Adam richtete sich vollends auf und strich mit der Hand kurz durch Joes Haare.

Ben sah seinen Söhnen mit einem glücklichen Lächeln zu. Er konnte zwar ihre Gesichter nicht sehen, aber allein, dass sie sich wieder so sehr umeinander sorgten und Adam körperliche Nähe von sich aus gab, beruhigte ihn ungemein. Zuerst hatte er gedacht, die beiden hätten sich doch wieder gestritten, so wie die Stimmung zu Anfang am Tisch war.

Aber nun war sie so herzlich wie nie zuvor. Ben musste leise lachen, als Joe Adam am Kragen packte und wieder runter zog, um ihm ebenfalls einen Kuss auf die Wange zu drücken. Sein Ältester war darauf nicht vorbereitet gewesen und war nun völlig aus der Bahn geworfen worden. Und sein Jüngster grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd.

"Können wir dann?", fragte Ben und erhob sich von seinem Platz, um an der Tür den Revolvergürtel anzulegen und den Hut aufzusetzen.

Adam sah von Joe zu seinem Vater und gab seinem Bruder noch einen leichten Klaps auf den Hinterkopf, ehe er sich zu seinem Vater gesellte. Ben ging hinaus, Adam wollte ihm eigentlich sofort nach, wurde aber durch Joes Ruf aufgehalten.

"Adam, warte mal kurz", meinte Joe schnell.

Dann stand er auf und kam ebenfalls zur Tür. Im Laufen zog er ein Halstuch aus der Hosentasche, es war sein Lieblingstuch. Bei Adam angekommen, schlang er das Tuch um Adams Nacken und zog ihn, indem er die Enden nicht losließ, zurück in den Raum. Mit dem Fuß schloss er die Tür und verknotete das schwarze Tuch schnell, ehe er nun die Arme um Adam schlang und sich an ihn drückte.

"Das ist mein Lieblingstuch, das will ich unbedingt wiederhaben. Also musst du nach Hause kommen, um es mir wiederzugeben", verdeutlichte Joe und lehnte sich so an Adam, dass der mit dem Rücken an der Tür lehnte.

Adam atmete tief durch und vergrub seine Nase in Joes Haar. Seine Hände landeten auf Joes Kreuz und strichen mit den Fingerspitzen sanft die Wirbelsäule auf und ab. Joe bekam eine prickelnde Gänsehaut und drängte sich so fest an Adam, dass der die Beine auseinander nehmen musste, damit Joe dazwischen passte.

Sofort hatte Joe wieder das Bild von Adam im Kopf, wie er hockend und mit offenen Beinen auf seine Berührung gewartet hatte. Joe keuchte erstickt und vergrub den roten Kopf in Adams Halsbeuge. Adam hauchte einen Kuss auf Joes Schläfe und schob beide Hände so weit runter, bis er sie auf Joes unteren Rücken liegen ließ. Es war ein Test. Und als Joe sich etwas zu eilig an ihn schmiegte, sah Adam seinen Test als bestanden an.

Fest, aber kurz griff er zu und drückte Joes Hüfte an seine. Joe japste und klammerte sich an Adams Schultern fest. Ungeschickt schmiegte er seine an Adams Hüfte und zuckte dann vor Schmerz zusammen, weswegen er wieder etwas klarer im Kopf wurde und sich etwas los machte.

Adam ließ ihn und hatte die Arme locker um den Jüngeren gelegt. Nur leicht touchierten die Finger Joes Steiß. Aber es ging nicht mehr um Berührungen, es ging nun um Sicherheit.

Als der Schmerz abebbte, sah Joe auf und blickte in Adams dunkle Augen.

"Entschuldigung", sagten sie gleichzeitig und grinsten sich daraufhin an.

Joe lächelte und spielte an Adams Halstuch herum.

"Bleib doch hier."

"Das geht nicht, aber ich kann schnell wieder hier sein." Liebevoll sah Adam auf Joe hinunter.

Was war geschehen? Vor wenigen Minuten wollten sie noch vor Scham im Boden versinken. Und nun standen sie wieder eng umschlungen zusammen und berührten sich absolut nicht brüderlich. Was wäre nun passiert, wenn Joe nicht verletzt wäre?

Joe machte sich wesentlich weniger Gedanken. Er nahm es, wie es kam, und es kam mit vielen schönen Gefühlen. Gefühle, die er einordnen konnte, weil er kein Dummkopf war. Dann war es eben so. Dann liebte er Adam eben. Dann machte ihn Adam eben an. Wenn es sich so anfühlte, seinen Bruder wirklich zu begehren, dann lebte er eben in Sünde. Und er tat es gern.

Erschrocken zuckten beide zusammen, als es direkt neben Adams Kopf an der Tür klopfte und direkt im Anschluss ihr Vater rief. Schon zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag wurden sie von ihrem Vater gestört.

"Adam, kommst du nun?"

Adam räusperte sich leise. Joe lächelte zu ihm hoch und zupfte noch einmal an dem Halstuch herum, dann gab es noch einen Kuss auf die Wange.

"Beeil dich", flüsterte er leise.

"Ich versuch's", hauchte Adam und rückte seinen Hut gerade, ehe er die Tür hinter sich öffnete und hinaus trat. Joe trat ebenfalls einen Schritt hinaus und lehnte sich lässig an den Türrahmen.

Hoss saß bereits auf Chubby und hatte Cochise an seinem Sattel festgebunden, in der Hand hielt er Sports Zügel. Beide Pferde waren nervös und tänzelten herum. Joe sah sofort, dass Hoss überfordert war mit drei Pferden und Adam richtig erleichtert ansah, als der ihm Sport abnahm.

Joe schmunzelte, als Cochise Adam ebenfalls begrüßte und direkt die Nase in dessen Taschen steckte. Adam dachte wohl, er tat es heimlich, aber Joe sah alles. Denn sein Bruderherz gab Cochise tatsächlich aus der Tasche ein Stück hartes Brot ab.

So viel dazu, dass Adam den Pferden nichts zusteckte.


	26. Chapter 26

Kapitel 26

Ein wenig wehmütig sah er zu, wie seine Familie davon ritt und winkte ihnen nach, bis er sie nicht mehr sah. Seufzend ging er wieder hinein und sah sich gelangweilt um. Lustlos ging er zu dem Esstisch und begann damit abzuräumen. Eigentlich tat so etwas immer Hop Sing, doch Joe wusste nicht, wo der steckte. Da keiner etwas gesagt hatte, ging er davon aus, dass der Koch bald kommen würde.

Der Tisch war bald blitzblank, also lümmelte er sich aufs Sofa und nahm sich seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit wieder das Buch, welches er von Adam geliehen bekommen hatte. Eine Zeit lang genügte das, er kam zwar nicht sehr weit, aber dafür war ihm auch nicht langweilig. Das Buch wanderte also bald wieder ins Regal und wieder suchte sich Joe eine Beschäftigung.

Hop Sing war immer noch nicht da, also konnte er dem Chinesen auch logischerweise nicht helfen. Er seufzte. Vielleicht gab es ja draußen etwas, das er tun konnte. Joe legte den Revolvergürtel an und setzte den Hut auf. Dann ging er raus und durchsuchte zuerst den Stall. Das Sattelzeug hatte er erst vor kurzem gereinigt und das Stroh konnte er mit seiner Wunde ganz sicher nicht wechseln.

Er konnte noch nicht mal eines der Pferde striegeln, weil einfach keines da war.

"Ich sterbe noch vor Langeweile", seufzte er und verließ den Stall wieder. Nun stand er unschlüssig mitten im Hof und blickte auf den Boden. Der müsste mal wieder geharkt werden, aber vermutlich war auch das keine gute Idee.

Dämliche Wunde. Joe rieb sich mit einer Hand übers Gesicht und lief dann einfach los. Dann ging er eben spazieren. Er lief einfach, zuerst nur geradeaus. Dann kam er zu einem Pfad, welcher einen Berg hinaufführte. Diesen Weg war er mit seiner Mutter öfter entlang gewandert. Es war eine seiner wenigen Erinnerungen, die er noch an Marie hatte. Also lief er der schönen Erinnerungen wegen den Pfad entlang, welcher, wenn man ihm bis zum Ende folgte, mitten ins Gebirge führte.

Aber so weit wollte er gar nicht. Joe genügte es, an den Platz zu kommen, an dem er mit seiner Mutter immer Pause gemacht hatte, ehe sie denselben Weg zurückgegangen waren. Der Platz hatte sich kein Stück verändert. Und für Joe war es, als würde, so wie früher, seine Mutter jeden Augenblick hinter ihm ebenfalls auf dem Plateau ankommen. Es fühlte sich so echt an, dass er sich tatsächlich kurz umdrehte, um zu sehen, dass er nichts sah. Marie war nicht hinter ihm. Er war allein.

"Ma...", seufzte Joe und setzte sich nah an der Kante auf einen Felsen. Von hier aus konnte er das Haupthaus der Ranch komplett überblicken. Überhaupt konnte er sehr viel von ihrem Land sehen. Es war alles zwar winzig, aber da er ja wusste, wo er in etwa hinsah, konnte er sich denken, dass die Masse schwarzer Punkte wohl eine ihrer Rinderherden war.

Aber einen leuchtend weißen Punkt konnte er nicht erkennen. Also keine Idee, wo seine Familie war. Seufzend ließ sich Joe auf den Rücken niedersinken, legte den Kopf auf den verschränkten Armen ab und blickte in den Himmel. Der Tag fing gut an, es gab nur ein paar wenige Wolken und die waren nicht besonders verheißungsvoll.

Früher als Kind hatten er und seine Mutter hier immer Bilder in den Wolken gesucht. Aber heute war einfach zu gutes Wetter für diese Art Wolken.

Was seine Mutter wohl davon gehalten hätte, in welche Richtung sich seine Gefühle für Adam entwickelt hatten. Hätte sie es hingenommen? Oder ihren Sohn für seine Gefühle verstoßen?

Es war so leicht darüber nachzudenken, was ein Toter darüber denken würde. Viel leichter, als darüber nachzudenken, was die Lebenden dazu sagen würden. Bald würde er sich dem stellen müssen. Mit jedem Tag mehr begann sein Herz immer heftiger zu schlagen, sein Bauch vor lauter Schmetterlingen platzen zu wollen, sein Körper bei jeder kleinsten Berührung zu erschaudern. Es genügte schon ein Gedanke, um ihm die Röte ins Gesicht zu treiben. Ein Gedanke, sein Blut zum Kochen zu bringen. Ein Gedanke, seine Vernunft ganz weit nach hinten zu schieben.

Joe legte atemlos seine Hand auf die Brust, dort wo sein Herz lag, und er fühlte es kräftig und deutlich beschleunigt schlagen.

"Hey Ma, ich glaube, ich bin ziemlich verknallt", brachte er zitternd über die Lippen und spürte über seine Wangen etwas Nasses laufen. Verwirrt hob Joe eine Hand und strich darüber.

Tränen. Wieso weinte er denn? Und wieso zog sein Herz auf einmal so? Joe hatte das Gefühl zu ersticken. Hektisch setzte er sich auf und japste nach Luft.

Die Tränen liefen weiter. Verflucht, er war verliebt. In seinen Bruder! Und sie hatten irgendwie schon Dinge getan, die man nicht so tat als Brüder. Oh verdammt, er hatte Adam sein Lieblingstuch gegeben! Was wäre denn, wenn Adam auf einmal dieselben Gedanken hätte, einfach mit der Familie brach und einfach ging? Dann war sein Tuch weg. Über alle Berge. Futsch. Ah...und Adam natürlich auch. Aber sein Tuch!

Joe hyperventilierte. Das durfte nicht geschehen. Adam durfte nicht gehen. Nicht jetzt. Joe brauchte ihn doch, jetzt mehr als jemals zuvor. Für sie. Um aus ich und du, du und ich, ein "wir" zu machen. Mein Gott, was für Gedanken hatte er da nur. Das war doch nicht mehr normal. Für diesen romantischen Schmachtkram war Adam zuständig. Joe hatte die Aufgabe, sich richtig schön umwerben zu lassen. Immerhin war er der Jüngere.

Oh Gott, er war glatte elf Jahre jünger! Adam würde niemals ernsthaft um ihn werben. Das, was bisher geschehen war, waren nichts weiter als Ausrutscher. Bedauerlicherweise sehr schöne Ausrutscher. Ausrutscher, die dazu führten, dass Joe sich in seinen BRUDER verliebte. Wie weit sollte es noch mit ihm kommen? Und überhaupt, was war denn so toll an Adam?

Joe stierte in den blauen Himmel und ließ resigniert den Kopf auf die Seite fallen. Alles. Ja, er war ein ernster, mürrischer, bestimmender Besserwisser. Aber er war auch zärtlich, liebevoll, beschützend, ehrlich, gütig, romantisch, musikalisch, verantwortungsbewusst, analytisch, geduldig und vor allem immer da, wenn er gebraucht wurde.

Joe seufzte schmachtend. Er war verloren. Selbst die Gedanken an die eine oder andere frühere Eroberung konnten das perfekte Bild von Adam nun nicht mehr trüben. Es war ernst. Und das ängstigte ihn nun doch. Wenn Adam es nur als Probierphase abtat? Wenn er nur mitgemacht hatte, um Joe nicht zu verletzen? Er könnte es nicht ertragen, von Adam eine richtige Abfuhr zu bekommen.

Nein. Ganz ruhig. Beruhige dich, Joe. Das alles kann keine Phase sein. Adam ist so ein Schlaumeier und der lässt sich ganz sicher zu nichts verleiten, was er selbst nicht will. Vertrauen. Er musste ihm nur vertrauen. Und vielleicht doch etwas eigenständig werben, es stand ja nirgends geschrieben, dass nur einer werben konnte. Das könnten sehr interessante Präsente und Ideen werden, wenn sie auf dasselbe abzielten.

Joe atmete tief ein und kräftig wieder aus, dann wieder tief ein und verschluckte sich an seiner Luft, als er den ersehnten weißen Punkt sah. Cochises leuchtendes Fell war ein Segen. Sofort machte er sich wieder an den Abstieg. Und so, wie er sich beeilte, war es sogar möglich, dass er noch vor den anderen bei der Ranch ankam.


	27. Chapter 27

Kapitel 27

Joe hatte eine Abkürzung über die Steinhänge genommen und schlitterte den Hügel hinab. Während seines Abstiegs hatte er sich etwas beruhigen können, aber dennoch schlug sein Herz wie wild bei der Aussicht, Adam gleich wiederzusehen. Und sein Tuch!

Die Reiter kamen von vorn und Joe von hinten, tatsächlich trafen sie gleichzeitig ein.

Eigentlich wollte sich Joe kurz ausruhen, er hatte sich wirklich sehr beeilt. Doch dann erkannte er, dass fünf Personen eingetroffen waren und nicht wie geplant vier. Auf Cochise hing der Verletzte mehr, als dass er saß und neben ihm ritt - Danny!

"Danny!", rief Joe und lief auf seinen besten Freund zu, welcher wie immer auf seinem Rappe-Hengst Concho saß. Concho, jenes ehemals wilde Pferd, das Joe selbst zugeritten hatte und nun ziemlich ausgeglichen war.

Danny hob den Blick und zeigte ein herzliches Lächeln, als er Joe sah.

"Du läufst ja schon wieder rum. Mister Cartwright sagte mir, du darfst gar nicht aufstehen."

"Oh, nun ja. Ich habe mir nur etwas die Beine vertreten."

Danny lachte und sprang dann vom Pferd, um zu dem schwächelnden Verletzten zu eilen. Joe packte mal hier und mal da mit an. Aber als er dann im Wohnraum stand und alle anderen den Verletzten ins Gästezimmer brachten, fühlte er sich schon reichlich unnütz.

Dann hörte er es in der Küche rumpeln und ging einfach mal nachsehen. Hop Sing stand am Herd und kochte. Zumindest sah es aus wie Kochen und es roch auch wie Kochen. Aber was der Chinese da in eine Schüssel füllte, sah alles andere als appetitlich aus. Und es sah nicht nach dem aus, wonach es hier roch. Irgendwie gelb und grün. Joe rümpfte die Nase.

"Hop Sing, was kochst du denn Feines? Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?", fragte Joe und stellte sich mit verkniffenem Gesichtsausdruck neben den Koch. Vielleicht konnte er ja noch was retten.

"Das Gemüse, Kaltoffeln und Elbsen. Für Klanken Mann", nickte Hop Sing und hielt die volle Schüssel direkt unter Joes Nase. Es sah einfach nur eklig aus.

"Das sieht nicht aus wie Kartoffeln mit Erbsen."

"Es aber sein. Ist Blei. Sohn Nummel Eins sagen, Hop Sing mach Blei. Also machen Hop Sing Blei. Und jetzt Little Joe blingen Blei zu Klanken." Hop Sing stellte die Schüssel auf ein Tablett und legte Besteck dazu sowie eine Karaffe Wasser mit einem Glas dazu.

"Er hat nur ein paar Biss- und Kratzwunden, ihm sind nicht alle Zähne ausgefallen. Davon wird er ja nur noch kränker", seufzte Joe und nahm das Tablett halt. Die werden sich schon was dabei gedacht haben.

Also spielte Joe Butler und brachte das Tablett zwei Zimmer weiter. Im Zimmer befanden sich nur noch der Verletzte Jeff und Hoss. Hoss breitete gerade die Decke über den anderen aus, als Joe hereinkam.

"Hey Hoss, ich habe hier was von Hop Sing für ihn. Meinste, er kann das essen?", fragte er.

"Sicher, warum nicht? Bring es her", antwortete Hoss für Jeff und richtete sofort das Kissen für den Verletzten, damit er sich setzen konnte.

Joe kam heran und stellte das Tablett auf dem Nachttisch ab. Jeff setzte sich sofort auf, auch wenn er dafür etwas länger brauchte, wirkte es doch recht sicher. Joe kannte Jeff flüchtig, eigentlich hatte er den Arbeiter als sehr widerstandsfähig in Erinnerung. Allerdings jammerte er nicht, obwohl er eindeutig Schmerzen hatte.

Hoss hielt die Schüssel fest, während Jeff tatsächlich selbst essen konnte. Dabei war die Hand, mit der er den Löffel führte, ein wenig zittrig. Auch das Öffnen und Schließen des Kiefers war ein wenig zeitverzögert. Joe kam das ein klein wenig merkwürdig vor. Aber vielleicht war Jeffs Motorik auch schon immer etwas langsam gewesen. So gut kannte er ihn dann doch nicht.

Hoss jedenfalls bewies eine Engelsgeduld, er wartete, bis der Verletzte satt war und stellte dann alles zurück aufs Tablett. Danach wurde noch das eh flüssige Zeug mit noch mehr Flüssigkeit runtergespült und dann bekam Joe sein Tablett auch schon wieder.

"Ich bin müde", murmelte Jeff, was Hoss dazu brachte, aufzustehen und nach Joes Arm zu greifen.

"Dann schlaf gut und ruf, wenn du was brauchst", meinte er noch und zerrte Joe geradezu aus dem Raum heraus, im Flur ließ er dann auch genauso plötzlich wie er ihn gegriffen hatte, wieder los.

Joe drehte sich vor lauter Schwindel einmal um sich selbst und torkelte dann in die Küche, wo er das Tablett auf der nächsten freien Fläche wieder abstellte. In der Küche befand sich, welch ein Wunder, Hop Sing. Immer noch kochend, aber diesmal war es etwas Essbares. Hop Sing hockte vor dem offenen Ofen und hatte den Schinken, welcher darin vor sich hin schmorte, ein Stück weit heraus gezogen, um ihn mit der Flüssigkeit begießen zu können.

Joe war nicht verfressen, aber bei dem Geruch sammelte sich selbst ihm das Wasser im Mund. Das sah schon eher nach dem aus, was er zuvor gerochen hatte.

"Hop Sing, habe ich wieder Hoss' Geburtstag vergessen?" Normalerweise mochte Hop Sing es gar nicht, dieses fettige Zeug zu kochen. Aber ab und an tat er Hoss den Gefallen. Und ganz besonders an dessen Geburtstag wurde extra fettig und deftig gekocht.

"Hoss haben Schinken gekauft und Hop Sing gegeben. Hop Sing nun kochen Schinken", sagte der Chinese darauf nur und war wohl trotzdem nicht ganz glücklich damit.

"Kann ich dir helfen?", fragte Joe sofort hilfsbereit.

"Little Joe Tisch decken. Fünf Männer."

"Tisch decken. Okay."

Also nahm Joe gleich Teller, Besteck und Servietten auf einmal auf den Arm und legte erst mal alles auf dem Tisch ab. Es klapperte, klirrte und rumste ein bisschen, aber es blieb alles ganz und runtergefallen war auch nichts. Möglich, dass andere öfter gegangen wären, aber Joe machte das nun mal so.

Tischdecke gerade zupfen, Teller verteilen, Besteck hinlegen, Servietten falten, ordentlich hinlegen. Dann ging es zurück in die Küche und er holte die Gläser, welche er zuletzt auf den Tisch sortierte.

"Hop Sing, ich bin fertig!", rief er und fühlte sich augenblicklich wie ein kleines Kind, welches Mami beim Tisch decken half.

"Little Joe helfen", schallte es zurück, also ging er zurück und nahm für Hop Sing den Schinken aus dem Ofen, den er dann auch gleich auf einer großen Platte drapierte, während Hop Sing das Gemüse in Schalen füllte.

Nicht mal zehn Minuten später war der Tisch soweit fertig. Nur wussten beide nicht, wo die anderen Cartwrights abgeblieben waren. Dass Hoss noch nicht aufgetaucht war, war schon sehr merkwürdig.

"Vielleicht sind sie draußen. Ich geh sie mal suchen."

Also suchte er draußen weiter. Er hörte allerdings sofort viele Stimmen und diese Stimmen kamen aus dem Stall. Im Stall fand er sie alle zusammen. Ben striegelte Buck, Hoss war mit Chubby zugange, Danny reinigte Conchos Hufe von Dreck und Adam kämmte Cochises Mähne durch.

Halt, da stimmte etwas nicht. Joe lächelte bei dem Bild. Cochise hatte wieder die Nase in Adams Taschen, wodurch sich das Kämmen der Mähne unnötig schwer gestaltete. Sport glänzte und strahlte bereits, also war Adam wohl mit seinem eigenen Pferd bereits fertig.

Lässig lehnte sich Joe an den Rahmen und verschränkte die Arme.

"Ich unterbreche eure kleine Stall-Party ja nur ungern, aber Hop Sing hat das Essen fertig", sprach er in einem stillen Moment und bekam so natürlich aller Aufmerksamkeit. Hoss schmiss sofort alles in die Putzkiste und war als erster im Haus.

"Ob er noch weiß, dass wir erst essen, wenn alle am Tisch sitzen?", schmunzelte Joe und stieß sich von dem Holz ab, um Hoss' Kiste ordentlich wegzuräumen.

Danny lachte, aber kletterte als Nächster ins Freie.

"So, wie das für mich klang, hat er heute noch nichts gegessen."

"Hah! Glatte Lüge! Er hätte beinahe den Tisch mitgegessen beim Frühstück."

Wieder lachte Danny. Das tat er oft, zumindest häufiger als zu Beginn. Joe war froh, er war zuerst Dannys Bewährungshelfer gewesen und nun war Danny für ihn ein wichtiger Berater und vor allem guter Freund. Sogar eine Freundin hatte Danny inzwischen. Nicht zuletzt, weil Joe da ein wenig nachgeholfen hatte und Danny den ein oder anderen Tipp gegeben hatte. Nun hatte Joe das Gefühl, er brauche Dannys Rat.

Joe spürte Adams Blick in seinem Nacken und bekam eine Gänsehaut. Er traute sich nicht hinzusehen, aus Angst, seine Gefühle würden sofort sichtbar werden. Und gerade unter den Adleraugen von Danny und seinem Vater war er lieber vorsichtig.

Ganz plötzlich war der Blick aber weg.

"Cochise, hey, spinnst du?!", meckerte Adam. Joe drehte sich sofort um und konnte ein leises Lachen nicht verhindern.

Adam hatte sich wohl gebückt, um irgendetwas aufzuheben. Und da hatte Cochise die Gelegenheit beim Schopfe gepackt und das Leckerchen, das Adam offensichtlich in der Tasche mit sich rumschleppte, komplett durch den Stoff hindurch geschnappt. Und als Adam dann einen Schritt nach vorn gehen wollte, hatte Cochise ihn natürlich nicht losgelassen, wodurch Adam auf seinen vier Buchstaben gelandet war.

Noch immer lachend, kam Joe rüber und reichte Adam eine Hand, welche der Andere ergriff und sich hochziehen ließ. Joe griff in die begehrte Jackentasche und holte einen zerknautschten Apfel heraus.

"Kein Wunder, dass er deine Jacke zum Fressen gern hat", grinste er und teilte den Apfel in zwei Hälften.

Eine gab er Cochise und die andere bekam Sport.

Nun war sein Paint zufrieden und die Lachsalven hatten sich auch wieder gelegt. Denn natürlich besaß nicht nur Joe Humor. Auch Ben und Danny hatten nicht anders gekonnt und mussten einfach lachen. Adam war das wohl unangenehm, aber da er viel zu erwachsen zum Schmollen war, schwieg er bloß. Joe seufzte amüsiert und ging dann zusammen mit den Anderen hinein.

Unter Hoss' Genörgel wuschen sie sich unter regem Gedränge die Hände und dann endlich konnte Ben den Schinken anschneiden.

Es wurde ein lustiger Nachmittag. Mit viel Witz, Spiel und zumindest etwas Musik. Leider hatte sich Adam wohl ein wenig das Handgelenk verdreht, weswegen es Danny war, der auf Adams Gitarre etwas rumzupfte.

Joe war schon von der Tatsache beeindruckt, dass Adam sein Instrument in die Hände eines Anderen abgab. Dannys Stil war anders als Adams und auch ein wenig holpriger, aber deswegen war es nicht weniger schön und verleitete Joe zum Träumen. Entrückt betrachtete er Adam wohl für mehrere Minuten so intensiv, dass es dem zumindest auffiel. Aus heiterem Himmel spürte Joe seinen Fuß angestupst und schreckte schon ein wenig auf. Sein Blick ging runter und tatsächlich zog Adam seinen Fuß in dem Moment weg.

Adams Blick enthielt liebevollen Tadel. Joe wusste gar nicht, dass es so etwas in dessen Gesicht gab. Aber es war eindeutig die softeste Version seines Besserwisser-Blickes, den er je zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Über den Gedanken schüttelte Joe schmunzelnd den Kopf und begegnete dann direkt dem fragenden Blick des Gitarrespielers. Oh, hatte Danny etwas gemerkt?

Innerlich war Joe so arg versteift wie ein Brett, äußerlich zog er sich geschickt mit einem seiner typischen Grinsen aus der Affäre. Verflucht, er musste wirklich besser aufpassen. Danny konzentrierte sich zum Glück wieder auf sein Spiel, wodurch sich Joe erleichtert zurücklehnen konnte.

Ab und an sah mal jemand nach dem Verletzten. Als letzter sah Joe nach ihm und kam gerade wieder, als Danny wohl aufbrechen wollte. Jedenfalls stand er mit Hut und Revolvergürtel an der Tür und schüttelte Ben die Hand.

"Ich bedanke mich vielmals für die Einladung und richtet Hop Sing doch aus, dass es wieder besonders lecker war."

"Machen wir. Komm gut nach Hause", wünschte Ben.

Danny war schon hinaus und hatte die Tür fast geschlossen, da bekam Joe von ihm noch einen intensiven Blick.

Joe griff nach der Türklinke und zog sie wieder auf.

"Ich helf dir."

Und schwupps war er durchgeflutscht und zog die Tür hinter sich zu. Zusammen gingen sie hinüber in den Stall, zuerst begrüßte Joe sein Pferd, ehe er Concho aufzäumte. Danny derweil kümmerte sich um den Sattel.

"Du bist anders", meinte Danny dann plötzlich. Joe hob einen Mundwinkel und sah Danny amüsiert an.

"Es kann ja nicht jeder an jedem Tag gleich sein, oder?", witzelte Joe und zeigte sein typisches Grinsen.

"Hey Joe, ich bin es, Danny. Wir sind Freunde, weißt du noch? Also, was ist los? Du benimmst dich manchmal sonderbar. Erzählst keine Geschichten mehr über neue oder alte Frauen. Bist still und träumst dauernd vor dich hin. Und du bist sonderbar pflegeleicht, dafür, dass du ans Haus gefesselt bist. Du lässt dein Pferd als Leihpferd gebrauchen und teilst Cochises Apfel mit einem anderen Pferd. Das bist nicht du", zählte Danny knallhart auf und legte den Sattel auf Conchos Rücken.


	28. Chapter 28

Kapitel 28

Joe wendete sich ertappt ab und streichelte dem Rappen über die Stirn. Er mied Dannys Blick, spürte aber dessen auf sich nur zu genau. Danny hatte ihn erwischt, eiskalt.

"Joe, sprich mit mir", bat Danny und drehte seinen Freund zu sich herum.

"Wir sind doch Freunde. Und mir kannst du alles erzählen", lächelte der kaum Ältere.

Joe seufzte und blickte an Danny vorbei.

"Es hat sich etwas ergeben. Nicht mit Absicht oder gewollt. Ich kann es schwer beschreiben", redete er um den heißen Brei.

"Du bist verliebt", sagte Danny einfach knallhart.

Joe errötete schlagartig und nickte leicht. Sofort begann Danny zu strahlen und nahm ihn spontan in den Arm.

"Das ist wunderbar. Und sie? Liebt sie dich auch?"

"Ich...ich weiß es nicht. Ja, vielleicht. Zumindest bin ich schon mal nicht vollkommen egal." Nein, egal war er Adam ganz bestimmt nicht. Aber Joe war immer noch nicht sicher, ob es von seinem Bruder aus nur etwas Körperliches war.

"Dann führ sie aus. Geht tanzen, lade sie zum Essen ein. Schenk ihr Blumen und Schokolade, verwöhn sie total. Mann, Joe, mach doch alles das, was du mir immer erzählt hast. Du bist doch der, der Ahnung davon hat, und nicht ich."

"Ja, ich...", räusperte er sich und rieb sich über den Hinterkopf. "Ich glaube, Blumen und Schokolade kommen nicht so gut an."

Danny schaute reichlich verwundert drein.

"Nicht? Mag nicht jede Frau sowas?"

Ja! Aber Adam war keine Frau. Und er wollte Adam als Mann erobern und ihn nicht bekommen, weil der Mitleid mit ihm bekam.

"Wenn sie es etwas herber lieber mag, dann koch ihr doch was und geh mit ihr picknicken", schlug Danny nun vor und nahm Conchos Zügel.

"Hm ja, das könnte klappen." Aber so sicher war er sich da nicht. Irgendwie glaubte er, dass Adam auch nicht so der Picknick-Typ war. Aber vielleicht konnte er ihn ja anders verwöhnen. Er bekam da so eine Idee.

"Ich werde mir was überlegen."

"Und dann sagst du mir, wie es gelaufen ist. Ich will doch wissen, wie es mit ihr weitergeht. Sie scheint dir gehörig den Kopf verdreht zu haben. Du hast dich wirklich sehr verändert, aber zum Positiven", freute sich Danny, führte sein Pferd nun hinaus und stieg auf.

"Versprich es, Joe."

Joe seufzte.

"Ja, ich verspreche es." Nie im Leben würde er Danny verraten, um wen es ging. Zum Glück hatte Danny nicht gefragt, wer sie denn war.

Danny ritt los und Joe ging wieder hinein. Inzwischen war es Abend. Ben und Hoss saßen vor dem Kamin und hatten mal wieder diverse Papiere und Stoffe vor sich ausgebreitet.

Adam entdeckte er am Schreibtisch. Der Sohn Nummer eins war umzingelt von Papier und bewaffnet mit einem Füllfederhalter und einem Tintenglas.

Adam sah wirklich beschäftigt aus. Hatte sein Bruder gestern Abend nicht auch gesagt, er wollte eigentlich noch arbeiten? Joe hatte ihm ziemlich die Zeit gestohlen, als er Adam überredet hatte, noch etwas bei ihm zu bleiben und er daraufhin eingeschlafen war.

Also kämpfte Joe gegen sein Bedürfnis nach Nähe an und ging in die Küche. Sie war leer, Hop Sing war weg und das dreckige Geschirr vom Mittag stand auch noch herum.

Joe krempelte die Ärmel hoch und füllte aus einem großen Fass Wasser in das Spülbecken. Die Teller, Gläser, Schalen, Töpfe, Besteck und einfach alles, was ihm in die Finger kam, spülte er gründlich ab. Das dauerte genau so lang wie es brauchte, um seine Finger komplett zu verschrumpeln. Und als er gerade fertig war, drückte er den Rücken durch und spürte es ganz schön im unteren Rücken ziehen.

Joe seufzte und wollte die Hand in seinen Rücken legen, aber bevor er dazu kam, lag bereits die Hand eines anderen an genau der Stelle. Überrascht drehte Joe den Kopf und sah Adam an, welcher bei ihm stand und mit einer Hand Joes unteren Rücken massierte.

"Adam, was schleichst du dich denn so an?", japste Joe erschrocken.

"Ich habe nicht mehr oder weniger Geräusche als sonst auch gemacht. Wo ist Hop Sing?"

"Das wüsste ich auch gerne. Heute Morgen war er auch nicht da. Ich habe gar nicht mitbekommen, wann er wiedergekommen war. Was willst du denn von ihm?"

"Nicht so wichtig, nur ein kleiner Wunsch fürs Frühstück", wiegelte Adam ab.

"Wenn ich ihn sehe, kann ich es ihm sagen, oder schreib ihm eine Nachricht."

"Das ist keine schlechte Idee, hoffentlich haben wir auch Zimt."

Joe hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

"Zimt?"

"Im Rührei", erklärte Adam.

"Mit Bacon? Gebraten?", fragte Joe ungläubig.

"Ja, schmeckt wirklich. Glaub's ruhig", schmunzelte Adam und schrieb tatsächlich eine kleine Notiz für Hop Sing.

Den Zettel legte er gut sichtbar für den Koch hin und wollte dann eigentlich wieder gehen. Aber dann bemerkte er, dass Joe sich einen Apfel nahm und den abwusch, um ihn zu essen. Adam nahm ihm spontan den Apfel aus der Hand, kurz bevor Joe reinbeißen konnte.

"Hey!"

Adam hob belustigt eine Augenbraue und nahm ein Messer zur Hand, mit dem er den Apfel in zwei Hälften teilte und in die eine hineinbiss, während er die andere Joe gab. Genau so, wie Joe einen Apfel für ihre Pferde geteilt hatte, so teilte Adam den Apfel nun für sie beide.

"Danke." Joe nahm die Hälfte und aß sie. Solange sie aßen, blieb Adam bei ihm.

Aber dann gab es nichts mehr, bis auf die ungenießbare Kitsche. Joe entsorgte die Reste. Dann regte sich Adam und griff in seine Hosentasche.

"Little Joe, ich hab was für dich. Ich hoffe, du findest es nicht kitschig, aber mir fiel gerade nichts wirklich Gutes ein", erklärte Adam zögerlich und war tatsächlich unsicher! Ein unsicherer Adam war selten. Und der hielt auch noch was in der Hand. Joe sah neugierig auf die Hand und konnte es kaum erwarten.

"Ich verspreche, ich werde nicht lachen", versprach er schief grinsend.

Tatsächlich öffnete Adam seine Hand und offenbarte eine Blüte, keine besondere, einfach eine Blüte. Allerdings war es keine echte, sie war aus weichem flexiblem Heu gebunden und nicht ganz einen Handteller groß. Es war nichts Besonderes, aber dennoch hatte sich jemand darüber Gedanken gemacht, was er Schönes verschenken konnte und es dabei auch noch selbst gefertigt.

Joe blickte auf die schlichte schöne Blüte und wurde in der nächsten Sekunde rot. Das war ein Geschenk, um das Werben einzuleiten! Also fing wirklich Adam an! Um Joe wurde noch nie geworben. Er selbst hatte schon ein oder zwei Mal um Frauen geworben, aber das war dieser typische Kram gewesen, den eigentlich alle Frauen mochten.

Adams Blüte war schlicht, keine Rose, also nicht zu kitschig und da sie aus Heu bestand, hatte sie eine schöne Assoziation zu ihren Pferden und Rindern. Joe schmunzelte und nahm die Blüte an.

"Danke Adam, sie ist sehr schön."

"Nicht zu kitschig?", fragte Adam doch noch etwas unsicher, aber er war auch erleichtert, dass Joe sie überhaupt angenommen hatte.

"Nein. Es ist okay. Es ist süß, aber noch vollkommen okay", lächelte Joe und griff mit der freien Hand an Adams Halstuch, um den anderen ein wenig herunterzuziehen.

Adam folgte dem Zug und bekam auch schon seinen Kuss, auf die Wange. Erleichtert atmete der Ältere tief durch und legte seine Stirn an Joes.

"Da bin ich aber erleichtert."

Joe schmunzelte und verschob den Kopf so weit, dass er einen weiteren Kuss auf Adams Nasenspitze hauchen konnte.

Seine Lippen bebten, sie waren allein. Es wäre einfach, sich wieder deutlich näher zu kommen. Es war wirklich verführerisch, aber Adam hatte wohl anderes vor. Denn er löste sich etwas.

"Also nimmst du sie an?"

"Ja, natürlich. Sie kriegt einen Ehrenplatz", bestätigte Joe und schenkte Adam eines seiner ehrlichsten Lächeln.

Der Ältere räusperte sich und nur dank seiner umfangreichen Erfahrung mit seinem Bruder wusste Joe, dass er verlegen war.

"Ich muss leider weitermachen. Tut mir leid, Joe. Ich glaube, das wird heute bis in die Nacht dauern."

"Schon okay. Pass aber auf, dass du deine Hand auch schonst. Es wäre schade, dich länger nicht singen und spielen zu hören. Ich höre dir sehr gerne zu, liebster Bruder."

Adam lächelte und rieb sich abwesend über sein überreiztes Handgelenk, zum Glück war es nicht seine Schreibhand, sonst würde er diese heute noch gänzlich ruinieren.

"Bald wieder", versprach Adam, kurzerhand nahm er Joe in den Arm und drückte den Kleineren an sich. Dann gingen sie zusammen wieder zu den anderen.

Adam ging an seinen Schreibtisch zurück, schon bald war er wieder tief in seiner Welt aus Papier und Tinte vergraben, währenddessen sich Joe doch mal diese Stoffe ansah, die sein Vater da angeschleppt hatte. Die meisten waren grauenhaft. Joe wunderte sich, dass die nicht schon längst aussortiert waren und machte unter großen Protesten kurzen Prozess.

Das Gemecker verstummte aber sehr bald, als das Argument fiel, dass Joe doch eh der einzige hier mit Geschmack war. Was gar nicht mal so gelogen war. Natürlich überragte Adams Sinn für Einrichtung als Architekt Joes noch bei weitem, aber der klinkte sich nicht in die Diskussion mit ein und demnach war Joe nun der mit der meisten Kompetenz.

Auch die vielen Listen, Beispiele und Kostenvoranschläge nahm Joe sich nun zur Brust und sortierte auch da radikal aus. Ben und Hoss waren der Verzweiflung nahe, als Joe fertig war. Es war schon sehr spät und Joe wollte am nächsten Tag früh raus. Daher verabschiedete er sich schon sehr zeitig und wurde nur schnell von seinem Vater neu verbunden, ehe er sich dann bettfertig machte und als Erster hinlegte. Seinem Beispiel folgten dann aber nach und nach alle anderen.


	29. Chapter 29

Kapitel 29

Joe schlief die Nacht über unruhig. Er wollte unbedingt aufstehen, bevor irgendeiner auch nur wach war. Immer wieder wachte Joe für wenige Sekunden auf und schlief wieder ein, nachdem er die Zeit kontrolliert hatte.

Um halb sechs war es dann so weit. Er stand ganz leise auf und versuchte, so leise wie möglich im Bad zu sein. Anschließend schlich er auf Zehenspitzen die Treppe hinunter und huschte schnell in die Küche. Als Allererstes öffnete er erst einmal das Fenster. Ansonsten hätte wohl bald schon Hoss in der Tür gestanden. Er schloss dann die Tür und wollte so verhindern, dass die Gerüche, die er produzieren würde, sich im Haus ausbreiteten.

Dann setzte er Wasser auf, um Kaffee zu kochen. Anschließend erledigte er vieles auf einmal. Er musste den Teig für die Pancakes machen und nebenbei noch diesen verfluchten Zimt finden. Apropos, schnell schnappte er sich den Zettel von Adam und zerknüllte ihn, bevor er ihn in den Müll warf. Den Zimt fand er schließlich in der allerletzten Ecke des Gewürzregals. Er wurde ja auch außerhalb der Weihnachtszeit nicht gebraucht, außer man hieß Adam Cartwright.

Also verrührte er die Eier mit dem Zimt und ein wenig Milch. Nun kam das Schwierigste. Er musste die Pancakes, die Eier und den Speck möglichst so braten, dass nichts kalt wurde. Er improvisierte und zeigte wieder einmal, wie gut er mehreres zeitgleich bewerkstelligen konnte. Er nutzte zwei Pfannen und briet das Ei und die Pancakes gleichzeitig. Der erste glückte nie, aber darüber machte er sich keine Sorgen, denn die anderen gelangen ihm.

Die Eier waren zuerst fertig. Nicht lange danach hatte er vier Pancakes auf einem Teller und drei auf dem anderen. Um sicher zu gehen, dass alles warm blieb, stellte er beide Gerichte auf ein Tablett und stellte eine Essensglocke darüber. Er wusch beide Pfannen schnell ab und nutzte eine fix, um den Bacon zu braten. Es zischte und duftete, Joe hoffte wirklich, dass seine Tat geheim blieb. Und wenn ihm doch einer auf die Schliche kam, dann konnte er immer noch behaupten, er hatte des Nachts Heißhunger bekommen. Ja, das klang gut.

Den Toast schmiss er, kurz nachdem der Bacon fertig war, ebenfalls kurz zum Anbraten in die Pfanne, damit er kross wurde, und schob wieder alles unter die Glocke. Unruhig suchte er noch Adams Lieblingsmarmelade und den Ahornsirup und füllte den zwischendrin gemachten Kaffee in zwei Tassen. Wieder landete alles unter der Glocke. Als Letztes nahm er noch Besteck und Geschirr mit drunter. Erleichtert reinigte er seinen Tatort und verwischte seine Spuren. Dann nahm er das Tablett und musste sich ganz schön anstrengen, das Ganze war schwerer, als er dachte.

Aber er schaffte es, das Licht in der Küche zu löschen und ohne Unfall bis zur Treppe zu kommen. Joe sah kurz zweifelnd die Stufen hoch, aber dann riss er sich zusammen und schlich langsam nach oben. Er hatte sich das vorgenommen, also zog er das auch durch. Leise ging er an den Zimmern der anderen zwei vorbei und hielt schließlich vor Adams Zimmertür.

Joe drückte die Klinke einfach mit dem Rand des Tabletts runter und stieß die Tür mit dem Fuß auf. Leise huschte er in das dunkle Zimmer und stellte zuerst einmal alles auf dem Nachttisch ab. Dann schloss er die Tür leise wieder. Puh, er hatte es geschafft.

Dann sah er zum Bett. Adam lag noch im Bett und schien wohl gerade aufzuwachen, denn der Körper unter der Decke regte sich nun. Joe lächelte und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Es würde zwar bald hell werden, denn die Sonne ging auch bereits so langsam auf, aber um wirklich etwas sehen zu können, entzündete er doch lieber Adams Lampe.

"Hey Adam, aufwachen", säuselte er und nahm die Glocke vom Tablett, sofort breiteten sich die gesammelten Gerüche im Raum aus und schienen Adam wirklich wach zu bekommen. Der Ältere rieb sich mit einer Hand durchs Gesicht und richtete sich ein wenig auf.

"Joe, was machst du denn um ...," krächzte er und sah auf seine Wanduhr, "sechs Uhr in der Frühe hier?"

"Dir Frühstück ans Bett bringen" flüsterte Joe und nahm die größere Tasse mit Kaffee und hielt sie Adam unter die Nase.

Adam sog den Duft tief in sich auf und blickte sofort wacher drein.

Joe grinste breit und gab ihm die Tasse, worauf Adam zwei kleine Schlucke nahm.

"Guten Morgen", wünschte Joe amüsiert und bekam einen verschlafenen tadelnden Blick, der aber absolut keine Wirkung hatte und nur niedlich aussah.

"Morgen", erwiderte Adam trotzdem und nahm lieber noch ein paar Schlucke Kaffee, ehe er nun das Tablett genauer betrachtete.

"Du hast mir ja wirklich Frühstück gebracht."

"Sag ich doch. Das ist fast alles für dich."

"Fast?"

"Ja, ich dachte mir, ich frühstücke mit dir", schmunzelte Joe und nahm nun das Tablett, mit zwei Handgriffen hatte er die Beine des Tabletts ausgeklappt und stellte es über Adams Beinen ab. Adam richtete sich nun ganz auf und schob die guten Gaben so herum, wie er wollte, dass sie standen, dann goss er den Sirup über die Pancakes.

"Wie hast du Hop Sing erklärt, dass er nur für uns Essen machen soll?", fragte Adam und probierte zuerst die Pancakes.

"Gar nicht, das habe ich selbst gemacht."

Adam sah ihn verwundert an und musste kräftig schlucken, um sich nicht zu verschlucken.

"Du hast gekocht?"

"Ja, ich wollte nicht unbedingt, dass die anderen was mitbekommen", meinte Joe und nahm sich den volleren Teller mit Pancakes, auch da kam etwas Sirup drauf, und schob sich eine Gabel voll in den Mund.

"Ich wusste nicht, dass du so was kannst." Noch immer blickte Adam ihn ungläubig an und konzentrierte sich schnell wieder auf sein Frühstück, als Joe ihm eine Gabel voll von seinem Ei klaute.

"Ich auch nicht. Aber schmeckt ganz passabel, auch wenn dein Zimt gewöhnungsbedürftig schmeckt", grinste Joe und blieb doch lieber bei seinen Pancakes.

"Du überraschst mich immer wieder", nickte Adam anerkennend und langte nun kräftig zu. Das Ei blieb ganz für Adam, nur bei dem Bacon teilten sie und der Toast war wieder ganz für den Älteren. Schließlich saß Joe seitlich neben Adam und lehnte am Kopfende, während er seine Kaffeetasse in beiden Händen hielt und hin und wieder ein oder zwei Schlucke daraus nahm.

Adam hatte mit viel Genuss Joes Speisen verputzt und sich eventuell schon ein wenig am Frühstück überfuttert. Daher saß er ruhig neben Joe und hatte ebenfalls seinen Kaffee nah bei sich. Das Tablett hatten sie weggestellt, sobald es leer gegessen war und genossen nun die vollgefutterte Ruhe. Nun, da seine Nervosität nachgelassen hatte - immerhin hatte es Adam eindeutig geschmeckt -, spürte Joe trotz Kaffee die unruhige Nacht und neigte seinen Kopf bald träge zur Seite.

Joe schreckte auf, als er eine Berührung an seinem Hals spürte und blickte auf. Neben ihm war noch immer Adam und genau der drückte Joes Kopf sanft auf seine Schulter. War er etwa eingeschlafen? Ja, er wusste genau, dass er eher aufgestanden war, um Adam Frühstück zu machen. Und dann hatten sie zusammen gefrühstückt, in Adams Bett.

"Bin ich eingeschlafen?", fragte er daher vorsichtig und bekam unerwarteterweise einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

"Nur für ein oder zwei Minuten", beruhigte Adam und lehnte sachte seinen Kopf an Joes.

Joe atmete erleichtert durch und streckte die Beine aus, ehe er sein Gesicht richtig in Adams Halsbeuge vergrub. Wohlig seufzte er und sog Adams Geruch tief in sich auf. Adam roch immer wunderbar. Joe liebte den Geruch inzwischen richtig, sei es der pure Adam-Geruch oder der Duft des Rasierwassers. Er roch himmlisch. Dazu noch die weiche Haut des Älteren. Joes Finger wanderten hinauf und strichen mit den Fingerspitzen über den weichen Hals und den Beginn der männlichen Brust.

Es kribbelte und prickelte und fühlte sich einfach schön an. Joe seufzte leise. Er war wirklich schon ziemlich verknallt. Wenn man das überhaupt noch verknallt und nicht längst verliebt nennen konnte. Diesmal blieben die Finger züchtig und blieben oben und vor allem auch über der Kleidung. Als der Wohlfühlfaktor aber wieder deutlich anstieg und Joe so einlullte, dass er erneut kurz vor dem Einschlafen stand, löste er sich langsam.

Schnell fing ihn Adam noch mit einer Hand in seinem Nacken ein und zog ihn kurz wieder ran, um ihm einen liebevollen und auch dankbaren Kuss auf die Wange zu drücken.

"Das war wirklich schön und sehr aufmerksam von dir. Es hat wirklich sehr gut geschmeckt. Danke, Little Joe", murmelte Adam leise und löste sich dann von Joe.

Joe grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd und stürzte sich wieder auf Adam, um ihm einen dicken Schmatz auf die Wange zu verpassen.

"Freut mich, dass ich dir eine Freude machen konnte, liebster Bruder."

Adam lachte leise und strich Joe ein paar verirrte Strähnen aus dem Gesicht, dann verdüsterte sich sein liebevoller Blick.

"Leider ist mein Tag heute stark verplant. Du hast genau die richtige Zeit erwischt. Ich glaube nicht, dass wir uns heute noch mal groß sehen."

Nun verdüsterte sich auch Joes Gesicht. Er seufzte enttäuscht.

Sofort tat es Adam leid. Aber was sollte er machen? Pa hatte ihn wieder mit Arbeit überhäuft.

"Sei nicht traurig, Kleiner. Wenn du möchtest, kann ich Danny herschicken", versuchte er zu trösten und strich dem Jüngeren über die Wange, als der dann aufstand und sich die Haare richtete.

"Ich will nicht Zeit mit Danny verbringen, sondern mit dir. Lass mich mitkommen."

"Nein. Die Naht ist noch zu frisch, ich kann nicht riskieren, dass dir mitten in der Pampa die Wunde aufreißt", meinte Adam und stieg nun auch aus dem Bett. Inzwischen war es auch hell genug, so dass er das Licht der Lampe löschte.

Joe schaute alles andere als begeistert drein, aber was brachte es ihm, nun zu motzen und zu meckern. Nichts, außer, dass Adam ihn für ein Kind hielt. Also schwieg er. Auch wenn es Schmollen eigentlich gleichkam.

Adam tat es richtig weh, Joe so enttäuscht zu sehen. Ja, er wusste natürlich, dass das Frühstück die Antwort auf die Heublume war. Dieser Gedanke brachte sein Herz zum Rasen und er fühlte sich auch sehr geschmeichelt, aber das änderte nichts an seinen Aufgaben. Aber irgendwas musste er tun, um Joe zumindest wieder lachen sehen zu können.

"Joe, ich kann versuchen, entweder mittags zwischendrin heimzukommen oder früher am Abend fertig zu werden. Beides geht aber nicht. Was soll ich also tun? Sag mir, was dich wieder zum Lächeln bringt und ich tu's", schlug Adam vor und strich sanft mit den Fingerspitzen über Joes Finger und Handrücken seiner zugeneigten Hand.

Dann ballte Joe die Finger zur Faust und zeigte Adam einen Blick, den der genau kannte. Joe brauchte es noch nicht mal auszusprechen, da wusste Adam schon, dass sein Bruder erneut ein Lied hören wollte. Er unterdrückte ein Seufzen und kramte in seinem Gedächtnis nach etwas, das angemessen war und hoffentlich Joes Laune hob. Was passte da besser als ein Statement zur aktuellen Lage?

Allerdings wagte er nicht, die Gitarre zu benutzen, also sang er mit leiser, aber gefühlvoller Stimme, Joe dabei nicht aus den Augen lassend.

hätte ich einen pinsel zu zeichnen - dein antlitz,

den glanz deiner augen, den lieblichen mund,

ich malte die wimper, die braue, dein lächeln,

wie ich es erkannte in jener stund'.

Einen Moment wartete er und summte die Melodie. Joe sah ihn überrascht an, aber offensichtlich freute er sich schon jetzt, erneut etwas vorgesungen zu bekommen. Also sang er weiter.

hätte ich eine flöte zu spielen - die klänge,

die von deiner anmut und schönheit erzählen,

ich spielte den reigen der himmlischen tänze,

wie in den gedanken, die mich seither quälen.

doch weder bilder noch klänge noch wort

könnten beschreiben, was an jenem ort

mit mir geschehen, als ich dich gesehen,

du in jener nacht den schein hast entfacht.

Nun wurde der Gesang ein wenig stärker und schneller, eigentlich müsste er nun auch lauter singen, aber die Lautstärke erhöhte er nur minimal. Dafür aber legte er noch mehr Gefühl hinein.

die sonne, die sterne tragen kunde von dir,

jeder lufthauch erzählt mir von dir.

jeder atemzug, jeder schritt

trägt deinen namen weit mit sich mit...

die sonne, die sterne tragen kunde von dir,

jeder lufthauch erzählt mir von dir.

jeder atemzug, jeder schritt

trägt deinen namen weit mit sich mit...

Die Stimmung wurde wieder ein wenig ruhiger, sein Gesang fast zu einem Säuseln, ganz besonders viel Vorsicht lag in der nächsten Strophe. Adam war wegen des einen bestimmten Wortes ein wenig nervös, aber er sang das Lied so, wie es war und auch wie er nun mal fühlte.

hätte ich eine feder zu schreiben die worte,

die dich umgarnen wie silbernes licht,

ich schriebe von liebe, von nähe und hoffnung

und schrieb die sehnsucht hinaus in das nichts.

doch weder bilder noch klänge noch wort,

könnten beschreiben, was an jenem ort

mit mir geschehen, als ich dich gesehen,

du in jener nacht den schein hast entfacht.

Wieder beschleunigte sich sein Gesang und nahm an Stärke und auch etwas mehr an Lautstärke hinzu. Es war wichtig, um Joe mitzuteilen, was er fühlte, was interessierte ihn da, wen er wecken könnte.

die sonne, die sterne tragen kunde von dir,

jeder lufthauch erzählt mir von dir.

jeder atemzug, jeder schritt

trägt deinen namen weit mit sich mit...

die sonne, die sterne tragen kunde von dir,

jeder lufthauch erzählt mir von dir.

jeder atemzug, jeder schritt

trägt deinen namen weit mit sich mit...

Adam summte die Schlussmelodie und ließ mit den letzten Ton das Lied enden. Er hatte sich während des ganzes Liedes nicht bewegt und auch Joe stand noch genau so vor ihm wie vor dem Lied. Nur hatte sein Gesichtsausdruck sich deutlich geändert. Er war überrascht, ein wenig überfordert, aber eindeutig begeistert und unendlich liebevoll. Da war wieder dieses Glitzern in den grünen Augen, das Adam so sehr liebte.

Einem Impuls folgend sprang Joe ihm richtig an den Hals und drückte sich fest an ihn. Adam seufzte leise und schlang seine Arme fest um Joes, während er seinen Kopf auf Joes Schulter legte. Selbst in dieser Position konnte er das Hämmern, das von Joes Herzen ausging, hören. Adam lächelte zufrieden. Ja, das wollte er erreichen.

"Früher heimkommen. Den Mittag schaff ich schon", japste Joe und klammerte sich noch fester an Adam.

Adam verdrehte grinsend die Augen. Wer konnte jetzt nicht über Gefühle sprechen, hm?

"Okay", bestätigte Adam leise und löste sich sanft von Joe.

"War das denn okay, oder zu viel?", wollte er doch noch mal unsicher wissen.

"Okay, vollkommen okay. Demnächst mit Musik, ja?", strahlte Joe und überflutete Adam fast mit dieser geballten Zärtlichkeit und Liebe in seinen Augen.

"Okay." Adam räusperte sich und blickte kurz zur Tür. Er müsste sich so langsam mal anziehen. Aber er wollte Joe nicht wegschicken.

Aber das übernahm der schon selbst. Noch einmal hatte er Joe im Arm, bis der sich dann wirklich los machte und das Tablett griff.

"Dann bis später, liebster Bruder, und denk an mich."

"Wie könnte ich nicht?", lächelte Adam und zog das Hemd über den Kopf aus. Er hörte das Geschirr auf dem Tablett leise klappern und schmunzelte.

"Reite vorsichtig!", empfahl Joe heiser und war dann ziemlich eilig aus dem Zimmer hinaus. So eilig, dass Adam selig lächelnd zur geschlossenen Türe sah.


	30. Chapter 30

Kapitel 30

Joe schaffte es rechtzeitig, das benutzte Geschirr zu spülen und zu reinigen. Doch gerade stellte er den letzten Teller weg, da kam Hop Sing in die Küche und war natürlich überrascht, Joe in seiner Küche vorzufinden.

"Guten Molgen, Little Joe. Was machen in Küche?"

"Morgen Hop Sing, ich wollte mir nur Kaffee holen", redete sich Joe raus und nahm sich sofort eine neue Tasse und füllte sie mit Kaffee. Dann huschte er hinaus und setzte sich an den Frühstückstisch. Bald folgte Hop Sing und deckte den Tisch. Kurz darauf musste Joe fast lachen, als er hörte und roch, dass Hop Sing Pancakes und Rührei mit Bacon briet.

Er versteckte sein Grinsen hinter seiner Tasse, als Adam angekleidet, gewaschen und frisch rasiert die Treppe herunterkam. Und verdammt, er sah gut aus. Joe lief das Wasser im Mund zusammen. Adam hatte ein glückliches Lächeln auf den Lippen und kam direkt zu Joe.

"Morgen Joe", trällerte der Ältere und tat erfolgreich so, als würde er Joe heute zum ersten Mal sehen. Gut gelaunt nahm Adam Joes Tasse und trank ein paar Schlucke daraus.

"Hey, hol dir deinen eigenen Kaffee", meckerte Joe halbherzig und bekam als Antwort einen Kuss auf die Schläfe. Huch, was war denn jetzt los?

"Keine Zeit, ich muss los."

"Jetzt schon?" Joe seufzte.

"Je eher ich losreite, desto eher bin ich wieder da. Ich habe Pa gesagt, er soll nach deiner Wunde sehen. Ich denke, wenn deine Wundheilung so gut ist, wie ich denke, können wir morgen die Fäden schon ziehen."

"Schon morgen? Ist das nicht zu früh?", wollte Joe unsicher wissen und legte sich eine Hand auf die Seite.

"Sehen wir dann. Ich muss nun aber wirklich. Ich schick dir Danny und kümmert euch um Jeff." Sanft fuhr Adam durch Joes Haar und verwuschelte es ein wenig, ehe er sich losriss und durch die Tür auf einmal weg war.

Kaum war die Türe hinter dem ältesten Sohn geschlossen, da kam Hop Sing aus der Küche. Verwirrt sah er zur Tür und sah durch das Fenster Adam in den Stall gehen.

"Sohn Nummel Eins will kein Flühstück?"

"Adam muss heute früh weg, Hop Sing, ich habe aber auch nicht viel Hunger. Eigentlich reicht mir der Kaffee und ein Toast."

"Fül wen kochen Hop Sing eigentlich?", fluchte der Chinese und stapfte zurück in die Küche.

"Ach, und zum Mittag ist Adam auch noch nicht zurück. Aber dafür isst Danny bestimmt mit", rief er und lehnte sich zurück. Sein Blick glitt zufällig über die Tasse und verharrte an der Stelle, an der Adams Lippen gelegen hatten. Warm und weich waren sie. Zumindest fühlte es sich so auf der Stirn, dem Scheitel, der Schläfe, der Nasenspitze und der Wange an. Joe seufzte leise und glitt mit einem Finger über die berührte Stelle. Der Finger war ein wenig feucht, höchstwahrscheinlich war es nur Kaffee. Aber Joe wollte, dass es mehr war und errötete heftig, als er sich den feuchten Finger auf die Lippen legte.

Adam. Das war Adams Geschmack, zumindest bildete sich Joe das ein. Oh, verdammt, er sank immer tiefer und tiefer. Nun konnte nichts mehr etwas daran ändern, dass Joe sich nach dem Geschmack von Adam sehnte. Dem Geschmack seiner Lippen, genau auf Joes. Aufgewühlt rieb sich Joe mit beiden Händen übers Gesicht und versuchte, die aufsteigenden Gefühle wieder niederzuringen. Irgendwann, aber sicher nicht heute und auch ganz bestimmt nicht morgen. Er musste geduldig sein, nur weil er Adam küssen wollte, hieß das nicht gleich, dass Adam auch ihn küssen wollte.

Joe wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Ben zusammen mit Hoss die Treppe runterkam. Joe schnaubte amüsiert, als er den ganzen Kram auf dem Arm seines Vaters sah. Ben balancierte den Verbandskasten und eine Kiste mit Stoffen und Papieren.

"Morgen, ihr zwei. Braucht ihr Hilfe?", schmunzelte Joe und sah nun, dass auch Hoss mit Dekorationskram voll beladen war.

"Morgen Joe. Es geht schon, aber du kannst dich mal frei machen", sagte Ben und lud alles vor dem Kamin auf dem Tisch ab.

"Meinetwegen." Betont lässig erhob sich Joe und zog das Hemd aus der Hose raus und öffnete die Hose anschließend, um sie nur ein wenig herunterzuschieben. Er wollte im Wohnbereich nicht so viel Haut zeigen, wie er es sonst gerne für Adam tat. Also drapierte er seine Kleidung so, dass tatsächlich nur der Verband frei war.

Vorsichtig setzte er sich dann halb liegend aufs Sofa und ließ sich den alten Verband abnehmen.

"Adam hat wirklich Recht. Die können wir schon morgen ziehen. Du hast wunderbares Heilfleisch. Unglaublich, und dabei trägst du die Naht erst ein paar Tage", war Ben überrascht und versorgte die Wunde nur noch mit etwas unterstützender Salbe, ehe er schlicht das Ganze neu verband.

Joe war selbst überrascht, dass die Wunde so schnell verheilte. Gestern um diese Zeit hatte sie noch geschmerzt.

"Ich nehme an, ich darf dennoch nicht reiten?", fragte er vorsichtig.

"Natürlich nicht!", rief Ben sofort.

"Cooch wird steif, wenn er nicht bewegt wird", argumentierte Joe.

"Da brauchste dir keine Gedanken drum machen", meinte Hoss kryptisch und stand am Fenster, durch das er hinaus sah.

"Wie?", fragte Joe verwirrt und zog sich vorsichtig wieder an.

"Adam nimmt Cochise gerade als Handpferd mit", meinte Hoss und zeigte aus dem Fenster.

"WAS?", sofort war Joe auf den Beinen und sprintete zur Tür, die er aufriss und sofort weiterhetzte.

Tatsächlich trabte Adam gerade gemächlich vom Hof und hatte Cochise an Halfter und langer Leine dabei.

"HEY, WO WILLST DU MIT MEINEM PFERD HIN?", brüllte er so laut er konnte und war wutrot im Gesicht.

Adam hatte ihn wohl gerade noch so gehört und drehte sich im Sattel um. Er schob den Hut nach oben und zwinkerte ihm zu, während er spöttisch winkte.

"WENN IHM WAS PASSIERT, KANNST DU DICH WARM ANZIEHEN!", brüllte Joe und erntete nur ein ungläubiges Lachen. Dann trieb Adam Sport an, wodurch der Fuchs in den Galopp fiel und Cochise nach einem übermütigen Sprung dann auch.

Dann war er weg. Und Joe stand da. Hektisch fuhr er herum und funkelte Hoss und seinen Vater wütend an.

"Ihr wusstest, dass er ihn mitnehmen will, und habt mich abgelenkt, bis er außer Reichweite war!", warf er mit messerscharfem Verstand ein.

"Na ja, also, weißt du, Joe...", druckste Hoss.

"Wir waren der Meinung, du solltest heute wirklich nicht reiten. Und damit Cochise Bewegung bekommt, bot Adam an, ihn einfach mitzunehmen. Dass du dadurch gezwungen bist hierzubleiben, war dabei eigentlich zweitrangig. Aber tatsächlich solltest du das nicht wissen, bis Adam weg ist."

Joe grollte und verschränkte die Arme.

"Und was stell ich nun mit mir an?", schmollte Joe.

"Oh, es gibt genug. Und so lange ist dein Paint nicht weg. Danny bringt ihn gleich direkt wieder mit", erklärte Hoss

"Und welchen Sinn hatte das Ganze dann?"

"Bewegung", grinste der Ältere.

Joe seufzte.

Nach dem Frühstück verbrachte er einige Zeit bei dem Verletzten. Jeff ging es entgegen aller Erwartungen nicht besser, vielmehr wurde es eher schlechter. Er fühlte sich immerzu müde und schlapp, außerdem schmerzten allen voran die Bisswunden wohl immens. Es war so schlimm, dass sich jetzt ein Fieber eingenistet hatte. Weswegen Joe nun bei ihm geblieben war und ihm immer wieder das Tuch auf der Stirn wechselte.

Eigentlich wollte er ihm nur das Frühstück bringen. Aber dann war es zur Daueraufgabe geworden. Joe sorgte sich nun doch langsam. Wenigstens waren Ben und Hoss geblieben, so konnte immer noch einer von ihnen einen Arzt holen, sollte es noch schlechter werden.

Joe hatte den Lappen gerade wieder nass gemacht, als die Tür aufging und Danny reinkam. Er lächelte verhalten und setzte sich neben Joe mit Blick auf Jeff.

"Wie geht es ihm, Joe?"

"Schlecht. Die Wunde schmerzt ihn ziemlich, außerdem hat er nun auch Fieber. Aber immerhin hat er ein wenig gegessen."

"Wenn du willst, kann ich jetzt ein wenig auf ihn aufpassen. Ich habe deinen schwarz-weißen Schatz dabei. Und er ist sehr dreckig", schmunzelte Danny und knuffte Joe neckisch in die Seite.

"Cochise! Was sollte die Aktion eigentlich? Warum klaut Adam mein Pferd?", wetterte er flüsternd.

"Ich denke, er wollte dir einen Gefallen tun. Cochise ist auf unserer Koppel richtig ausgeflippt und hat alle Broncos angesteckt. Sogar Concho ist mir zweimal durchgegangen. Nur Sport war ruhig wie das Meer. Wir waren alle sehr neidisch auf Adam, dass sein Pferd so ruhig bleiben konnte mit so einem Kasper an seiner Seite", lachte Danny gedämpft.

"Also geh schon", lächelte sein Freund schließlich, worauf sich Joe wirklich erhob und hinausging.

Cochise war im Paddock, sein Fell sah aus wie eine Mischung aus Bucks und Sports Fell. Irgendwie rötlich, aber irgendwie auch hell. Joe erkannte die Farbe als Sand eines bestimmten Tals. Joe liebte die Stelle und war auch gerne dort mit Cochise. Allerdings wusste er nicht, dass Adam das wusste.

Langsam flaute seine Wut über den Diebstahl ab und nun verstand er auch, dass es wirklich nur zu seinem und auch Cochise Besten gewesen war. Immerhin hatte er sein Pferd nach nicht einmal drei Stunden wieder. Eine Weile sah er Cochise beim Laufen und Fressen zu. Bis er ihn rief und sein Paint sofort angetrabt kam. Joe nahm aus einer Kiste das Nötigste und kam Cochise entgegen. Als erstes gab es ein Stück Möhre und dann konnte Joe anfangen, das Fell wieder sauber zu bürsten.

Es dauerte tatsächlich eine ganze Stunde, bis er sein Pferd wieder ganz sauber hatte. Aber dafür schien Cooch ziemlich zufrieden und auch ausgeglichen. Ein paar Minuten nahm er sich, um mit seinem Pferd zu kuscheln und lehnte sich an Coochs Hals. Der Hengst stand ganz ruhig da und winkelte sogar ein Hinterbein an, um zu dösen, während Joe sein Maul kraulte.

Joe schreckte auf, als Cochise irgendwann den Kopf hob und die streichelnde Hand so ins Leere griff. Wow, irgendwie war er weggedriftet. Nun hob er aber auch den Kopf und sah Danny, wie er Concho zu Cochise auf den Paddock brachte. Joe lächelte und schob sich durch die Stangen hindurch hinaus. Sollten die beiden Hengste mal etwas rumtollen. Dafür gesellte er sich zu Danny und lehnte sich an den Zaun.

"Ich weiß, ich bin kein richtiger Ersatz. Es muss schlimm sein, nicht zu ihr zu können", meinte Danny schließlich. Und Joe war verwirrt.

"Wovon sprichst du bitte?"

"Na, dein Bruder bittet mich dauernd herzukommen, damit du ein wenig beschäftigt bist und nicht den ganzen Tag zu Hause schmollst. Aber ich weiß doch, dass du nun viel lieber bei deiner Angebeteten wärst. Und durch die Verletzung kannst du noch nicht mal zu ihr reiten, wenn du das willst." Dannys Blick war so mitleidig, dass Joe lachen musste.

"Also, zuerst einmal hält mich hier keine Verletzung. Ich bin gestern auch einfach geritten, obwohl ich es nicht durfte. Und siehe da, ich lebe noch. So und zum anderen, wer sagt denn, dass ich meinen Schwarm nicht sehe?", grinste Joe und fuhr sich lässig mit einer Hand durch die Haare.

"Willst du damit etwa sagen, sie war heute schon hier?", wollte Danny überwältigt wissen.

"Ja, und später auch noch mal, zumindest hoffe ich, dass es zeitlich noch passt."

"Aber wann? Wir haben doch gestern erst spät darüber gesprochen. Wie kann sie von gestern Abend bis jetzt schon hier gewesen sein?"

"Oh, das war ganz früh. Ich habe mich aus dem Bett geschlichen, heimlich Frühstück gemacht und meinen Schwarm damit dann überrascht."

"Dass eine so klasse Frau so früh morgens schon unterwegs ist. Also, na ja ist ja Glück für dich. Aber wie war es denn, hat sie sich gefreut? Erzähl mir alles."

"Es war sehr schön. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Zimt in Rührei wirklich schmeckt. Aber ich wurde eines Besseren belehrt", lächelte Joe und dachte an ihr gemeinsames Frühstück.

"Also hat sie gekocht?" Nun war Danny aber verwirrt.

"Nein, ich. Das mit dem Zimt wurde mir gestern Abend noch mitgeteilt. Aber ich erfuhr es nur durch Zufall. Auf jeden Fall war es ein voller Erfolg. Ich glaube, wir sind einen großen Schritt weitergekommen", strahlte Joe und erinnerte sich an jede Kleinigkeit, die das Frühstück beinhaltet hatte. Und vor allem Adams entblößten Oberkörper am Ende und das Lied für ihn.

Unbewusst summte Joe die Melodie leise mit und bemerkte das gar nicht, hätte Danny ihm nicht so einen verwirrten Blick zugeworfen.

"Was summst du denn da?"

"Mein Lied. Das wurde mir heute Morgen nach dem Frühstück vorgesungen", lachte Joe verlegen und rieb sich über den Nacken.

"Deine Herzensdame hat für dich gesungen?", fragte Danny mit ungewöhnlich hoher Stimme.

"Ähm, ja. Ist das schlimm?" Wieso fragte er das? Das wusste Joe doch. Er hatte doch mit Abstand genug Verabredungen gehabt, um das zu wissen.

"Das ist wunderbar! Dann beruht es doch auf Beidseitigkeit. War es ein Liebeslied?"

Joe dachte an die Zeilen zurück und wurde tatsächlich verlegen und rot.

"Ja."

Danny strahlte.

"Wann seht ihr euch wieder?"

"Wenn es gut geht, heute noch. Ich denke, spät nachmittags oder abends."

"Du musst sie mir vorstellen, wenn ich dann noch hier bin!"

Joe lachte nervös, aber nickte trotzdem. Er konnte ja schlecht sagen, dass Danny 'sie' längst kannte. Genauso wenig, wie er berichtigen konnte, dass 'sie' ein 'er' war. Trotzdem hatte es gut getan, mit Danny darüber zu reden.

Anschließend war das Thema vom Tisch und sie taten vieles, was Freunde nun mal tun. Scherzen, Spaß haben, Brettspiele spielen, noch mehr scherzen, Hop Sing auf den Nerv fallen. Aber sie kümmerten sich auch zusammen um den verletzten Jeff. Letztlich war Joe sehr froh gewesen, dass Adam ihm Danny doch geschickt hatte. So war die Wartezeit viel angenehmer.


End file.
